Catch Me
by EvenSong
Summary: Complete! Elensar is a Princess who has been kidnapped by the dashing King of Delran, at the behest of her oldest sister, no less. Through her cynicism and dry wit, she tells her story, which is based off the Twelve Dancing Princess.
1. Blockheads of Stone

**Ok, people, this seems weird, I know. It's still Chapter One, but I was on the recently updated list. I revised it and you _do_ need to read it, or at least get the changes that I've made. Chapter Two will be here tomorrow, no worries. **

_Disclaimer_: As much as it may seem to be original fiction, I'm basing this story loosely off of the Twelve Dancing Princesses (anyone heard of it?) Don't steal- it's not nice.

_Summary:_ Elensar is a Princess who has been kidnapped by the dashing King Adrian of Delran, at the behest of her oldest sister, Evadne. Through her wry wit and cynical assessment of her situation, she tells her story, complete with romance, daring escapes, espionage and even a little public humiliation.

_Warning:_ Language and some innuendos

_Rating_: PG-13 (for the afore mentioned warnings and intense situations.)

**Chapter One: Block (head)s of Stone**

I looked at the wall, counted every block of stone, and then recounted it again. I was as bored as hell. My total was 54 blocks. I cursed in frustration, muttering obscenities that I had heard the sailors use.

Nobody heard me, or cared, so I wasn't scolded for not conveying myself with the proper decorum that all Princesses have. That was the only positive aspect of being locked in the tiny, moldy little cell that wasn't much better than the hold of the ship I had been locked in for over a month.

I sighed, wondering how long I would be here. My family should have gotten the ransom note by now, sent out a whole fleet across the Willoway Sea to save me, gotten to Delran and rescued me by now. Yet they hadn't. I didn't really wonder why, all that much.

I was the youngest of twelve royal daughters, fated to be the one who would bring my sister's nighttime charade to an end. We had all had our fortunes read one time by a traveling teller, and mine had been that. My darling sisters had been determined to get rid of me from that moment on. They liked their games, and their dancing parties late at night. They wanted it to remain a secret.

I didn't care either way. If that damned prophecy hadn't come up when it did, I would still have been dancing the night away with some ensorcelled prince, laughing and having a splendid time.

I jumped as the door to my little cell screeched open.

"So, Princess Elensar, what would you like to do today?" Adrian's charming voice grated on my nerves even more than usual.

"Well, I was planning on maybe making a nice candlelit dinner for you and I, then later embroidering a lovely pillowcase for you to lay your inflated head on. Does that sound acceptable?" I stayed sitting on the slightly damp floor, not wanting to accord him anything that resembled respect.

"As long as you are next to me," Adrian replied glibly.

"Shove it," I told him grumpily. I wasn't really in the mood for mincing words with him, at least, not before breakfast.

"Oh my, would the pretty Princess like her breakfast?" Adrian asked me sweetly.

"No, but Princess Elensar would like her breakfast," I told him just as sweetly, determined not to let it show how much he was annoying me.

"Fine," He dropped the cutesy voice for a bored tone. "Oy!" He shouted over his shoulder, "Finnegan, get the Princess's breakfast!"

The little manservant scurried to do Adrian's bidding. No one, apparently, disobeyed the King of Delran.

"You know," Adrian started out, raising one eyebrow, "One would have thought that someone would have at least attempted a rescue mission for you." He smiled cruelly, "But then again, I can also see why they wouldn't."

I leapt to my feet at the insult, all the self-control that I had had gone. "You nasty little bastard!" I yelled, walking up to him and slapping him smartly across the face.

He laughed; he just stood there and laughed at me. I stood there in shock, frozen at this new twist in events.

"Elensar, you are spirited, just like Evadne said." Adrian rubbed his cheek, looking vaguely amused. I was happy to see that it was turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Evadne," I hissed angrily. Evadne was my oldest sister, and the mastermind behind all our escapades.

"Yes, Evadne. Hadn't you figured it out that she was the one behind your kidnapping? She's also the one that is making sure that no one sends any rescue missions after you. Don't you just love your sister?" Adrian patted my shoulder in a pseudo-comforting manner, "I do," he whispered confidentially, "She's very good in bed."

I shoved him away angrily. "That's not something that I wanted to hear."

Adrian laughed heartily. "I'm sure it wasn't." He smiled broadly as little feet could be heard pattering up the stone hallway. "Here's your breakfast, Elensar."

I turned away from it, as the little Finnegan set it down. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore," I said weakly, my stomach churning at the news of Evadne and Adrian's affair. I had fancied him, at first, when he had first arrived in Meridian to solidify a good relationship. Then, of course, he had gone and kidnapped me.

"Oh, come now," Adrian said, mocking me, "Surely you can't be full without eating anything!" His voice was a mixture of scorn and mock-horror.

"Oh yes I can," I muttered darkly.

"You wouldn't want little Finnegan here to lose something vital, now would you? It would be his fault after all, if you didn't like your meal." I whirled around angrily. Adrian had the little boy by his collar, stroking the poor thing's neck.

"You are quite heartless aren't you?" I asked him coldly. "Killing little children, sleeping with an unwed Princess, not to mention kidnapping a Princess, you've just no limit, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do," he responded cheerily. I eyed him suspiciously, "I'm just not telling you."

"That was extremely childish."

"I know," he said with a laugh. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" He motioned to the tray sitting untouched on the ground.

"If I may dine in peace?" I asked him pointedly.

"Oh but of course, my fair Princess Elensar," Adrian said with a sarcastic bow. Then, he left, dragging the poor little servant with him.

I picked at the breakfast, eating a few pieces of toast. The rest I shoved into the waste hole.

I wasn't in a lavishly decorated room, like one would expect a Princess to be lounging in; instead, I was stuck in a damp cell that was partially underground. I had a candle that I used at night to do nothing but dream and count the steps from one side of my cell to the other. (Seven long steps or twenty itty-bitty steps.)

In my spare time, I dreamed of my rescue. I was becoming obsessed. My favorite fantasy had a handsome Prince sweeping in on his gallant steed, dueling with the evil King Adrian until my Prince killed Adrian. Then, he would find me, looking pale, sickly, close to death and tragically beautiful. He would take me back to my own kingdom of Meridian where he would wait with me until I reached my majority of nineteen, and then he would marry me. He would not have been enticed in that two-year time span to dance with my sisters and me at night, he would stay away, even though I would not have told him. My Prince would take me back to his kingdom to be married and then we would live happily ever after.

Unfortunately, this was just a dream and nothing more. It probably never would be anything more than a dream, either.

Evadne would make sure of that.

Out of all my twelve sisters, she was the most ambitious. One would have though that Jeanette, Faelyn or Isabel or one of the middle sisters would have been the ambitious ones, as there would be no power or anything of that sort for them; only marriage.

Evadne coveted her position as heir, and she was determined to remain unmarried until she had been officially crowned Queen. She and Father did not get along at all. He had wanted to use her as a bargaining chip in his alliances, but she would have none of it. Her mother had been favored when she was alive, and Evadne had been spoiled rotten.

Next in line were the twins, Lark and Wren, two years Evadne's junior at twenty-four. The triplets were twenty-three, and always getting in trouble for something. Faelyn was the most rebellious, and Jeanette and Isabel were of such like minds that one could never tell what they were saying to each other. After the triplets came another set of twins, Carmen and Carina. Carmen was the elder, and she always made sure that we all knew that.

Alyssa was my favorite sister, and I hers. She was three years my senior, but she treated me as if we were a pair of twins. We looked nothing alike, with Alyssa being tall, muscular and blonde and myself petite and stick thin. The only physical trait that we had in common was our deep black eyes, a trait that we shared with only one other person, our father.

Johanna and Maria were the next set of sisters. Although not twins, they were often times mistaken for such. Their strawberry blonde curls were the envy of even Evadne, whose golden hair was long and luxurious.

I was the only one in my family with hair any shade other than blonde, besides my full-brother, Owen. We both had the same dark brown hair inherited from our mother, the last of Father's wives.

Alyssa loved my hair; she could play with it for hours on end. She thought it was beautiful. I thought it just made Evadne hate me more. None of the sisters wanted Evadne to hate them. Evadne had power over all of us, since she was the heir-apparent to the throne.

Once again, the screeching of the door hinges startled me out of my family-oriented reverie.

"Princess Elensar, King Adrian requests your presence in one hour. He has sent me to escort you to a bath and then instructed you to don some clean clothes." Little Finnegan puffed out his chest as he delivered his message.

I was fairly certain that Adrian hadn't used such polite language, but I smiled graciously and let Finnegan lead me to a much-welcomed bath.

Later, as I sank into the warmth of the tub, I had the sense to wonder why exactly Adrian wanted to see me. After that one spare moment of thought, I was denied that privilege as three servant women bustled in and proceeded to clean me until the water was brown and I was clean again.

It felt absolutely wonderful to be clean.

As soon as I was pulled out of the tub and dried off, I was wrapped in a fluffy robe and got my hair combed. The comb dragged painfully through the thick tangles and knots, making me scream. Once, I even tried to bite the hand that held the comb.

After a time, my hair was combed, my head felt like it was on fire, and the servant women were completely wet.

Then came the issue of getting me into a dress. I still had a fairly child-like body, and the only dresses that I wasn't swimming in were made for bustier women than I. Eventually, in last minute desperation, a tailor was brought at a run to take a few tucks in the bodice.

By the time the hour was up, I was ready to be presented to the King.

**Author's Note**: I revised this chapter suddenly, and you really _do_ need to reread it. It figures in into the plot later on, and it would be very helpful if you did read it again, or at least skimmed it to get the changes.

My other story, Promises Broken, is still just sitting on my computer gather dust and giving me writer's block, so I'm sorry for those of you who were/are reading it.

The next chapter should be up tomorrow, as planned, and I shouldn't have any sudden inspiration to revise that one in the middle of the night, because I got it with this one.

Much love and cookies to those of you who reviewed!


	2. Intriguing Suspicions

_Disclaimer_: As much as it may seem to be original fiction, I'm basing this story loosely off of the Twelve Dancing Princesses (anyone heard of it?) Don't steal- it's not nice.

_Summary:_ Elensar is a Princess who has been kidnapped by the dashing King Adrian of Delran, at the behest of her oldest sister, Evadne. Through her wry wit and cynical assessment of her situation, she tells her story, complete with romance, daring escapes, espionage and even a little public humiliation.

_Warning:_ Language and some innuendos

_Rating_: PG-13 (for the afore mentioned warnings and intense situations.)

Chapter Two: Intriguing Suspicions

I stepped into the hall, cringing as the herald announced my presence.

"Announcing Princess Elensar of Meridian, here to see King Adrian of Delran." The herald bellowed.

"I think he can see me," I grouched to myself, walking down the aisle toward Adrian.

"You really should accord me proper respect in my own court, Elensar," Adrian pointed out.

"Of course," I smiled at him, knowing how fake I sounded. I swept him a low, sardonic curtsey. "Your Majesty."

"Come, now, Elensar, you know also that traveling dignitaries must do more than that," he chided me.

I smiled again, not enjoying being made fun of in front of his entire court. "Oh great King," I said flatly. "I cannot express how honored I am to be called a traveling dignitary when you kidnapped me from my bedroom as you left my homeland."

All Adrian did was extend his hand and raise an eyebrow. "If you would stop embarrassing yourself in front of my court, you might find that your stay will be slightly more enjoyable here."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand in my own, brushing his hand only lightly with my lips. "Are you satisfied now?" I asked him softly.

"No, but it will have to do for now." He trailed his fingertips over the palm of my hand then dropped it unceremoniously, giving me a subtle smile. He stood up then, and smiled at the assembled courtiers who had been intently watching our exchange. "My lords and ladies! Please, let me introduce to you Princess Elensar from Meridian."

They stared at me, watching me, seeing what I would do. I stared right back at them. 

"She is residing here until further notice, and within a week's time, there will be a ball in her honor." Adrian glanced at me then, a sadistic smile twisting his lips.

_Did he know?_ I wondered suddenly.

"There will be room for all of you in the Great Room. I will hope to see everyone at seven for a late dinner, and then dancing!" Adrian stepped down from his elevated platform and placed hand on my shoulder. "You are dismissed."

I started to walk forward, but Adrian's hand on my shoulder held me back. "Wait, Elensar."

"What?" I spun around, shivering as I enjoyed the feel of the fine fabric against my legs.

"You will show up at the ball on Saturday, won't you?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." I told him with a smile. I turned to leave again, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I tried to twist out of his grasp angrily, but he held fast.

"Let me rephrase that, Elensar," He said softly, seriously. "You will be coming to the ball. It is in your honor you know, and Evadne told me how much you _love_ to dance."

"Did she now?" I asked with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little. I could feel my hands growing sweaty in his.

"Yes." It was a simple word, but I wasn't sure if he knew our little secret or not. It proved that he was dangerous.

I was the first to break away from the staring contest that we were holding. "I suppose I'm going back to my lovely little set of apartments now."

"I'll need that dress back then." His fingers started to play with the buttons in the back.

"Can you wait?" I asked, trying to brush his hands away. "Why do you need it so soon? Are you planning on wearing it, then?"

"Oh but of course! I need an outfit for the ball you know." Adrian ignored my hands and protests and unbuttoned the top button, all the while drawing designs on my back with his fingertip. 

"Adrian!" I said angrily. "Stop!" His hands moved down to the second button. I tried to shove him away from me, but to no avail. He was taller and stronger than I was, and I had no chance. I shuddered in his grip, trying to take pleasure in his actions, but my breathing accelerated and my heart raced as his hands splayed across my back and drew me close.

A discreet cough from the corner stopped him.

"My liege, I would deem it unadvisable for you to continue as you are." I looked down, my cheeks burning.

"I thought I said that everyone was dismissed, Sir Larne." Adrian deftly slipped the second button out of its hole, freeing the dress to slip off my shoulders slightly. 

"Yes, sire." Larne's footsteps retreated.

"Elensar, you will have your own suite of rooms that is above ground, I promise you." Adrian dragged his hand down my spinal cord, and I arched forward, tilting my head up to watch him, a wild terror written on my face. "I should _not_ be doing this," he muttered, straightening the both us with shaking hands.

"Thank you," I whispered, attempting to reach the buttons. "I can't_ reach_!" I stomped a slippered foot angrily.

"Turn around," He sighed. I shivered as his deft fingers quickly put the buttons back in their holes. "Follow me. I'll show you where your new rooms will be."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him as he led the way to my new rooms.

"Because that's the kind of person I am." He said shortly.

"Oh." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Your rooms." Adrian held the door open for me, a perfect gentleman.

"Finally, thank you," I said with a small smile. I walked past him, tripping slightly on the hem of my dress. I swore under my breath, wondering where the grace that I had gained from many nights of dancing had gone.

"I will leave you in peace now," He said formally, holding me up by my elbow. Then, he was gone.

I looked happily at my new surroundings. The plush bed was covered with masterfully embroidered sheets and pillows, all in a shade of green. I couldn't resist the urge to run to the giant picture window and open it. It was late spring, so I happily left it open to enjoy the fresh air.

"Milady?" I looked over my shoulder to see a mousy girl standing in the doorway, her head bowed submissively.

"Yes?" I faced her.

"You are to attend dinner tonight, order of his Majesty." She curtseyed to me. "Is there any entertainment that you would like?" She asked me.

"Um…" I had no idea what I could do exactly, and I hesitated before answering. "Is there any paper so that I could sketch?" I inquired hopefully.

"Yes, milady." The girl curtseyed again, letting her mousy brown hair fall in front of her face. She spun around and walked off quickly to go fetch what I had requested.

I started humming a happy little tune in time to the rhythm of the bed springs squeaking as I bounced on the fluffy mattress.

"Milady?" I turned to see the girl standing in the doorway with an armload of paper and pencils.

"Ah, thank you!" I smiled at her, wondering if she would smile back. Wonder of wonders, she didn't. "I'll just take those," I told her, reaching for the paper.

"Here," she said, shoving that at me, "Milady," she hastily added. Then, she left.

"Odd," I mused to myself. Then I set about sketching her face.

I captured the angular protrusions of her cheekbones, the haunted shadows of her eyes. I sketched in the long fingers that clenched, white knuckled, around the paper. Once I was done, it looked quite good for my abilities.

"That's very nice," Adrian said behind me. "It looks just like Ashleigh."

"Ashleigh?" I asked, not comprehending right away. "Oh! The maid, right!" I may have been too hasty to correct myself, but it was inconsequential.

"Yes, that's Ashleigh." I felt the bed sink down as Adrian sat down next to me. I didn't look up, pretending instead to be absorbed in the completed sketch. "Could you draw me?" Adrian ventured after a very cavernous pause.

"…I could try." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I don't know if it would be any good, though."

"Try," he smiled at me, "If that's any indication," he gestured to the drawing of Ashleigh, "You'll do fine."  

"Right." Suddenly, I who had been so suave and confident was tongue tied and nervous, dreading having to show someone my work.

Adrian sat on my bed, waiting for me to begin moving my pencil. I stared at the bed for a while, and then I raised my gaze to his.

His grey stare captured my own and held it, not letting go. After a time, I didn't bother trying to resist his insistent gaze. I studied it. I concentrated on it, eking out every last bit of emotion. I moved onto the rest of his face, studying it as well. From his strong cheekbones to the little wrinkle between his eyebrows, nothing escaped my scrutiny.

Then I began to sketch.

Somewhere in the timeframe of after I'd started and before I'd ended, a servant, not Ashleigh, had brought in a candle to light the room. I broke three pencils and ripped or smudged two extra pieces of paper. All through out, I endured Adrian's presence and his patronizing smile.

The end result however, was worth it.

"Here," I informed Adrian, shoving the paper at him.

He looked at it and studied it intently. He didn't say anything. Then he left without further ado.

I sat there like a fool on the bed, gaping at the open doorway, shocked at his audacity and nerve.

Of course, that was only for the instant that it took me to reorder my thoughts. Then I screeched like a banshee and leapt after Adrian, following him as he disappeared around a bend in the hallway and sprinting after him, forgetting that I had a dress on while he did not.

I stepped on the hem of the red dress, which had been slightly long to begin with, winced as I heard the sound of fabric tearing and then smack head first into the stonewall. It hurt. A lot.

I don't remember much after that, only a lot of darkness, pain and confusion. Questions too, I remember being asked questions that I couldn't answer. Other than that, there was nothing save for a desire to get that damn portrait back. I wondered what he wanted it for.

_Author's Note:_ I love all of you who reviewed! Thank you so much! I hope you all went back and read my revised first chapter, with Elensar admitting that she did fancy Adrian before he kidnapped her. Review again please!

_My responses to Reviews: _

MapleRose: Ah…the sad syndrome of writer's block. Bleh. I will continue with them…some day…I hope. The twelve dancing princesses is one of my favorite fairy tales, because I have a beautifully illustrated book of it. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you've stuck with me!

Zagato- Thanks! I have written more, with there still being more on the way, too! :o)

One Who Reviews: Thank you for the compliments on my style…many of my teachers have said I have horrible style…its nice to know that _someone_ likes it. I love the Twelve Dancing Princesses as well; it was one of my favorite stories as a little kid. I hope you'll like my spin…

Flummoxed- I'm so glad you like it! :o) I'm very glad that I don't beat readers over the head with my characterizations. You wouldn't be able to read if I did! Lol, but really, I'm glad you liked it. happydance I get to beta your story! :o)

Joel's Bitch-The object of your obsession poem. Right…and yes, I'm still going to post it on LJ; no fears. And I just _adore_ your new name. Can I call you it when I see/talk to you next? Haha.

Mr. Gil-glad you like it (still)

Karli-you think I did it brilliantly? Well, I'm flattered. Thank you very much. :oD read and review again!

Bushyhair- (suspicious) you seem to take a nefarious pleasure in constructive criticism. But, anyway, I thank you for all of your constructive criticism, even if some of it was a little off. For your first point, yeah, I concur, my expositions are never exceedingly long, I prefer to get right into the action and drama. Introductions bore me. I will try to work on that though, for later stories. For you second point: The plot isn't really supposed to be realistic, at least, I hadn't exactly planned it that way. And why should a King (not a Prince, mind you) give a fig about a simple girl? Well, for starters, Elensar is neither a simple girl nor is she of his own country. Maybe if you had read more carefully (and please forgive me if I sound snarky) you would have realized that she was a Princess. As for her father not sending ships, why it should be obvious! Evadne, of course, who sounds so inherently evil and who arranged the whole ordeal for our dear Princess. For your fourth point, again, please read more carefully. Princesses are usually the daughters of Kings and Queens. They aren't always close to one another, either. By chance, did you miss the paragraphs where Elensar talks about her sisters and brother? Others didn't. I thank you though, for you absolutely wonderful compliments though! I love hearing that people love my writing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :o) I loved all the adjectives at the end of your review, too. Quite nice!! 

I love y'all; now please, please, please review again!

Evensong


	3. A Change of Plans

_Disclaimer_: I didn't write the original fairy tale. If I did, I would be really, really old, and I'm not, so I didn't. Don't steal- it's not nice.

_Summary:_ Elensar is a Princess who has been kidnapped by the dashing King Adrian of Delran, at the behest of her oldest sister, Evadne. Through her wry wit and cynical assessment of her situation, she tells her story, complete with romance, daring escapes, espionage and even a little public humiliation.

_Warning:_ Language and innuendos

_Rating_: PG-13 (for the afore mentioned warnings and intense situations.)

**Chapter Three: A Change of Plans**

I made my appearance back into the court a week later. Thank to the ingenious Delrina healers, I was conscious after a couple of hours, sitting up and talking after a few days, and by the end of the week I could even walk without aid.

None other than the head healer himself escorted me to the throne room to present my healed self to King Adrian. The rest of the nobles were there too, the same way it had been the last time I had been in the throne room.

"Ahem." The head healer had a habit of clearing his throat loudly before he said anything. "King Adrian of Delran, I present to you the healed Princess Elensar of Meridian."

"Welcome back, Elensar," Adrian said, taking my hand and planting a formal kiss on the back of it. It made my antics from before seem childish. "I would like to introduce to you by name our present nobility." He gently turned me toward the nobles and I felt the head healer step back.

"I am," an older man dressed all in black velvet stood up, "Duke Garth Wrathlin of Nacre."

I gulped and smiled as best I could. A gentle nudge from behind prompted me to say more. "Nice to meet you too, Duke Garth." The poor man looked slightly miffed that I had paused. I heard titters from among the others.

The next to stand was a woman dressed in brightly shimmering silks, "I," she said with a dramatic flair, "Am Lady Elena Dubai of Northwood." She performed a flourish gesture and two more women stood up. "These are my daughters, Ladies Ilea and Jana Dubai." I looked at the two younger versions of their mother, both identical and obviously twins. Ilea wore her curling blonde hair down, while Jana had captured hers up into a cascade of stylized curls. All three had pale, milk white skin and crimson lips that made them look like a picture-perfect painting.

I greeted them as well, carefully pacing myself, making sure I didn't speak to quickly. Then came Duchess Karin Flan of Mountain Keep, a thin woman who could have possibly my age, but most likely a few years my senior. She looked as if she wanted to kill me, or just someone. Earl Marvin Dristan of Haddam smiled warmly at me when I was introduced to him, his smile not diminishing in the slightest as I only smiled stiffly back.

The Marquis and Marquise, Kelvin and Sallah Spinner of Willoway greeted me with a stiff formality that was not warranted, in my opinion. They also finished each other's sentences, which set me on edge.

Lord Raven of Shadow Fall was the oldest of the gathered nobles by far. His graying hair was pulled back into a queue that accentuated his beaky nose. I realized that I was not being kind in my observation of him, and that I was displaying it on my face, from the look of pure disdain that he gave me. "Greetings, Lord Raven," I said smiling somewhat nervously. I twirled a truant lock of hair between my fingers.

"Greetings to you as well, Princess Elensar. I hope that you enjoy your stay here." Lord Raven sat down.

"Now that all of you have met Princess Elensar," Adrian clapped me on the shoulder, "I hope you will enjoy her company."

"Thank you, King Adrian," I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure, with you here, my stay will be quite enjoyable."

Whilst I had been sparring verbally with Adrian, The nobility had snuck up behind me, as if in ambush. At their head was Lady Elena Dubai.

"Dearest Elensar," She simpered, her blue eyes as cold as ice. "Pray, come with us to our solar. We have entertainment waiting there."

"Oh yes, you must come," Ilea held out an entreating hand.

"It will be so much fun, Elensar!" Jana raised an eyebrow. "Everyone,"

"Will be there," finished Ilea.

"Then I guess I just must attend," I said, waving my hands in the air wildly.

"Please, Princess, do not wave your hands so." Elena looked pained. "It really isn't lady like."

Apparently, they had missed the heavy use of sarcasm, or just ignored it as some foreign custom. "Oh." I said shortly, dropping all pretenses of geniality.

"Elensar," I could hear the grin in Adrian's voice, even if it wasn't plastered on his face. "Please, remember to behave this time."

"Thank you, oh great King, for you warning." I told him, deliberately waving my hands.

"Actually, I prefer 'Oh great and beloved King Adrian.'" He smiled and nodded. "I thought that I would let you know that, for your future usage."

"Thank you." I turned around sullenly. Jana was smothering giggles and Ilea looked highly amused. Duke Garth and Lady Elena both had the same stricken expression on their faces. The Marquis and Marquise had disappeared, Lord Raven was walking stiffly away, and the Duchess and the Earl had carefully blank looks on their faces.

"I'm leaving," I announced to the whole room. Then, I angrily stormed out, aware of the scene that I was making. I could hear the titters, giggles and snickers that echoed through the Great Room. Loudest of all, I could hear Adrian's bellowing laugh. "They will regret this when Alyssa sends someone." Deciding that lady-like formalities were too much trouble at the moment, I swept up my skirts into my fists and ran down the hall, quite aware of what had happened the last time I had been running, and not caring in the least.

I slipped into my room, startling Ashleigh, who promptly dropped the linens on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, milady," She stuttered as she picked up the linens.

"It's fine. Just pick it up and we'll pretend it didn't happen." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll be in the study if anyone should want to call."

"Yes, milady," She said with a curtsy.

My plan had been to barricade myself in the study and avail myself of its library until I had to come out for dinner, which would be eaten in the solitude of my rooms, and then go back in until it was a reasonable time for me to go to sleep. What I hadn't counted on was Lord Raven.

"Milady," Ashleigh called softly.

"Yes?"

"Lord Raven of Shadow Fall is here to see you."

"Show him in." I groaned inwardly.

"My lady, Princess Elensar Kelledy, greetings to you." Lord Raven presented me a sweeping bow.

"And to you, Lord Raven." I smiled and curtsied for him.

"Elensar-oh, may I call you Elensar? Good! Elensar, my dear, I am here on behalf of all of us" – I took this to mean the nobility- "to council you." He patted my hand. "Your display, I understand, was quite the spectacle. You really must learn to keep your emotions in check, as it truly isn't ladylike of you to go about screaming and stomping." He paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"Lord Raven," I said formally in the pause, "Please, do not be offended, but I really do not need you council on these things. If I had, I would have asked." I smiled at the shocked look on his face and warmed up to my speech. "My spectacle, as you so eloquently put it, was merely an expression of reality, nothing more, nothing less. No one was harmed or had any damage done to their reputation except for perhaps myself. As I will be gone in a short time, I do not find the need to preserve my reputation in front of these people." I stopped to suck in a gulp of air and continued. "In fact, I may not even attend the gathering that is planned for Friday. I wish you all a good time."

"Princess Elensar, this will not do!" Lord Raven's voice sent shivers down my spine. "You must preserve your country's reputation, as well as your own! You must behave with the decorum that befits a Princess. As for the matter of the length of your stay, I am afraid you are wrong on the account that it will be short. As I am one of Adrian's councilors, I am privy to knowledge that you may not be. I can tell you that your stay will be far from brief, though." Raven glared at me. "The King himself commanded you to behave, and that is an order you must follow while you are in his kingdom!"

I stood up to match Lord Raven as he rose. "I beg to differ. I was brought here against my will, and I intend to leave as soon as possible. Whether it be on horseback or by sea, I will leave within and short amount of time, and there is nothing you, or anyone can do to stop me in this matter, do I make myself clear?"

"Elensar, listen to yourself! You sound mad," Raven clenched his teeth, exasperated, as he tried to reason with me. "You tell me your plans, and they will be stopped! You cannot escape your fate; try as you might." He calmed himself with a visible effort. "I believe that on Friday, your appearance at the ball will be greatly appreciated. There are a few young lords who you have not met, and who are very interested in meeting you, from what they have told me. I also believe that-"

I cut him. "Enough! You speak to me as if you have known me all my life. In truth, you have known me but a few scant moments! Stop counseling me as if it is your right to do so, for it most definitely is not! I insist that you leave my presence this instant!" I continued my rant, adding in a few crass insults to Adrian for good measure. I was so into my tirade, that it took Ashleigh more than a few attempts to get my attention.

"Milady," Ashleigh's voice quavered.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"King Adrian is here to see you. Shall I show him in?" He bowed her head subserviently.

I stared at the door, wishing I could just disappear. Lord Raven looked extremely smug from his cushioned chair, which he had reclaimed during my pre-occupation with Ashleigh's announcement. "Now. Of all times, now." I muttered, sinking down into my chair.

"Milady?" Lord Raven queried politely.

"Of course," I slouched, running my hand through my hair in aggravation. "Lord Raven, you are dismissed," I told him. He smiled triumphantly as he bowed to me, then departed.

"So, Elensar my dear, you wish to tie me to a rock, sink me in the River Lath, pull me out again and then send me, in a barrel lined with blades, over numerous waterfalls, all with jagged rocks for and aft?" Adrian asked in greeting.

"You forgot the rest," I replied, and then filled him in. "After that, I wish to have you tied to the post and have your back skinned while you are still quite alive, with a nice saltwater bath for you to wash all your wounds. Then, you shall be

"How kind of you. You are very clever with words, you know. Also, you are very…detailed." He said with a slight shiver, his face taking on an unseemly green tinge.

"Why thank you for your compliments." I hadn't offered him a chair, so he sat in the one that Lord Raven had been vacated.

"Anytime, my darling." He was sprawled out comfortably in the chair, the very picture of relaxation.

"Oh King, please, no need to flatter me with meaningless pet names. You should save them for the women that warm your bed. I'm sure Evadne would just love to hear your voice again," I said callously.

Adrian actually looked a little hurt. "That wasn't nice at all, Elensar. You shouldn't shame your sister so."

"It wasn't meant to be nice, and she shamed herself, not I," I objected. "You were the one who said it first, after all."

"Of course I did, because it was true. Since then, however…" He trailed off, as if unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Since then, what?" I asked, not entirely sure if I wanted to know.

"Do you really want the truth?"

"No."

"I thought not." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I really don't know what to do with you." He sighed, frowning at me.

"You could always send me home," I suggested brightly.

"Would that I could. However," he gave a small, strained smile, "It is not possible, and therefore not an option for me to send you home. I really don't think that you want to be home right now, anyway." He closed his eyes and his smile grew larger.

My determination not to ask the inevitable why lasted the lengthy span of five heartbeats. "Why?" I blurted out suddenly. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, being careful to first tuck the front of my skirt under my bare toes.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask why," he chuckled. "At this very moment, Evadne is probably having a good row with your father the king about being married off to the youngest Prince of Chelan, Michael." He opened one eye to catch my expression. He laughed again, and much harder when he saw my open mouthed stare.

"Evadne? Married? When?" I asked him in a rush.

"Must you know _everything_?" Adrian sat up in the chair. "She's been married since she found out that this Prince got her pregnant. She's not very happy, I can tell you that."

I was speechless. Evadne had never let on to any of her frolics with high-ranking foreign visitors. She had always been discreet and careful not to get herself pregnant. Then, without warning, I started to giggle.

"Elensar?" Adrian asked. He was probably convinced that I truly had gone mad. "Elensar, are you well?"

"Oh, my dear Adrian," I managed to choke out, "I have never been better!" I continued laughing until I fell off the chair and onto the stone floor.

Then Adrian began to laugh. I pouted.

"What?" I asked, back to my sour mood.

"You, Elensar! You lighten my day so well!" He chortled. I glowered at him when he patted my head like that of a hound.

"Well, I'm glad for you." I grabbed onto his hand to pull myself up from the floor, which was difficult to do, considering the skirt that I was wearing. Adrian, unbalanced from laughing and not expecting me to use him in such a manner, fell on top of me.

"Oof," said I as his weight bore down on me.

"Damn it, Elensar!" He reached for the floor, his hand making unsubtle detours across my stomach. I wasn't too appreciative of this and so, in retribution, I was forced to slap him. That led to Adrian simply refusing to get up; he pinned me down with a good-natured smile on his face.

"Nowhere to go now, eh, Elensar?" He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing.

"Ah, so you admit defeat. I think you should have to do something that I say, now, don't you? After all, winners in a competition usually receive some sort of reward." He smiled.

"We weren't in a competition."

"But we were, dear Princess, and since I won, and have you pinned, I deserve a reward." His voice sounded almost sultry.

My eyes widened. "What sort of reward?" I tried to wriggle my way free, but to no avail.

"Well," he leaned closer, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, "I think at least five dances with you at your ball on Friday will suffice."

"Five?" I sighed as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh, alright then." I relaxed slightly, but not all that much, for Adrian was still leaning close to me. "Would you, um, mind, getting up now?"

"Damn it Elensar!" Adrian seemed to sag closer for a moment, and then he rolled over and lay still on the floor next to me.

"Why am I always being damned?" I asked the ceiling.

"Because you deserve it, apparently," Adrian retorted, punching me lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked as I got up.

"For whining." He pinched the hem of my skirt between his fingers and pulled gently, as if trying to get me to come back.

"Let go." I aimed a kick at him, and he recoiled, dropping my skirt. "It's not nice to look up a maiden's skirt," I told him, looking as innocent as possible.

"Maiden? What maiden?" As I glared angrily at him, hurt and humiliation imprinted in my expression, he sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I have forgotten my propriety." Adrian brushed off his tunic as he stood up. "Unfortunately, I must depart your lovely presence, for I have a meeting to attend to." He brushed his lips lightly against my cheek and then left the room.

Author's Note: Well…it's Elensar. I thank you for all your reviews and hope you review again! ::smiles for all::

Review Responses:

-Wanderer1: I'm sorry that, for you, my romance has become unrealistic. Well, I wouldn't have even termed it a romance yet, because it's just teenagers being hormone controlled and driven. I _will_ work on my characterization through later chapters, and try and make it seem a touch more to your tastes, perhaps. I'm rather disappointed that Elensar comes off as flighty. I was hoping more for "caught up in the moment" or even "in a new situation that she doesn't know how to handle and is therefore very confused." I am confused by some of your last statements, though. Beware that it doesn't become a means of self-gratification? Could elucidate, possibly? Also, thank you for the reading suggestion. I'm always looking for good books to read.

-MapleRose: I loved Cinders in the Fire (as I told you):D Adrian is just being…Adrian, I suppose. You'll find out!

-Flummoxed: A frisky little king? I like that! lol. I can't wait to get more of your story…and I'm glad that you like the complexity of Adrian. And yes, poor darling Elensar is knocked out. Hehe

-Raspberry Girl: Yay! I'm glad that my writing has become noticeably different, and better, since Runner of Syrlan. As for the exposition, I'm working on revising that to make it a bit more gradual.

-Aerinha: I'm glad you like my story! The picture…comes in later, yes, but you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? grin

Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you review again. I love reviews! Whee!


	4. Controlled Chaos

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. That would be so totally awesome, but I don't so…no stealing. It's not nice.

Warnings: Life happens, and it's not always rated G. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows which will then be used to make s'mores. I like s'mores.

Chapter Four: Controlled Chaos

The day of the ball dawned with an air of anticipation. Everyone was scurrying around with a giddy feeling deep in the pit of his or her stomach. I of course, had had my stomach tied in knots since the day that Adrian had made me promise to give him five dances.

"Milady, would you care to try on this dress?" I looked over at Ashleigh and nodded. I was resigned to my fate of going to this ball, so I did not even bother to protest.

"Ouch!" I squeaked as something on the dress poked me sharply.

"Sorry, Lady," Ashleigh mumbled. She finished tying the laces in the back and pushed me toward the mirror.

"Ugh," I said and grimaced. This dress was worse than all of the others by far. Not only was it puce, but also it had stripes of mauve running throughout the miles of taffeta and lace.

"No, I don't think that will do," Lady Elena said. She had taken over finding me a dress, and it was not going well at all.

"It's just not my color, is it?" I asked her with forced pleasantness in my voice. She had picked it out, after all.

"No, not at all." Elena looked at me. "I still like the blue the best." I looked at the fluffy blue dress and shuddered.

"I don't." I stated darkly.

"Well, we'll have to find you another one, won't we?" Elena sighed theatrically. "Maybe something in…hmm…red perhaps. Maybe the burgundy we saw you in the first day." She snapped her fingers, "Bring that dress!"

Ashleigh dashed off with a quick curtsey and a mumbled, "Yes, milady."

"At least that doesn't have taffeta," I said gratefully. "It doesn't have that much lace either. You know," I turned to Elena, "That might just work!"

"Mm." She observed unenthusiastically, seemingly annoyed that I had said it and not her.

Ashleigh's arrival with the red dress halted any further conversation. "Here, milady," She said, placing the dress in my hands and smiling.

We had developed a sort-of friendship over my short stay (and I vowed to myself that it would remain short) and could laugh together. Both of us didn't hold much respect for Lady Elena or her insipid daughters, Ilea and Jana.

Ashleigh helped me take off the hideous puke-colored dress and buttoned me into the much simpler, much nicer red dress. I stepped out, holding my head high and putting on my haughty spoiled Princess-act. "I think I like this one." I smiled serenely, and my smile brooked no argument from Lady Elena.

"Yes, that suits you much better. However, it just isn't a ball gown, my d-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand, amazed that she had tried to protest my decision.

"I don't care. I can wear this without looking like a fool, so this is what I will wear." I smiled sweetly. "Thank you for helping me pick this out, though."

She harrumphed and stood, knowing that I was dismissing her. "I'll send the hair stylist up, shall I?"

"Oh would you? Thank you ever so much," I gushed, acting as much like one of her daughters as I could stand.

"Yes," She said before gliding, ladylike, out of my room.

"Milady, if it isn't too bold to say, I think she wished that you had worn the horrible puke gown." Ashleigh smiled tentatively and I laughed encouraging her to timid laughter as well.

"You're probably right. I wonder why though, besides the fact that she so obviously hates me." I wandered over to a chair and plopped into, musing.

"Well, it could be that she sees you as a threat to her plans for Ilea and Jana." Ashleigh proffered the information with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Which would be…?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"To marry the King, of course!" Ashleigh giggled.

"Both of them?" I laughed, then grew serious. "Of course. That should have been obvious." A knock on the door jolted me out of my chair. Ashleigh was already at the door and waiting for me to smooth my skirt. Then, she opened the door.

"Princess Elensar?" A willowy woman standing in the doorway surrounded by an entourage of servants curtseyed to me. "I am to be your hairstylist. My name is Marilyn. Please, show me to your washroom." 

"Oh." I said rather faintly, overcome by the idea of trying to fit that many people into my apartments all at once. "This way, please."

"Fetch me a chair," She ordered one of the servants. He scurried to do her bidding and hurriedly pushed the chair over to her. "Sit, milady," She ordered me.

I sat.

"Now, if I pull too hard, I say that I am very sorry now. This also may take a while, as you have so much…hair. Please, try to keep still for as long as possible." Marilyn picked up some of my hair in her hands, and smiled as if she was in heaven.

By the end of the hour, I was trying extremely hard not to scream every time a breath of wind touched my head. I looked _extremely_ lovely, though.

"There," Marilyn said, looking very satisfied. I looked at myself again in the mirror. She had swept half of my hair into a swirling bun on top of my head preceded by myriad miniscule braids, and left the other half down so that I had a dark river running down my back. It made me look quite refined and elegant.

"My…hair." I expressed my thanks and admiration eloquently.

"I know," Marilyn preened.

I nodded delicately, careful not to muss it.

"Oh, don't worry, milady, I pinned it to withstand a night of dancing. You may move your head without fear." She chuckled softly.

Ashleigh scurried in from the other room. "Princess Elensar, the herald has just informed me that the ball will be in an hour and one half."

"Thank you," I said, regaining control over my speech again.

Marilyn looked at me oddly, "Are you planning on wearing any makeup?"

I gasped. In the search for the perfect dress and then the stunning job that Marilyn did with my hair, I had completely forgotten about any type of cosmetics.

"Right then. I can help you there. Sit back down and you'll be ready within the half hour!" She smiled and pushed me into the chair.

One would have thought that I of all people would have remembered the bit about makeup. Of course I hadn't though. 

Once Marilyn was finished, I took another look in the mirror. I looked better than ever. The light lines of black kohl outlining my eyes accentuated them just enough to make them look interesting, while not drawing away the attention from the deep shade of red that she had coated my lips with. My eyelashes looked longer, and more feminine, and my cheeks had a healthy blush to them.

I gaped at her in astonishment. "You have got to be a miracle worker."

Marilyn laughed. "Not quite, but I am good, don't you think?"

I nodded emphatically and she scolded me gently.

"Princess Elensar," Ashleigh stood in the doorway, gaping, "The ball with start in one hour, but it is advisable that you begin to make your way there." She smiled. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes and smiling. "And now for the hard part, the ball!" I grinned, hoping that it wouldn't really be the hard part. Praying, in fact, that it wouldn't be the hardest part of all.

As I walked down the hallways to the ballroom, I saw many of the servants, pages and squires in their finest attire, scurrying around like ants. Along my way, I met Lord Raven.

"Good evening," I said politely.

"And to you," He responded, nodding his silvered head. He was dressed in the finest black velvet, per usual. "You know, there will be many fine young men for you to dance with tonight, but I am hoping that you will spare at least one dance for an old man like me." He phrased his request as a statement that I couldn't decline without offending his dignity.

"Oh but of course," I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Princess Elensar." He smiled and patted my arm.

Then, we arrived at the door to the ballroom.

"Here is where I leave you, milady," He said cordially before walking away. I stood and stared at the huge open doors, mouth agape.

The whole room was huge and decorated in the green and grey of Delran. I took a step forward and felt my fingers tightening around the folds of my dress. "Here we go," I muttered and stepped into the glory of the ballroom…

Author's Note: I think I've given up on the weekly update thing. Too restricting. Plus, I like updating too much. :P I have all this time on my hands, what with summer being here and all…I get bored easily and just write and write and then write some more!

Anyway, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. They are awesome!

Sheep Dawggy: Lesser jerk? I think not! Hehe. I'm glad you like this!  

Lady Emera1d: So happy that you're enjoying Elensar! Also, I like the way you spelled your penname. It's snazzy!

Flummoxed: Ah, my admirable author…there must be reason for her to run away! Not that there isn't enough incentive anyway… but for an interlude, how about a ball?

Karli: I update! ::smile:: Oh good, I'm so glad that she doesn't come across as perfect. Fantasy usually has the problem of perfect protagonists, and I'm glad mine doesn't have that problem! Explanations will be forthcoming…

In the meantime, everyone else, please review!


	5. Seething Masses of Silk

_Disclaimer:_ if I owned this plotline, I would be quite dead. I'm not, so I don't.

_Warnings:_ this chapter gets a bit…spicy in parts.

Chapter Five: Seething Masses of Silk 

"Announcing Princess Elensar of Meridian," The Herald boomed. I caught my breath as I stepped into the full light. I sauntered up to the throne and curtsied low before King Adrian, taking his hand and bringing up to my lips for a delicate kiss, all while being insulting and respectful at te same time.

"Remember," he murmured softly. "Five dances with me."

"I remember, your majesty," I snapped softly.

"Good." He smiled and turned to the next person who was coming up to greet him. I walked down the steps leading up to the throne and wandered over to the refreshment table.

I munched happily on the many delicacies that the servants had arranged with artistic skill. I longed for the dance floor, somewhat, as I hadn't danced since I had been home. My feet longed to remember the pattern of the steps and to feel the swirl of my skirts against my ankles as I spun around in the arms of my partner. Lost in my wishes, I finished off a particularly delicious cookie and tried to start in on my fingers before I noticed the young noble eyeing me with amusement.

"Yes?" I asked, wiping crumbs away and hoping desperately that my face was not flushing a brilliant scarlet.

"May I have this dance?" I didn't recognize him, but he smiled charmingly. Flipping a wayward strand of brown hair out of his eyes, he held out his hand.

"I'd be honored if you'd dance with me," I said, smiling in return and forgetting all about the crumbs. We stepped out onto the dance floor, and it was like coming home. Almost. What were missing were my sisters and their enchanted partners.

"No, Princess, I am honored to dance with you. I have been informed that you are a very good dancer." He smiled and we whirled apart. I looked up at Adrian and frowned. How much did he know?

"What is your name?" I asked my partner when we came together again.

"Lord Geoffrey of Glenwood. It's a province in Teheran." He smiled and his hands slid around my waist. "Teheran is neighbor to Delran; it's on the north side of Delran." His hand grasped mine in his, and I noticed that it was perfectly unblemished.

We spun apart, changing partners several times before meeting again. His hands encircled my waist again and he whispered in my ear, "You are a very good dancer, just like I have heard. Your skills are unparalleled from what I have seen here." His lips brushed my cheek as we parted, and I shivered. Geoffrey spun me around and I caught a glimpse of Adrian, sitting on his throne, back ramrod straight, watching me.

I returned to Geoffrey's arms within a mater of moments and stayed there for the short remainder of the song.

As many partners as there were dances after that, and I rarely got a chance to rest between songs claimed me. Finally, I sank gratefully into one of the little alcoves in the wall designed for dancers at rest or, more scandalously, lovers at dalliance. Closing my eyes, I let the feeling of stillness wash over me with relief.

"Elensar," I opened my eyes. Adrian was standing in front of me, holding out his hand and grinning. "I am very sorry to disturb you from your much deserved rest, but I have come to claim one of my dances. No worries for you, it is slower than those that you were previously dancing and this should give you some time to catch your breath."

"I'm just so delighted," I groaned, taking his hand and pulling myself up. I noticed a distinct difference between Geoffrey's grip and Adrian's. Adrian did not cling to me so possessively as Geoffrey had. I could only just feel the calluses that marred his palm.

"Come, I'm sure you are." Adrian smiled and walked out onto the floor with my hand held in his. The dance that Adrian had chosen was slower than most-although it still had the dancers moving around. Whereas the dance that Geoffrey had danced with me had the partners separating and changing hands many times, this did not. Adrian's left hand seemed to be a permanent fixture on my waist, his other hand holding tightly to mine.

I returned to the dreams that I had held in Meridian, before Adrian had abducted me. I thought of him simply as a man, and a rather handsome one at that. My reverie was broken as he spoke.

"Tell me," he said, murmuring the words close to my ear, "Wherever did you learn to dance so well?"

I pulled back suspiciously. "From the dancing masters at Meridian-Hall," I whispered back, taking note of the mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Surely even they could not dance as well as you," I noticed suddenly that his face was very close to mine, and I turned my cheek away from his. "You have the grace and suppleness of a dancer who practices every chance she gets, and yet I know how your schedules worked when I was in Meridian. There could have been no time for dancing then."

My breathing was coming faster, and I could feel my heartbeat pounding through my chest. "It must be a gift then," I said, amazed, and pleased, that my voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Is it?" Adrian asked softly. Everything seemed to be closing in on me, and I shivered violently.

"Adrian, stop," I begged him, feeling the tears welling in my eyes. Suddenly, I realized for how much I proclaimed that I didn't care if I fulfilled that cursed prophecy, I did care. A lot. I didn't want it to come true at all.

He inhaled sharply and sighed, lifting his head up. "I'm sorry, that was not proper of me to question you in such a manner."

I sniffled a little, nodding my head. I was certain now. He had to know, or at least suspect.

When the slow promenade ended, Adrian took his leave of me to go find another partner to dance with.

"I have four dances still to claim," he said softly, letting the fingertips of his left hand trail across my waist.

I noticed another young man glancing at me every few seconds and I backed away from Adrian. "Good night, I will see you again." Adrian's face crumpled for a moment at the formal chill that coated my voice, and then the royal mask slipped back on again.

"I will, milady Princess." Adrian said, bowing formally. He turned and walked away, and I watched the fine fabric on his jacket rippling with every move he made.

"Milady Princess Elensar, may I have this dance?" My latest prospective partner made his move.

"Of course," I accepted his offer, smiling and wondering where all the people had come from.

I danced two more dances, including another waltz with Lord Geoffrey, before Adrian came to claim me again.

"Elensar, I claim my second dance," Adrian said from behind me. Lord Geoffrey bowed low and surrendered me to the King. 

"Your majesty," I said in greeting, keeping up my cool façade with him. Adrian had picked a graceful allemande to dance to, and once again, I was grateful for the respite from the fast dances.

Just as the music was ending, Adrian murmured, "Don't wear out your shoes tonight, my dear dancing Princess."

I stared at him stupidly for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of him, or the situation. Then a new partner swept me up and I was caught up in the whirl of the pavan. I could tell it was getting later. The dances were getting wilder, meaning that someone had dipped into the wine one too many times.

"Elensar." Adrian's hand weighed heavily on my shoulder. "Come."

I went with him without a word. He led me to a smaller ballroom where couples still waltzed around in an orderly manner.

His hand found mine, and our fingers twined together. I lifted the other hand in time with the music and began to whirl around the ballroom with him. At one point, the steps in the dance had us pressed so close together that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. His hands rested lightly on my stomach and mine were on his hips. The beautiful river-like quality of the music soon had us flowing apart again, then together, all in a graceful pattern of steps and coordinated spins.

Then song ended with a long held note, and Adrian pulled me to him to hold it out. The musicians seemed to stretch the note out into infinity, and I began to relax against Adrian.

"Dance with me," he said as the fermata ended and a lively gavotte began.

"I'd be honored," I said, desperately clinging to my last reserve of chilliness. Then, we reeled off into the fancy footwork and complex patterns of the song. I met hands with many partners, being lifted up by every third one. For once I was happy that I was still small, and by the relieved looks on my partners faces, they were too.

At one point (as it was doomed to happen) my third partner was Adrian. I looked on his face and smiled as I rose into the air. He picked me up with an ease that my other partners hadn't possessed. His hands were strong and steady around my waist…and then I was back on the ground and stepping off.

Once the dancers had reached their original partners again, the dance ended. Many of the dancers were smiling and exhilarated, including myself.

"Elensar, come walk with me." Adrian took my hand and pulled me away. The night had drawn on long enough that I had forgotten any previous grudges or fears and so I happily followed him. I was not in the slightest bit worried that he might pull something akin to unbuttoning my dress in the grand hall.

I followed his footsteps until we were outside in the wan moonlight. His fingers were locked within my own and I could feel the warmth from his hand.

"Here we are," he said, his words caressing my ears.

"Where?" I inquired.

"In the Gardens." Adrian put a finger on my lips. "Quiet. Just enjoy it."

For once, I didn't argue with him. The night was chilly, and I shivered slightly. Adrian draped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me toward him. I was glad of his added warmth, for my dress was made for the more forgiving indoor environment.

My eyes adjusted to the different lighting and I became aware of a pond reflecting bits of moonlight near us. The precious blooms of the moonflower encircled the pond. I sighed at the exquisite beauty of it all. We had nothing near so beautiful as the moonflower in Meridian, and certainly no ponds to reflect the tiniest bit of moonlight. We had instead, huge lakes, tumbling waterfalls, shaded forest and acres of swampland.

I drank it all in, savoring every last memory of the nightly beauty.

"Do you think that they are beautiful?" Adrian's warm voice startled me out of my rumination.

"Yes," I replied, pulling away so I could look him in the eyes.

"They are nothing compared to you," he said, a tender smile playing around his lips.

I felt a hot blush seeping through my neck and face at his romanticism. "You flatter me unduly," I protested.

"No, no one could flatter you enough, my dear," The smiled grew broader and his eyes danced. "No matter how much I might try."

I shivered and lowered my eyes to my hands, both of which were still intertwined with Adrian's. A feeling of pleasure suffused me, and I wasn't quite sure what to do with it except smile.

Adrian withdrew first one hand, then the other from my grasp and placed one on either side of my face. His eyes bored into me, and I felt as if he could tell every thought that I was thinking. I closed my eyes, partially because of that feeling and partly because I was afraid.

"There are no words for you, Elensar, my love. There are only emotions." Adrian said, his breath misting over my face. I opened my eyes again, and he smiled slowly, first with a crinkling of the eyes, then with his lips. Oh his lips- I couldn't take my eyes away from that and then…

I was crushed against him, caught in the grips of a passionate kiss. It was wonderful and terrifying; it electrified me to the core of my being, shocking me beyond belief. I was so lost in Adrian's ardor that reason slowly slipped away, leaving me quite helpless in his arms. I was no longer a Princess, and he was no longer the King; we were simply in existence.

Longing suffused me, and I kissed him back, tentatively at first, and then with a passion that matched his own. My arms slipped around his neck to draw him even closer to me, and he made a happy sound that was muffled by my lips.

Fortunately, reality chose that moment to strike a harsh blow. I pulled back from Adrian and stared at him, my heart fluttering about my chest like a caged bird.

"Elensar-" His words came out strangled, and he tried to pull me back to him. I slapped him, a resounding smack hanging in the air.

"No." One of his hands went up to his cheek and I shook my head. "No," I said again, but softer.

"Yes," Adrian replied, so caught up in his passion that he forgot the red handprint covering his cheek. His hands reached out for me and pulled me close again, his mouth taking possession of mine.

My strength was no match for his, but I did know how to use what power I had to my greatest advantage. I slipped my hands around his waist and began to poke and pinch him in the sensitive, tender spots I knew were there.

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes wild in the moonlight.

"I should ask the same of you," I retorted angrily, standing up.

"Elensar, come here!" He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back.

"No!" I wrenched myself free and bunched my skirts in my hands, preparing to run if he made another move toward me. "You can't keep me here any longer!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. Then I did run.

Author's Note: ::sigh:: For all of those who have been begging for Elensar to _do_ something, well…ta da! She did something, and will do more things…in the next chapter, of course. Until then- Review! Review! Review!

Chattings to lovely Reviewers…

_Flummoxed_: ::hands over some s'mores:: They were yummy! You've given up on her running away, eh? What do you say now? I'm glad you can see the showing and not telling- I'm positive you'll get it in your own writing soon!

_ Zagato_: Here, have an update! :D

_No Myridon_:  Oooh! I can keep you off balance…hehe. I'm glad that this has the element of surprise! And I get smiley faces and gold stars? I feel special!

_Miss Piratess_: Lord Raven? He appears again, no worries. He's not _extremely _important, but he is more involved with the plot than the rest of Adrian's Court (or, the Palace of Psychos). You'll see…:D As for romance between Raven and Elensar, well, he's rather too old for her, so…you can have him! He's all yours! :oP

_Turwen_: You think she's believable?!?! Yay!!! :: very happy dance::

_Maple Rose_: Yeah, I always find it slightly annoying when all the Pretty Princess Heroes don't like feminine things…it doesn't seem quite right, to me. So I made Elensar different! Planning? _Maybe_…

Thank you much to all of you! ::hugs::


	6. Flight

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize from outside sources isn't mine.

_Warnings_: 500 bottles of beer on the wall… (People get kind of drunk)

Chapter Six: Flight 

I ran back to my room, ignoring the cries of the frustrated servants that I knocked into, ignoring the sounds of disturbed noble lovers.

"Milady?" Ashleigh questioned as I flew into my rooms. She jumped up from the chair and curtseyed quickly.

"I'm leaving." I informed her shortly. "Can you find me a pair of britches and a plain shirt, nothing fancy?" I dug through my loaned clothes, staring at the frills and beautiful fine material with distaste.

"Yes, Princess." Ashleigh ducked out the door and ran down the hall. I picked up a book of maps that was in the study, and paper and charcoal. Cringing slightly, I squashed them together in a laundry bag that I found in the washroom.

"Milady Elensar, the clothing that you requested." Ashleigh handed me the britches and shirt and I stepped behind the dressing partition and put them on. They were big on me, but that didn't matter all that much at the moment.

"Can you get some bread, cheese and water skins for me?" I asked Ashleigh, not at all guilty about taking these things. Adrian owed me.

She nodded and ran out again. I worked on getting out the lovely design that was in my hair.

"Here, let me." I turned around and smiled gratefully at Marilyn. Her fingers were deft, and soon the complicated hair weavings were out, and my hair was spilling loosely past my waist. "Do you want me to cut it off?" Marilyn asked.

"No!" I grimaced. "Sorry. No. I'll just braid it." I finger combed the brown mass and plaited it easily, tying it with a green ribbon.

"Elensar, your food," Ashleigh announced quietly from the doorway. She held up a small sack that was bulging with food.

"Thank you both, so much!" A smiled briefly. "Do either of you want to come with me?" I looked hopefully at the two women.

"I cannot," Marilyn smiled sadly, "I have a family."

"I am bound to the palace for as long as I live, so I, too, cannot come with you, milady Elensar." Ashleigh looked saddened at the thought. "I wish you well."

"And I you," I told her, wondering if I would see either of these two women again. "Farewell Marilyn, Ashleigh." I walked out of the room, one sack on my back, and one in my hand.

"This way," Ashleigh appeared at my elbow just as I was about to go down the main stairs. "Not the noble way. Someone would notice you."

"Thank you, once again." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You need the help sometimes, noble lady." She led me down a stairway that was hidden so effectively by a tapestry that I had not noticed it at all. We wound down the flights of stairs that were well lit, to my gratefulness.

Finally, we ended up outside the kitchens. "Which way are the stables?" I whispered to her, planning on stealing a mount.

"I wouldn't take a horse from here. They're all branded with the insignia of Delran. Someone would know you'd taken it right away." Ashleigh grinned as the look of understanding washed over my face. "You're welcome," she said, anticipating my words.

"What would I have done without you?" I wondered.

"Got caught," she said practically. "Before you go…take this." She handed me a neatly folded square of paper. "I think you wanted this, once upon a time." She closed my hand over the thick little square and pointed to a tiny gate. "Don't look at it now. Later. That," she motioned again to the gate, "is where you will be leaving from."

"Right." I squinted in the semi-darkness. "Are there guards?"

"Yes, but tell them that you're going to get more wine for the festivities. They'll believe that." Ashleigh pushed my back. Then she added in disgust, "They're probably drunk by now as well." She smiled again. "Go now. You haven't much time left before the King will have someone after you."

"You are truly a miracle worker," I said in amazement. Then I turned and walked confidently down the pathway, praying that I would get away with it.

"You thar…" One of the guards slurred. "Wha' yer purpose?"

"I'm getting more wine for the festivities in the palace. They ran out and sent me to get more." I wrapped the strings of the bag of books and papers so tightly around my fingers that I couldn't feel the tips.

"Go on! And bring us back some too!" The other man leered down at me. "Ya hear?"

"Yes sir." I said, dropping my eyes.

"Git! Git on outta here!" the drunk waved his hand at me and I obligingly trotted off down the road.

I reached the outskirts of the city by the time that false dawn tinted the sky, and I was trudging through the open fields by full light. My sacks of stuff were feeling like deadweights, and my feet hurt like hell. I was dozing off every few steps, only to catch myself before I fell face first into the dirt.

"Girl!" I twisted around blearily as a man called to me. "Yes, you!" He pulled his horse to a dusty halt beside me.

"What?" I swayed slightly, dizzy for a moment.

He eyed me, his eyebrows raised in a distinct manner of distaste. "Have you seen a girl, about seventeen years old, come through here? She has brown hair, done up all fancy, probably in a fancy dress." I looked at him closer and noticed that he was wearing a soldier's uniform.

After trying to think of the words, I shook my head and told him, "No. Didn't see any girls like that." My speech was slurred from sleep (or lack thereof) and any traces of a noble or Meridian accent that I might have had was covered effectively.

"Thank you, miss." The soldier bowed slightly from his saddle and kicked the horse onward.

I stared after the receding dust cloud and slowly sank to the ground, completely worn out. I crawled off the road, so no one would trample me, and fell asleep with the food sack for a pillow.

When I woke up, I felt much better. Cheerfully glancing at the red sun, I reached into my supply of food and pulled out a loaf of squashed bread. "Great. Just great." I stared at it, willing it to puff back into its proper shape. After that was unsuccessful, I shoved the whole thing in my mouth at once and ate happily.

I picked up the book of maps and flipped through it, looking for a map of the main roads that lead to a port city in Delran.

I found one quickly, and poured over it, searching for my position. Once I found that I was somewhere along the Fendarth Road, I traced a path that took me to the city of Merenwen. My fingers could cover the distance in a trice, but the actual journey would take me over one hundred miles from the Capital.

I sighed and looked up from my maps, glaring at the dusty stretch of road before me.

Distant rumbling hoof beats made me snap the book closed and stuff it into the bag. I shoved the bag with my papers and books into the larger food sack and slung that over my shoulder, preparing to hide if necessary.

The hoof beats neared and I tensed, ready for anything, I thought.

"You there! Wench!" I looked up, affecting what I hoped to be an innocent expression.

"Yes?" I clenched my fingers tightly around the bag.

"Come 'ere!" The speaker beckoned me forward.

I stepped forward cautiously, keeping my head down. I saw boots appear on the ground before me in a puff of dust as the leader dismounted.

"Look at me!" He growled, jerking my chin up with a rough hand. I cried out involuntarily at the sudden pain. "Shove it." He jerked my head from side to side, looking for something.

"You're…you're hurting me!" I burst out, slapping his hand away.

"Is that how you show respect to your betters, wench?" He asked me, leaning in close to my face.

I bit my lip to stop myself from informing that I was his better. I looked at the ground and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"That's better." He stepped back, folded his arms across his chest, and smirked. "Now, what is in that bag of yours?"

I blanched. No regular person would have books and papers. "My f-food, sir." I choked out. "Some bread and cheese."

"Alright then." He walked back over to his horse. "She's about the right age men; you know what to do."

"The right age for what?" I demanded, my voice escalating in pitch with every word. The man just laughed.

"Get to it!" I turned and ran, dashing for the cover of a nearby stand of trees. Hoof beats thundering after me pushed me faster.

"Go away!" I muttered as I ran. I flew forward as someone behind me grabbed my bag. Then, hands were around my waist and I was being scooped up into a saddle. I kicked, screamed and bit, but to no avail. I was stuck.

Author's Note: Finally! The Escape! So here it is, for those of you who have been begging for Elensar to run away…ta da! Of course, she couldn't get away too easily, but that comes into play in the next chapter.

Chit Chat:

Maple Rose: Right…I did make her promise Raven a dance, didn't I? I'll work it in later…somewhere. Thanks for pointing that out! All questions will be answered in time, so be patient…

Miss Piratess: Complexity in relationships is just one of those facts of life- even Elensar cannot escape! Glad you liked the dancing. J

Aerinha: The plot from the actually fairytale hasn't really come in yet. That comes later (much later). Whee! I'm so happy you like my story!

Flummoxed: Yes, I'm tricksy! grins Where's your story??? I want to know what happens next!!!

Turwen: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Malista: Many smiles for you who likes my story!


	7. Stuck

**_So sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Forgive me, please!!_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't steal, you don't steal. Okay?

**Warnings:** Language, innuendos, the usual.

Chapter Seven: Stuck

"Feisty little wench isn't she, Kelvin?" Someone commented dryly as I fought my captor.

Kelvin, the man who held me, grunted as I kicked him in the stomach, "Oh yeah, feisty." The first man laughed and galloped off.

I hadn't seen my bag of food and maps since they had been snatched from me and I wondered where they were.

"Hey Kelv, tired of the wench yet?" One of the younger members of the group rode up on his bay.

"Of course I am, Bryan. She's been kicking me all afternoon." Kelvin groaned to make Bryan all the more sympathetic to his plight. "You take her." Hands came around my waist and the grey equine shoulder that had been in my line of vision for hours on end suddenly disappeared to be replaced with the land and sky.

"Hello, I'm Bryan and I will be your escort for today," my new carrier said jocularly. I remained silent, determined not to show any emotion at all. "Look, wench, I told you who I am, now tell me who you are."

"No," I replied sullenly. I twirled the end of my braid between my fingers, wishing that my hands were not bound.

"Why not, lovey?" Bryan asked me, his lips close enough to my ear that I could feel his breath. "Do you have something to hide?"

"Of course. Everyone does." I jerked away from him slightly and the horse stumbled.

"No moving now, wench. This horse is carrying two of us, and though you may be light, it's still more than she's used to." His hand curled around my stomach under the pretenses of keeping me still. I shuddered. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

"No," I told him coldly.

"Now, now," Bryan pinched me maliciously, "Is that the proper way for a young lass like yourself to behave?"

"No," I answered simply.

"Oh good, at least you're not just saying no to spite me. So tell me, lassie, what's your name?" He gathered a fold of skin between his fingers, preparing to hurt me if I didn't give him the information that he wanted.

"Look," I said, trying to compromise, "We all have things to hide. My name is what I hide, alright?" His fingers tightened. "Not what you wanted to hear?" I asked nervously, stating the obvious.

"Not at all, lass. Tell me your name, now."

I sighed and sagged into him, knowing that I was defeated. "Elensar."

"That's not so bad a name!" He chuckled. "Now, instead of telling me the Princess of Meridian's name, why don't you tell me yours?"

I frowned. After all the trouble he had gone through just to get my name, he didn't believe me? "But- but that is my name," I protested.

"Oh sure, and I'm King Adrian." The sarcasm dripping from his voice stung my pride.

"Damn it! My name is Elensar!" I growled at him, not fully realizing the possibilities of having him not knowing that I was truly the Princess of Meridian. My pride had been insulted that he hadn't believed me.

Suddenly, a halt was called as we approached a great forest. "Ah, damn." Bryan cursed under his breath, slowing the mare to a walk, and then halting her.

"Men! We will camp inside the borders of the Forest of Scythia tonight, safe from the outer world!" The man who had insulted me first on the road was standing in his stirrups so all the men could see him. "We ride only a little farther!"

A rather halfhearted cheer rose from the men and the horses ambled forward at a languid walk.

"I think I'd like to walk," I informed Bryan shortly.

"Fine with me," He said diffidently and pushed me off the horse.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. "Hey!" I held my head, which was ringing from the smack it had just received.

"Watch what you say, wench." Bryan grinned and pointed to my hands, "Hold up your hands," he directed.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes and I offered him my hands. Producing a length of rope, he attached a leash to ropes around my wrist. "Oh look, you can't run away now," he said jovially.

I glared at him.

"Come here, doggy, come on!" Bryan chuckled at his joke as he pulled me forward with the rope.

"You do that again and there'll be no food except what you can forage for yourself tonight." I looked up at the man who rode up beside me.

"Sorry, Alban." Bryan shrugged. "I won't do it again."

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it." Alban looked down at me. "Would you like to be relieved of this bad mannered lout, Lady?"

"Who wouldn't," I responded sourly. "And don't called me Lady, because I'm not." I frowned down at my feet, silently telling myself that I wasn't a Lady, I was a Princess.

Alban chuckled. "Bryan, toss that rope over here." Alban caught the rope easily as a sulky Bryan through it over to him. "Thank you. Now, you," he jerked lightly on the rope to make sure I was listening, "I will need to talk to you as soon as humanly possible."

"About what?" I asked petulantly.

"Here, get up on the horse." He took his foot out of the stirrup to make it easier for me to get up.

"No." I remained stubbornly grounded. "I want to walk.

"Fine." He sighed and dismounted. "First off, what is your name?"

"Elensar."

He nodded, "I am Alban. Now, would you care to tell me why a young girl such as yourself is traveling alone about the country?"

"No." I tugged at the ropes around me wrists. "Could you get these off?"

Alban sighed. "Well, Elensar, you tell me something that I want to know and I'll take those ropes off your wrists."

"Good." I smiled in satisfaction, quite happy that I was getting my way. "What would you like to know?"

"Why is a young lass like yourself traveling alone?" He pulled out his belt knife and flicked open the blade.

"Well, I don't trust very many people you know, so I don't fancy traveling with others who would be very likely to stab me in the back. Also, my flight was very spur-of-the-moment and I didn't have time to bring anyone else with me." I smiled cheerily and held out my wrists, "If you would be so kind?"

"Why are you running away?" He asked as he began to saw at the ropes.

"I'm not running away, per say, but running home."

"And where is your home?"

"Meridian," I replied simply.

Alban looked up with an eyebrow raised skeptically. "You're awfully far from home then, aren't you?"

"If you count across an ocean far, then yes." I smiled and pulled my wrists apart, showering the ground with bits of rope. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said dryly. "Now, why are you here in Delran, if your home is in Meridian?"

"Why do you think?" I answered, evading straight answers.

"Don't play games with me, Elensar. I know how to use this blade, and I'm not afraid to demonstrate." Alban's lips twisted upward in a cruel smile as he waved the knife close to me.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried not to flinch. "They captured me."

"Why would anyone from Delran want to capture someone who is from Meridian and not even royalty?" Alban raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Because I a-" I stopped suddenly, with my mouth wide open.

"Who are you really, Elensar?" Alban twirled the knife easily around between his fingers. "Are you the Princess that the King is desperately looking for? Or are you just some noble lady who happens to have the same name as the Princess? Could you be palace servant who has high aspirations?" He tilted my chin up with the knife so he could look into my eyes.

"Elensar. My name is Elensar. Yes, I'm the Princess that the King is looking for." I glared back at him, daring him to gainsay me. I buried my hands deeper into my pockets and frowned when my hands brushed up against a square of paper.

"What is it?" Alban asked when he noticed the expression on my face.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Show it to me," He motioned again with the knife and I gulped. "Now." The intensity of his voice prompted me along with the help of the blade.

I pulled the little square of paper that Ashleigh had given me and slowly opened it. There was my sketch of Adrian.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me breathlessly.

"I drew it. The bastard made me," I said bitterly as I refolded it.

"Bastard, eh? So you two are not on good terms then?" Alban chuckled dryly.

"Hardly. Would you be happy with your kidnapper?" I stopped walking and crossed my arms.

"No." Alban's voice was flat. "Why did he kidnap you?"

"My sister told him to."

"You're sister? Some sibling rivalry, perhaps?" He chuckled.

"Yes, she's the Crown Princess and his lover, of course he'd do what she told him. Technically, however, she's my half-sister." I added as an afterthought. "We don't get along very well."

He snorted, "Obviously. Keep walking." After a lengthy pause, he said, "You know, I'll have to tell them about this."

"No really, you don't," I protested.

"You do realize that this could mean the difference between you getting raped and beaten into the dust and going back safely to the king." Alban patted my shoulder as I paled.

"Tell them," I squeaked out.

He laughed. "I thought you'd see reason, Princess."

I felt the blood rush back angrily into my face. "Don't call me a Princess."

"But that's what you are." Alban smiled thinly as one of the other members of the group rode up to us. "What is it?"

"Alban, General Sarkas would like to speak with you." As an ominous afterthought, he added, "Now."

"Yes, yes of course, General Sarkas would like to see me now, I bet," He muttered sourly. "You're coming with me," he informed me as he slammed his knife back into its sheath.

"Why?" I was all innocence. "The General only wants to see you and not me."

"You're coming anyway," he snapped while finger the knife again.

"Fine." I crossed my arms rebelliously and prepared to sulk.

"Get over yourself, Princess," Alban growled and snatched my wrist, dragging me forward.

"No," I muttered darkly.

"Don't protest. Just shut up and you'll be better off." I stumbled along after him, trying to keep my legs moving at the same pace the rest of my body was.

"Ah, Alban, you've made it at long last." The skinny man who spoke laughed, a high-pitched, squeaky sound. "And who's this that you've brought with you?"

"This is Princess Elensar, who we captured this morning." Alban made a small bow, pulling me down with him.

"Alban, a Princess should bow to no one except the King, Queen or Prince." The General chuckled. "So, my lad, what have you found out?"

"This is Princess Elensar of Meridian, captured by King Adrian of Delran at the behest of her sister. She has run away for reasons as yet unspecified and is quite the artist. Rebellious and spoiled, she is less than enamored of King Adrian. We could gain a large sum if we turn her in for a reward." Alban bowed again and stepped back.

"So, Elensar, why is it now that you've run away from one of the more hospitable places in Delran?" The General turned to me and grinned.

"He captured me. I wasn't all that appreciative of that. Then…" I decided to skip the part about the ball.

"Then…" The General prompted me.

"Then I ran away and you found me." I crossed my arms again and glared at him.

"Well, milady, I do believe that that is _not_ the full story. Would you care to tell us how a noblewoman came to be dressed in such common clothes?"

"A servant provided them for me. Very helpful they are, and they don't ask questions, either." I clenched my teeth together, annoyed that I was answering his questions.

"Alban has said that you're quite the artist. How would he know this, by chance? Did you paint him while you two were walking along and chatting?" The General leaned forward. "Would he know from some other- intimate- way?" He suggested.

My face flamed instantly. "No." I dug in my pocket. "Here" I said, handing him the picture of Adrian.

"Well! That is quite the drawing you have there." He glanced up at me.

I smirked. "I know."

"Another question, if you hate King Adrian so much, why did you draw him?" The General held my gaze.

"He commanded me to. He is the King after all, and even a Princess must do what the King commands." I held out my hand for the picture. "I'll have that back now."

"Oh, so you want to keep it? Could it be, that this very paper is a memory of your one true beloved?" He folded it neatly and placed it back in my hand.

"No. If it were, I would not have given it to you." I stuffed it into my pocket as quickly as possible.

"Now, what to do with you, Princess Elensar?" Sarkas stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Should I give you over to the men to do with as they please?" He chuckled as I glared. "Should I return you to King Adrian?"

"No." I interrupted. "You should take me home to Meridian this instant."

"That would require resources that we don't have, Lady." The General smirked. "I think that leaves us with only one choice. Within two days, you shall be back at the castle and in the safe keeping of King Adrian."

"Damn." I breathed angrily.

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for being patient everyone! I was off touring parts of Europe (it was fun). Unfortunately, I never had access to a computer or my pretty files, and so it took me a _long time_ to get this chapter up. Then, once I got back (Wednesday the 21st), I was so completely jetlagged (six hour time difference) that I couldn't do anything except for sit there and nod every once and a while. That took about two days before I was lucid enough to do anything…and then yesterday was my birthday! Go me! Everyone swamped my house, family, friends, neighbors, people looking for lost cell phones, gutter salesmen…everyone. So today, here it is! Finally!

For all of you who reviewed, thank you so much! Review again!

**Happy Huggles: **

_Maple Rose_: Yup! Of course they're taking her back- there's money involved. Hah…and as for the folded paper, that question was also answered in the chapter…:P

_Miss Piratess_: Yeah, I was sorry to desert Ashleigh as well, but no worries; she'll make another appearance.

_No myridon_: Squee! You think my characters are believable! glomps Anyway…Sorry for dragging the cliff hanger out like this! As you can see, these men weren't from the King at all; nope nope! Everything is going to be okay though, you'll see! Thanks for the well wishes!

_Purple Mice:_ Thanks! As for the update soon…well…here.

_Flummoxed:_ Elensar did take the initiative (at last). As for Adrian…well…that's the next chapter. Heh heh. On another note- I'm back! I can't wait for more of your story skips happily I love your story!

_Ernin:_ I'm glad that my style has become a bit more fluid to the reader- I think I'm getting more comfortable with writing now. Of course, my English teachers still detest my writing style, but I'm glad you like it. Also, thank you for the critique. Yes, this story does flow a bit easier. I think I'm just more suited to writing the cynical, sarcastic little heroines; maybe she's more like me…hmm…:o) Thanks for the well wishes and the critique!

_Aerinha_: Don't worry! Nothing _bad_ happens. At least, nothing that I most definitely insinuated at the end of the last chapter…hah. Happy reading!

_Glistening Dewdrop:_ Nothing can be easy for our lovely heroine! Then the story would be (dare I say it?) boring. :-P Glad you like the chapter, and review again!

_Ladyemera1d_: How can the guard not tell? They weren't actually looking for Elensar at the time. They were more focused on their wine. Also, they would expect her to be dressed like a princess, not like a servant. They were also drunk, and if what my health teachers have told me is right, then drinking impairs your vision. :)


	8. Running Again

**Warnings:** _Don't run with scissors. _

**Chapter Eight: Running. Again. **

Alban hustled me through the crowd and to the gates of the courtyard. A line had formed already to see the King in audience, so we took a place at the very end of it.

I was dirtier and in a fouler temper than ever while Alban looked purely nervous.

"Elensar," he whispered, "Are you sure that you can't use your position to get ahead in line?"

"Of course not! These people have been waiting her for longer than we have," I scolded him gleefully. "It wouldn't be nice to go in ahead of them just because you'll get money faster." I smiled, pleased with my logic.

"I hate crowds," he grumbled resentfully.

"Too bad," I grinned. Someone jostled me in line and I collided with Alban. "Hey!" I complained. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry miss. Didna see you there." A wrinkled face peered up from beneath the folds of a dark cloak.

"Elensar, are you alright?" Alban glared suspiciously at the old man.

"Yes, Alban, don't worry. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and turned away from both of the men.

"Why are you standing in line, then?" The old man asked Alban.

"We're here becau-"

I interrupted him hurriedly. "We're here because we need to see King Adrian." I smiled and turned my back again.

"She is spicy, that one is," the old man whispered loudly. "Are you getting an annulment for an unplanned wedding?"

"Well, n-no, actually," Alban stuttered. "I'm here to return her to the King."

I heard the old man suck in a large breath. "Oh, so she claims that she is Elensar, Princess of Meridian?"

"Yes!" Alban cried relieved. I sagged, wishing that I were alone.

"Then you want that line over there." I looked where he pointed and saw a line filled with many girls standing around.

"Damn it! No I don't!" I spun around angrily. "I don't want to go back to that imprisonment!" I glowered at the old man. "We'll be staying in this line, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself," he mumbled and backed away.

"I will."

"Elensar, did you have to be quite so harsh with him?" Alban asked softly.

"Yes." I pulled the hood of the traveling cloak tighter around my face. "Stop saying my name, please. I don't want a direct route to the throne room."

"Fine," Alban crossed his arms and seemed to sink into himself.

The line moved slowly, but that was fine with me. I was set to happily wait out the hours with the cloak pulled tightly around my face and a smile on my lips. Unfortunately, it was not to be so.

"Miss?" Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around and hunched over a bit.

"This gentleman says that you claim to be Princess Elensar." The guardsman pointed at the little old cloaked man.

"I do not claim to be," I stated flatly.

"Please, Lady, move over to this line." The man gestured with a gauntleted hand toward the line of Elensars.

"No!" I stamped my foot angrily. "I will not be put in with those imposters." I felt Alban tapping my shoulder. "Not now Alban," I brushed him away. "I will stay in this line whether you like it or not. I outrank you by far, dear soldier; do not think to gainsay me."

The guard suppressed a derisive sneer. "I'm a guard for the Royal Family of Delran, how can a simple girl like you claim to be outrank me?"

I pasted a false smile on my face. "I believe that Princesses outrank men-at-arms, don't you?"

"Elensar?" Alban tapped my shoulder again.

"What?" I yelled. Many pairs of eyes turned to look at us.

"If you were trying to pretend that you weren't yourself, you failed. Miserably." He smiled and patted my shoulder as I blanched. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Damn it!" I kicked him angrily in the shins. I swore loudly, and then ran.

"After her!" Someone yelled.

I dodged through the crowd, stepping on feet and elbowing people aside. Darting down side streets, I worked my way through the capital city. Soon, I left the heavy cloak behind on the ground in a dusty heap.

"Gotcha!" A man crashed into me, and I screamed.

"Over there!"

"I heard her!"

I gasped for breath, lying curled tightly in ball on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw myriad pairs of feet clustered around me. "No." I whispered.

"Up you go." Strong pairs of hands lifted me up off the ground, intending for me to take to my feet. I just hung there, limp in their hands.

"Come on, stand up." I didn't respond.

"Is she alive?" Someone asked.

I chuckled to myself. Numbskulls. Of course I was alive.

"Someone'll have to carry her if she won't walk."

"I will." Alban grunted out as he scooped me up into his arms. "Elensar, you might want to wake up sometime soon."

I coughed to make my plight seem worse. "I am awake, Alban. I just choose not to act it."

"Ah," he responded in understanding. "Well, then, you might want to act alive for King Adrian."

"Right then," I cleared my throat and declared loudly, "I think I'll walk from here." Alban set me down on my feet and I strode forward as if I hadn't just been lying face first on the street.

My entourage and I came to the gates of the palace and waited to be admitted. Soon, we were in the courtyard and I was shielded from the malevolent glares of the Elensar-hopefuls.

"I'll take you right up to the King," a helmeted guard informed me. "The rest of you may go." He directed his gaze to Alban. "Except for you. You are the one who found her?"

"Yes." Alban nodded serenely. "I am."

"This way, both of you." He led us up through the great hall and into the great ballroom that doubled as an audience chamber. I stalked along behind him, but in front of Alban fuming that I was back here quite so quickly.

The guard whispered something in the herald's ear, and then the herald bellowed out, "King Adrian, announcing Elen-"

I cut him off with a wave. "Shove it," I snapped. "He'll know who I am." I stormed the rest of the way to the throne.

"Elensar, so you decided to join us." Adrian's cool voice sliced through the air like a knife.

"Are you happy to have me back, Adrian dearest?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"I do believe that you've forgotten the proper protocol for an audience with the King," He said flatly.

"Oh, would you like me to kiss your hand? Is it all that important?" I sneered as I sauntered towards him.

"It is protocol." His grey gaze bore through mine, faltering only slightly.

"Since when have you cared for protocol, Adrian?" I asked, using the power of suggestion heavily.

"Since the day that my subjects are watching you disrespect their King." He extended his hand as I soon as I was close enough. "Behave, Elensar," he mocked me, treating me like a spoiled child.

"Oh I'm sorry, Adrian, but I wouldn't want to get dirt all over your nice royal hand. Do you mind if I stay back here?" I smiled sweetly. This was a game that I knew how to play.

"Not at all, if it keeps me from being contaminated by filth like yours." Adrian stood and descended from his throne.

I spun around so I was facing away from him. "So what happened to the proper protocol and etiquette?" I threw the words over my shoulder, watching the horrified expressions of the observers around us.

"What happened to you, Elensar?" His hands weighed heavily on my shoulders. I saw Alban giving me a disparaging look and I smiled at him.

"What happened?" I asked, whipped around to face him. "What happened?" I asked again, my voice getting dangerously soft. "What happened was that you kidnapped me from my bedroom and took me prisoner! All because my spoiled sister told you to! Everything for Evadne! And then, your own daring advances toward me were just oh so welcome." I smirked as his face took on a little color. "So guess what? I decided that I wasn't all that happy with my situation so I took it into my own hands. I ran away." I glared at him. "You weren't exactly the best host, you know."

"Why did you run, Elensar?" Adrian asked me, his grey gaze pinning me.

"I ran because I was sick of living this lie. It may be what you want me to do, but I won't, not anymore." I looked at the startled faces that were all around me; guardsmen and petitioners alike were staring in shock.

"You think that this is all a lie?" Adrian gestured around him in a wide circle. "This is my life, and it is now part of yours as well. This is my court." With each word he leaned a little closer to me.

"It won't be a part of my life any longer," I declared fiercely.

"Is that all you have to say now, Elensar?" Adrian challenged me.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry for interrupting you precious court just for that, but it is all I have to say." I turned and walked toward the doors.

"Oh Elensar," Adrian's voice held a light, lilting note that frightened me. "You wouldn't happen to know what the penalty for interrupting my court is, would you?"

My steps faltered and I turned around slowly. "No." the word came out shaking and slow.

"Whosoever interrupts the Council while it is holding Audience shall be locked in solitary confinement and surrounded by stone until the Council has debated that individual's actions and chosen consequences." He smiled coolly at me and crossed his arms. "I think you'll become reacquainted with that lovely little cell you were in before."

"No." I told him, my voice flat and eyes hard. "I won't."

"It's the law, dear child, and not even you are above it." He smiled again, in that infuriating way and took slow, deliberate stapes toward me.

Not waiting for him to come to me and suffused with anger at the injustice of things, I stalked the remaining distance to him and slapped him. Once more, my handprint was left in flaming red on the Delran King's cheek. "I won't," I reiterated firmly.

His hands never moved to touch his cheek, nor did his eyes waver from mine. The only thing that moved was his mouth. "Guardsmen, please escort Princess Elensar to her new quarters." 

I blanched and then launched myself into a headlong sprint for the doorway.

"This," Adrian proclaimed loudly, "This is what happens to those who resist the law."

Two soldiers grabbed my arms as I was nearing my destination and my knees collided forcefully with the floor. I gasped for breath and stared down at the marbled floor, trying to block out the pain. I failed at that, just as I appeared to have failed at everything else as well.

"I hope you enjoyed that little cell, milady." I looked up at Adrian. He was standing in front of his throne, with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"You owe me money," Alban offered words into the ensuing silence.

"Traitor," I coughed out as the guardsmen dragged me away like a common criminal.

**_Author's Note Thing_**: One last post before they drag me off to New Mexico to visit my family…they shall coo over me, tell me how much I've grown since last year (less than an inch, I measured) and ask me about my schoolwork. Oh. Joy. Leave me reviews for when I get back pretty please!

**_To my Reviewers: _**

**Glistening Dewdrop**: No problem! Glad you liked it!

**Flummoxed**: S'mores! Yay! I feel rather bad about dragging her back to the castle and putting her in that stupid little cell again, but it must be done! That sounds positively evil. Hah!

**Miss Piratess**: Yeah, Europe was fun, and a lot of had to do with the 33 other kids on the trip, not just the fact that I got to go to Europe. loves being able to say that As for Alban, well, he kind of walked up, introduced himself, handed me his resume and jumped right it. I guess he created himself…sort of.


	9. Surrounded by Stone

Thanks for waiting and reviewing, everyone!

**Chapter Nine**: Surrounded by Stone

I stared at the walls again, counting the stones yet again. My total was the same, 54 blocks of stone.

I was sprawled out on the floor of the same little cell that they had held me in before, and once again, I was bored.

"Princess," the door creaked open, but I didn't bother to see who it was. "Milady, your dinner is here." I heard a tray being set down, and then the door creaked shut again.

I looked over at the coarse fare and sighed. Bread would get old very quickly if I were to be fated to eating it everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Without further ado, I ate my meal and went back to my corner to stare at the wall.

My mind wandered, and I was fairly glad when sleep over took me. At first, it was a dreamless sleep, but soon enough, a scene began to formulate in my mind.

_I was sitting, exhausted, on my bed, my fancy gown pooled in a pile around my feet. I yawned and pulled one tattered slipper from my foot, and then I removed the other slipper and threw them on the floor together. _

_Stretching, I stood, picked up the gown and draped it loosely over a chair. I collapsed on the bed then, ready for sleep. I curled up under the covers and slept._

_A hand that was rudely clapped over my mouth startled me awake. I tried to scream, but it was in vain. In short order, I was dragged out from under the blankets and bound hand and foot. My captors shoved one of my own slippers into my mouth to serve as a gag and wrapped me up in my heavy quilt. I was slung over someone's shoulder and carried away into the night. _

I woke up trying to get out of the dream-quilt, only to find that I was really wrapped in a blanket. I kicked it off and stretched, quite happy not to be bound.

A dry chuckle from the corner of the room grabbed my attention. "So, Elensar, you've finally woken up."

"Yes, I have." I glared at Adrian. "Were you watching me sleep?" I accused him.

"Yes, actually, I was." He flashed me a quick grin. "What were you dreaming about? You were certainly struggling enough!" He crossed his arms and waited.

"Why should I tell you?" I sneered.

"Because I'm the king, of course." He smiled ingratiatingly.

"Well, I'm a princess, and so far that hasn't done me a whit of good, now has it?" I toed the blanket that was lying on the floor.

"Maybe it has." He looked quite innocent. "You met me, of course."

I stood in shock for a few moments, stunned at his sheer nerve. "You _bastard_!" I blurted out. "You arrogant, conceited, snobbish _bastard_." I let my head fall back against the cold stone.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed quietly. "From you, I suspect that that's the best that I can hope for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I groaned.

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" I glared at him and he grinned.

"Why do you have to be so damn high and mighty all of the time? Why can't you ever be nice?" I grumbled at him.

"I could ask the same of you." I heard the rustle of fabric as he walked over to me. "Why can't you just accept things?" he asked me.

"I do accept things!" I protested. "I mean, I've accepted the fact that Evadne hates me, and that even the nicest people want money more than anything." I smirked up at him. "I mean, I've even accepted that you are a complete ass!" I closed my eyes again and pulled the blanket over me.

"Elensar, really, you could at least attempt to be polite," he said sardonically.

"Why bother?"

"Well, for one, you might make a good impression on the council when you go up to receive your sentence if you were polite." A scornful smile twisted his lips. "Which reminds me- so far, the Council has been trying to get a year of service labor for you. We all thought that you would love that." Adrian raised an eyebrow. "What do you say to that, my fine Princess?"

I was on my feet with my hands at his neck in an instant. "No."

"Oh, what have we here? Threatening the King?" He caught both of my wrists in his hand and pried by fingers from around his neck. "High treason, that."

I paled very quickly. "No, Adrian…" I locked into that icy glare and pled for my life. "Adrian, you can't!"

"Oh, but I can," he mocked me with a quick kiss. "But, then again, I don't have to tell them- the Council- about this, you know." He pressed against me, holding my wrists over my head.

"You…don't?" I asked him fearfully.

"Of course not! It is only you and me here; no one else has seen this." He leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially. "I won't tell if you tell me something."

I was on my guard. "What? Trust the fox amongst the chickens?"

He chuckled. "Clever, Elensar, clever. Just tell me why that shoe I took out of your mouth was so torn apart."

I could have laughed. He wanted to know our secret. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't phrased the question just so. "Shoes wear out with use, you know." I smiled sweetly.

"I know, but why would such a new shoe be so shredded, I wonder?" he seemingly mused to himself, but I knew better. "I think you know, Elensar. It might go better for you if you tell me."

"Are you telling me that should I give you information on my family, you'll make my sentence lighter?" I challenged him. "I thought I wasn't above the law, but apparently, you are."

I had him. Adrian's face was suffused with an angry flush, and he pressed my wrists harder into the stone of the wall. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He released my wrists and turned away angrily.

"So you want to know our big secret." I stared at his back. "You want to know the secret of the Twelve Sisters of Meridian. I, however, am not disposed to tell you." I saw him peek over his shoulder at me with a look of pure disgust written on his face; whether it was directed toward him or me, I could not tell. "You have kidnapped me, locked me in a dungeon and made a complete fool of me. I don't think I want to tell you."

"Elensar-"

"No, don't talk. I know, it was my sister who put you to this, right? And you couldn't have done a thing against her wishes because then you would be out of her favor and out of her bed. That would be quite a shame, wouldn't it though?" My voice was dripping with sarcastic sympathy. "If you couldn't have your slut, then where would you be? You would be quite lost then- no entertainment for Adrian!" I giggled, so infused with resentment that I was lost in it. "If poor Adrian doesn't get what he wants, then the whole world must be in trouble. What a damned shame."

"Elensar, listen to me! No, listen to yourself! You sound as if you are stark raving _mad_!" Adrian shook my shoulders violently. "Yes, I admit, I was sleeping with your sister. So kill me! I take the blame also for kidnapping you; yes I do, all right? However, I want you to know something. I am not proud of what I did, or my motives. Does that make you happy? You know have my sincerest apologies, Elensar." He stared at me, hurt all over his face.

"Take me home. Then I'll be happy." I glared at him, stubbornly refusing to accept his apology.

Adrian through up his hands, exasperated with my obstinate streak and me. "Fine. I'll tell the Council that you tried to kill me." He turned and started to leave my cell.

"Hell no," I muttered angrily, throwing myself at him. "You're not going anywhere if you're telling them that."

"Get off of me, Princess Elensar," he shrugged me off.

"Adrian, come back here!" I managed to get between him and the door. "No. Whatever you do, do not tell them that I committed high treason. I prefer to keep my head on my shoulders."

"Elensar, move. You're blocking the door." Adrian had reverted back to the cold, flat monotone that was devoid of any emotion except boredom.

I searched his face, trying to pick out any little bit of sympathy. There was nothing. "No." I whispered, working myself into a fury. "No," I repeated, louder. My mind seemed to shut down then, as I let the anger take over.

I kissed him. Right there in the doorway to my prison, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first, he kissed me back, so I suppose it must have been a natural reaction, but after a few (rapid) heartbeats, he pushed me away.

"Elensar, show some propriety, please." His breathing was shallow as mine was, and his eyes darted over my face.

"Not if it means I'll lose my life." I braced myself against the heavy wooden door, expecting the worst.

"Damn it, Elensar, did you really think that I would tell them?" He sighed and I felt so idiotic that I would have preferred to have flung myself out of a window then and there.

"Yes." My voice was small and girlish.

He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you- or anyone. Really, I wouldn't." His fingertips glided over my cheek. "Did you- did you really mean that kiss or were you just trying to save your skin?" He looked down and trailed his first finger over my lips.

"I- I'm not sure. Um." I risked a glance up at him. "I think I was just trying to save myself." I grinned impishly, then. "Although, I could mean it, really, if you let me try again."

He chuckled, but that didn't last too long, as I stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He kissed me right back, putting a lot of heart into it. He squished me to him, I clung to him, and he pushed us up against the door.

I was so involved in the sensations that ran through me, cavorting and fluttering through my stomach, that I didn't hear the door click open until it was too late.

I fell backward, my support gone. Stumbling, I tried to catch myself, but only manage to trip over my own feet. Someone behind me caught me and I scrunched my eyes shut, fearing the worst.

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Princess Elensar. I see King Adrian has been with you."

I grimaced.

"Hello Lord Raven." Adrian coughed self-consciously.

**Author's Note**: I'm back! Finally I'm back! Yay! In regards to this chapter…I love to torture my characters. I must be a horrible person! Hah…Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews that were waiting for me when I got back! It made me feel special…:)

**To my Reviewers**:

**LindyLou78**: well, it wasn't all that soon, but I did update it! I'm so glad you like it!

**Miss Piratess**: Yeah…Adrian isn't all that likeable right now. However, your Raven is back! :D

**No myridon**: A hot fudge sundae? Yummo! :o)

**Tamaran Girl**: I was dragged away, but I have made a (semi) triumphant return! Glad you like Elensar…She's one of my favorites! As for Adrian…you're very perceptive. :oP

**Midreamer:** No problem reviewing your story! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Flummoxed**: Ah, my dearest writer! I have returned at long last! Yay! Did you expect this to happen when she got back to the castle? Hehehe.

**Jackie**: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for the compliments as well. :oD


	10. Before the Council

**Warnings:** remember to duck the flying vegetables. They're a little squishy…

**Chapter Ten:** Before the Council

"Not good…" I muttered as Lord Raven helped me to my feet.

"Your Majesty, Princess," Lord Raven nodded politely to each of us. "The Council is waiting to see you." He motioned to the guard standing at his side. "Larne, if you would?"

"Milady, forgive me." He turned me around and locked my wrists behind my back.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked plaintively.

"Yes," Lord Raven responded firmly. He deigned to glance at me. "If I were you, I would try and look as compliant as possible."

Adrian cleared his throat, "Lord Raven, Sir Larne, please, do not mention what you have seen to anyone." He flushed. "That goes for you as well, Elensar."

"As you wish, my King." Raven bowed. "Please, come this way." He led us up winding stone stairways until we came to a small, unassuming door. He held up a hand. "Elensar, my last words of advice to you: do not speak unless it is to answer yay or nay."

I glared at his back as he pushed open the door.

"It would be smart to listen to his advice," Adrian grinned as he slipped past me and out the door. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath.

"Come, milady, it is time for us to go." Larne put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me out through the doorway.

"Do I have to?" I whined softly. Larne just chuckled.

"Princess Elensar of Meridian, do you know why you have been brought before the Council of Delran?" Adrian stood on a dais, with the nobles sitting behind him.

"Yes." I looked up at him sullenly.

"You have been brought here for sentencing. You disturbed the Council as the petitioners were brought in, which merits some form of punishment. The Council has discussed this at length, and have decided upon your fate." Adrian sat down and Lord Raven stood up.

"We have decided, Princess of Meridian, that you are to be sentenced to a week in the stocks."

I could have laughed. In fact, I did.

"What exactly do you find so funny, Lady?" Lady Elena asked icily.

"I'm very sorry!" I smothered giggles. "It's just…I was expecting something horrible. This seems like nothing compared to what my imagination had spawned." I grinned, giddy from the relief washing through me. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Oh." Lady Elena looked a little less than mollified.

I looked over at Adrian. He refused to meet my eyes, instead choosing to hold his head in his hands. I giggled.

"Sir Larne!" Lord Raven clapped his hands. "Escort Princess Elensar to her new residence, please."

"Yes, milord." Larne pushed me out of the Council through the passage from whence we had emerged. "Milady, please, if you would hold your wrists a bit away from your person, I would be happy to readjust those shackles."

"Thank you, Larne." I shook my wrists. The metal of the bonds hadn't been close to me for long, but there were red marks where they had pressed tightly against my skin.

"Milady, I must exchange metal for hemp. Hold out your wrists in front of you, if you would." Larne wrapped the rope gently around my wrists, and tied it securely. I tested it, and found that it was quite a strong knot he had tied.

"I feel so…helpless." I sighed and tried to pull my wrists apart again.

Larne saw what I was doing and allowed himself a small smile. "You won't get that undone without help, milady. This way, if you please." He led me out into the cooler outside air, and I took a deep breath in, savoring the crispness of it.

"Are the stocks uncomfortable?" I asked him suddenly.

"I wouldn't know, milady," he sounded amused.

"Are you laughing at me?" I accused him.

"No, truly, milady, I am not." The bemused tone was still there.

"I know it! You _are_ laughing at me!" I glared at him.

"Just agree with her, Sir Larne, it will make things go a lot easier." I jumped as Adrian walked up beside me.

"Adrian!" I berated him, irritated.

"It's true, my dear, and you know it." He touched my shoulder gently. "Good luck. I really hope you don't like vegetables."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion, but he was gone. "Adrian! Come back here! Damn it!" I glared at Larne, who was openly laughing. "I knew you were laughing at me."

"Yes, I am." He choked out. I sulked for the rest of the short walk to the town courtyard.

"I'm supposed to kneel here for seven days?" I shrieked. "No! Damn! Way!"

"You'll be released for hygiene and other natural needs, so no, you won't be here for seven days." The town's proprietor smiled nervously. "I'll try and make your, um, stay as enjoyable as possible, Princess."

"I don't believe this," I grumbled as I knelt in front of the wooden apparatus. My hands rested in the scoops allotted for them, and my neck was in the basin allotted for it. The block that would lock me in descended slowly, and I heard a flat click, as it was locked shut.

"Look, Mumma! It's a Lady in the stocks this time!" I looked up. A boy, maybe twelve, pointed to me.

"Now there, Kent, it's not nice to stare." The mother hurried her son along.

Throughout the day, more and more people casually happened to wander by, all of them staring as they got closer. At first, I tried yelling at them, but in my position, it was rather hard to yell, and plus I couldn't do anything to enforce my threats.

I resolved to ignore them, and for a time, I pretended that they didn't exist.

Soon, however, that became impossible. There were numerous catcalls and leers that were not appreciated by any means. My temper almost always got the better of me, and I began cursing them the best I knew how.

Finally, they seemed to get the idea that I wasn't one for laughing at. I smiled cynically as every last person managed to find their way into a pub or some other sort of shelter. This abnormal behavior should have made me suspicious, but in light of my "victory," it didn't register.

It made perfect sense, however, when the first splat of rain landed on my nose. "You've got to be kidding me!" I growled at the dirt. "It is _not_ raining." With a rather mocking plop, the raindrops came down in torrents, soaking me thoroughly in a matter of moments. "Damn it."

The downpour passed as sudden storms do, and left me soaking wet in a crowd of dry passersby. I received pitying glances and mocking stares, both of which were returned with an angry glower.

I knew that sooner or later I would dry out, and that I would greatly prefer sooner to later. For the time being, I was stuck with my sodden clothes plastered all over me.

At least one member of the court just 'happened' to stroll by once a day, talking to me as if for all the world we were sitting in a solar sipping fine tea. I despised these meetings in general.

The court ladies were either simpering or putting on an act that a professional would be proud of, scorning me for my lack of foresight and my dreadful misfortune to be out here in all sorts of weather.

The lords were a bit different, although not by much. In general, their performances were briefer and involved more cloak flourishing and wild hand gestures. At first these were entertainment for me, and as unwanted things viewed often usually become rankling, it was no different for these.

By the fifth day of my imprisonment, I was wholly sick of hearing the slop filling the square about poor me and my appalling lack or discretion.

By the sixth day, I was very ready to be free. My knees were bruised and my neck and arms ached from lying in the same position day after day. It was that day that Lord Raven chose to stop by.

I had been trying to nap, and failing after Lady Ilea had visited her condolences upon me when I felt a touch on my head.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Princess Elensar, I really must speak with you though." Lord Raven leaned heavily on a highly decorative cane.

"I was trying to sleep," I informed him tersely. My temper had not been helped at all by my stay in the stocks.

"Milady, please, just as few words." This intrigued me; Lord Raven was not giving a declamation for the entire populace to hear as his predecessors had done. Instead, he was speaking to me, and only to me.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically. "Speak."

He smiled falsely. "Thank you. As you know, tomorrow, at the hour of last light, you will be released from you bondage. At that time, you will be escorted back to your room where you are to stay until I or one of the King's other advisors comes to visit you. If you do not," he paused for effect, "You will most likely be shredded by the very courtiers who have presented you so very recently with their sympathies."

"Please. Lord Raven, my mind is not capable of such flowering speech. Say it plainly." I waited for him.

"If you do not wait for I or one of the King's advisors to visit you in your rooms, then you will lose your reputation and you dignity in front of the entire court." He sighed long-sufferingly. "I don't think that I could put it in plainer terms, Princess."

"Since when have I cared about my reputation in this court?" I practically shrieked. "If I had cared about my 'reputation,' I would never have stormed into the petitioner's court as I did, nor would I have insulted Adr-the King so publicly." I glared at him. "Why should I even listen to you?"

He smiled charmingly. "There, milady is a good question." He lost the smile. "I am the only one who could possibly fix your reputation with these courtiers, as it has been thoroughly soiled by your latest escapade." He held up a finger to silence me when I would have spoken. "And as for your reputation, it is not only here that it hangs in a very delicate limbo. At your home in Meridian, they will get word of what you have done and it won't be presented in a way that is flattering to you. You will be ridiculed and mocked should you ever return home. Do as I say, and you will be able to return to your family eventually."

"Do you know how much I want to hurt you right now?" I smiled and used the most sugary tone I had.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "You would like to see me killed. Unfortunately, as you are in the stocks, you can do no such thing. Enjoy your stay, Princess." He chucked me under the chin like a child and walked off, looking quite satisfied with himself.

I glared at his retreating back. "Only until tomorrow."

Everything seemed to happen on the sixth day. Well, at least, everything bad seemed to happen on the sixth day, and things just kept getting worse.

"Hello, pretty," a man walked up to me, his face bearing a sultry grin. "You're that trouble-making Princess from Meridian, aren't you?"

I pasted an innocent expression on my face. "And if I am?" I smiled.

"Well, let's just say that we aren't very happy with all the disturbances you've caused us here. We've been put aside so that your pretty little face doesn't have to fret about a thing. We aren't very happy about that." He stroked my head and I tried to flinch away, only succeeding at cracking my head on the wooden stocks. He laughed.

"Ouch." I shook my head gently. "Who's 'we'?" I asked him.

"The people of this town, of course." He gave me that smile again. "We think you should pay for all the inconveniences you've caused us."

"Like what?" I growled. "What have I done?"

"Well, you've cost the king money searching for you that would otherwise been put to use to bettering Delran. You interrupted the Council of Petition and ended it efficiently before it really even began. You have been nothing but a troublemaker from the start." He backed away, yelling out his list of grievances.

Suddenly, something soft and wet hit me in the back. I shivered as its juices ran down my back. Then, an orange flying object smacked me squarely on the forehead. As it dropped, I saw that I was a carrot.

I understood what Adrian had said about not liking vegetables.

I braced myself, then, closing my eyes and tightly sealing my mouth shut. All sorts of thunks and smacks echoed through the wood near my head, and some echoed through my head as rotten vegetables assailed me. Apparently, the townspeople didn't have nearly as good of aim as they would have liked, for a scant few of the foodstuffs actually hit me, thankfully.

However, my back presented a broader target, and I could feel the slimy innards of things squishing and slipping down my back and under my shirt.

I was sticky and smelling of spoiled food very quickly.

After a bit of chortling amongst themselves, the guards that had been posted to keep me from harm broke up the target practice. Being of the town themselves, they generally shared the same views and policies as those chucking vegetables.

By the time that they stepped in, I was covered from head to toe in slippery juices and bits and pieces of putrid food.

"Move away from the Princess!" They ordered, their stentorian voices fanning out over the gathered crowd. The crowd dispersed; they had had their fun.

From the moment that the food stopped sailing toward me, I prayed for another downpour. I wanted to be rid of the smell that surrounded me like a cloud and look mildly presentable.

I waited all night for my rain to come, but by morning I was still bathed by fruit and vegetables.

Last light couldn't come quickly enough. I waited for hours on end, still hoping for that rain shower, trying to fall asleep and wondering if I could skip a few hours.

Finally, I heard the tolling of the Vesper Bells and smiled.

"My dear Princess." Adrian stood in front of me, his black boots polished impeccably.

"My darling King." I smiled at his shoes.

"This hour, you will be released from your imprisonment which has lasted seven days. You were imprisoned for interrupting the Council. Please, do not repeat this offense." He knelt down so that he could look me square in the eyes. "Do you understand?" His tone was not loud, but intense, as were his eyes.

"Yes." I stared right back, no emotion whatsoever on my face.

He stood. "Release the Princess," he commanded.

The wooden block that had held me in place was lifted, and I slipped my hands and head out. When I stood, a wave of lightheadedness over took me; I wavered, not sure if I was spinning or if the earth had decided to spin a little faster just for me.

Adrian took my arm as if it were a fragile piece of china and supported me. "Are you alright?" he asked cordially.

"Fine, thank you." I breathed in shakily and stepped forward. That proved to be a drastic mistake. The combined effects of having been kneeling for almost seven straight days and the fact that I hadn't eaten very much in that time span hit me right then. My knees gave way and Adrian only just caught me in time.

"Elensar?" He lifted me easily, one arm hooked under my knees, the other supporting my back.

"No, I take that back. I'm not fine." I smiled weakly at him. I became aware of all the people watching us, and me in particular, when one of the guardsmen cleared his throat. "Thank you," I said, blushing faintly.

"Of course, milady." Adrian said, not even hinting at his emotions. "Sir Edmond!" he called, "Come, please carry the Princess up to her chambers where she is to me bathed and put to bed at once. Inform her maids of this."

"Yes, your Highness." A tall knight came over and took me from Adrian's arms. As much as I disliked the King of Delran at times, I was faintly disappointed that he would not be carrying me to my rooms. Then, I brushed that aside with a frown and closed my eyes, hoping that I could sleep at last.

**Author's Note**: A quick update! Whee! And vegetables…haha. Poor Elensar.

**Ok, important announcement**: I have a short story that I wrote, and it is in need of a Beta reader! It's a Cinderella retelling, with the lovely main character of Favrielle. Favrielle is left at home when her sisters go to the ball, and she doesn't like it one bit. So she gets all dressed up and assumes a new name and personality. She meets the Prince, and they dance with only each other. The rest you'll have to read for yourself!

If you're interested, leave a review with your email address or email me at shardsofsong (at) aol (dot) com. I'll send you the story as an attached Microsoft Word document, or in the body of the email, whichever you prefer. Please, Favrielle would like a beta!

**To the lovelies: **

_LindyLou78:_ Another update, is this soon enough for you? :o) Thanks for reviewing!

_MapleRose:_ Since I didn't get your review in time for the last chapter…Welcome back! I hope your jetlag gets better soon; 12 hours is a BIG difference! Was China fun? Europe was…glad you're back! :o)


	11. Reintroduction

_Warnings:_ Oversleeping and simpering court ladies

**Chapter Eleven:** Reintroduction

Once in my rooms, Ashleigh was at my side in a trice, along with a dozen other of the palace servants. They managed to convince me to walk to the great tub in the bathing room, and I sank gratefully into the hot water.

"Milady, we'll have you cleaned and then you can sleep." Ashleigh poured warm water over my head, making sure that my hair was fully saturated.

"That feels so _good_." I mumbled, sinking deeper into the water. Ashleigh's fingers massaged the soap into my hair and I could feel the suds running down my cheek.

It was wonderful to be clean!

She laughed softly. "Step out, if you would. There's a towel right here, and I'll put the heat stones in your bed." She closed the door quietly and I stumbled out of the tub. One of the dozen servants that Ashleigh had brought with her wrapped the fluffy towel around me. I snuggled into it as she dried me off, delighting in the feel of being clean.

"Milady, turn your head this way, please." I looked at a maid who held a comb as if she were ready to fend off the flaming hoards. She combed out my dark hair gently, as one of the others slipped a fine robe around my bare shoulders.

At last, I was dry and my hair was combed. Yet another woman approached me with deference, proffering a nightshift. "If milady would hold up her hands…" I did so and she slipped the warm fabric over my head.

"This is so…lovely," I said, suppressing a yawn. "Why do I get this treatment now, and not before?"

"Would you like me to answer that?" Ashleigh stood in the doorway, a wry smile on her lips.

"No, don't. I'm not sure I want to know." I chuckled softly to myself and yawned again. "I could sleep for a long time," I grinned sleepily and slipped under the heated covers.

"You probably will," I heard Ashleigh murmur as she took the last lighted candle with her out into the parlor and shut the door to my sleeping chambers.

I stayed awake for only a little while longer, and then the dream world claimed me.

I woke when someone gently touched my shoulder. I snuggled deeper into the covers and dragged one of the pillows over my head.

"Princess, please, rise." I groaned as Ashleigh shook me again. "Milady Elensar, the King has requested an audience with you once you have risen."

"But I'm not supposed to leave my rooms until Lord Raven came to see me." I mumbled into the bed.

"I think an order from the King overrides that." Ashleigh added, "He says that you are to come to his study."

"Oh." A sudden thought struck me. "What am I going to wear?" I wondered at that; it sounded far too superficial to be myself talking.

"We'll find something, have no fear." Ashleigh patted my shoulder. "Up. Marilyn is waiting for you to make you look alive."

"Right." I squirmed out of the blankets, which were wrapped around me, and shivered as my bare foot touched the stone floor. I snatched the robe that was draped over the bedpost and shrugged it on.

"Milady, please come this way." Marilyn stood at the door to my dressing chamber, holding the door open. "I think I've found something that will fit you quite nicely."

"What's it?" I asked her, still partially asleep.

"It's a lovely afternoon gown of hunter green." She smiled as I gaped. "What?"

"It's _afternoon_ already?" I ran my fingers through my hair until they were caught in a knot.

"Yes, milady. You did sleep for quite some time." Marilyn suppressed a smile. "Now," she continued briskly, "For your dress. Hold up your arms." I did so, and Marilyn dropped a black shift over my head. "Next layer," she said as she efficiently laced up the shift.

I obediently held out my arms, and she slipped on the green overdress. It had ties lacing up the side that were as black as the shift was.

"This way," Marilyn ordered as she took my arm and led me to the mirror on one side of the room. "Sit." She pushed me into the chair. She then proceeded to plait my hair neatly into two sections that trailed down my back.

"Looks nice," I commented, glancing in the mirror. "Thank you."

"Of course, milady." She motioned to a maid standing inconspicuously in the doorway. "Would you like some lunch?" She asked, laughter tingeing her voice.

"Yes, please. Now that you mention it, I'm quite hungry." My stomach chose that moment to loudly augment my words. "See?" I laughed, and picked up a glass of herbal tea, gulping it down in one long, unladylike gulp. "Thank you much," I ate the first scone in the same manner as I had drunk the tea, but the next two scones that followed were consumed much more slowly and with far more delicacy.

"Milady," Ashleigh appeared in the door and curtsied. A young man stood next to her in Delrina colors. "The King has sent a page to summon you to his study at once. If you would be so kind as to go with Page Oselt, he will lead you to his royal highness." She curtsied again.

"Thank you," I didn't even bother to glance at the page, just walked out of the room, trying to act as if I had not just been released from the stocks.

"This way, milady." He directed me down a hallway to my left. "If you would follow me?" he stated, with a slight emphasis on follow.

"Of course, page." I stifled a yawn, and began to wish that I hadn't eaten my lunch quite so fast.

He led me straight to Adrian's study, which was large compared to mine, and bowed out as quickly as protocol allowed. He looked as nervous as I felt.

"Princess Elensar," Adrian stood as I entered the room. I curtsied gracefully, praying that I wouldn't meet my lunch again. "Please, sit." He gestured to a chair by the fire with one hand, and led me there with the other.

"Thank you," I murmured, being cooperative and not rebellious for once.

"Princess, my advisors and I wish to discuss with you your future. Are amenable to that discussion?" Adrian paced in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I- I suppose so." I looked at my hands, feeling slightly dizzy. Then, my eyes traveled to the three men who were Adrian's advisors.

Lord Raven stood, "Princess, you have not met my co-advisors. Let me introduce to you Count Briar Fendarth of Lath," he motioned and a pale young man stood and bowed to me. I nodded in return. "And this is Lord Nethal Mari of Quisling."

"Charmed to meet you, Princess Elensar," he said, bowing to me, his light hair flopping in front of his eyes.

"Charmed," I murmured repressing back the distinct urge to throw up at all the sycophantic mannerisms of the advisors. More accurately, I repressed the urge to just throw up.

"Now, Elensar," Adrian chose a chair for himself and stared at me blandly, a trace of a smile around his lips. "Your little spectacle a few days ago in court did not exactly sit well with the Council, the nobles present and the petitioners, my subjects. You were subject to much ridicule and gossip during your recent sojourn in the stocks as well. The visitors that came by to visit you and offered you their sincerest sympathies did not mean well at all."

"I knew that." I said, an acerbic edge to my words.

"Not all I say is for your ears only, Elensar," Adrian reprimanded me placidly. "Now, your reintroduction into court is a delicate procedure, shall we say, and it will take much finesse on all of our parts. You have made yourself out to be quite the fool to my court, and they will be loathe to let you forget it." Adrian gestured to Lord Raven, who promptly took over.

"Now, Princess, do you understand fully the situation that we are in?" He smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back, although with less effort to make it look real. "Yes."

"Good." He was not phased in the slightest, per usual. "As his highness has said, this requires extra finesse than the day to day maneuverings that occur. There are some guidelines that you should try to follow. You must not insult the King to anyone, and especially not to his face with so many persons present. You must be polite at all time, and you _must_, absolutely _must_, be careful of what you say."

"Why?" I saw Adrian smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Well," Briar took over, "Many thing that are said by courtiers have double meanings. Insinuations will be everywhere, and not all of them flattering and not all of them blatant. As it is, you have a certain lack of…subtlety in your speech so this may come as a challenge to you." He smiled kindly, and continued, "Therefore, you must learn to grasp the language- for it truly is a language of its own- of the court. You must be able to speak and understand it within a heartbeat, or at least provide a reasonable facsimile of understanding."

"This sounds positively charming. You know," I smirked sardonically, "I've always wanted to be an actress!" I gave the Advisors the most vapid smile I could while getting as many eyelash flutters per second as humanly possible.

"Outbursts like that," Raven said sternly, "Will have to go."

"That," I replied, indignant, "Was not an outburst in any respect."

"She's right, you know," Adrian added dryly. "Especially," he continued, "If the spectacle she put on for the entire Council is any representation."

Lord Nethal stifled a chuckle, and I glowered at him.

"Well, besides my so called 'outbursts', what else must I not do?" I flopped back in the chair, reveling in its softness.

"It's not what you mustn't so, it's more along the lines of what you should do. Are you following me?" Lord Nethal flashed me a winning smile.

"Perfectly." I rubbed my neck and pled with the ceiling to save me.

Nethal looked somewhat put out, but continued anyway. "You must attend the social functions of the court, which entails going to balls, dinners, picnics and the like. You must go to them joyfully and willingly, or at least appear to." He held up his hand to stop a sardonic comment from me. "You must also extend invitations and host your own parties, teas and such. Again, this must have an air of willingness on your part." Nethal smiled ingratiatingly, "Is this clear, Princess?"

"As clear as a court lady's mind." I tried to appear as innocent as possible.

Lord Raven cleared his throat as Briar and Adrian choked on laughter. "Princess Elensar, that is quite enough impertinence from you, young lady."

I instantly turned defensive. "And who are you to tell me what is enough?" I sneered at him. "I don't believe that it is in your position to reprimand me like you just did, especially without all the fancy trappings of your frilly language. I am a Princess, and not under your command. Remember that, nobles."

Adrian's lips twitched and he smiled. "Mayhap my advisor cannot, but I can. Enough is enough, Elensar, and I have had quite enough of your childish behavior. You will follow the directions and advice that my advisors have given you."

"But," The word was barely out of my mouth before Adrian cut me off.

"No buts about it, you will do these things, order of Adrian Theylell, King of Delran." His forehead creased, as I was about to object. "By my _command_, Elensar; you cannot forswear it."

"Fine." I stood slowly, and waited impatiently for it to stop spinning as the blood rushed to my head, "I'll see you at the next petty court function." I swept a disrespectful curtsey and sauntered out of the room, so tense I felt as if would break should someone touch me.

"Princess Elensar Kelledy." I stopped as Adrian called my name. "Come back in here this instant."

I stayed where I was, not taking too kindly to being treated like a child.

"Elensar, must I drag you back here?" Adrian had that silvery edge to his voice that would terrify any other person. It just infuriated me more.

"No." It was a simple word, and yet so many contradictory meanings.

I heard him sigh in exasperation. "Does that mean that no, you won't come back here, or no, I don't have to drag you."

"You decide." I stalked off, quite annoyed with their patronizing attitudes.

Adrian was by my side in the space of a breath. "I suppose it means that I do have to drag you back." His fingers closed around my wrist, digging into the softer underside of my arm.

"Hey!" I was shocked more than hurt at the mild pain he caused. "Let go!" I tried to pry his fingers off, but to no avail. He had quite the grip on my arm, and it was getting tighter by the second.

"Elensar, come with me." His hand was still clamped quite tightly around my wrist, and it was beginning to hurt. I shuddered as the bones of my wrist were compacted to an unbearable size.

"No." I sulked, glaring up at him sullenly through my eyelashes.

"Fine." He twisted my arm behind my back so quickly that I had no time to fight back.

I gasped with the pain, and a few tears trickled down my cheeks. "Damn it! You're hurting me!" I crumpled to the ground, hoping that the ploy would force him to release my arm or break it. It worked, and folded myself in a tight little ball.

"Elensar." Adrian sounded impatient.

I chose not to respond.

"Get up." He knelt down and grabbed my arm again, this time hauling me upright. "Now."

Again, I was silent.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A smooth voice surprised me and I looked up. Lady Ilea stood before me, a decorative fan waving lightly in her hand. "Is this the Princess defying her King?" She giggled, a high-pitched tumble down a haphazard scale.

"He is not my King." I retorted, throwing Adrian off balance as I used him to pull myself up. A small tug on the hem of my gown reminded me of all the pleasantries and orders that had been discussed such a short while ago. "Well, what I mean to say, Lady Ilea," I imitated her fluting laughter. "I mean to say that he is not my King at all, for there is only one who could truly be my King." I simpered and continued as her face morphed into a mask of polite curiosity. "Alas, he is far away, in my dear home of Meridian."

"Who, if I may be so bold as to ask, is the lucky man?" Adrian coughed politely as Lady Ilea gave way to her curiosity.

"Why- my father! Who else would be worthy of such a high honor?" I smiled slightly, a triumphant edge to my next words. "Not even the good King Adrian can match up to my father." I was all wide-eyed innocence, naïve and virtuous.

"I…see." She hesitated and then went on, "Elensar, oh may I call you Elensar dear? Good! Well, Elensar, would you be so kind as to join my beloved sister and me in our solar this afternoon for a tea? We would be absolutely delighted to have you." She fluttered her fan, affecting fear of my rejection.

Another tug on my hem, and I changed the biting remark I had into an acceptation of her oh-so-generous invitation. "I would be ecstatic to." I fluttered my eyelashes, lumping sugary-sweetness into my words. "So, I'll see you around the third hour of noon?"

She hesitated again, "Yes. Please do that." Then, her attention turned to Adrian. "Oh, Adrian darling, I really must see you sometime soon. Perhaps, after you are done attending to the business of the Kingdom?" She smiled prettily, her blue eyes filled with glittering affection.

For the first time in my sojourn in Delran, I saw Adrian doubt himself. "Y-yes. Of course." He stuttered and looked strangely at her. I attributed it to complete embarrassment over me.

"Oh good!" She smiled again, that flirtatious baring of teeth, and bustled off.

"Oh Adrian darling," I mimicked Ilea. Then I reverted back to my own tones, "What are you doing?"

He was staring after the direction she had gone, a look that I had seen focused on me several times. Every inch of his face had lust engraved deeply into the skin, from the curve of his lips to the expression in his eyes.

"Adrian?" I tugged on his hand to get his attention.

He turned toward me with a smoldering fire lighting his eyes. "What?"

I smiled imperiously, if a bit shakily, "Escort me back to my rooms."

"No." He smiled back, the bored lilt dominating his voice once again. "You do not have my leave to depart."

"I think that after handling that situation with Lady Ilea, I deserve a break." I nodded self-righteously.

"What situation?" He scoffed, "That was nothing more than daily life!"

I pouted sullenly. "It was not daily life for me. When I was home, I was the Youngest, and therefore did not need to throw parties daily. When I did, oh when I did," I grinned, remembering, "They were wonderful. I was the one who gave the invitation of course, not the other way around. This was an experience, for sure. Now, do I have your leave to go or not?" I tapped my foot angrily. He didn't say anything or make a move to stop me. "Fine." I whirled around, grabbed my skirts in my clenched fists and ran.

"Have it your way, then, Elensar. See what happens then." I heard him laugh, and once again, I was utterly petrified of the power that he had over me.

Once in my rooms, I made my way to the study and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Would milady like some refreshment?" Ashleigh appeared at my elbow, and I nodded silently. She brought cold juice in a goblet covered with the little jewels of condensation.

"Thank you." I sipped the liquid while contemplating the morning. I had been backed into a corner, told specifically what I could and could not do, with more of the latter than the former, and arranged a social function with one of the snobbish court flowers. "Ashleigh," I called.

"Yes, Princess?" She was as attentive as ever.

"I have to go to Lady Ilea's solar the third hour of the afternoon. I'll need something new to wear, as it will be afternoon and not morning. What would you suggest?" I tucked my feet up underneath of me and looked up at her.

"Well, it will be something a little on the fancy side," She started out, and then paused to regale me with an assessing gaze. "Maybe a deep red. Yes, I think I know just the dress! And, milady, you must be there at least ten minutes in advance, or else your most charming hostess will consider it a personal slight to her dignity." Ashleigh raised her eyebrows suggestively and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Thank you ever so much." I flashed her a grateful smile.

"Why don't you find something to entertain yourself with while I go get your attire ready, if you don't mind me telling you that." She curtseyed deferentially.

"No, not at all. It's good idea, and I am desperately in need of entertainment." I got up and walked to the bookshelves that lined the walls.

"I'll have someone send up your noon meal, milady." She was gone before I could say thank you.

I scanned the titles written in an elegant script on the bindings of the books. "_Ruminations of Time_,_ Mysterious Contemplation_, sounds like philosophy," I said, making a face.

I skipped to a new set of shelves and grinned when I read the title. "Ah, sweet romance! _A Night in his Arms_ should do for me," I paused to ponder another choice, "Or maybe _Kisses of the Rogue_?" I giggled and pulled out _Kisses of the Rogue_.

I was still curled up in a soft chair when a servant brought up my noon meal. "Thanks," I said absently, still engrossed in the daring adventures of Miriam and her secret lover, Tym, the brash Rogue.

I picked at the food, eating a few bites here and there, and seasoned the food with giggles and romantic sighs as appropriate to the text.

"Milady?" Ashleigh called from the door to my dressing room.

"Yes?" I reluctantly put the romance novella down.

"It is time for you to ready yourself for your afternoon activities." She stepped out of the doorway so I could get by, and then directed the dressing ladies to work their magic.

Marilyn was part of the group of ladies, and she told me how beautiful I looked in the afternoon gown that they dressed me in. "You look absolutely superb, Princess." She beamed up at me.

"Thank you, although I think that is more your doing that through any means of my own." I grimaced good-naturedly.

"Ah, milady, you sell yourself short. All I do is dress a pretty girl up." She smiled pushed me towards the door. "It is truly time for you to go."

"I suppose so," I groaned, and stepped out the door and sauntered to Lady Ilea's solar.

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm sorry that this update took a little longer than I anticipated. I was busy recovering from a trip to a water park…Sixty-five degrees and raining is not the ideal time to go, even if there won't be any lines. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed the last one! Review again! :o)

Oh- also, go read my other story in the Fairy Tale Section: _"I am Gone"_

**Thank yous:**

_LindyLou78_: Thank you again for betaing "I am Gone" for me- I really appreciate it! :)

_Turwen:_ I hope you had a good vacation! Thanks for the compliments and the review!

_Miss Piratess:_ Yep, she does ask for trouble. No doubt about that!

_Littlelambug: _Wow, thanks for all the praise of this story! I'm glad my romance isn't too corny; I was afraid that since I have little or no experience in that area that my romance wouldn't be real enough. (Did that make sense? I hope so.:)

_Lilred-07_: Thanks!

_MapleRose:_ Don't hold your breath waiting, you've got some time to wait before he bothers to mention it, I think. :oP

_No myridon: _I don't know if she learned her lesson or not, but she probably did. At least, I hope she did. :o)


	12. A Piece of Cake

**Warnings**: hidden meanings.

**Chapter Twelve**: A Piece of Cake

I arrived at Ilea's solar at the proper time as specified by the strict rulings of etiquette.

"Princess Elensar, how good to see you!" Ilea smiled and one gloved hand clamped onto my elbow. "Jana, sister, Elensar is here."

Her gown was similar to mine; I was relieved to see, for it was made of the same loose style as mine, except that her outfit was a pale hue of sky blue.

Jana walked out, gowned in soft pink, her long hair flowing down her back. "Milady, so happy that you could join us." She swept a curtsey, and I nodded genteelly.

"I'm just delighted to be here," I said, a smile pasted on my face.

"Come, sit, and let us talk!" Ilea sat on a cream-colored cushion, Jana echoing her sister's actions. I chose a pillow and sat down gently.

"Elensar, I've been just _dying_ to get to know you better," Jana cooed in my direction.

"Ah." I squeezed out from behind the smile.

"Tell us about yourself! What's Meridian like? What is your family like?" They continued to pelt me with questions in such rapid succession that I had no chance to get a word in edgewise.

"Well," I began, and instantly the torrent of questions abated. "Well, Meridian is nice. It's prosperous and it has a splendid climate, perfect for our crops." I smiled rather nervously.

"Ohm but that's _boring_!" Jana pouted childishly. "Isn't there anything _interesting_ there?"

"Of course!" I responded, offended by her bluntness. "Near my home, there is a waterfall that is easily within an hours' ride. It's very…peaceful there." I smiled, thinking of my little getaway.

"Is the court not peaceful?" Ilea asked sedately, providing a calm counterpoint to Jana's extreme enthusiasm.

"No. It isn't, not at all. With so many people there all the time, there is rarely peace. Much like here- always, something is happening." I smiled, knowing that they were digging for information.

"What about your family?" Jana asked interestedly. "Aren't there twelve of you?"

"Yes, tell us about your family." Ilea leaned forward slightly, showing that now she was truly paying attention.

"Actually, there are thirteen of us, my brother included." I corrected Jana gently.

"You have a _brother_?" Jana squealed excitedly.

"Yes, I do. His name is Owen." I toyed with the sleeves of my gown tensely, wishing that the interrogation would be over, and tea would begin. "He's a year younger than I am- exactly. We had celebrated our birthday a few months before I began my…visit…here." I smiled graciously, being very careful not to insult or incriminate Adrian in anyway, like a good little Princess.

"What about your sisters?" Ilea turned her ice blue eyes on me. "The oldest just got married, didn't she?"

"As far as I know, yes. I was not able to attend the wedding, due to certain circumstances that had called me away from home at the time of her wedding." I was beginning to enjoy mincing my words just so, implying many things without ever saying anything about them.

"That's so _sad_!" Jana declared vapidly. "Well, tell us about her! I sympathize with you entirely. I would _hate_ to miss anything important in Ilea's life." She looked so heartbroken; I almost could have believed her.

"And I would be devastated if I were to be excluded from anything that Jana might plan." Ilea smiled serenely, and I bristled at her carefully insulting wording.

"You could both be excellent actresses," I simpered, giggling like Jana.

Jana laughed flatly, the controlled expression on her face saying more than words. "Really, Elensar, one might have thought that that had passed for wit."

"Why, thank you!" I smiled sweetly, relishing in her annoyance.

"Why don't we start on tea?" Ilea rose gracefully, her face revealing nothing at all. "Marissa!" She called into one of the cleverly hidden doorways.

A servant girl brought out a silver tray with fine china on it, and a pot of tea. "Enjoy, my ladies." She nodded slightly, in subservience to our respective ranks.

"Thank you," I said to her. She seemed not to hear except for a slight hesitation in her step.

"You do not thank servants for the work they do!" Jana laughed imperiously. "They are paid to do a good job, and therefore they need no thanks." She scoffed at me over her teacup.

"I just find that it is good manners to thank people when they do things. After all, I'm not the one paying the servants, am I? I believe that would be you, or at least, your mother." I took a sip of hot tea, burned my tongue and tried not to let it show on my face.

"Is the tea too hot?" Ilea asked, concern filling her voice. Apparently, I hadn't been good at concealing my pain; I wasn't quite the actress that I had thought myself to be.

"No it's fine." I made sure to blow gently on my cup before taking another sip, however. Jana stifled a scornful snicker.

"Elensar," Ilea nudged a platter of delicacies toward me, "Would you like some of these tarts?"

"No thank you, really, I'm not hungry at all." I pushed the platter back towards her. "Thank you anyway. I'm sure that they're delicious."

"They are." Jana took a dainty bite from one just to prove her point.

A rustling of fabric startled all of us. "Ladies, we're very sorry to disturb you, but may we join you?"

Ilea's smile could have lit the room. "Of course, your Highness."

"Oh goody, more guests," I said sarcastically.

Jana apparently didn't pick up on my liberal use of sarcasm, and she replied, "Yes! Guests are always welcome!" He smile was almost a match for Ilea's.

Lord Nethal and another noble that I hadn't been introduced to yet followed Adrian into the room.

"Princess Elensar, this is Baron Michel!" Jana took his hand possessively, and he folded himself onto a pillow next to her.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, even though I wasn't.

"Delighted, Princess." Michel seemed about as enthusiastic as I did. Michel was the opposite of Jana in everyway, it seemed; he was dark where she was fair, stolid when she giggled insipidly.

"Oh, Elensar," My smile slipped slightly, but I hastily pasted it back onto my lips. Adrian was the only one who could get away with such informality. "Lord Raven would like to see you after your social engagements for the afternoon are through."

"I'd be delighted to," I said, not even trying to make my voice a little more than the dull monotone it was.

"Good!" Adrian turned back to Ilea. As much as I despised and loathed my oldest sister, I had to wonder, had he really forgotten her that fast? Had he forgotten me so quickly? The thought slipped unbidden into my mind, and I flushed, remembering our little encounter in my cell.

"Elensar?" Nethal pressured my arm with his. "Are you alright? You look a bit…flushed."

"I'm fine, really." Memories of saying that as I was released from the stocks surfaced, and I shook my head slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I snapped, rather loudly, I suppose, for everyone turned to glance at me.

"Is there…something wrong, Princess?" Ilea's voice was condescending and brimming with mocking laughter.

"No, nothing is wrong at all," I chirped, annoyed at how empty-headed I sounded.

Adrian raised his eyebrows in silent question. I kept on smiling, pretending not to see him. "Are you, sure, Princess? You do not see like your usual…lively self."

"Alas, you have found me out!" I sighed dramatically. "I am afraid I must depart, for I feel as if I cannot linger here in the oppressing opulence of the King; if I should tarry any longer, I may become truculent and not pleasant company." I affected sorrow, while inside I was shaking with glee, "I take my leave of you, my hostess," I curtseyed to Ilea, "Milady," I included Jana in the action. "Gentleman and King, worry not for me, for on the morrow, I shall be just peachy." I wondered where the last theatric lines came from, and why on earth I had used peachy to describe myself. "Farewell," I stood and left the ladies' rooms with a graceful, gliding walk that made me seem almost ethereal.

Nethal looked slightly confused, Jana wore a stiff expression that was trying desperately to pass for cheerful, Ilea's face was smoothed into a mask of cool anger that simmered under the surface, Adrian did not look happy, and the Baron had an amused smile curling his lips.

I was quite proud of myself.

**Author's Note: **A shorter chapter, this time. A little present from me before school starts on Thursday. :o( Not fun. I would have updated sooner, but I've been busy getting ready and all that fun stuff…

**Review Responses: **

_Zagato:_ Thank you!

_Lilred-07:_ Yeah…I dislike it when Princesses are portrayed as really stupid. I had to do _something_ about it…hehe.

_No myridon_: Elensar? Behave? No…as for where this is going, I currently have about twenty chapters written, with a possibility of thirty or so as a final amount. I'll probably eat my words, but that's my estimate.

_Miss Piratess_: Hah…I think that Kisses of the Rogue is actually a romance novel, too, just to let you know. I didn't write it, just borrowed the title. :o) Adrian is just becoming so cute and cuddly, no?

_MapleRose_: Timing is everything- that last chapter happened in the same day. Let's say she got up around noon, stays in her room eating/reading/dressing until one, then goes to Adrian then and stays there until two or so. Then she takes her leave of his charming presence and goes and eats/reads again. She has to be at Ilea's solar at three, so that gives her about an hour to eat and read. It worked out in my mind, at least. Does that help at all? As for where this is heading…I have about twenty chapters written (not all of then edited to my satisfaction) and possibly ten to go after that. I promise, it gets into the actual fairy tale. Really. :oD

_Flummoxed_: A long stay? Well, to Elensar it probably seems that way…her sisters care, no worries. :o) I hope you can pick up your own story again soon!

_Turwen_: Thanks bunches!

_RnB Diva Gurl_: Romance? Of course there will be romance! I'm such a sucker for that kind of stuff…hehe. :o)


	13. Reprimands and Demands

**Warnings:** Three little words…

**Chapter Thirteen: **Reprimands and Demands

I informed Ashleigh that I would be locking myself in the library and not coming out until I had finished my scandalous romance novel. She giggled, and agreed. She was to tell any who called that I was indisposed and would not be ready to receive visitors until later. Much later.

I was soon immersed in the affairs of Miriam and Tym once more. The dark and evil King who coveted her with an unmatched passion was holding Miriam captive. The evil King and Miriam were in the Cathedral of his heathen god, waiting for the dark powers to marry them.

Just as the demon Priest was about to pronounce them man and wife, Tym, always rash, broke into the room, sword in hand, ready to fight to the d-

I was interrupted from the suspenseful scene by Ashleigh's entrance.

"Princess, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but there is someone here to see you." She looked more than a little terrified, and her voice quavered tremulously.

"Who is it?" I asked her, adopting her terror as my own.

"His Highness King Adrian and his Advisors Lords Raven and Nethal and Count Briar." She dipped a wobbly curtsey and then looked up. "They're waiting in the Drawing Room."

I smiled grimly, no longer quite as frightened. "Thank you Ashleigh." I got up, and then turned to her, "Did you tell them that I was unavailable?" She nodded silently. "I'm curious, what did they tell you to make you tell the truth?"

"The King told me that he knew that you were trying to hide from him, and that if I didn't go and get you right away, you would bring down his wrath on both our heads." She looked at the floor.

"Oh. I'll have to talk to him about threats like that." I sauntered out of the study, once again donning the mask of the foppish courtier.

"Why, so nice to see you for a third time today, your Highness," I drawled as I walked into the room.

"I would say the same to you if it were true." He gave me a disapproving frown. "While your monologue today at Ilea's tea was well spoken and crafted neatly in the language of court, it was one of the things that we have forbidden you to do."

"I did not insult the King, I was careful of what I said and I was speaking with all the frills and ruffles of court words! How can you pin me for doing something wrong?" I had not sat down when entered the room, so with each word I yelled, I took a step closer to Adrian until I was basically screaming in his face.

"As you left, the guests were left distressed and in mental turmoil. You did not appear to be happy about being there as you left, and you appeared to be quite joyful about leaving. I-we, are trying to help you not to make a complete and utter fool of yourself." He glared at me, his hands tightening on the arms of his chair. I supposed he was imagining them around my neck.

"You claim to help and yet you hinder." I drew back and tried to force a smile onto my stiff lips. "In giving me these guidelines, you make me go against my own nature to follow them. You say you are helping me not to make a fool of myself in public, but really you have just dressed me in a jester's costume and made me speak in rhyme." My own hands were tightly wrapped around my skirt, clenching the fabric so hard that my knuckles were white.

"You jest, for sure," Adrian responded dryly. "You were socially accepted for a few hours and then you let yourself get out of hand and you condemned yourself to the ridicule that I was trying to spare you from."

"You were not!" I screeched angrily, letting my temper get the better of me. "You kidnapped me, you lying bastard, and yet you expect me to believe that you were trying to protect me from something so small as ridicule? I think not, oh great King." I took a deep breath and managed to force the smile onto my lips.

"Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have some reading to finish." I spun around and attempted to stalk out of the room, but Lord Nethal caught my arm in his grasp.

"Princess, may we have a word with you?" I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"No." he had no response for that, but I did not get another step further before Count Briar grabbed both of my arms.

"Sit," He said as he picked me up, only to set me firmly in one of the chairs. I was directly across from Adrian.

"You two," Lord Raven got up slowly from his chair. "Must learn to tolerate each other. There shall be no more screaming rages from you," he looked pointedly at me, "And there shall be no more petty accusations from you." He looked to Adrian. Adrian had the grace to flush a furious shade of scarlet. "You must also stop antagonizing each other."

This time, I blushed.

"Now, can you have a normal conversation in normal tones that do not include screaming, sarcastic insults or any type of loud voices?" Lord Raven looked back and forth to each of us.

"No," we said simultaneously.

Raven threw up his hands and sat back down.

"Well, actually," I amended, "We probably could have once upon a time –and did, to tell the truth, but not now. There is almost no way under the sun that we could be civilized to one another. That is, there is no way that I could be, considering all the offenses he has committed against me." I grinned, lapsing into a lighter type of cynicism.

Adrian struggled not to send an equally biting remark back. "What she says is the truth," he finally managed.

I looked as innocuous as possible. "Of course it is; would I lie?"

"Yes." He responded brightly.

"To be expected of a courtier," I replied quickly.

"Truly," He nodded his acquiescence. I laughed slightly at the irony.

"See, you two can have a civilized conversation of sorts." Lord Raven smiled genially.

"Now that has been established, I'll be off." I tried to get up, but found that Count Briar, who was standing behind me, was quite able to keep me in the chair.

"No, I think not." Lord Nethal took over. I squirmed under the pressure of Briar's hands on my shoulders.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I said so," he told me.

"That's no reason!" I protested.

"Yes it is." Adrian flashed a smile at me; "He can keep you there until you stop trying to leave."

"Fine." My sour mood set in again, and I glared sullenly at Nethal. "What do you want?"

"I want to commend you on your excellent speech today that preceded your rather unsettling departure." Nethal raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Also, I apologize for disturbing you, for something I said must have caused you to become so upset, if you will accept it."

"I will." I allowed myself a small smile. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Adrian laughed. "It was a work of a fine craftsman, to be sure. You managed to flatter and insult me within the same words, and I commend you Elensar, I would not have expected it out of you."

"Ah, once more, you underestimate me." I grinned quickly, not entirely offended by his barbs. "Now, if I can get back to my book…?"

Briar chuckled from above me. "That would be up to his highness, Princess."

I turned to Adrian, who seemed to utterly control my every move, "May I get back to reading, now?"

He paused. "No, I think not."

My smile slipped. "And why not, pray tell?"

"I would like you to attend dinner as my guest." He studied his folded hands carefully.

I stifled a derisive snort. "And what has made you suddenly so desirous of my company?"

His eyes slid quickly over to Lord Raven, who was watching me intently, and then gave his excuse. "I have suddenly come to the realization that a major way to help your social status is to present you in a positive light. I will not let the others do the work for me, I will make it seem as if I can tolerate and possibly even enjoy your company." He smiled shakily.

"I see." I said. "I shall have to get dressed for dinner, if you would not mind waiting a spell."

"Not at all," Lord Raven answered smoothly.

"I don't believe that I was talking to you," I said coldly. "Do not answer for others, Lord Raven. It might get you into great trouble someday." I rephrased my earlier statement, "Adrian, I will be ready in a short time and I expect you to be here waiting to escort me when I am dressed. The rest of the nobility present is dismissed." I waited for the pressure on my shoulders to disappear, but it did not. "You are dismissed," I reiterated.

"Yes, do…depart." Adrian waved his hand nonchalantly. The other three men left without a word of protest.

"I'll return, Adrian." I swept off into my bedroom, and from there into my dressing chamber.

Marilyn and Ashleigh made sure that I looked dazzling in a gown that matched Adrian's attire perfectly. The deep wine colored gown was long and flounced, the many layers building gracefully from my hips to my feet. The sleeves were practical, for once. There were no nonsensical gargantuan sleeves that dragged in everything; instead, a puff at the shoulder was all that adorned the otherwise straight black sleeves.

Marilyn brushed out my hair and then wrapped it with a ribbon dyed the same color as the dress. "You look, as usual, stunning." She sighed happily.

"And, per usual, it is mostly thanks to you." I giggled and hopped daintily down from the stool that I had been perched on. "I'm off!" I hummed as I went back out to the drawing room.

Adrian was there sprawled in a chair, eyes closed and hands draped loosely over the armrests. I studied him for a moment, his dark hair falling haphazardly across his forehead.

I swooshed over to him, making no sound except for the gently swish of my skirts. I considered poking him to grab his attention, but I rejected that idea. It was too mundane for my tastes.

I idly brushed the hair back from his face, and he started at my touch. His grey eyes flew open and I pulled back guiltily.

"Elensar, you startled me." He surveyed my new attire. "You look lovely." A smile played around his lips. "The color suits you."

"Thank you. You look…rumpled, at best." He did. Drowsing in the chair had not been good for his doublet and breeches.

He sighed. "I had best change before dinner, then. You shall have to wait for me as I have waited for you." He extended his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's." I took his arm and we walked silently to his chambers. I took a seat in his study, careful not to muss my gown or my hair, and daydreamed for the time it took him to get changed.

I remembered the day that old woman had come to our castle home, claiming to be able to tell our fortunes. My sisters and I were quite excited, for she had been an anomaly, and something we had never seen before. She told our fortunes, from oldest to youngest.

Evadne would be a Queen one day, which made my sister smile. Lark would marry her true love and Wren would travel the world. Faelyn would be sought after to teach subtle weaponry, Jeanette would die in the arms of her love, and Isabel would be renowned for her poetry. Carmen and Carina would both become advisors to a King. Alyssa, the woman foretold, would be the leader of change. Johanna would never marry, but Maria would marry the third son of a King.

When she looked into my future, the old wretch had clucked to herself and announced that I would release the enchantments of the nightly dancers.

My sisters had shunned me for the most part after that, except for Alyssa, who showered even more love on me than ever. A week later, Adrian had kidnapped me.

I sighed sadly, and then flinched as a soft touch ghosted across my cheek.

"Wake, my sleeping Princess," Adrian knelt beside me, amusement in his voice. "Or must I awaken you with another kiss, as the Rose Princess was so woken?" He didn't wait for my eyes to flutter open a heartbeat later; his mouth brushed my lips with the same tenderness that his touch had contained.

I was quite awake after that.

He pulled back with a small yelp as I smacked the side of his head fiercely. "Is this entirely appropriate, your Highness?" I inquired haughtily. "Especially since we are in your chambers?"

He glared at me, his eyes alight with the same lusting passion I had seen him turn on Ilea. "Do we even need to go down to dinner?" His hand rested on mine, and not accidentally. "I could just have something brought up…"

I snatched my hand away, "Yes, we must go down to dinner. They are expecting you, and me, and should we not come down, they will suspect something, as we were together when they last saw us."

I stood and tilted my head back so I could glare directly into his eyes. When he did nothing but continue to look at me with the passion that smoldered in his eyes, I turned and walked to the door.

"Elensar," his voice was pitched lower that usual, and it had a sensuous flair to it. His hands captured mine from behind and he trailed kisses down my neck. "What does it matter that they shall talk?"

I rolled my eyes and wrenched away. "What is this pouring from the mouth of the man, nay, the boy, who said he wanted to spare me from ridicule? Hypocritical bastard!"

Adrian just looked at me, seemingly uncomprehending. Then, he reached for me again, "Elensar," the seductive note in his voice sent shivers through me.

"What?" I tried to make my voice as cutting and as cruel as possible.

"Stay with me." He kissed my forehead tenderly. "Forever." My eyes closed as he kissed each of them. "I love you." His lips slid down my nose. "Marry me." His lips met mine in a tender kiss, his hands tracing all the contours of my body.

"No. You don't." I mumbled against him.

"What?" He lifted his face a fraction.

"You don't love me," I repeated again, adamant.

"Yes I do." He wrapped his arms around me. "Marry me, Elensar."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't love me! You only want a woman to keep you warm at night." I shoved my hands between us, attempting to push us apart.

"No, Elensar, I love you. I want only you to keep me warm at night; I would only be satisfied with you. Marry me, please, Elensar. I want you to be my Queen." He clung to me desperately, still showering me with passionate kisses.

"What are you saying, Adrian?" I balled my hands into fists. "You hated me just a few scant hours ago. You would have gladly tossed me out into the night and slammed the doors to your fancy palace without a second thought! What about Ilea?" I pleaded desperately with the reserved, rational side of his nature, if there was one.

"What about Ilea?" He asked, the sensuous rumble faltering for a moment. "She is nothing- nothing compared to you." He traced delicate circles on my neck, spiraling downward until his fingers grazed my chest. "She is a tiny spark compared to the raging inferno that you are. You, my love, burn brightest of all the stars in the sky." His other hand traced the curvature of my face. "Marry me," he said again.

My stomach chose that moment to make my hunger known.

"After dinner," I told him, dropping my voice into a promising purr.

"Yes, love, after dinner," he kissed me once more; a fleeting bit of pressure on my lips and then released me. "Come, they will be waiting." He extended his arm gallantly, and I rested my hand lightly on his.

"Shall we?" I asked, and he smiled and led the way.

As we entered the dinner hall, the others there stopped what they were doing and looked up. The ladies all curtseyed as one while the lords bowed deeply to us. I felt like I was the ruler of the world.

"My friends and nobility, please, be seated." Adrian and I sauntered down the steps slowly, pausing after each one. Luckily, there weren't too many, and we were sweeping gracefully over the floor to the many tables in no time. Adrian stood in front of a high-backed, throne-like chair, and motioned for me to take the smaller version of his that was next to him. We sat, and the others in attendance sat as well.

I perused the guests, my eyes instantly drawn to Lady Jana, who was giggling incessantly over something that Baron Michel must have said. He was smiling only slightly.

I let my glance wander onward, and it came to rest on Lady Ilea, who was staring at me as if she would quite happily kill me with her glare. I looked away quickly, and saw next Lord Nethal who was smiling at some unknown lady flirtatiously. She was flirting right back at him, and I shuddered inwardly.

Count Briar was conversing seriously with Lord Raven, and both of them kept shooting suspicious glances up at the thrones where Adrian and I sat. I giggled softly, enjoying their obvious discomfort.

I next saw a duchess I vaguely remembered from my first introduction to court talking with the Marquis and Marquise of Willoway.

"Your highnesses, would you care to dine?" Servants behind us placed heaping amounts of food before us.

"Thank you," I murmured, and then commenced to enjoy the meal. We were served roast hart from the royal forest, some kind of vegetable that grew only in a faraway land that was quite tasty and the best white wines from the Lay'tm-verde. For dessert, delicate little pastries with sugary designs drawn on top found new homes in our stomachs. It was quite delicious.

After all the courses were complete, Adrian and I exited, leaving the others to a more relaxed social gathering.

I would have gone back to my room right away, but Adrian was persistent and practically dragged me back to his chambers.

"Anyone who is in here is dismissed," he declared as soon as we were in his chambers. A few servants instantly appeared and departed.

"Adrian…" He put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Elensar, love, will you marry me?" He knelt before me, smiling affectionately up at me.

"You asked me before dinner, and I did not know the answer to your question. Still, I do not know. I need time to think this over, Adrian." I tore my gaze away from his with some difficulty.

"What is there to think of?" He implored. "All you must do is say yes!"

"Think Adrian!" I reached up to tap his head, but he caught my hand in his and kissed the palm. It was all rather distracting. "Think; you will need my father's permission to wed me, not only mine. If you do not have his permission, you will suffer even harsher consequences. Plus, Adrian, you hate me!"

"No Elensar, I do not hate you." He kissed my palm tenderly. "I have loved you ever since you drew me that one day that seems so long ago. I _do_ have your father's permission, dear-heart, all I wait for is yours." His gaze flickered away from mine, but then it was back in an instant.

I was stunned. I never thought that my father would give his permission for me to marry before my sisters. "Does this mean that my sisters are married?"

"No, silly, it just means that you will be soon!" He pulled me to him.

"I haven't said yes yet," I cautioned him, but he brushed it off.

"Elensar, please, just say you will marry me." Adrian framed my face with his hands. "I love you," the endearing crack that split his voice made me want so much to say yes. He kissed me, tenderly at first, but soon it was snowballing rapidly with passion.

"Adrian no," I protested as he picked me up and started for his bedroom. "No Adrian," I said again, as he ignored me.

"Why not, beloved?" He set me gently on his large bed and his cold fingers slipped gently down the back of my dress. I shivered.

"I want to…to wait." I shivered again, and pulled away from him.

"Are you cold?" He tried to pull me closer, and I resisted. "Elensar, come here!" I slipped off of the bed; I would have enjoyed his frustration had it been in a different situation. "Elensar!" His face was contorted in a grotesque mask of aggravation, resolve and rage.

"No." I loved the pure simplicity of the word. My mind focused on that one word, my touchstone, my safety.

"Fine, then," he smoothed his face with visible effort. "Give me an answer tomorrow as soon as you are awake."

"Yes, milord." I curtseyed stiffly, and then left in a swishing of skirts. I smiled grimly, unfortunately for Adrian; I wasn't planning on being in his castle by morning.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was fun…I hope all of you enjoyed it! Sorry that it took kind of long to get it up, but school had started again, :( Thanks to my reviewers again, and I hope that you review again!

**To the lovelies**:

_Flummoxed_: Spicy! I like it! Haha- It's fun making Elensar behave herself for once. :o)

_Miss Piratess_: Hitting Ilea would probably be a good stress reliever, like those little squishy balls. Hehe…Adrian is quite a confusting person, isn't he?

_Turwen: _She is a character, isn't she? Lol.

_Lilred-07:_ Elensar could be in a movie, couldn't she? Haha- not that she'd cooperate, lol.


	14. Running Away is not Guaranteed to Solve ...

**Warnings:** Lateness…sorries :(

**Chapter Fourteen:** Running Away is not Guaranteed to Solve Problems.

"Ashleigh!" I called as I slipped into my rooms.

"Yes, milady?" She jumped up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm running again." I let out a dry laugh.

"Shall I get you provisions again?" She walked out without waiting for me to answer.

"Marilyn!" I wailed as I walked into my dressing chamber. Do you have any traveling clothes?" I startled her, for she had been cleaning up my dressing chamber.

"Yes, and am I correct in assuming that you don't mean dresses?" She raised her eyebrows in silent query.

"Yes. I'm leaving again." I smiled as she pulled out a slender pair of breeches and a shirt to match. "You must be reading my mind."

"I figured you'd run away again," she shrugged as if Princesses running away were commonplace events for her to deal with. "You don't really seem to do well within these walls. Maybe you would have fared better if you had come of your own free will, but I can't know that, now can I?" She smiled. "Hold out your arms."

She had my dress off in a few scant heartbeats and I was stepping into the breeches and the slipping on the shirt in no time. They fit like they had been made with my measurements in mind.

"Thank you, Marilyn. Thank you so much!" I hugged her as I hopped down.

"You'll want a cape, too." She held out a dark hooded cloak.

Ashleigh appeared in the doorway. "Milady, follow me. I think we'll get you a horse this time."

I would have followed her instantly, except that I saw a chance to irritate Adrian even more. "One moment, please."

"Whatever you wish, milady." Ashleigh waited patiently while I wrote a short note to Adrian.

_King Adrian Theylell of Delran- _

_If you can find me, I will tell you my answer. If not, you shall never know. _

_-Princess Elensar Kelledy of Meridian. _

"Give this to his Highness sometime before noon." I smiled. "Now, let's go get me a horse."

We traversed the same back stairways that we had taken before, except for the last few, which led to the stable and not to the courtyard.

"Aaron!" Ashleigh hissed into the stable.

"What?" A stable hand stepped out into the moonlight.

"We need a horse for milady. Give her a sturdy one, preferably one that won't be missed right away." Ashleigh walked over to Aaron and beckoned me to follow.

"Princess!" He exclaimed, and bowed.

"Not now!" I pulled him back up. "I need a horse."

"Right!" He smiled nervously and slipped back into the shadows of the stable.

"Princess, what will happen when the King discovers the horse missing?" Ashleigh asked me. "We will surely be blamed in aiding you."

She had a point. I pondered what to say for a moment, and then responded, "Tell the King that I have taken the horse as payment. If he tries to blame you, tell him to lay the blame upon my head, for I have put you up to it."

"Yes milady." At that moment, Aaron came back with a dappled horse, and any further conversation was halted.

"She's a good mare, milady, strong. She'll get you a good distance before anyone wakes up. Where are your bags?" He patted the mare's neck.

"Here," Ashleigh proffered the saddle packs that she had filled. "Put some grain in there for the mare as well, Aaron."

"Of course." He attached the bags to the back of the saddle and then produced his own bag. "We'll get you out through the back pasture, I think." He cupped his hands. "Up you go."

I mounted the mare, and Aaron led the way. We walked for sometime, until finally we reached a gate in the fences that line the field. "Thank you both so much," I smiled. "If ever you have need of something, tell me, and I will do my best to help you."

"Thank you, you are gracious." Aaron bowed again.

"Yes, milady. Fare well." Ashleigh once again handed me a folded square of paper. "You'll want that, later. You do remember what it is, don't you?"

"Of course." I grinned and tucked it into my saddlebags. "How could I forget the object of my dearest affection?"

She laughed and slapped the mare on the rump. I was off!

The night air was cool as it rushed past my skin, and I delighted in the silence that was broken only by my escape. I could feel the wind from our passing tugging at my hair, trying to get it to come out of it's wrap, and I hoped that it wouldn't be too tangled by the time I rested.

I thought of Adrian, and the anger that he would surely direct at me. I smiled, knowing what chagrin and aggravation it would cause him to have me run away for a second time.

This time though, I vowed, I wouldn't be caught. I could make better time on horseback, even if I would be more conspicuous on a royal mount.

Adrian would be annoyed also that I had taken one of his horses. I cringed a little inside. I may not have been against antagonizing a King and disobeying his orders, but I did feel a sense of guilt at stealing from him. After all, I reasoned, I would be paying him back, after all. I had told Ashleigh and Aaron to tell him to charge the mare to me. I felt a little better for my analysis.

I slowed the mare to a steady trot, knowing it would be no good to have her tired before morning came.

By the time that dawn's first light tinged the sky pink I was dead tired. During the night, we had slowed to a walk and I was certain it hadn't been solely my decision.

"Come on, sweetie, trot for me." I nudged her gently with my heels, and she moved grudgingly into a halfhearted trot. "Thank you, baby." She snorted derisively, and I patted her shoulder.

An hour or so later, I called a halt, and I let the mare graze while I ate my breakfast. I took the ribbon out of my hair, wondering what I could do with it. Setting it aside, I combed out my hair, bit by painful bit. It seemed that every inch of it was tangled!

Soon I gave up and just separated it into three roughly equal sections for a braid, tying the end with the ribbon.

I supposed that I could sell it when I had need, or exchange it for food when mine ran out. In a more superficial light, I didn't want to part with it- it was pretty, and I liked pretty things.

Just as I was getting up from my rest, the muted thunder of hoof beats met my ears. "Shit." I jumped up and snatched the mare's reins. "Time to go, horsy." She snorted as I led her away from her breakfast.

I scrambled into the sparse forest, horse in tow just as the horsemen pulled even with me.

"You there!" One of them called out to me. I realized the stupidity of my mad dash for the timber; instead of camouflaging the mare and myself, I had only made us more conspicuous, and therefore more suspicious looking.

"What?" I turned around slowly, keeping my eyes politely downcast.

"Why in all hells are you trying to drag the horse into the woods and off the road?" There were ten of them, a full wing.

"Because…" I tried to think up a plausible story.

"Because…why?" The spokesman prompted m. He was a lieutenant, by the designs on his uniform.

"Because," I feigned being a silly girl, "I wasn't dragging the mare into the woods. She was dragging me."

"But you were in front," the soldier stated skeptically.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have continued. However, she had been pulling me that way, but then she stopped and decided that she wouldn't move. I was only trying to get her to move again." I pouted. "She won't."

"First off," the Lieutenant explained as he dismounted, "You shouldn't stand in front of her when you want her to move forward; she'll think that you're a blockade that she can't get through. You should turn her, like this." His hand came over mine on the reins and he turned the mare's head to the side.

My equine companion followed him docilely, especially since she hadn't been refusing my commands in the first place.

"Thank you!" I dared to sneak a shy smile up to him. "How can I ever repay you?" I took back my hand and the reins.

He smiled down at me, since he was a good deal taller than I. "A kiss from a pretty girl would do."

I heard exasperated sighs and muffled groans from the others under his command as I stood on tiptoe to bestow upon his lips a chaste kiss.

I giggled girlishly and blushed. He chucked me under the chin, "Why don't you ride with us for a while?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose upon you like that! I mean," I tried to look as naïve as possible, "you must be doing something very important, and I'd only get in the way…"

"You'll be safer with us! We are sworn to protect the citizens of Delran. Besides, we may ride hard for searching for Princesses is hard work, but you'll be safer with us than anywhere else."

"Well then, I'd bee delighted to!" I flashed him a flirtatious smile. "Thank you, Sir…?"

"Jayden." He smiled back. "I'm only a Lieutenant, though, not a Knight yet. Let's get you mounted up." He cupped his hands and boosted me onto the mare's back. "Now that I've told you my name, why don't you tell me yours; I can't bear not to know."

"I'm Karin," I told him, picking a Delrina sounding name.

"Well, Karin," He led the mare over to the wing that was waiting for us, "These are my men." He proceeded to introduce them, but every time a new name was mentioned, I forgot the last one. "Now, let's ride!" Lieutenant Jayden ordered as he swung into his saddle.

We rode until midday, when we stopped for lunch. I heard a few of the soldiers grumble that they wouldn't have stopped if not for me, but I didn't care. It was nice to get out of the saddle again. I wasn't used to long hours in the saddle, I was accustomed to long hours in a dress.

I brought out a packet of food that Ashleigh had packed for me, and I opened it gratefully. Jayden invited himself to share with me, but I let his audacity pass for once.

"You said you were going to look for that Princess," I smiled at him, "Have you ever seen her? I've never seen a real Princess- only the King when he makes speeches."

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "We haven't seen her, actually. Only Mercutio has, and that was at one of the nobles' fancy balls. The rest of us were always on duty somewhere else when she would have been visible to us. They sent us this way because we probably won't see her. This is the route she took last time she escaped." Jayden leaned in conspiratorially, "I've heard she's very beautiful, but she couldn't hold a candle next to you."

I blushed hotly and studied every detail in my feet. "You're joking." His declaration worried me slightly, for if he truly thought that I was more beautiful than his conception of Elensar, he would tell people. I didn't want him to tell about me.

"Don't listen to him," One of the riders sat down next to me, and slung a friendly arm around my shoulders. "He's a terrible flirt. He'll say anything to get a kiss or two."

I laughed and so did Jayden. "You caught me," he admitted, "Farrell's right, I am a flirt. I did mean it when I said you were pretty though."

"I never said you were lying," Farrell protested laughingly, "He certainly wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful," Farrell spoke to me.

"Thank you," I blushed again.

"No problem to tell the truth." Ferrell grinned roguishly.

Jayden seemed slightly miffed that my attention was not on him, even now that I did know he was quite the flirt. "We should be going."

"Fine with me." I stood up and stuffed the remains of lunch into my saddlebags. Jayden helped me into the saddle again, and then swung up himself.

The other soldiers mounted with an efficiency and speed that was positively terrifying. "Ride out!" Jayden called.

We started out at a good clip, but soon settled down into a steady trot.

Jayden and his men would stop every traveler we met and question every town we came to. Had they seen the Princess? Had they seen a girl come through in a fancy dress and an obstinate attitude?

I always knew the answer before the question was even complete. No, they hadn't.

After a week of riding around Delran searching for the missing Princess, we had only encountered two other patrols. They too had not found any sign of Elensar, but their attitude was lax and they weren't exactly searching all that hard.

Apparently, they _really_ wanted me back. Well, that was fine with me.

Every time another wing was spotted, however, I was shoved to the back and hidden from view. Having an unmarried and underage woman traipsing about the country with a wing was a taboo that they couldn't break obviously. I didn't exactly mind being hidden every time we met others; it made for a very secure camouflage.

The soldiers seemed to enjoy my company, and on occasion I could make them laugh, but for the most part they ignored me. I could sing passably well, and so I did sing along with some of their songs at the night fire, but I felt excluded when they told their tales of past glories and honors. I would laugh, but it was a bitter laugh; I missed having friendly company that I could talk to and really laugh with.

I actually missed Adrian.

There were also times when I faltered in my role as Karin. I wouldn't always respond promptly when they called my name, or I wouldn't reply when they directed a question at me.

Jayden had recognized my mare as one of Adrian's own, too, and he inquired about it.

"How did you come to be riding one of the King's horses?" He had asked me nonchalantly one night around the fire.

I replied somewhat hesitantly, "I found her wandering alone on the road," I nodded, "I didn't know that she belonged to the king! What an honor…" I trailed off when he wasn't buying my story.

"You found her." His tone was flat.

"Y-yes…" I tried a smile.

"You found a carefully guarded horse of our beloved King wandering alone on the Fendarth Road with all of her tack on. That's a likely story." He glared at me.

"Yes, I found her." I glared right back, dropping the naïve little girl in favor of the belligerent brat. "You know, she could have been the Princess's mount," I offered the truth, hoping he wouldn't realize the truth when he saw it.

"True," he didn't look as if he believed me.

"She could have fallen off, or went to sleep and not tied the horse up properly and so she wandered away!" I smiled brightly.

"That might actually be correct…" he trailed off as he pondered it. "Ferrell! Come here!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Ferrell jogged up.

"Do you think that Karin's mare could have been the one that the Princess was riding?" Jayden stared shrewdly at the mare.

"Was riding?" Ferrell looked at me.

"Yes, I- we- think that my mare could have been the mare that the Princess stole from the King. I found her wandering around on Fendarth Road, and so I am assuming that something happened to the Princess." I patted the mare gently.

"I think our darling Princess has proved herself to be more capable than just letting her mare get away, if her last attempt at escape is any proof, but it's plausible." Ferrell smiled grimly. "We'll have to find a messenger and send them back to the King with news of this."

"Yes," Jayden thought for a moment, "The next wing we come across will probably be heading back toward the Capital. We'll send our suspicions back to the King with them."

"That sounds like a plan!" I smiled, and the other two agreed.

The next day, luck would have it that we came across another wing of searchers. My luck would have it that one of those in charge of the wing was Sir Larne.

The other riders overtook us, so the soldiers in the Lieutenant's wing did not have time to hide me. Instead, I was in plain view as I rode along with Jayden and Ferrell at the head of our group.

"Lieutenant Jayden!" Jayden spun his mount around as his name was called.

"Company halt!" Jayden called, and the rest of us also turned to face the other riders. "Sir!" He saluted the other officer, and the soldiers followed suit.

"Lieutenant," The other officer rode up, and I recognized him right away. "Have you seen the Princess in all your- Princess!" Sir Larne bowed as best he could from the saddle.

"Princess?" Jayden echoed. He looked a bit shocked and even slightly angry.

"Yes, and now that we've all be introduced, I'll take my leave of you gentlemen," I smiled at them, whirled the mare around and sent her into a flat out sprint.

My mare was fleet of foot, thank goodness, and not too worn out. If anything, she was quite ready for a good run after two days of monotonous trotting.

"Company ride!" Jayden and Larne called at the same time. The thundering off hoof beats soon afterward showed the quick response time I had become so familiar with.

"Come on, horsy, carry me far and fast." I gave the mare her head and she stretched out, her long strides eating up the ground. My hair, still in its nondescript plait, thumped against my back as the mare galloped onward.

The trees blurred by me in a whirl of green and brown. They swirl of color gave me a sudden idea. I yanked on the right rein and we swerved into the foliage. I could hear the others crashing along behind us.

"There she is!"

"After her!"

"Follow the path! It's simple!"

I kicked the mare again, and ducked under a tree branch. I didn't need to look back to know that they were close; the snorts of their horses and the thudding of hooves was enough to tell me that I needed to keep running.

I kept thinking of what would happen if I were to be caught. It wasn't exactly inspiring. Adrian would find a way to lock me up while still forcing me either to go to court and look happy, marry him or, at worst, both.

I whacked the mare with the reins, intent on escaping.

I was so intent that I didn't see the branch until it was right in front of my face, and by then, it was too late to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:** I know, this is a lot later that than I intended. I won't make too many excuses; getting used to my new school and schedule is hard. I've been sleeping in the time that I would usually post, to make up for the sleep I lose in getting up uber early. It's…interesting. Enjoy this chapter and guess what! We made it up to 90 reviews! Thanks so much guys! Thanks for putting up with me, and keep reviewing!

**Thanks you to:**

_Tamaran Girl:_ Adrian is Adrian…and you'll just have to wait and see! :)

_Lilred-07:_ Well…I didn't exactly update soon, but…I updated! :P I hope this explains some things, even thought I'm pretty sure it isn't much more than a really long, suspense-creating filler chapter of me torturing my lovely readers.

_Stubble96:_ Thank you! Her being a strong character does make sense, at least, to me it does.

_Sealednectar:_ Wow! Thanks- that's a feat indeed!

_Megan:_ I hope I didn't make you hang for too long…lol.

_Miss Piratess:_ I'd like to see how Adrian and Elensar end up too…hah.

_Flummoxed:_ Saucy, eh? I like it! Peer pressure doesn't seem to be much of an issue to our spunky Elensar…haha. She'll do whatever she pleases!

_No myridon:_ Gotta love the romance! As of the moment, she's saying a rather resounding "no," but in the future…that may yet change. I'm a hopeless romantic, after all. :o)

_Cheekychik: _Eh, my update wasn't that speedy, but it's long! I hope that makes up for it at least a little…As for Lord Raven, he's just himself. He might be important later, but then again, maybe not. I'm not sure yet. :oP

**Thanks again, and review again! You make me feel splendiferous when you do! :o) **


	15. Things That Go Bump

**Warnings: **_Someone_ is a little grouchy this morning…

Chapter Fifteen: Things That Go Bump

The bark bit into the skin of my forehead, and I flew backward, out of the saddle and landed with a hard smack on the ground. I gasped for breath, trying desperately to fight off the encroaching spots that clouded my vision. I saw Sir Larne's face over me, and then the Lieutenant Jayden's.

"Princess?" Someone touched my forehead, and I moaned. "She's bleeding."

"Princess?" Another voice echoed through my head. "Princess, can you hear us?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"We're going to help you." Hands cradled my face. "Hold still, this may hurt."

"Yes," I whispered again. Whatever they put on my forehead stung like hell. "Damn it," I groaned, and then passed out.

I woke up slowly, and became aware of something soft cradling my head.

"Drink." A bottle was pushed to my lips, and I slurped a little bit of wine. I coughed as soon as I tried to swallow, and the resulting pain pressed me back into unconsciousness.

The second time I traversed back to the living world, I heard the tail end of a conversation.

"…Can't be moved."

"What are we going to tell the King if we can't bring her to him?" Worry and anxiety tinged the speaker's voice.

"He's on his way," a third voice entered the conversation. "Messengers just relayed it. He's coming to get her. He'll be here within a few hours."

"Well, isn't she special?" A derisive snort accented the remark. "She hits her head on a tree and falls off her horse and the _King_ is attending to her." Another rude noise and footsteps swooshed away.

I moaned, deciding to make my waking known to them.

"Princess Elensar, you rejoin us," the voice was light and full of dry humor. "Can you sit up?"

I nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Here, let's get you up." A pair of strong hands supported my back and pushed me upright.

"Where am I?" I looked at the walls of a brown tent, and grimaced. "I was outside."

The man chuckled grimly. "You were outside, milady, but now you are inside. You hit your head quite neatly on the branch." He swiveled around to face me. "Everyone has been quite worried that you wouldn't wake again."

"I want to go outside." I ignored his protests that I was too weak and that it wouldn't be good for my health. "Take me outside."

"Yes, milady," he said, finally giving in. He helped me to stand, and then let me lean on him as I struggled to walk. Every step made me dizzy, and I had to rest often on the short journey from the tent to the great outdoors.

Once I was outside, I squinted gracelessly at all the men that surrounded me. "Who are you?" I asked my supporter bluntly.

He seemed a bit taken aback. "I- I'm the physician for the Forty-Ninth Wing."

"Is the King really coming here just to see me?" I stared straight ahead, and glared at anyone who dared to stare back.

"Yes, he is."

"What's your name?" I tripped, and grunted.

"Easy there, I'm Amyntas." One hand slipped around my waist to hold me upright.

"Why does the King have to come to me?" I leaned against a tree.

"You can't be moved long distances." Amyntas brushed my hair back from my face, and I slapped his hand away.

"No- why does he feel the urge to come to me and not wait until I am well enough to travel?" I resumed my halting steps.

Amyntas shrugged. "I don't know what goes on in a King's mind."

I muttered darkly, "I do."

"What then?" He asked, "What goes on in the King's mind?"

"He wants a wench to keep him warm at night. A pretty face to smile and tell him that he is the best. He wants a passionate lover who loves him and that he can just disregard after a night in bed with her." I gasped as I missed a step and stumbled. "He wants me to be that woman. He wants the prestige of having a royal wife." My voice was hard and bitter.

"You know these things?" Amyntas steadied me as I fell again.

"Yes." I offered him no more. "Get me out of here. I cannot stay where he will be. Tie me to a horse if you have to. Get me away from here before Adrian comes." I licked my dry lips, wishing that I could actually think of the words that I wanted to use.

"I can't, milady." He handed over a flask, and I drank from it shakily.

"Why not?" I threw the flask weakly at his head. "Why not, damn it?"

"Orders, and you are not nearly well enough to ride."

"Therefore you tie me to the saddle," I growled. "Ignore orders. I override them. All of them. Get me a horse and tie me on; just get me out of here before Adrian comes." I kicked at a stone and almost lost my balance.

"Princess…" He protested.

"Just do it."

"Tonight then, when no one will see us." He was stalling for time, so he could tell someone.

"No, now. Get me a damn horse," I ordered him angrily, "And fetch a rope and tie me on. Send the horse on its way and forget about me. Tell Adrian that I am not his."

"Yes, milady." He deposited me on the ground by a moldy tree stump. "I'll be right back." He walked away. I pretended to sleep.

"Princess," he touched my shoulder gently. "Come, the horse is waiting." He sounded doubtful.

"Thank you." I stood with his help and walked over to the pickets of horses. "Which one?"

He led me over to a tired looking gelding. "This fellow ought to do nicely for you." His hands encircled my waist and lifted me into the saddle easily. "You're so thin. Princess, rethink this. You are weak and injured. You have no food with you and you need almost constant care. Don't go." His hands were tying the rope around my waist and to the saddle even as he spoke.

"I'm going. I don't care if it kills me, I have to get away." I was beginning to doubt my rationale. "Send me off."

"Farewell, Princess Elensar." He slapped the horse on the rump and sent it trotting off away from the camp.

I jounced along, retching from the pain that the trot caused me. I slumped in the saddle, wishing I were dead instead of in so much pain. I twined my fingers in the horse's mane, and settled in for a long ride.

I wandered in and out of consciousness for the better part of an hour, letting the horse pick his own path just as long as he kept moving. Occasionally, I would sit up and tug on a rein to take a path that looked less full of branches, but for the most part, I just lay along the gelding's neck and tried to forget the pain.

"Elensar, what are you trying to do?" I retched again upon hearing his voice.

"Adrian…" I coughed out, and then retched again. "Away."

"Sweet life, what are you trying to do to yourself?" His hand was on my back and he was untying the rope. He picked my off the horse. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No." I gasped for breath.

"What then?" I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me. "What madness are you attempting?"

"Not madness, just trying to get away from…" I couldn't say it. I wouldn't say it. "Just trying to get home," I amended softly.

"Elensar, if you had but asked!" He kissed my hair.

"I did," I snarled weakly. "You wouldn't let me."

His arms were warm and strong around me. "Soldier!" He noticed my mount wandering off, "Secure the horse!"

"Yes sir." The horse was captured, its reins in the hands of a young private.

"Elensar," he ignored my harsh comment, "I love you,"

"Not this again," I grumbled.

"Tell me your answer," he reached inside the pocket of his tunic and unfolded my note to him. "I have found you, now tell me, will you marry me?"

I suddenly noticed all the people around us, the soldiers and the physicians, and I was suddenly scared. They would all hear my answer. They would all be witness to this.

"No, I won't." My breath was ripping through my lungs in panicked gasps, "I won't," I said louder.

"You won't what, Elensar?" Adrian hugged me as best he could. "You won't marry me?" his voice cracked slightly. "Or you won't tell me."

"I won't!" I said again, well aware of its vague connotations. Then, I fainted dead away in his arms.

"Elensar, come on, swallow. Now there's a good girl." I swallowed as Adrian held the container to my lips.

"Adrian…" I swallowed again.

"What's that?"

"I hate you." I didn't particularly like the bitter concoction that was being poured down my throat, but there wasn't much I could do about it so I just endured it.

He didn't answer; his silence spoke well enough for him.

I should have felt bad, I knew, but I didn't. I actually reveled in his pain, savoring my new way to hurt the man who had caused me so much heartache.

He stood without warning and his supporting arm fell away, leaving me to fall awkwardly down on the ground. I closed my eyes and listened to the angry crunch of forest debris as he stalked away from me.

A soft _pfftt_ sounded next to my ear. I picked up the paper that my note was written on. It was creased in many places, as if the one who had held it had opened, folded and then reopened it for another look many times.

I folded it carefully, giving it a cursory glance. A patch of messy script caught my eyes.

_I love you, Elensar._ The ink was smudged and still a bit wet, as I found out when I brushed my thumb across it.

I glared at the offending piece of paper, as if daring it to stay where it was. I wished it would just disappear. It didn't of course, so I crumpled it up angrily.

I tried to stand, to walk over to him and yell at him for saying it again, but as soon as I tried, two soldiers and the physician all but pinned me to the ground.

"Princess, do not put any more stress on yourself. You are healing fairly nicely now, a day of rest has done you well." The physician poked and prodded at my head and around the lovely bump that had taken residence in my forehead.

"I've been asleep for a day?" I stared up at him in horror, and then winced as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Yes, and it would be nice if you could rest a day more." He stopped examining me and looked to the soldiers. "Make sure she stays here. Give her this to drink on the hour, every hour."

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers nodded to the physician while his companion was trying to convince me to lie back and rest.

"Princess, this is for your own good, please, milady, rest a spell. Try to sleep." He pressed my shoulders down to the ground and then stared unabashedly into my eyes. "Please."

"You know," I informed him in a sweet voice that sounded hollow to my ears. "You shouldn't look directly into the eyes of royalty. It's very disrespectful." I smiled and nodded.

"Rest, milady," He averted his eyes, but did not release my shoulders.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him petulantly.

"You'll do it anyway," The physician snapped coldly. "Princess or not, you should at least follow common sense and rest to help yourself get well." He glared again.

"Fine," I said, determined to get the last word in. "I'll rest." I curled up on the ground and proceeded to ignore them all. Soon enough, I slept.

When the soldier woke me an hour later, I was grouchy and quite stiff. "Drink," he said, "and I'll make you more comfortable."

I grumbled a bit, but submitted, recognizing the common sense that the physician had talked about.

"Lie on your stomach," The soldier said no more than what was necessary. I rolled over compliantly, and he rubbed my sore muscles until I drifted off again.

Every hour, on the hour, one of the soldiers would wake me and give me more of the vile brew that I had to fight to keep down with every swallow. I would sleep after that, massaged into sleep by Geodic, my first caretaker.

By the time morning came around, I was well rested and feeling ever so much better. The only thing that brought down my fine mood was that I was stuck with Adrian.

He stood at the head of the camp in the morning and refused to even look in my direction. When the order came to ride out, he was at the head of the column, riding ahead of the rest of us.

I was stuck riding with Geodic, which wasn't as bad a situation as it could have been. I could have been riding with Laertes, the physician. However, Laertes was more concerned with the status of his medical supplies than his patient.

I didn't know where they were taking me; I suppose I just assumed that they were taking me back to the palace. When we arrived at the camp I had run away from, I was more that a little surprised.

"Physician!" Laertes called as he dismounted. "Where's the physician?"

"Here, sir." Amyntas jogged up.

"Why was the Princess allowed to leave this camp when she was far from being well enough to ride?" Laertes glared.

"W-well…" Amyntas stuttered. "She was quite determined to go, sir, there was nothing I could do to stop her."

"You helped her, then?" Laertes' glare grew fiercer.

"Yes, he helped me." I stumbled over to them, hoping I looked a least slightly dignified. "I ordered him to. He is a good man, and he obeyed the directions that his _betters_ gave him." I smiled coldly. "Is this clear?"

"Yes, milady. Now, go and rest. You've had a long ride and you aren't well enough yet for that."

"I will not!" I threw up my hands in disgust. "I am perfectly fine!"

"You are not." Laertes and Amyntas said in unison. Amyntas reached up to swipe away some blood on my forehead. "You've made yourself bleed, darling."

"Darling?" I crossed my arms angrily. "You have no right to call me darling." I glared at him, and then burst into uncharacteristic hysterical tears.

"Right then, come this way." Both Laertes and Amyntas placed a hand on my shoulder and they led me into the nearest tent, evicting its current occupants.

"Princess, take a deep breath." Laertes instructed. "In…and out…and in…and out…" Slowly, I calmed down, taking in huge, gulping breaths of air.

"Physicians! Laertes! Amyntas! Come quickly!" A frantic soldier burst into the tent.

"What's the matter?" Laertes inquired as if all he wanted to know what was for lunch.

"It's the King. He's been stabbed by his own knife." The soldier calmed under Laertes' formidable gaze, and his panic was soothed. "The last the men saw of him, he was walking into his tent with three bottles of brandy."

I began to laugh then, dry, sobbing laughter, and they stared at me in horror. "He's tried to kill himself," I heard a dreadful little giggle escape my lips. "The idiot."

**Author's Note:** I'm horrible to them, aren't I? Oh well!

Well, I had a big plan where I was going to update by Sunday night, but that pretty much fell through (as you can see). I ended up making sure that the little children I was watching did _not_ jump off the top step. So, here I am, on Tuesday, updating for you! I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter up sooner, my goal is before Sunday night (again).

Thanks for reviewing and review again! You guys are so awesome!

**To the Lovelies: **

_Miss Piratess:_ Of course she had to walk into the branch! It was there, wasn't it? :oD Yeah…Jayden's a nice guy.

_Lilred-07_: Eh…I'm not done torturing Elensar yet! She'll have to be actually _nice_ to him eventually.

_Nala': _I will not stop bad mouthing Adrian! It's far to fun., and besides, it's in Elensar's point of view, so everything she says is a wee bit on the biased side…he's really a nice guy (as you know). __

_LindyLou78: _No, she won't go back to the stocks and all she'll be is a bit dizzy for a while.

_Cheekychik: _Happy Birthday!!! I don't care if you're in a romantic and sigh-y mood; I'm somewhat of a hopeless romantic myself, if you couldn't tell… hah.

_Stubble96:_ So I didn't update _very_ soon…but I did update! Yay!

_F.A.Starhawk: _That she does…I don't know why Lady Luck doesn't like her, but poor Elensar has just been foiled time and time again.

_Maple Rose: _Sigh Yes, they catch her…again. And I'll change the titles of address in the other chapters…thanks! And I promise, promise, promise, promise that the fairy tale comes in soon. Are the little obscure references to it not enough, lol? :oP

_Turwen: _Thank you much!

_Karli:_ Thanks for finding time to review! Poor Adrian, no one really believes him when he says that he loves her…what if it's true? (As you said, however, that would be like believing Jack the Ripper when he told you he was sane.)

_No myridon: _Yeah, branches do tend to hurt when they whack you in the head. Maybe she's scared of commitment, maybe love, and maybe something else entirely…I'm not sure. :o)

_Zagato:_ Ooo, I'd love to wake up in Adrian's castle. That would be so beyond awesome!

_Empryea:_ True enough, like they say for car-drivers, keep your eyes on the road!

**Side Note:** If you want to know approximately where I am on updating this story (and others, if there happen to be any), check out my bio page. I update that with my progress more often than I update Elensar, so, yeah. Just so you know!

And we have over one hundred reviews. When I saw that, that made my day so totally beyond snazzy!

_ EvenSong_


	16. Ministrations and Explanations

**Warnings:** blood? Maybe? And apologies…

**Chapter Sixteen:** Ministrations and Explanations

"Come, Amyntas." Laertes directed quickly, the first to recover from the shock I had given them. "Bring your kit and meet me at the King's tent."

"Yes, sir." Amyntas nodded, and rushed out.

"Princess, please, stay here and wait for our return. I'm sure Matthew can find some way to keep you entertained." A tense smile stretched Laertes' lips, and he glared pointedly at the soldier.

"No, I will not stay here. I'm coming with you." I stood, quite ready to go with them.

"No, you won't come with us. It will be no place for a Princess." Laertes pushed me down. "Stay here."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply. Laertes left without another word. As soon as the tent flap had fallen back into place, however, I was outside and following Laertes.

"Princess," Matthew, the soldier, walked after me, looking lost. "Princess, please, come back to the tent."

"No." I continued walking. "I'm going to have a little…um…talk with Adrian." I shook his hand off, and whirled around when he tried to hold be back again. "Would you gainsay a Princess?"

Matthew looked ashamed. "N-no, milady."

"Good." I observed carefully which tent Laertes went into. "That one, eh?" It was a patched, unprepossessing affair of dirty cloth and a faded sigil sewn hastily onto the side. "Never would have guessed." I shrugged and waited a few moments more.

"P-princess?" Matthew tugged gently at my sleeve.

"What?"

"Please come this way."

"No thanks, I'm busy. Try back later, please." I smiled, hoping the grotesque gesture that stretched my lips resembled a smile in some minute way. I picked my way over to Adrian's tent, where two guardsmen were rooted firmly in place.

"I'm sorry, Princess Elensar, the Physicians have said no one is to be allowed in." The man on the left looked down at me as he spoke.

"Hi, my name is no one, now can I go in?" I glared up at him, impatiently tapping my foot.

"No, I'm sorry, milady, but no." The guard shifted his hand warningly to the hilt of his sword.

"I'm a Princess then, obey me. I rank you by quite a good deal, my friend." I leaned in closer, a bit conspiratorially, "I think that it's in your best interest to let me in."

"Milady, I cannot…"

"You can and you will." I smiled, and attempted to walk past him. He stopped me with a large hand.

"No."

I crossed my arms belligerently. "Adrian!" I yelled suddenly, startling the people around me. "I want to talk to you Adrian!"

Amyntas appeared at the entrance to the tent. "Princess! What do you think you're doing, yelling like that?"

"I want to see Adrian." I tried my best to look docile and sweet. 1'm certain that I failed miserably.

"You can't," the Physician seemed exasperated with me.

"Yes I can. I'll keep yelling to him from out here if you don't let me go in, too." I pushed past the guard, and he let me go by without protest.

"Princess…" Amyntas still blocked the tent door. "Please, stay outside. Its rather…messy." He grimaced.

"What kind of Princess do you think I am?" I asked him. "Do you think I'm some dainty little girl who will most certainly faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I thought to spare your sensibilities."

"Don't worry about my sensibilities. They'll survive."

He moved aside with a shrug, and muttered, "Whatever floats your boat."

I sailed past him and into the tent. I gasped; Adrian was covered in blood, Laertes was a gory mess as well, and there were massive amounts of crimson rags scattered about the tent.

"I never knew that we could bleed so much," I mumbled, feeling lightheaded for a moment. Amyntas took my elbow and tugged me gently toward the door. "No." I tugged away from him and took a deep breath.

"Princess! What are you doing in here?" Laertes spared a moment to glare at me, but immediately turned back to the King as soon as he moaned.

"Elensar…" Adrian lifted a hand weakly.

"You are an idiot, your majesty," I informed him coldly. "Did you know that? You are a godforsaken idiotic obsessive pig."

He mumbled something, and frowned. I thought I heard, "…unforgiving, cold hearted, mean bitch…"

"You're very flattering. I mean, I just love it whenever someone loves me so much that they would die for me!" I knelt beside his head. "But most lovers, m'dear, don't mean it quite so literally."

"I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Thank you." I smoothed his hair back a bit. "Adrian, why would you try and kill yourself over a foreign Princess who is from a land that harbors no special love for you or your country, and who harbors no tender emotions towards you, when you could easily have had Lady Ilea or one of your other court ladies?"

A frown creased his forehead and he grunted in pain. "Damn you Elensar. The world," he sucked in his breath in a painful gasp, "does not," a muttered curse and a wince, "revolve around you." He cried out, and I looked to Laertes, worried.

"He'll be fine. Just stitching him up. I think being dead drunk saved his life here. He missed anything vital by a few inches on all sides. Didn't go deep enough, anyhow. Lucky bastard." Laertes took another stitch and Adrian cried out again.

I looked away. "Will he live?"

"Of course he will, girl. I've seen worse than this, too. Our King's in good health, so he should survive." Laertes grimly continued on his work. Suddenly, he looked up at me. "Leave now, Princess. I'll have a soldier call you when he's lucid."

"No. I'll stay." Some perverse feeling of guilt persuaded me to want to stay for the entire gruesome procedure. "He did this because of me. I did this to him. I should watch the consequences."

"No, you shouldn't. Get out. This isn't a place for you. Get out now." Laertes then proceeded to ignore me and let Amyntas take care of me.

"Princess, please." The other physician helped me up and led me out of the hospital tent, depositing me into the care of Matthew. "Take her to bed, please."

I glanced at the darkening sky, and forewent any protesting. "Thank you."

"It is my duty, milady." Matthew led me to my tent and closed the door once I was safely inside. "Goodnight, Princess. He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Soldier." I curled up in a little ball and soon was fast asleep.

"Milady Princess, the King is awake." Matthew knelt beside me and gently shook me.

"Thank you, Matthew." I stretched and crawled out of the tent into the crisp morning air.

"He called for, specifically." The soft-spoken soldier walked beside me on my way to Adrian's tent.

"Really?" I smiled a private smile, letting my imagination take off and wondering if he would try to seduce me right there and then. "Do you know why?"

"No, I do not know, milady." We reached the hospital tent in short order and Matthew left me there.

"Ah, Princess Elensar, just the girl who King Adrian wants to see!" Laertes, a very tired smiled on his face, laughed a bit cynically. "Please, go in. Try not to kill him or anything like that. I just stitched him up. Wouldn't want all that good work to go to waste, now would we?"

"Are you feeling alright, Laertes?" I raised an eyebrow, thinking that he sounded slightly drunk as well.

"Yes, yes of course. Just need some sleep, that's all." The elder physician shook his head and trudged off.

I slipped into the tent silently, hoping the dilapidated thing wouldn't collapse around us.

"Hello Adrian." Standing hunched over in the cramped tent, I looked at his silhouette.

"Elensar," Adrian sighed. "There are things I need to explain to you."

"Isn't there always?" I inquired dryly.

"Be serious, please, for both of our sakes." He patted the floor space next to him. "Come, sit here."

I went and sat. His hand found mine and he squeezed it gently. "You said," I reminded him rather tersely, "That there are things that you need to explain to me?"

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Adrian rubbed at his eyes. "You're sister is here."

"_What?"_ I couldn't believe what he had just told me. "What did you just say?"

"Evadne is here, and she's coming to claim you." Adrian looked over at me, his gaze worn and lost. "She's already sent several missives to me demanding you back."

"Why would she do that?" I glared at him. "You're lying to me, aren't you? You just want to get my hopes up that someone from back home actually came to rescue me after all this time." I sniffled angrily. "That's just cruel, Adrian, even for you."

"Shhh," He wiped away a few tears from my cheek. "It's not a joke. She's here. I should know," he chuckled cynically, "She's the one whose been burning up my country."

"_What?_" The blood drained out of my face, and I sat there, stunned.

"Yes, your lovely eldest sister has been ransacking my country in search of you. I know you don't –won't- believe me, but she has. Here." He handed me a few slips of paper. I read each one carefully.

_August 31st, 245 _

_My dearest Adrian, King of Delran-_

_As you have my youngest sister, Elensar, in your custody, I would like to reclaim her. Please, send her to Merihan Port. My ships and my General will be waiting there for you and her. They sail under the Silver Suns. _

_With all my love, Evadne, Eldest of Meridian _

_September 8th, 245_

_Adrian Theylell, King of Delran_

_I've asked you once politely to return my sister to me. Your response was rather less than amusing, my dear. I will not agree to your terms, I am a married woman and Elensar is not even yet a woman; she will come home with me by the end of September, whether you like it or not. My General waits still at Merihan Port and the Silver Suns still fly from the poles. I would recommend that you send my sister immediately, and with the cessation of all uncouth demands and improper references or I shall retaliate in a way you will not enjoy. _

_Evadne Kelledy, Eldest of Meridian _

_September 15th, 245_

_King Adrian Theylell of Delran,_

_If Princess Elensar Kelledy is not returned to Merihan Port at once, another town will burn. Which would you like it to be? I give you your choice: another town burned to ashes, its inhabitants slain, or my sister in the hands of my General. _

_Crown Princess Evadne Kelledy of Meridian _

_September 19th, 245_

_King of Delran_

_Send my sister to me at once. I will not consent, my father the King of Meridian will not consent and she will not consent to your suit of her. She is not of the age of consent, there is one year left before she is; therefore you cannot marry her._

_Three towns have been leveled, Adrian, would you like a fourth to join them? I have given you my ultimatum; do you care enough about your country to let her go, or will you condemn your country to death whilst you try to seduce my sister? Under all of our laws, it would be considered rape if you do bed her, which I think you should know. _

_Send my sister to Merihan Port or watch another town burn._

_Crown Princess of Meridian_

The last letter was dated two days before, on my name day. I looked up at Adrian, and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about these?" I held up the small pile of papers.

"First you were missing, and then you hated me." He looked sad as well, "I couldn't stand that. Elensar, I do want you to marry me, really I do. That's why I must know your secret." A finger brushed lightly over my lips. He sighed when I didn't speak, and continued, "I demanded that she either give herself to me or that I could have you." He smiled a bit. "I didn't think she'd agree, anyway. Once she started burning my towns, however, it was a completely different matter."

"That doesn't sound like Evadne, though," I protested. "She may be cruel at times, and she may seem heartless, but I don't think she would burn down the homes of innocents, with them still inside." I wrapped my arms securely around my knees. "Why didn't you protect your people after the first town was burned?"

"I didn't believe her at first. I thought it was just like something she would say to try and lure me into one of her traps." Adrian ran a hand through his hair and looked quite disgusted with himself. "I wasn't very diplomatic in my response, I suppose, and she must have taken in the wrong way. Then, after it was too late, the reports came that she had burned my towns. She had killed my people." I saw a tear sparkling down his cheek in the weak light that filtered through the tent. "This could mean war, and all over you, Elensar. Does this make you happy?" The question was filled with bitterness.

"No. It doesn't." I sniffled and swiped at my eyes. "Why didn't you believe her?"

"In retrospect, I'm asking myself the same question, Elensar." He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I spent over three months in bed with your sister, Elensar. I thought I knew here, and what she would be likely to do. I was wrong. Dead wrong." He chuckled at the macabre humor in his statement. "And why the next two towns as well, you ask?"

I nodded. "Why did they burn too?"

"I'm fairly certain that she had soldiers or even spies placed at the towns that were burned before hand. She gave them the go-ahead as soon as she got my response, I think." Adrian looked over at me. "I thought I knew her, Elensar. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for me, Adrian. Be sorry for your country." I brushed away the tears that still glistened on his face. "Why did you try to leave your country, when they were under attack. They need you as their leader, Adrian."

"I'm a horrible leader, if I let this happen." He frowned. "I didn't think that they would want me as their King anymore."

"These people love you, Adrian. They need a King as well." I smiled gently at him, "Who would rule in your stead? You have no heirs and no Queen, you have no living near-relatives."

"Lord Nethal would rule if I were to die. He knows what he is doing, I must give him that." Adrian smiled weakly.

"They wouldn't accept him, I don't think."

"Who?"

"The people. They love you, not him. Just as…" I stopped, confused as to what I was about to say.

"Just as what?" He asked me, dry amusement embedded in his voice

I smiled and shook my head. "Have you written to Evadne yet?" I asked.

"No. I thought I would do that after I showed the letters to you." He caught my hand in his own. "Would you like to write?"

I pulled my hand gently away. "Yes, I'll do it." I stood. "I'll go get paper and ink from someone."

"Come back quickly," he whispered, an expression of abject exhaustion on his face.

"I will." I ducked out of the tent and into the fall morning.

"Milady," Amyntas strode toward me. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Physician." I offered a small smile. "Do you have paper and pen?"

Amyntas looked relieved. "Yes, Princess. Wait here while I go get them."

"Thank you." I sank to the ground, trying to comprehend all that I had just learned. I untied the ribbon that had bound my hair for so long and began to toy with it, not paying all that much attention to the world around me. I watched the satiny material pool in the dirt and leaves and then unfold as I lifted it again.

Startled, I jumped when Amyntas returned.

"Milady," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're paper and ink." He handed me two thin pieces and a pen.

"Thank you."

"Also, milady," He spoke as he helped me up, "I believe you drew this. I found it in your bags. I thought you'd like to have it again." He smiled encouragingly and handed me the familiar square of paper.

"Not that damn thing again," I moaned, but took it anyway and slipped it into a pocket. "Thank you, Amyntas."

"You're welcome, Princess. It is an honor." He sketched a small bow and then left for another tent.

As I walked back to rejoin Adrian in his pile of canvas, I found that I would miss him. I would miss all of our fights and our romantic interludes. I would feel rather lost without his attempts at seduction and his proposals. I would feel almost out of place among my sisters after being the sole object of someone's affections for so long.

I entered the tent, and found Adrian asleep on his pallet. "Sleep well, my king."

I sat, and began to write.

_September 21st, 245_

_Crown Princess Evadne Kelledy, Eldest of Meridian and Beloved Sister,_

_I am coming. I shall look for the Silver Suns flying above the water. I am coming. _

_With all hope and haste, _

_Princess Elensar Kelledy, Youngest of Meridian _

I let the ink dry and then folded my missive. I tugged the ring gently off of Adrian's finger and sealed the letter with his signet, having none of my own.

"Soldier," I placed the letter in Matthew's hands, "Please see that this letter gets to Crown Princess Evadne Kelledy of Meridian or her second in command at once." I smiled. "Thank you, Matthew."

"Yes, Princess, at once." He bowed and jogged to the picket lines, where he quickly tacked a black horse and rode off, my letter in hand. I smiled and returned to Adrian.

**Author's Note**: ARGH. That would be the only word to really describe these last few weeks. First my family dragged me off to upstate New York, where I did not have access to any of my files. Then I was so busy getting ready for the exchange student that was coming to live with that I was rarely on the computer at all. Then she actually came, and she was really nice. However, she rather monopolized the computer and I was restricted to using it for only homework purposes while she was home. Whenever I was home, she was home, until now. Thank goodness! I'll shut up now, and stop explaining myself and making excuses…thanks for being patient with me!

**To You:**

Zagato: You found my livejournal, and you friended me! :D I friended you! Wow…that sounds so inane…but yeah. Yay!

Sealednectar: cringe My update was significantly slower…oops. I'm very sorry for that too. Next time I will try my very hardest to get it up a whole lot sooner…not two weeks later.

Miss Piratess: Yep, that'd be Adrian…

Cheekychik: Well, near death experiences can't happen too often, otherwise they lose their novelty. However, one every so often are good for readers, don't you agree? Romantic moods…sigh How…er…romantic. Hah!

Lilred-07: Haha, no worries, he lives! He is _so_ cool. Lol.

F.A.Starhawk: It's amazing how desperate he is…sorry for the slowness of the update! :/

Stubble96: Don't feel bad about unloading on me- it adds a bit of personality to the reviews, spices things up a bit! :o)

Misty Queen: Thank you! Maybe he loves her…maybe he doesn't, although after this chapter it sure seems like he does!

Turwen: No…he can't die! He provides the romantic interest and conflict! They are intrinsic parts of the story, so for now, he lives.

No myridon: No, it wasn't nice at all for her to laugh. He did try to commit suicide though, although for more reasons than just unrequited love.

Midreamer: Well maybe not drunk with love, per se, but other, more alcoholic things…lol.

Alicia: Thank you! I didn't exactly update soon…:( Everyone loves the spunky Princess! :oP

**Once More: **Thank you so much for putting up with my erratic update schedule! I'm really horrible about that, but with school and unusual visitors, my world has been flipped upside down and then turned inside out.

**Review Again Please! **


	17. The Silver Suns

**Warnings: **I have absolutely no idea why I pretend to know things about ships, and possible ulterior motives...oohlala.

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Silver Suns

"Adrian, love, wake up," I shook his shoulder gently. "Come now, don't tell me you've gone and died on me." I laughed softly as he groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, love," He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. "I wasn't asleep for too long, was I?"

"No, not at all. I sent the letter with Matthew to Evadne." I leaned over him, so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm going home, Adrian. You can set your country to rights now that I'm not here to take up all of your worries. Rule Delran, Adrian, and do not give up on them; they will not give up on you."

"Elensar, I will not give up on them, not again." He pulled out his left hand and showed me the layers of white cloth wrapped around it. "I will carry the consequences and reminders with me for the rest of my life, but I will not give up." He smiled and stole a quick, feathery kiss.

"No Adrian, we mustn't." I pulled away, not allowing myself to enjoy the sensations rushing through me.

"Once more, Elensar, I ask you; will you marry me?" His eyes were filled with a painful emotion; hope mixed with fear, knowing that I would reject him again.

"I can't, Adrian. You know I can't. If I could…" I left the sentence unfinished and instead leaned in and brushed my lips against his once more. "If I could," I continued, feeling my heart shredding slowly, "I wouldn't."

Every ounce of joy and euphoria that had filled his eyes as I had kissed him was replaced with a desolation and hurt so great that I had to look away.

In a way, I enjoyed dashing all his hopes to bits, but I couldn't stand to see the result of what I had done.

"So that's how you really feel, then, is it?" His voice was rough and filled with unshed tears.

"No, but it's how I should feel," I told him softly, "and what I am supposed to feel is the only thing I will let myself be."

He looked at me then, the loneliness and overwhelming distraught expression on his face nearly bringing me to tears. "You've never tried to be what others wanted you to be before, so why now?"

My head drooped down, and I refused to look him in the eyes, "Why now?" I traced a design in the blankets. "Now, because the fate of your country, and therefore of your people lies with my choice." I looked askance at him. "_I will not have their blood on my hands_." My fingers brushed lightly over his. "Would you?"

"No," he sighed. "Their blood has stained me enough." Adrian caught the tips of my fingers in his hand. "It has touched you as well, my love."

"I know." A sob caught in my throat. "I know. They died because of me." My whole body started to shake as I began to cry in earnest.

"No, Elensar. Do not take the blame fully upon your shoulders. It was my fault and Evadne's as well. You must understand this. Oh, come love, come." He wrapped me in his arms, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Adrian, they shouldn't have died," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, dearling, I know." Adrian soothed me, rocking me as I cried, all my pent up emotions and inner turmoil soaking into his shirt. "Shhh, love, it'll be alright in the end, you'll see, we'll have our happy ending, shhh." He kissed my hair lightly, not attempting to be anything more than comforting. "Elensar, my dear Elensar, you'll see, we'll get the ending that we want."

I sniffled and buried my face in his shoulder. "No," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. "We won't."

"Shhh," he continued to soothe me, just holding me.

"Adrian, I'm going to leave. Today. I'll take a few men with me, and we'll ride on horseback to Merihan Port. That way all will be well. You won't have to worry about your people being murdered by mine, and I shall no longer be your burden to worry about." I pulled away from him. "Come see me off. I shan't leave until you've said a proper farewell." I managed a smile.

"Elensar, at least wait until I can go with you…" He shook his head.

"Life or death?" I asked him simply.

"Ride quickly and with all haste." He saluted me, "I shall see you shortly."

I jogged back to my tent and collected the things that I wanted to take with me. The two saddlebags looked strangely small to me, and I shook my head. "I don't know…" Sighing, I picked them up and hauled them outside.

"Milady?" Amyntas touched my elbow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." I smiled broadly, "I need a small contingent of soldiers to guide and protect me on my way to Merihan Port. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Princess." He smiled as well, and strode off, determination etched into every line of his face.

Amyntas soon returned, four men in tow. "These are good men. They shall travel with you."

"Thank you, Amyntas." I noticed Adrian exiting his tent. "I think you might want to see to your King, now." I smiled and turned to my new soldiers. "I don't think we want to walk to Merihan Port, so we'll need mounts."

One of my escort grinned. "I'll get them."

"Thank you." I spun around as Adrian cleared his throat behind me. "One moment, please. I must make this properly dramatic, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not." He looked bemused and let me continue on.

"Soldiers!" I had gathered quite a crowd in the short time that it took to get the horses ready. "Mount up! We're going to Merihan Port!" There were a few ragged cheers, and I laughed. "Oh Adrian," I turned to him, attempting make it look like an after thought.

"Yes, Elensar?" He stepped forward, chuckling.

"I must be remembered by your men not as some little wench who tramped all over the countryside, but as the woman who stole your heart." I leaned in and kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself up against him.

I heard a stronger cheer that time, as the men watched their King in all his ardor kiss me back.

"Now Adrian," I told him, raising an eyebrow and grinning mischievously, "I would suggest that you get back to ruling your country instead of dallying with foreign Princesses." I grinned and whooped loudly, completely caught up in my act. "Ride, Soldiers!" I smacked the horse with the reins and we cantered off.

We came to Merihan Port around evening. We had made good time; it would have taken us another day if one of my entourage hadn't known a few detours to take.

"Hold the gates!" One of the soldiers, a man named Cassilne, cried out, spurring his mount forward. He had been the one to lead us through the short cuts and get us to Merihan Port by nightfall.

"Hold the gates!" He cried again, reaching the port city in a cloud of dust. "The Princess comes!"

I heard the creaking of the thick wooden doors as they were stopped in their closing and reopened. The gate-guards of Merihan Port called down the walls, announcing my presence.

"Come, milady," Remsen, a dark haired swordsman, touched his heels to his mount, expecting me to follow.

"Evadne, here I come," I muttered, and then followed Remsen.

We entered on horseback, with two of my guards in front and two behind, a miniature parade.

"Make way for Princess Elensar Kelledy of Meridian!" Cassilne proclaimed as we rode along.

I giggled, feeling suddenly self-conscious. People came out of their houses, out of pubs and bars, out of holes in between the houses, and out of every place imaginable. Some of them cheered, and some waved. I waved back, unsure of myself.

We reached the other side of the city just as the sun was sinking below the water. I looked for the Silver Suns, and saw them, fluttering gracefully in the breeze. They reflected the red hues of the setting sun and the water, glimmering with each undulation of the cloth.

"I have found the Silver Suns," I murmured, grinning madly. "I am going home," and once I said that, I truly began to believe it. "Finally."

Trumpets' resounding bugles broke my elated reverie. "Crown Princess Evadne Kelledy, Eldest of Meridian rides this way!" A herald called, receiving a dirty look from Cassilne.

"Be nice," I commanded him.

"Fine." He grumbled good-naturedly.

"Elensar!" I spun my mount around, and my jaw dropped.

"Evadne!" I was off the horse in a heartbeat and racing over to her on foot. "I'm so glad to –Oh Evadne, I missed you so!" I hugged her tightly, conveniently forgetting that it was she that Adrian had blamed for organizing my sudden, nighttime departure from Meridian on his ship.

"I missed you, sister." She hugged me back, her golden locks falling long and loose about my shoulders. "I'm so glad you're coming home."

"So am I," I smiled. "You still look so beautiful,"

She looked sharply at me, "What do you mean?"

"Adrian…King Adrian told me that you were with child, and…I was just saying that you don't look much different than normal, and you don't look pregnant at all…" I trailed off, trying not to make more of a fool of myself than I already was.

To my great dismay and relief, she laughed. "Oh, child, you mustn't believe everything that Kings tell you." She smiled, but it was tight. "The baby miscarried."

"Oh." I bit my lip, and then looked to my companions. Cassilne was open mouthed with shock, while Remsen wore an appreciative expression. The other two, Faydra and Mirar, were leading the horses away. "Cassilne and Remsen, I'd like to introduce you to my older sister, Evadne." I smiled hopefully, pleading silently with them not to make me regret my rash words.

"It's truly a pleasure to make your splendid acquaintance," Cassilne bowed low, his gestures elegant, if somewhat extravagant.

"Is it an angel or is it Heaven itself that graces us with her presence?" Remsen wondered romantically, also bowing with a flourish.

Evadne laughed, a dainty little sound. "Ah, your chevaliers are too much, sister." She put a hand around my shoulder. "Come, the hour grows late. I have an inn we shall stay at until the morrow, when we shall depart for home."

Home. It was a glorious word. I loved it utterly.

"Yes. Home." I smiled, and looked once more to the three Silver Suns rising above the cobalt field. "Let's go. My chevaliers," I turned to Cassilne and Remsen with a mock-sober smile, "You shall be accommodated accordingly," I grinned, and their smiles matched mine.

"Sister, come. My retainers shall take care of it." I let her lead me to the rooms that she had commandeered for her sojourn in Delran.

"Evadne…" I trailed off, silenced by a withering look. Suddenly, all the things that Adrian had said seemed to float to the surface of my thoughts again.

"Elensar, there are certain things that your father and I must be certain of." She smiled grimly. "Did King Adrian try to seduce you ever?"

"Yes." He had, and I could do naught but tell the truth.

"Did you succumb? Will your bride-price remain intact?" She lounged in a plush chair, the image of cool reservation.

"Yes, it will. I'm not stupid, Evadne." I was nettled by her words and suggestions.

"Did you tell him anything of our secret?" Her lips twisted into a sardonic little half-smile.

"No, but I'm fairly certain that someone must have told him." I looked at her through widened eyes. "Would you know who, by chance?"

"If you are suggesting that I revealed our secret, dear sister," she leaned forward and let her voice drop to a whisper filled with false-sweetness, "then you are far mistaken. The prophecy spoke not of me revealing anything, but of you, Elensar. You know this. You shall be the one to reveal our secret."

"I know." I looked away, and shoved my hands deep into my pockets, and felt the damnable picture of Adrian.

"Did you tell Adrian any of the State secrets?"

"No."

"Did he ask you to do anything for him?"

"Yes."

"What?" She seemed exasperated with my one-word answers.

"To draw a picture of him."

"Was he clothed?" She smiled cruelly.

"Of course. It was a portrait," I stated flatly.

"I see." She stood and walked around behind me. "Did you dally with him at any times?" She stroked my hair.

"What is it your business, or anyone else's to know? It doesn't matter, my precious bride price is intact." I winced as she dug her fingernails into my scalp.

"Of course, Elensar, I knew he would try at least a little something. So, how many times did he propose?" She chuckled.

"I lost count." I laughed slightly.

"Really?" She finger combed my hair, dragging her fingers right through the snarls.

"Ouch!" I slapped her hands away. "Leave me alone, will you? I'm your sister?"

"Ah, but you are the sister who is slated to betray us all." Evadne swept over to her chair again and smile docilely. "Elensar, you are not dressed as befits a Princess!" She frowned, "I'll have to lend you something of mine, for now, but after a nice long bath."

"A bath would be more than pleasant right now," I murmured.

The next morning, I was outfitted in clean clothes, well rested and bathed. I felt as if something wasn't quite right though. Perhaps it had been Evadne's interrogation of me, or perhaps it was my parting kiss with Adrian. I don't really know, but something just wasn't right.

"Elensar," Evadne glided into my room, resplendent in robes of shimmering grays and silvers, "It's time to depart."

"Fun." I stood and shook out the black dress that she had lent me. "This is long on me."

"Yes, I know. It can't be helped. Come on, hurry up. The tide is with us now." She grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the room, leaving a sack of coins in our place.

As we walked outside, the sight of the Silver Suns cheered me a bit. I was once more happy to be leaving the Delran soil and sail away to Meridian…my home.

"Elensar!" A shout was raised from the flagship _Hellas_. "Elensar!"

Evadne smiled at my countenance. "They've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Smile, sister!" She laughed and clapped her hands in delight.

I laughed and scooped up handfuls of my copious skirts and ran toward the ship, laughing and stumbling along in a most ignoble manner. The sailors continued to cheer my name.

I stopped and waited for a laughing Evadne to catch up, and then together we boarded the boat. The sailors stopped their cheers and traded them for chuckles.

I turned, for one last (triumphal) look at Delran. "Damn it!" I swore, stamping my foot angrily.

"Elensar!" Adrian galloped towards the harbor, his mount lathered with sweat. "Elensar!" He called again.

"No, King Adrian, let her leave." Evadne appeared beside me, her hands gripping the rail of the ship so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Evadne, let me say a few parting words, then." He swung down, cradling his left arm gingerly against his chest. "Elensar," he turned to me. "Please, one more farewell. My good wishes, nothing more."

"Elensar, stay here. Do not go down there." Evadne took an iron grip on my arm.

"It is innocent enough, Evadne. Let go. You can see us, sister-dear." I made my voice honey sweet and pried her fingers off of my arm.

"Elensar, should I leave you here, then?" Evadne's smile was benign, but her words held a malicious edge.

"If you dare to, then yes, I suppose you would." I daintily picked my way down back to solid ground. "Adrian, parting words, you said?"

He took my hand in his. "Yes, Elensar." He leaned in, and whispered romantically, "I love you. Always remember that, no matter what."

"I know." His lips brushed my ear and I shivered. "Oh, Adrian?" I tilted my face so that his lips brushed across mine. "If you love me," I took his bottom lip gently between my own, "Come and catch me," and I kissed him then, pouring all of my desire and love for him into that kiss.

It was not a chaste kiss, not by any means; it was kiss of longing and hurt, emotional turmoil and love. He put his promise into it that he would come for me, and I spilled the anguish that had already started to rise at having to wait for him into that kiss.

It had to end sometime, of course. I was the first to pull away, panting, smiling and not at all satisfied. "Catch me," I repeated, my breath coming in short gasps.

"I will." It was simple, and he kissed me again, with the same wild passion that had consumed the first.

I turned away, leaving him to trail a few misplaced kisses down my jaw line before I ran.

I ran back to the boat, and to Evadne, who looked like she wanted to kill us both. Racing up to the prow as we cast off, I watched him until he disappeared from sight.

"I love you," I whispered, blowing a kiss to the horizon.

**Author's Note: **Thus, the first part of this story ends. I was originally going to split it into two separate documents/stories, but I decided not to. The next chapter should be up by Sunday night, I hope.

Did anyone go out trick-or-treating on Halloween? (I did! Haha.) What did you go as? (I had approximately thirty purple balloons attached to me- I was a bunch of grapes! Or a hydrogen atom…if you prefer…:oP)

**Evensong Says: **

_Midreamer:_ Oh, you bet there's going to be a mushy, romantic ending. I'm a hopeless romantic!

_Misty Queen:_ She's leaving…:(

_Sealednectar:_ "Soon" apparently isn't in my vocabulary anymore…argh. I spend too much time do nothing in between updates. I'm glad you like it! Was this chapter exciting enough? :oD

_Zagato:_ I write in my LiveJournal all the time…I have a tendency to dominate friend's pages with long, rambling posts…:o)

_Stubble96:_ As soon as I saw the "GR-REAT" I was like- whoah! Tony the Tiger! Haha- then I read the next stuff and was like, awesome…Glad you like this! Oh, I would need my fingers to type/update/whatever, so you mobster, don't chop them off! I like them!

_LindyLou78: _I know…I kind of wanted her to stay as well, but for the good of the plot, she must leave. Sniffle

_Miss Piratess:_ No, no, he wasn't really…

_Cheekychik: _Drama indeed! I think that Elensar's getting a wee bit homesick…I know I would. Well, I think I would. I don't have Evadne for a big sister though, so who knows… You didn't miss anything, actually. You picked up the rather delicious irony of it all wonderfully. :oD

**Well all,** review again and thank you for reviewing last time! School is evil, per usual, and it gets in my way, but I will update as regularly (and as quickly) as I can.


	18. There's No Place Like Home

**Warnings:** Well…Hopeless romanticisms. sigh

**Chapter Eighteen:** There's No Place Like Home

It took us just under a month to reach Meridian, and it was an eternal month of absolute silence between Evadne and me. She refused to speak to me unless it was to give a command or to rebuke me for doing something wrong.

I would not speak to her, either, so lost in my own passions was I. I dreamed constantly of the day that Adrian's fleet would be spotted on the horizon, the bejeweled sword resplendent on the field of green snapping merrily in a light sea breeze.

In the few scant moments that I was not dreaming of my beloved, I was revisiting breakfast, lunch and dinner as each made its reappearance shortly after being consumed.

The sail to Delran had not been nearly as horrific, given that Adrian had no chosen to sail through the tail end of the hurricane season. The winds and waves that rocked our ship constantly made me so dizzy that I could not even attempt to walk more than three steps without collapsing.

Most of my days, therefore, were spent lazily, as I dreamt up grand escape schemes that were fit for romance novels.

The sailors did take pity on me, occasionally, and one might come and tell me a story of their superstitions, or of the sea gods and goddesses until Evadne found him and chased him out of my quarters, deeming the tales not appropriate for me.

The day we reached Meridian was joyous indeed for me; I rejoiced at the sight of the homeland I had not seen for over five long months.

I embarked to cheers from the people; flowers and petals flying through the air showered me with welcome and happiness. I grinned and waved to my people, enjoying their celebration.

Evadne, beside me, was as calm and unemotional as she always was, watching everything with a cold, calculating smile.

It was then that I knew that those that I had thought of as commoners, and therefore base, knew what she was, just as I did. It also occurred to me that it was _me_ that they cheered and showered with well wishes, and not Evadne.

It was a revelation, to be sure, and a slightly comforting one at that.

"Milady, your mount," A chevalier in Meridian livery proffered the reins of a black palfrey to me.

"Thank you!" I smiled and caught my copious skirts in one hand and swung into the saddle astride, ignoring its original ladies' design.

"Elensar!" Evadne hissed, scandalized. I pretended not to hear her. "Thank you," She said coldly as she sat delicately upon the back of her grey mare.

"Princess Elensar!" A boy, perhaps two years younger than I, stood at my mount's shoulder. "A flower for the lady," he mumbled shyly, shoving a bloom at me.

"'Tis lovely!" I exclaimed, tucking it into my hair. "Many thanks, my friend," I told him, tilting his chin up with my hand.

His eyes widened with shock and he stammered, "M-milady! 'Tis naught but a simple flower!" He protested.

"It mean the world to me, right now," I told him, leaning to kiss his cheek lightly. "Good luck to you, and know you have the Youngest's favor."

He blushed again, and before he could respond, I nudged my gelding into a halfhearted trot. I stole one glance back to see the youth dash back to the admiring punches and awed comments from his peers.

"What did you think you were doing?" Evadne inquired in a low voice, riding serene beside me.

"Accepting the love and adoration of an admiring public, of course." I smiled winsomely, "You should try it some time, sister dearest."

"No." She sat on her palfrey, silent and smiling, pretending for all the world that she loved me and was glad to be riding next to me.

"Why? Are you afraid that the people might actually start to love you?" I waved jocularly to the assembled crowd, which cheered happily in response.

"They do love me," Evadne put on a deadly smile, "As a Queen. They do not love me because I am like them. They love me because I am better."

I reined in my mount. "That sounds awfully conceited, Evadne. They really aren't as stupid as you take them to be."

"You say that because you druther be one of them, instead of a Princess."

"Now? Yes." I urged my black on again, and the horse picked up a prancing stride. "They are more of a family to me right now than you are. You act not like my sister but as one who would see me gone from your sight like our shoes in the morning." I glared at her angrily. "Maybe I should have stayed in Delran. At least someone there loved me."

"Oh?" She arched one sculpted brow. "What of them?" She made a sweeping gesture towards the cheering crowd. "Don't they love you?"

"Yes, but-"

She cut me off. "Then you should be content to stay in Meridian."

I didn't respond to her, I turned away instead, a frown etched into my brow.

"E-len-sar! E-len-sar!" My head shot up and I glanced around wildly as the crowd began to chant my name, heralding me as they would one of the returned heroes of the ballads. "E-len-sar!" They continued their chant and I grinned happily. They did love me.

"Do you doubt me now, Elensar?" Evadne asked, her voice low and angry. "They love you, and see how they greet you!" Her voice was filled with cynicism. "You, you are their pristine angel, their shining heroine. Would you be so cruel as to leave them with no one to sing of by going back to your beloved King?"

I glared at her. "You know, I was happy that you were coming to rescue me. I even overlooked the fact that you were burning half his country! And now- now you're just being as cruel and cold hearted as you accuse me of being." I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Leave me alone, for once!"

"Should I?" She wrapped her fingers around my reins, acting as if it were a sisterly gesture, but in truth stopping me from storming off. "It seems that the last time I left you alone, you ran off to Delran with a King."

I gaped at her, jaw slack and open. Then I started laughing with disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am," She practically purred. "That _is_ what you did after all."

"No, it's not." I yanked my reins out of her hands. "You told him to, and he took me out of bed in the middle of the night. I would have at least taken something with me if I had planned it." I edged my mount away from hers.

"So you were planning it?" Evadne smiled, knowing she was backing me into a corner bit by bit.

"No!" I was on the defensive, and she knew it. In desperation, I smacked my reins along my palfrey's hindquarters, starting the black horse forward into a showy canter.

The gathered onlookers mistook this for a grand demonstration of how glad I was to be home, and just cheered me louder.

"Milady," one of the men at arms rode up beside me, his mount snorting and dancing underneath of him. "You Lady-sister bids that you rid through this town and to the next. I am to escort you. She says that she shall follow in her carriage." The man bowed as best he could from the saddle.

"Oh." I tossed a haughty glance over my shoulder. "I see."

"Milady Princess?" He looked at me.

"Then let us be off!" I told him imperiously, wishing to take my anger out on someone.

"Yes, yes, of course." He nodded, and spurred his nervous mount onwards. I followed, smiling at the assembled people a few times for good measure.

Once we were out of the bustling seaside port, the amount of people along the wayside had severely diminished to the point where it was only the occasional farmer or merchant who just happened to be there.

Just after we had exited the town, an escort for me joined us, trotting silently around me; front, back and to both sides they surrounded me, making a veritable human wall.

There was no madcap gallop to race to the next town, as one would expect. Instead, our pace held at a steady trot, conserving our horses yet still making good time.

The next town was a small, resort town; fitting for a princess and her entourage. It was called Aspens-on-Lath, named so for the towering trees that were clustered near the banks of the River Lath.

"Here, Princess, this inn is ours." My original guardian pointed to an ornately decorated building that hung the sign of a Golden Lily. "The Eldest wishes that you wait for her in square, however." He pointed to the flowery center of the resort town.

"Oh really?" I mused, feeling obstinate.

"Yes; I shall send a detail of your escort to go with you." He picked out four soldiers. "These men shall protect you should it be necessary. Please, dismount, and I will take care of the rest, milady." He dismounted and grasped my reins in his left hand.

"Thank you," I grumbled, swinging down in a swirl of skirts. Immediately, a guard was on either side of me, making sure I didn't come to harm.

"This way, please," a faint touch on my arm and a few softly spoken words guided me to a bench in a secluded section of the Square.

"Would you like any refreshment, milady?" a small girl in a fresh-washed gown curtsied daintily as she held a try of delicacies. It was a wonder that she didn't drop any.

"Do you have any water?" I asked, resting my head on one hand.

"Yes'm." She curtsied again and beckoned to a little boy who looked very similar to her.

"You be wanting water, milady?" He gave a small and awkward bow, not nearly as coordinated as her curtsy had been.

"Yes, please." I took the goblet that he offered, and drained it in a gulp. "Thank you." I handed it back to him and tucked my feet up underneath of me, carefully smoothing my skirts around my feet.

"You're welcome, milady." He bowed again, and backed away with his sister.

"You." I pointed to one of my escort. "What's your name?"

"Anther," He replied, bowing slightly.

"And you?" I pointed to the next. His name was Markus; the third was called Karolin and the fourth Michaels. They each bowed after they said their name, and it irked me.

"Why do you bow so much?" I asked rather bluntly. "Michaels, tell me." I stared at him impassively, not so much as blinking.

He answered me, his voice expressionless and flat. "It is a sign of respect that we accord to you. Would you rather us not bow in front of you?"

"That would be nice." I nodded. "Anther, tell me something; do you like working for the royal family?"

Anther was stoic as well, but he did not truly answer me. "I serve my country willingly."

"It was a yes or no question," I informed him icily.

"I gave you my answer," He returned with a spark of irritation. "Why must you query us so, Princess, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Anther bowed stiffly.

"Because I am bored." I grinned impishly. "You do provide excellent entertainment, soldier, in your discomfort. And what is this?" I chuckled. "You are questioning a Princess, Anther." I shook my finger. "You should know better."

"Yes, milady."

"Karolin, why did Evadne pick you to go with me?" I leaned forward.

"I am a soldier. I follow orders; I do not give them." He continued to gaze straight ahead, not even deigning to look at me as he answered.

"I see. Markus, why do you not look at me, if you are so dead set on protecting me?" I toyed with the hem of my skirt.

"We must always be alert for danger, milady. If we watched you the whole time, our vigil would be in vain for anything could come and kill you without our notice." Markus' eyes slid to meet mine for a mere second, and his eyes were filled with a cold compassion.

"All of you, you were gifted," I laughed slightly at the word, "to me by my beloved sister. Will you report our entire conversation to her, then?"

"No, milady." Anther answered for all of them. "We shall not. All conversations held with a royal family member we have sworn to keep confidential until our deaths, pray that it is not soon."

"I wish not the ill luck on you." I bowed my head in deference to them and their prayers.

"Thank you, lady," Markus murmured softly, by my elbow.

I glanced up from my seated position to find myself the object of his scrutiny. "You're watching me, Markus." I stood, not enjoying his towering over me. "Are you failing in your protection of me, swordsman?"

"No." I found that he was tall, even for a man; I could only just see over his shoulder.

"You aren't?" I placed my palm on the side of his face and smiled slightly as he flinched. "That is completely contradictory to what you were telling me just mere moments before."

As he extracted himself from my touch, he bowed his head submissively. "I am sorry, Princess, if I have offended you with my vigil."

"You have not, so be free of any concerns or guilt." I sat again, smoothing my skirts around me.

Markus suddenly stiffened, as did the others. "Princess," He bowed.

"I thought we were already introduced," I said laughingly.

"You must not assume that they always bow to you, Elensar." I whirled around in my chair to see Evadne standing behind me.

"Evadne." I didn't smile.

"Elensar, sister, my dear, please, come and dine with me." She took my elbow and walked with me out of the Square, leaving the escort to trail behind us. "Did you enjoy interrogating my guards?" She inquired politely.

"Yes, it was entertaining." I tugged gently, trying to wrest my arm from her grasp but to no avail. She kept her grip firm and pretended not to notice.

"I am terribly sorry that I did not provide for your entertainment, Elensar." She patted my arm gently. I refrained from speech, and she continued. "It will be another few days, sister, until we reach the Camlate. I expect that you will not wish to ride in the carriage the entire time with your old, married sister, so I have made certain that there will be a mount ready for you at all times, should you choose to ride. I will expect, however," she quickly dampened my joy with her next words, "That you ride like a lady and astride as you apparently have been accustomed to doing."

I rolled my eyes, and pasted a sweet smile on my face. "Of course, sister."

"You were taught at one time, as we all were to ride properly, and I expect you to do so."

"I was taught," I acknowledged the point.

Evadne smiled with the same cold, distant serenity that was so much apart of her everyday mien. "You will ride properly, or risk incurring both my and your father's wrath."

"My father?" I harped upon her choice of words. "He is your father as well, Evadne."

"I know this," her tone was somewhat irritable. "He is my father as well, it was just for the sake of making a point that I did not choose to say our father." The words came out somewhat distastefully from her mouth, as if she didn't like saying them.

"Alright." We had arrived at the Golden Lily, and so Evadne disengaged herself from me. "Are we going to dine, now?" I asked her, abruptly changing topics.

"Of course," She murmured, "They should have prepared the patio for us."

Our conversation trickled to a halt during dinner, and it never resumed after that. We supped together, and then Evadne swept off to her rooms, hinting strongly that I should retire as well.

I had doubts that she would retire immediately, as I had seen a runner with writing materials and multiple candles go into her room. I, on the other hand, was suddenly overwhelmed by the day's events and sank gratefully into the bed to sleep.

**Author's Note**: I'm a horrible person, I know. I said Sunday, and now it's…well, Wednesday. I have an excuse too, and it's plausible too. I was planning surprise parties for two of my friends, and I was on the phone with their parents a lot. This makes it rather difficult to get on the Internet, since I have a modem, but only one phone line. Why is sixteen sweet, anyway? It's not like you just start driving as soon as you turn sixteen…but I digress.

**I'm sooooo sorry from the bottom of my little ink filled heart sorry! Please forgive me? **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed…:D **

Lilred-07: cringe asap? Oopsies…well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

_Miss Piratess: _Of course I have! What goes up must come down, and that includes happy romantically induced highs.

_Tamaran Girl: _I don't want to be the cause of death! I'm very glad that you're ok and quite able to review! :D

_Lindy Lou 78:_ Does this chapter answer questions? Evadne is _such _a meanie-pants. And so fake, as you said.

_F.A.Starhawk:_ Soon? I think not! Well, maybe, I haven't gotten that far yet. Lol. Who knows?

_Sealednectar:_ This chapter wasn't particularly interesting, in my opinion, but hopefully it was to you!

_Cheekychik:_ I love those books! Such a good read! Lord Raven…um…he took a vacation. nod To the Bahamas. :P

_Stubble96:_ Not my toes!! I like them where they are, thank you very much!

_No myridon: _Actually, you're pronunciation isn't that off: Ah-**min**-tass. :D

**Speaking of pronunciation…**does anyone want a pronunciation guide for the characters' names? I know I always wonder how to say unorthodox names, so, if anyone wants one, I will post it. Just let me know!

**A little side note…**A Tale of Two Cities is the most evil book I have ever read. I hate it. Charles Dickens must have written it specifically to torture those who have to read it. Gr.


	19. Crossing Swords and Mincing Words

**Warnings: **Swords hurt. Do not attempt to beat each other over the head with swords at home; it makes you turn funny colors, like purple.

**Chapter Nineteen**: Mincing Words and Crossing Swords

The rest of our journey to Camlate, the capitol city of Meridian, was quite uneventful. I spent brief parts of my days, usually the mornings, riding with Evadne in her carriage. The rest of the day, I would gallivant about on my black palfrey, enjoying being home at last.

There were still times when I thought of Adrian, and missed him greatly. I missed the caustic verbal sparring that we had done, hurting each other with cruel words and senseless comments. I thought about the first time that he had kissed me, and shivered with a nefarious pleasure that ran through my entire body.

At night, when I was alone, I would take out the drawing that I had done of Adrian and look at it. I had his face etched into my memory, and I began drawing again, whenever I could.

Evadne wished at first, to see what I drew, but after she saw that all my artistic endeavors were "wasted on the King of Delran," she didn't bother asking any longer. That suited me just fine. If she wouldn't appreciate them, then she couldn't see my drawings.

When we made our arrival in Camlate, it was mid October. I was wrapped in my cloak, shivering on my palfrey as the trumpets blared, flags were waved and the people greeted me as they had in the port we had arrived in. Everyone seemed glad to have the Youngest Princess back.

As we approached the palace, Evadne stepped out of her gilded carriage and I attempted to shake a few of the dried petals out of my hair. We ascended the steps in tandem, looking every bit the Princesses we were.

"Their Highnesses, Princesses Evadne and Elensar." I stood tall and proud beside Evadne as the herald announced us, smiling happily at everyone.

"My dears, so good to have you back." The figure on the throne stood. "Elensar, come here. I do believe you've grown!"

I squealed excitedly and ran to my father, scooping up my skirts so I wouldn't trip and disgrace myself. "Papa!" He embraced me tightly, and I murmured into his furry ruff, "I missed you."

"I missed you, my little darling." He held onto me for a moment more and then released me. We turned and he greeted Evadne, who had advanced at a decorous pace toward the throne. "Ah, Evadne, I'm so," He hesitated, "Glad you're back, daughter."

"As am I, Father." She curtsied low before him, reminding me of all the etiquette that I had discarded in my excitement.

"'Lensar!" I spun around as my younger brother dashed through a side door toward me.

He grabbed me a bear hug and I giggled, "Owen!" We spun around in a happy little world that consisted of just the two of us. "You've grown!" I squeaked happily, noting how he stood almost a head taller than I.

"I have, haven't I?" He looked down at me. "You'll have to tell me everything, you know." He tried to look serious

"Yes, of course I will," I told him, then started as a delicate throat was cleared behind me. "Later."

"Elensar, have you no time for me?" The rich voice that graced my ears was full of remonstrative mirth.

"Of course I do Alyssa," I cried happily, throwing myself into her arms.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as she hugged me close. "You don't know how much I've missed you, dearest," she murmured softly.

"I missed you more," I said, pulling away and making a face. "After all, you had our sisters to keep you company. All I had," I stated indignantly, "Were the courtiers of Delran." I shook my head disparagingly, "They offered me almost naught but ways to further their own ambitions and thinly concealed contempt." I sighed, dramatically morose. "I survived through all of that, to come back home!"

"Oh Elensar, don't be silly," Alyssa reprimanded, her eyes sparkling with delight. "You can tell me all about it later!"

"You can be sure that I will," I said, grinning wickedly.

"Daughter," My father placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, "I think that we would all like to hear the tales of your rather unprecedented trip, but at the moment it would be best if you and Evadne rested from you travels. I know you must be exhausted."

"Yes, Father." I hugged him again, nestling my head into his shoulder. I turned to Evadne. "Shall we, sister?"

"Yes, let's." She took my elbow and we exited the hall together, stately, regal and completely princess-like.

Oh how I despised her.

Later that night, I awoke to the sound of fabric slipping across the cold stone floor of the hallway that connected our individual rooms. Soft giggles and whispered conversations shattered my sleep and the silence of the night.

My sisters were going to the dance, and they had not woken me. I pressed my face into the pillow and let the fine fabric catch my tears.

I had come home willingly, gladly, thinking to find a warm welcome and ready to slip happily back into our old routine. I left Adrian, one who accepted and loved me, for my sisters and their cold rejection.

I cried until I had a headache and I felt numb all the way through.

"Here." I jumped as Alyssa rubbed my back soothingly. She offered me a glass of water. "It'll help, Elensar."

I sniffled, and sat up. "Thanks." I gulped it down miserably. "Did you leave early?" I asked, noting she wore her gown and shoes.

"Yes," She said, smiling sadly, "It's just not that same when you're so close and yet not with us- not with me." Alyssa sat beside me on the bed. "When you were across an ocean, I could bear your absence. I knew that there was no way you could be there then, but now…" She trailed off, twirling a golden strand of hair around her fingers idly. "Now you seem so close and yet so far."

"I'm right beside you," I pointed out helpfully, "So I am not far at all." I laughed, and Alyssa smiled.

"Yes, you are close to me now." She hugged me close. "I missed you while you were away."

I frowned, and pulled away, my forgotten doubts rushing back in an instant. "Alyssa, why didn't you send someone for me?"

"I did, Elensar, I did." Her brow furrowed. "Evadne said that they were turned away."

I stared at her, perplexed. "There were no ships. Adrian, King Adrian, would have told me."

"Why would he have told you anything?" Alyssa smiled slightly, trying to make up for the hurt on my face.

"He liked to watch me suffer," I stated simply. "But there were no ships."

Alyssa patted my hand, "I sent them, I really did. I'm not lying, Elensar." She studied her hands, and whispered, "Evadne must have stopped them before they got out of the harbor."

"Alright." My hands were suddenly fascinating as well. "It's alright. I suppose, if she did want me gone, that she would prevent me from coming back for as long as possible."

Alyssa looked up at me, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Why did Evadne want you gone?"

I smiled rather bitterly. "Do you remember the soothsayer who came through months past?" When she nodded, I continued. "I am 'slated to betray us all,' as Evadne so kindly put it. She sent me away, to prevent that from happening, I suppose."

Alyssa frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Why would she send you away if she knows that you are going to tell the secret? It's almost as if she wants you to…" An angry looking burst across her face, and she swore under her breath. "That _bitch_."

Her outburst surprised me, but suddenly, I understood, and agreed. "Indeed."

Alyssa hugged me again. "Elensar, remember, I am on your side." I hugged her back. "You must tell me all about King Adrian," She whispered, giggling, into my ear. "I heard he proposed to you."

I grinned, "That he did." As she yawned, I laughed and said, "Tomorrow, though. Then I will tell you."

"Yes, tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep." She tossed her hair and winked. "Sleep tight, sister."

"And you, Alyssa." I snuggled back into my blankets and slept soundly until morning.

Over breakfast, Father seemed pensive. Our meal was eaten in silence until he spoke.

"Which one of you was not included last night?" His dark eyes searched our faces, seeking out any answer for his question. "There were only eleven shoes lying tattered in the pile this morning, and yet there are twelve of you. Who did not dance?"

We looked to Evadne for our answers, and Father did too. She lifted her chin and held his gaze, "None of us danced. We slept. All twelve of us slept last night, as we do every night."

"How did you shoes wear out, then, if you slept? They cannot wear themselves out!" Father pushed his chair out from the table and stormed out angrily, muttering obscenities about our secrecy.

Evadne smiled with satisfaction and sat back in her chair. "I'm proud of you, my sisters, especially you, Elensar." She affected worry, "I was so afraid that you would reveal our secret when he asked, you know."

I flushed and she laughed. "I wouldn't do that. I will not betray our secret, sister, you on the other hand…" I let the suggestions dangle perilously in the air. "I'll take my leave of you now," I said, and left.

I changed out of the morning robe, which had been appropriate for breakfast, but not for after, into the more practical day gown. My maid seemed clumsy after my experience with Marilyn and Ashleigh of Delran, but I reminded myself that this was home and not Delran.

"Thank you," I told the girl, sincere in my thanks. She dimpled, for I had never really acknowledged her presence before; she had always been just another part of my life.

I ran down to the practice courts, where I knew I could find Owen. I picked the white cotton fabric of my skirts up and sprinted down the hallways, scandalizing half the servants and courtiers on my first full day back in court by showing them my ankles.

"Owen!" I called as I reached the open-air courts. "Where is Prince Owen?" I asked anyone.

"Here, 'Lensar," He responded, covering my eyes. I squirmed out of his grip and faced him.

"There you are!" I grinned. "I was looking for you."

"I know." He smiled mischievously, "You want to see me beaten into the dust by our honorable knights, don't you?"

I nodded emphatically. "It's fun to watch." I patted him on the head condescendingly, "I still love you even if you lose."

"Such support I get, and from my sister no less!" He hefted his practice blade experimentally. "Who would beat me into the dust today for my beloved sister's entertainment?"

Laughed answered him at first, then one of the knights stepped forward. "If it pleases milady Elensar, then I would be happy to leave this child who thinks he can fight covered in dust."

I nodded solemnly. "You shall do, Sir Dhal. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, milady." Dhal donned his protective padding and gloves as Owen did the same. "I shall not let you down!" He declared, rushing Owen.

Owen, prepared for this, parried the blow and sought to land one of his own. After the first exaggerated blows, the practice settled into a more serious rhythm. I watched as Owen danced out of the way just in time, and as Dhal did not. Then Owen was too slow and Dhal arched out of the way of the thrust.

It was a spectacular thing to watch, their practice. Some have described it as a dance and it can be that. It is also more savage than a dance would ever be, as dancers are not trying to murder their fellows.

Finally, Dhal slipped inside Owen's guard and knocked him to the ground, effectively killing him.

"Milady, my dear Princess, I have rid you of this filth that so plagued you." Dhal bowed. I'm sure he would have continued with his flowery speech had Owen not swept his feet out from under him.

They sprawled on the ground, in the dirt, both breathing heavily and both sweaty.

"Lovely!" I said, laughing. "A good ending."

Both the competitors stood and bowed to me. Owen congratulated Dhal and they walked to me, laughing good-naturedly.

"Elensar," Owen clapped me on the shoulder, "You should try this sometime."

"I could never!" I protested, thinking how absurd it would look if I were to carry a sword. "I think I prefer watching you and Dhal, Owen. It's much safer that way."

Dhal looked at Owen and agreed wholeheartedly with me. "You don't want to have him barraging you with blows, that's for sure. He'll keep at it until you're down and out."

Owen looked embarrassed and shrugged. "I suppose so. My technique, however, is non-existent when I do that."

"That's fine with me," I told him, standing. "It was a good fight to watch."

"Thank you, Princess." Dhal bowed and Owen hugged me.

"I still think you should try your hand at sword work," He whispered in my ear.

"So you can beat _me_ into the dust? I think not! I much prefer watching you get that honor," I replied in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Thank you," He said dryly.

"Anytime."

"Elensar!" Evadne's shriek reverberated through the practice court, and both Owen and I flinched.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is brought to you by the wonderful absence of school from my day. I'm such a rebel.   
Anyway, a big thank you to all who reviewed and please, pretty pleas with a cherry on top review again! I also got this chapter up in a fairly reasonable amount of time, too. I'm very sorry, but the chapters might start coming a little slower now, as I have only written two chapters ahead of this. I'm still working on Chapter Twenty-One, although it is almost done. _That_ particular chapter should make _everyone_ happy. Now, nough of my rambling…

**Shout Outs: **

_Cheekychik:_ Good idea about not promising chapters…Knowing Lord Raven, he'll burn to a crisp within minutes of stepping out onto the luxurious golf course of the resort…lol.

_Fell4adeadguy_: I agree!

_Stubble96:_ Thank you for leaving me with all of my body parts intact! Now the story might never end, just so I can keep my toesies!

_Misty Queen_: Thank you! :oD

_TinkerBell394587:_ I've read Great Expectations, and that was horrible as well. Maybe I should just make a general statement that anything written by Dickens could qualify as the worst book ever written…I'm glad you like my story though, even though I am not celebrated as the greatest novelist of all time! :oP

_Miss Piratess_: Elensar? A snob? No! Well, I guess…haha. :o) You pick the strangest characters to like…first Lord Raven and now Evadne? Well, whatever floats your boat!


	20. At Needle Point

**Warnings:** Sibling Rivalry. It's vicious.

**Chapter Twenty**: At Needlepoint

"Elensar, you are not to be in the practice courts! Especially not with two unmarried men as your only attendants."

"Owen's my brother," I pointed out, getting a glare for my trouble.

"Come, sister, to the South Terrace at once." She latched onto my elbow and dragged me away from Owen and Dhal. "First you run off with the King of Delran, then you fall in love with him," She spoke, making a mockery of the words, "You consort with the common folk and run through the halls, skirts kilted up. You associate with knights in their practice ring! Do you not know your station?"

"I know it perfectly well, Evadne. I am the Youngest Princess of Meridian, but that matters not to me when I am with my brother for he could easily replace you as heir to the throne." I smiled cruelly. "You know that as well as I. Father wouldn't mind having a male heir- in fact, Owen might be preferable as he isn't sleeping with every ambassador that sojourns here." If looks could kill I would have been very, very dead.

"I," Evadne dragged me closer by my hair, "Do not do that. I am a married woman, dear child, I am better than you are." She glared at me, and then released me. "Come, girl, our sisters await us."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed my head and followed her meekly. I had stepped over the line and I knew it. Evadne would find some way to punish me for it, I knew. I just didn't know how or when.

We arrived on the terrace to find my other sisters waiting for us, and I quickly hurried over to a spot by Alyssa. She silently handed me a hoop with a flower pattern printed on the fabric. I pulled a needle out of the pincushion and threaded it with pale green thread. I knotted the end and pushed the needle through the fabric.

I worked on my embroidery tirelessly, loving the reprieve from Evadne's murderous glances that it gave me. I lost myself in the satin stitch that filled in the leaves of the flowers, the backstitch that arced around the outer edges of the plant and kept the green from spilling over onto the flowers.

I wondered at all the heroines in my favorite novels that hated embroidery. I couldn't understand why they hated it with such a passion; I enjoyed it well enough. I loved that I could create something that looked so precise and delicate. I delighted in turning long strands of color into something that was beautifully recognizable, like the flowers I was working on. The embroidery took up all of my concentration and I began to relax into the steady rhythm of the backstitch.

I was so absorbed in my needlework that I stifled a startled scream when Alyssa tapped my shoulder.

"Elensar," She pointed to the herald standing in the doorway, "Father summons you." She smiled. "Go with Haran now." She pried the hoop and needle from my fingers. "Go."

I smiled and shook my head, "Yes. I wonder what he wants to see me about…"

"I don't know." Alyssa pushed me toward Haran. "Go."

I took the arm that Haran offered me and gladly left the South Terrace and my sisters. "Haran, do you know why Father wants to see me?" I asked the herald.

"No, dear Princess, I do not." He chuckled, "Why would the King confide in me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You are his trusted confidant, he has said so on many occasions. Of course you know."

Haran kept his face straight. "Indeed I am."

I glared at him. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No." He smiled at me. "You'll sate your curiosity soon enough, Princess." He led me into the antechamber of my Father's study. "Milord, My King, your youngest daughter has come to see you."

The door swung open and Father welcomed me with a smile. "Ah, Elensar, come in."

"I did." I curtsied before him, lowering my eyes respectfully.

He chuckled. "Come to me, daughter." He held out his hand and I took it gingerly. "There are questions that must be answered, my dear. Evadne has already ascertained your virginity and virtue, but I must verify for myself."

I smiled tersely, "Of course, milord."

His eyes clouded with the hurt from my obvious rejection. "Elensar, why this formality with me now? Yesterday you were only too happy to see me!"

I turned to him, stoic and cold. "Why this formality? Why bother with love? You ask me the same thing either way, and either way, I must answer. I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I should hope that you would at least trust me to comport myself with some modicum of modesty."

Father touched my hand, and I jerked away. "Elensar, I do trust you." He sighed and turned away. "It's King Adrian that I don't trust. I saw how he behaved when he was here. He was so intimately attached to your eldest sister and I could do nothing about it. I worried for you, Elensar."

"Oh." I looked up at him. "Thank you," I offered softly, and hugged him awkwardly.

"Darling, those questions must still be addressed. Did the foreign King seduce my lovely daughter and take her maidenhood from her?" He looked unsure of himself as he said that, and I almost smiled.

"He tried." I blushed. "He almost succeeded too," I added softly.

Father looked at me sharply. "But you did not succumb to him?"

"No." I looked up, hoping not to see him revile me.

My father sighed and kissed my forehead. "You are a strong child. You know what you want, and he is not what you want."

Defiantly, I tilted my chin upward and looked down at the old man. "There you err," I smiled vindictively as he stared at my sudden change with astonishment. "Adrian is exactly what I want."

"What is this nonsense, Elensar?" Father seemed a trifle flustered. "You are too young to know what you want. You don't know that you want him, in fact, I know you don't want him." His hands rested heavily on my shoulders. "You are yet a child and King Adrian is a grown man. He may have convinced your passionate soul that you want him, but not your heart."

"No!" I wrenched myself away. "He said he loved me, and he asked me to marry him. I am not a child! I know what I want! I want Adrian."

"He doesn't love you," Father looked at me sadly, as if he pitied me. I hated that. "He's probably marrying a court flower that has been nurtured in the glass house that is his court. He doesn't love you, Elensar, not in a way that really matters."

"How do you know that?" I tried to push the memories of the looks that he gave to Ilea out of my mind. "How do you know that he doesn't love me?"

"He kidnapped you, Elensar. Would a lover do such a thing?" Father grabbed my wrist. "He could have courted you in the more appropriate way, rather than carry you off if he truly loved you."

"So it's a little dramatic! He's announcing to everyone that he loves me by flaunting it in front of everyone." I jerked my hand away and stalked over to the door, preparing to walk out. "He. Loves. Me. And I. Love. Him." I jerked open the heavy door and slammed it shut behind me.

"Milady," Markus, Evadne's guardsman stood before me, bowing politely. "Please, milady, reconsider your decision to depart."

"No." I attempted to push past him.

He stood unmoving, apparently impervious to my shoves. "Milady Princess, you must. I am not allowed to let you leave until you are bidden to do so." I kicked him hard in the shin, and he winced. "Your Highness, please, refrain from physical violence as well."

I crossed my arms and looked up at Markus. "Why?" I knew I sounded like a petulant little brat, but I didn't much care.

"Your father is the King, and he wants to talk with you, therefore, as his daughter, you should talk with him. Also, as he is a King and you are only a Princess, protocol demands that you defer to his rank and go back in there whether you like it or not."

I glared up at him, watching him watch me. His blue eyes were impassive, waiting for me to make the inevitable decision and go back into my father's study. "Fine." I spun around, hitting him with my hair in the process, and dragged the door open.

"Elensar, sit." The King motioned to a chair that faced his own luxurious seat. I sat. "You have behaved most abominably to me today, and I will not tolerate it. Even if you are my beloved daughter, you must accord me the respect that is due to me. Now," He smiled at me, "If I may continue to ascertain answers from you?"

"You may." I held myself in a way that could have been described as bordering on militant.

"Did the foreign King make any attempts to threaten you?"

"No." Then, "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Please, explain."

"He kidnapped me, didn't he?" I stared at the floor sullenly. "Kidnapping isn't exactly a friendly thing to do, is it? However," I smiled sweetly, "He made up for all of that when he told me he loved me."

Father ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're being difficult."

"I know." I twirled a piece of hair around my fingers, feigning boredom. "Are there any more questions for me, milord?" I looked out from between my fingers. "May I be dismissed?"

"No, you may not. You will stay here until you've learned how to behave." He harrumphed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He began his questioning again, and I responded with the curtest answers that I could manage. It was a painful process that lasted well into the afternoon, wearing on both of our nerves.

In the end, I had slumped back against my chair in a most unladylike fashion and had resorted to grunts in place of answers.

A blessed interruption spared us from further torture. "Milord," Markus softly called. "It is time for your appearance to Common Court."

The King looked up wearily, and asked, "It has grown so late?"

"It has," Markus replied, sounding as if he was trying to stifle his amusement. "While you and your daughter were closeted in there, the hours marched on."

"Ah, how they have!" Father said, standing slowly. "Time goes on, whether you want it to or not," He murmured, musing to himself.

I ignored him, lost in my own little world of questions and doubts.

"Elensar, I must leave you. Please, find your way back to your rooms and entertain yourself until supper." His hand glided gently over my head before he left.

"Yes sir." I unfolded myself from my chair, wavering slightly as I stood. I stretched and then departed as well.

"Princess," Markus said as he waited at the door for me, "May I escort you to your rooms?" He bowed deeply.

I snorted at his gallantry. "If you wish," I acquiesced, taking the arm that he proffered.

"I take it that you were not happy that you went back in there?"

I turned a sardonic glance onto him. "Oh, it was just de-light-ful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, then." He chuckled, mocking me gently.

I happened to accidentally step on his foot, which successfully ended the laughter. "Sorry." I smiled cheerily.

A look of annoyance flashed across Markus's face. "Manners, milady, are greatly appreciated."

"Appreciated, but not required, good knight." I tilted my head towards him, regarding him with a rather patronizing look.

"Don't look at me as if I am stupid, milady. Just because you are nobly born and I am not does not mean that I do not understand," Markus chided me, meeting my gaze without fear.

"Pardon my manners, then, Sir Scholar." I pulled myself away from the deep blue wells that regarded me so frankly.

"So done, Princess Elensar." He smiled, and I felt my good humor returning as we walked.

"Guardsman Markus, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens? I am finding your erudite company most pleasing to my most humble self." I tried to suppress the smile that curved my lips, but failed miserably.

"If it were at all appropriate for you and I to walk together, then I would most gladly bend to your will; as it is not proper in the least degree, I cannot." He paused to face me. "I must leave you here milady." He lifted my fingertips to his mouth and then dropped my hand as if it burned. "Fare thee well, Princess, until we should meet again."

In an instant, in the span of a few short words, my cheerful humor had fled, chased by flaming anger. "Let us hope that it is not soon, then." I fixed him with a snapping glare, seeing my anger matched in his face with cool indifference.

"Again, farewell," He repeated, bowing. Markus turned on his heel, his boot digging into the carpeting, and marched off.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see another of my social blunders walking away. _He kissed my fingertips,_ the thought drifted through my head,_ but it was not like Adrian. _I dragged my palm across my face, wiping away imagined tears. _I love you…_ I turned, and pushed the door open, falling into my room and sinking into the bed. _Catch me,_ I added, remembering my parting words to Adrian. _Catch me soon._

**Author's Note: **It's been forever since I updated…and I'm so sorry! Due to swim team, family problems, school and psychotic ex-boyfriends…I was unable to do anything, including update. I'm so sorry it took me so long! Ack! Please, forgive me! I'm also very sorry that I don't have time to respond to each of my **reviewers** personally, but I want to say a **_BIG_** _thanks_ to all of you! You guys are the greatest, seriously.

Please, review again and tell me what you think of this chapter!

**To my Reviewers, all of you: **

Thank you thank you thank you thank you! 


	21. The Music of the Night

**Warnings: **Allusions and complete meanness.

**Chapter Twenty-One:** The Music of the Night

I stood at my mirror, looking at myself. The flickering candle added golden tones to my hair and a gossamer sheen to my dress, making both sparkle as if with unseen diamonds.

I reached up a hand to touch my face, watching the girl in the mirror do the same. Her face sparkled as well, but it was not with those unseen diamonds. Tears glossed her cheeks and blurred her eyes. I wiped them away for her, wishing her to be happy.

"Sisters, sisters," I heard Evadne call softly from the hall. "Sisters, sisters, come to dance. Sisters, sisters, one last chance." Her footsteps padded closer and closer, and she chanted softly in time with her steps.

"Dance," The word was whispered, exultant in its simplicity. "Dance. We go to dance!" The softy sashay of silks and satins on the carpeted floor whispered the word as well, excitedly spinning and gossiping with one another. Slippers, new from the day, padded along, pressing gently into the floor and leaving only the slightest hint of passing.

I opened my own door and stepped into the flow of my sisters. I took my place at the end of the line, as the youngest. Our dresses threw off sharp strokes of light as they were caught in the light of Evadne's lone candle. We crept through the halls, Evadne leading us all like a gaggle of geese.

"We dance," said she, resplendent in her emerald satin gown. Her hair fell loose, rippling like a waterfall spun of sunlight, from the diadem that clung to her head. She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling merrily at all of us, urging us silently to keep up.

Alyssa found me, relinquishing her spot in the line to walk with me, and she was like a silvery shadow floating beside me. Her hand slipped into mine, comforting in its strength even as it was delicate and fragile.

"We will dance," She murmured, "You and I. We will show all of them how to run through the steps; we will show them how the patterns are made." She smiled, an echo of Evadne's smile lingering in her features.

"Silver and shadow, mincing across the floor; that is what we shall be." I returned.

She touched the sleeve of the black gown that I wore. "Why so dark, my sister?" She frowned slightly. "This is not a color of celebration and joy."

I agreed with her, "No, it is not. But then again, am I a happy person?"

"These days, no," She responded, a touch of sadness coloring her voice. "You will be, Elensar. After tonight, you will cast of your muted colors and don the cheer that you wore before so naturally." She dimpled in the flagging candlelight. "You will see, Elensar."

I twisted my skirts up in my hand and prepared to descend the staircase that Evadne had uncovered. " Perhaps." I turned to her, "It has been so long since I have had a proper dance, Alyssa."

"I know, sweet sister, I know." Alyssa looked up at me as we continued our descent. "Tonight will change all of that!"

I smiled, finally catching on to her joy. "That it will." I stepped off the last stair and into a radiant forest, laughing at the sheer beauty of it all. The leaves were spangled with silver, and the muted light of the candle cast patterns of reflected light across our faces.

We passed into a wood where the trees were sprinkled with gold. The glistening powder spiraled down, caught in the wind of our passing. It landed on noses and eyelashes, creating swirling arches of gold as we laughed and talked with one another.

In the forest of the diamond-strewn leaves, the meager candlelight was suddenly refracted a thousand times over, and kaleidoscopes of light played across our faces. Rainbow prisms danced over our faces, flitting away as soon as they had touched fair skin.

Even I could not repress my joy at being back in the familiar woods once more. I laughed and spun around in happy circles, shedding golden motes as I twirled.

"Elensar!" Alyssa grabbed my hands and joined my happy little dance. "Save your energy, dear sister! Save it for the real dance!"

"Why?" I grinned, "This is fun as well!"

She conceded with a giggle as we fell, laughing out of the diamond-strewn leaves and onto the bank of a crystalline lake.

"Welcome, my ladies." Twelve Princes bowed in concert to us. I smiled demurely and sought the eyes of my Prince, Johan. A smile lit his simple features when our eyes met, and he rushed to take my hand.

"Elensar, how I have missed you!" He tenderly brushed his lips across my fingers. "You return to our duet after a long time of performing solo." He escorted me away from Alyssa and into an elegantly crafted boat.

"It's good to be back, Johan," I replied to him softly. I remembered what he had been like when I first met him and claimed him as my own. He had been the youngest son of King Ileac, traveling to Meridian to seek his fortune. He had disappeared from our courts one night as he sought the secret of the Princesses. I had brought him with me to the dance, and he had stayed ever since.

A stray wisp of thought crossed my mind that I should have waited for Adrian, but I pushed it aside when I realized that I much preferred him possessed of his own wit and will.

"Milady, you are not attentive tonight," I looked up, startled, as Johan held out his hand to me. "Come, the music awaits its dancers!"

I grinned, pushing all thoughts of Adrian aside, and took his hand. "Then let us oblige it and dance."

The soft strains of an orchestra caressed our ears as we walked closer and closer to the large castle that towered over us. It was a gavotte, fast paced and intriguing. I could feel the rhythms thrumming through me, and I remembered the steps as if it had been only yesterday that I had danced with Johan.

We came through the arch and took our places on the floor, waiting until the unseen orchestra gave us our entrance.

A slight pause, and then the down beat that swept us away in a whirl of sounds, lifts and steps. Right, left, and lift; spin twice then step. Hand in hand dancing round. Step, step, step.

Johan's white-blonde hair caught the light and it shivered like gold in the breeze of our movement as we circled each other. Step, step, step. His gloved palm rested on my cheek for the slightest of moments before we spun off again. My skirts swirled around me, a constant tide of cloth around my ankles that ebbed and flowed with each step I took. Step, step, step.

We danced, and I loved it. I never wanted to leave, not ever again. The night wore on, never ceasing its immutable march as we danced. I felt the soles of my shoes slowly disintegrating and the cold marble of the floor rubbing against my skin. We spun around and around, in dizzying patterns and motions. We held one another close, moving with each other in perfect coordination. We danced apart, and then he drew me close again.

The night wore on, and we danced.

At last, as the cold light of false dawn stained the horizon, we sat down for banquet. We supped with our Princes, and then left as we had come; rowing first across the lake, then walking through the diamond-strewn forest, then the gold and finally the woods of the silver spangled leaves.

The night was over, and, as we picked our way up the stairs, I carried my destroyed shoes in my hands, so grateful to have danced once more.

"Elensar, 'twas a wonderful evening, don't you think?" Evadne's cool hand took possession of my shoulder as she spoke to me for the first time that night.

I smiled politely, "Oh, it was." I nodded subserviently to her, and continued, "I am so very glad that I got to dance."

"We were glad to have you in our midst again, dear sister." She smiled at me, and I hesitantly smiled back. "It was not the same while you were away, you know. We missed the twelfth dancer."

"I'm sure you did," I replied, suppressing the urge to accuse her outright of deporting me. "As I said, I miss dancing with you. The patterns in Delran just aren't the same, as are the partners different."

A smirk curved her perfect lips, "But you still enjoyed your stay, did you not?"

The awkward silence that followed was so full of tension that it was ready to snap. "Yes," I finally forced out. "Yes, I did enjoy my sojourn in Delran." My voice sounded strangled and I was twisting the fine fabric of my skirt around my fingers, focusing on the disappearing feeling rather than any memories that I may have had.

Evadne, my dear, dear sister, allowed her smirk to expand until it could almost have been a smile. She was satisfied, like a cat after cream, and she knew that she had unnerved me.

"Ah, Elensar, do not fret so!" She turned to face me, golden curls framing her ever perfect face. "I only speak in jest, dear sister."

"Of course," I returned, still uneasy.

"Evadne!" Maria rushed up to us, still intoxicated with the lingering effects of the dancing we had done. She fell into step beside Evadne, and I breathed a silent prayer of thanks. "Evadne, Johanna said that she someone tonight."

Evadne looked disdainfully at the younger Maria. "Of course she saw someone, there were twenty-four of us there!"

Maria, my elder by a year, twirled the ends of her flaxen hair around her hand. "No, not one of us or one of the Princes, someone else!" She insisted vehemently.

"Oh really?" Evadne raised one eyebrow skeptically.

Maria, never one to be intimidated, nodded, a frown creasing her brow. "She's sure. Johanna wouldn't lie about something like this, and neither would I, Evadne. You know that."

"Mm." Evadne nodded slightly, not actually conceding that Maria's claim was correct, but acknowledging that it might have merit. "I know you wouldn't give anything away, Maria, and neither would Johanna…" She trailed off and directed her gaze toward me.

Hostilely, I crossed my arms and slid away from my sisters' accusatory glares, hating how Evadne turned them against me. "I wouldn't either," I whispered, realizing that it was more to convince myself than to convince my sisters. "Would I?"

**Author's Note: **That was a bit short, I know. This chapter was written when I was rather struggling for something, anything to write. When it was done, I was quite happy. :oD Finally, our Winter Break is here! Granted, it's only a week and a day, but it's still a break! Yay!

Swim team is still taking up a lot of my time, but I have off (unlike the swimmers) for the entire break. There's no meets, and there's enough injured girls to do all of my work for me, so I'm home free as of this afternoon! Double Yay!

Everyone should absolutely want to glomp the next chapter- I think it's my favorite so far! I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.

Also, since littlelambug pointed out to me that I was using rather inappropriate language…I've been on a clean streak! (Sort of) Thank you very much for pointing that out; I wouldn't want to alienate anyone because of my language problems. :oD

Happy Reading, all!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed- you're all totally awesome!

**An Aside: **

_Lilred-07_: Adrian and Elensar forever! …or is it? You'll adore next chapter, I'm pretty sure. ;)

_LindyLou78:_ Adrian…everyone loves Adrian! Haha…it's understandable too. :)

_GoldenRose:_ Well…I don't seem to understand the concept of soon, but I did update!

_Fell4adeadguy:_ One of my friends was going to see Ocean's Twelve…I think he agreed with you that it was boring. :oP I hope that Elensar managed to provide you with some excitement…

_Cheekychik:_ We all love Adrian, even Elensar, so no worries…yet.

_MegHarts_: Thanks!

_Lalaith:_ Swimming does indeed take over your life…and I don't even go all the time, like the true swimmers! I'm glad you like Elensar's rebellion within the system- I think it's stupid how so many Princesses are out there running around with swords and rejecting all things that might be considered girly. You're right again- it has become a stereotype. :oP

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ I know what you mean about the grammar stuff- sometimes it's nice to get a breath of fresh, grammatically correct stuff…(my English teachers have taught me well!:)

_Mistyqueen:_ Ooh! You're in band? What instrument do you play? Our band finally had its winter concert- I'm so happy that all the extra practices are over until spring! I hope you did well on your quiz-math is evil! :)

_Turwen_: Thank you much!!

_RulerOfTheDisenchantedForest_: Thanks bunches! I'm glad you love Elensar- I love her too! XD

_Miss Piratess_: Protective…indeed. :oP. Poor Adrian; he really seems to be have public relations problems…

_Eclipsa_: Thank you for the review and all the compliments! I appreciate them :D.

**Happy holidays! **(In no particular order, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, Happy/Merry Whatever!)


	22. Waiting and Wondering

**Warnings:** Elensar gets moody.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Waiting and Wondering

By my third month home, I was settled in, and just as well; the bitter cold of Meridian winters kept us ensconced safely in the Palace where no weather induced harm could befall anyone. I had reacquainted myself with the daily routines of a Princess, and the nightly patterns of the dance. A semblance of peace had been drawn up between Evadne and me; she did not insinuate anything and I did not reveal her plotting to anyone else.

By the time that winter had been pushed aside for the happier (warmer) days of spring, Evadne and I could speak easily to one another without wondering if the other would say something to disclose all. I had finished the shirt that I had been working on for Owen, and started on another for Father.

Father had forgiven me for my unseemly rudeness, and I was once more basking in the light of his favoritism. He would call me especially into his chambers just to show me little things that he thought I would enjoy; if he found the way the light spilled onto his floor beautiful, he would show me. We slipped back into the loving, simple relationship that we had had before, forgetting and forgiving with ease.

I often attended the Petitioners' Court that was held weekly; my long separation from my homeland had made me realize how much I loved it. The entire day would be taken up by this special, open session of Court, and everyone who attended could take part of the refreshments that the royal family provided. The only down side to my newfound interest was that Evadne was always in attendance as well; although we were able to speak politely and act civil towards one another, neither of us particularly enjoyed being together for such an extended period of time.

When Owen returned to Camlate from his numerous princely journeys, he would surreptitiously invite me to a practice duel with Dhal or another of his men. I would enjoy watching the sport until Evadne or one of the servants she sent found me there.

At first, Owen implored me to try my hand at the sword, but as I kept refusing, he soon stopped. I saw no point in being able to whack someone else with a sword just for fun- I had seen the bruises that the soldiers sported when they came out of the ring and I felt no such need to inflict pain upon myself.

Even as I slipped back into the daily rhythms of my previous life, Adrian made a quiet exit from my thoughts. I no longer drew his portrait at every chance I got, choosing instead to do a study of the horses in the field, or Alyssa working at her embroidery. I tried to capture Owen and Dhal in a duel once, but that proved to be too difficult for my artistic abilities.

I still had the original drawing, as creased and worn as it was, but I had put it into my desk drawer for safekeeping and it had stayed there. When I was bored, and my mind wandered, my thoughts would turn to Adrian at times, but more often than not, I was thinking of something else.

Only at night, after the dance and staring at the ceiling, would I truly let my mind free to think of him. I remembered his kisses, his touches and the graceful way that he danced. The acrimonious insults we had thrown at each other came rushing back to me and brought a smile with them; it had been entertaining to say the least.

"Adrian," I whispered, remembering the taste of his name on my lips. It had been eight months since I had seen him, and his name had lost some of the magical qualities that it had once possessed.

I realized, quite suddenly, that I was falling out of love, and I was falling fast. I hadn't even noticed, but I had.

"Adrian?" I tried again, questioning and confused. "What happened?" I put my hand to my lips, frowning. Was there something wrong with me that I no longer seemed to care for the one that I had once loved? "Adrian?" I asked once more, trying desperately to recall the special feeling that his name had once evoked.

Nothing.

I felt my eyes start to burn, and a tear slid down my cheek. I tasted it, and it was salty on my tongue. I curled up, under the covers, and soaked one of my fine pillows with tears.

As my tears abated, I began to wonder what exactly I was crying for. Was I mourning for the love that I had somehow lost, or was I crying because I still wanted to love him?

I sniffled, and came to the conclusion that if it was the latter, I still had hope. If it wasn't…then I was bereft of love entirely. I sincerely hoped that I cried because I still wanted to love him.

"If I still want to love him," I mumbled into the pillow, "Doesn't that mean that I still love him, somewhere, somehow?" I sighed and rolled over. "I'm confused…" I stared at the ceiling, and started to count ceiling tiles. Counting the tiles, however, reminded me of Adrian, and I started crying all over again.

I was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning from all of the crying that I was doing.

I fell asleep that night, with the wet pillow pressed against my cheek, and dreamed of him.

The next morning, when I woke up, my mind instantly returned to the previous night's topic: Adrian.

Did I love him? Was he nothing to me? Where did I stand with him? I ran a hand through my tousled hair, trying to tame it. The headache that I had predicted pounded away in my skull, keeping time with my heartbeat.

"Good morning milady," my maid greeted me meekly.

I stared at her with tired eyes, looking at her but not actually seeing her. "What?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance, and repeated, slightly louder, "Good morning milady."

"Oh, good morn to you too." I stretched and pulled the covers up higher. It wasn't cold at all, but I liked the comforting feel of my blankets around me. For the month of June, it was actually quite warm.

"Milady, your father bids me remind you that today is the day of the Petitioners' Court, and he extends his invitation to you to join him." The young woman curtsied respectfully and continued with her morning announcements. "Your brother hopes that you might join him for an afternoon ride, and your eldest sister, Crown Princess Evadne, presents her wishes that you might sup with her this evening." She curtsied once more, and then discreetly moved off to the side.

After delaying for a few more precious minutes, I pushed the covers back and slipped out of the huge bed. "Raquel, could you find something for me that's light but still formal looking?"

"Yes, milady." She disappeared into my rather intimidating closet; it covered all of one side of my room and went back for at least two rows of clothes. I had always been afraid of the things that might hide in there as a child, and I suppose that some of that illogical fear had remained from so many years ago.

For a few minutes, I sat waiting, wondering if the closet monster had made a reappearance and eaten Raquel. My fears were assuaged, however, when Raquel returned with a pale, summery-looking dress.

I eyed it with interest, "That's a pretty color."

Raquel bobbed a curtsey, "If milady says so." I sighed; this was proving to be a torturous day already. "If milady would kindly turn around, it would be a great help to me." I did so. "Thank you, milady."

"You're welcome." I tried to inflect a smile into my voice.

The silly girl gasped, almost stuck me with a pin, and protested, "Oh, but milady! There is no need to thank me! I only do my job, nothing more!" Slowly, her professions of self-depreciatory comments abated into trickle of worried murmurs. I gave up any hope of conversation.

Soon enough I was ready to be begin the day's activities. Raquel, for all that she lacked in conversational skills, was incredibly gifted at styling my hair and making sure my dress looked absolutely perfect. She swept up half of my absurdly long hair into a cascade of manufactured curls, and left the other half to tumble down my back in a series of loose waves. The dress, light mint in color, was altered quickly by Raquel to present me in a flattering light.

I wondered who would win if Raquel and Marianne had a contest to see who was better.

I walked into the Court as it was just about to convene; Father was sitting down, and the rest of the court along with him.

"Good morning, my daughter." He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morn to you as well, Father." I smiled and kissed his hand as etiquette required.

"It seems that today would prove to be an interesting day, my dear, for there is a great crowd today!" Father patted the cushion that lay near him. "Come my pet, make yourself comfortable."

I pulled the cushion to me and folded myself up onto it, carefully spreading my skirts over my knees so as not to give the various people who came to see my father and inadvertent show. They could go to the taverns if they wanted to see smut like that.

Many of the petitioners wanted the King to settle simple disputes, like who owned such and such, or what should they do if so and so took what rightfully belonged to them and wouldn't give it back.

There were always the interesting cases though, where someone claimed that the daughter of another was really his, and therefore his son couldn't actually marry the poor girl. The young couple was in tears for the majority of the time, and it took a decent amount of the day for the King to sort the whole mess out.

In the end, it was discovered that the one man just didn't like the other family and had lied to try and prevent the marriage. Father sentenced him to a month in public services; it would have been without pay had he not had a family to provide for.

By noon, I was getting stiff, and so were many others of the nobility who had stayed. A brief recess was called for a little bit of lunch, and the lower and middle class people were invited to join as well, and they liberally partook of this advantage.

After the Court was called back to order, several more cases were heard and decided upon. I was just about to take my leave to go and ride with Owen, when a series of shouts and short trumpet blasts stopped me dead in my tracks.

"'Ey, you! What d'ya think you're _doing_?" A merchant, who didn't look to be to well off, addressed a soldier in a black and green uniform.

The soldier took one look at the man and laughed, "I'm making sure my King is safe."

I gasped, hit by a sudden realization. Green and Black were Delrina colors. The Delrina King was Adrian, and if that soldier was protecting his King, than Adrian must have arrived. Slowly, frozen with shock and disbelief, I sank back into my seat so that I wouldn't fall down.

"Well if you's a soldier for the King, I'll eat my 'at!" The merchant poked the soldier in his plated chest. "Our colors ain't those nasty dark colors; we's be proud to sport the crimson and silver." The little merchant puffed out his chest and smirked.

The Delrina soldier glowered at the smaller man, "Don't bother taking it off your head, I serve King Adrian Theylell of Delran!"

The pudgy merchant reddened suddenly and sputtered, "That's that one that's been taking our sweet Princess!" He huffed angrily and jabbed on stubby finger through the air at me. "That there Princess, our sweet Elensar! Your King's be taking her for his own, but we ain't gonna deal with any of that, now are we?" The merchant puffed with pride as the soldier looked toward me.

"Milady," He bowed deeply, gracefully bending himself in half.

"Good sir." I nodded in return, just slightly overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

I would have said more, but at that moment, Adrian strode forth from the ranks of the soldiers. "Elensar!"

All of my doubts came rushing back in the moment that he said my name. Did I love him? Did I care? Why, oh _why_ had he come now?

He walked over to me and pulled me up to him gently, holding my hands in his. "Elensar," He said my name again, softly.

I refused to meet his eyes. My mind softly repeated its litany of _why why why why why why_?

One of his hands released on of mine, and he tilted my chin up so that I had to look at him. I tried to avoid it, but I knew it was inevitable.

I looked into his eyes, and was lost.

His face drew gently nearer to me, and then my arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down so that we kissed.

By all the Saints, demons, Gods and whatever Celestial Beings there are in the world, it was wonderful.

Even wonderful would be an understatement.

I was so happy just to simply be in his arms again, kissing him again, loving him again that I forgot precisely where I was. I forgot who I was standing in front of, to be more exact.

My father cleared his throat several times before we took heed of him. "Would anyone care to explain what this foreign dignitary is doing in my court, and why he and my daughter are behaving in such an undignified and intemperate manner?"

"Your Majesty," Adrian bowed low, blushing slightly pink. He dropped my hand as if it burned and stepped slightly away. "I have come to ask you for…um…your youngest daughter's hand in marriage." He coughed slightly. "I realize that I haven't made the best, er, first impressions, but I do hope that I can still petition you for Princess Elensar's hand."

The King regarded Adrian with a cool that an ice cube would envy. "I agree; you have not made the best first impressions." He turned that chilling stare onto me, and I dropped my gaze away from his. "Elensar, I did not expect such a display of affection from you after all that you had told me." I snuck a peek at his expression, and saw that his face was set into a grim mask of displeasure.

"Father, I can explain…" I sincerely hoped I could.

"Oh?" He crossed his arms. "You can explain why you omitted things in the telling of your tale to me, and you can explain why you have humiliated me in front of the entire Court with your rash actions?" The King stared at me stonily.

I laced and unlaced my fingers repeatedly, searching for something, any thing to say. "No…?" I finally ventured.

There was silence, deafening to my burning ears.

"I see." The King waved his hand as if to shoo me away. "If I am not mistaken, your brother awaits with horses for the two of you. Go, now, and get out of this room before you profane it further."

"Yes sir." I curtsied unsteadily, tossing a quick glance Adrian's way before spinning and running off.

"And you," I heard the sound echo ominously throughout the cavernous room, "I must speak with you later, King Adrian." I stopped briefly and clung to the doorframe, watching as Adrian stepped out of the eyes of the Court.

My heart hammered in my chest, both from my quick dash to the door and from the adrenaline that had been awakened by Adrian's kiss. I caught his eye once from across the room, but he looked away, ashamed.

I began to wonder again, my doubts assailing me like hail, what I really felt. I knew I loved the way that he could make me feel with just a touch, but did I really love him?

He seemed ashamed even to look at me now, although he most certainly hadn't been when he had first arrived. Why had he changed so quickly? Did he love me?

A guardsman tugged at my arm. "Milady," the voice was soft, but I knew it as Markus's.

I turned at met his gaze.

"Milady, your brother grows impatient." His hand stayed on my arm and I let it rest there as he guided me away from the door. "Your greeting to the foreign King was impressive, to say the least." The smile in his voice was obvious.

"Oh?" I inserted a decidedly nonchalant tone into my voice.

He smiled lopsidedly at me, "Indeed it was. I'm almost beginning to wish that I had taken you up on your offer of so long ago."

I blushed a fiery red. "I see."

He grinned, "Go change. I shall tell your brother that you come."

"Thank you." I watched him stride off and sighed in confusion. Now he decided that he wanted to return my affection? _Now?_

I wandered into my room, and let Raquel help me change into riding clothes.

I absentmindedly thought of Markus, and how much he was like the storms that tore through the coast line; he was never predictable, and just when I thought I had him figured out, he went and proved me wrong.

I pushed Markus out of my mind and started to wonder what I should do about Adrian.

Did he love me, and, now, more importantly, did I love him?

**Author's Note:** Well, please, excuse me while I go drop off the face of the earth! Sigh The swim season is so close to being over…so very, very close. And of course that means that there is a flurry of meets to be made up because of snow or some such nonsense. Yeah.

I really hope you liked this chapter. I sure did. D

Thanks to all of you, who have put up with me! You guys are awesome!

**I say to you…**

_Lilred-007:_ Haha Adrian all the way! No worries!

_HalfBludPr1ncess: _Well, I'm glad that I could make your day better! Math is evil and it should go…disappear. But I'm glad you liked my story!

_Miss Piratess: _I did kind of just wander around randomly for a little while, didn't I? Well, the fairy tale starts playing a larger part now so…yay!

_Fell4adeadguy: _I'm not good with quickly…but I know update! P

_LindyLou78:_ Pretends to be all mysterious All will reveal itself in time…)

_Glaze: _Here's the scoop on the differing fairytales- I have this absolutely gorgeous book at home that's all pretty and illustrated and that I've had since I was like…two, and so the only version of this story that I've really even known was where the youngest Princess marries the gardener's boy. Then, a few months after I started writing _this_, what do I find, but a different version! That's the one that you read, with a soldier marrying the oldest Princess, I'm guessing. The King also says, "Okay, Mr. Soldier-dude/Garden Boy, pick whichever Princess you want as your reward," So…yeah. That's my explanation! D

_CheekyChik: _Well, one of your questions was answered, I believe. Hehe!

_Stubble96:_ I think Johan feels insulted…not. Lol…dancing always makes me think of like…techno music, and I don't know why. Random, whatever…P

_Pimpilidimpi:_ You make me feel special! Thank you! This is quite a jump from HP, no?

_Starlight: _Ooh goody, I've always wanted to write a pronunciation guide. It will probably be posted with the next chapter! ) Thanks for the review!

_Moonlight and Starlight:_ Yep, Elensar's an elfish name. You know that Elfish Name Generator? I got it off of there…forget what I typed in to get it, but that's where it originates from. Very perceptive of you!

_F.A. Starhawk: _Did you glomp it? P

_ElvisLivesAgain: _Thank you so much for emailing me! You prompted me to update! Thank you so much, and I'm sure that everyone else thanks you too! D

**You guys** are seriously awesome. We've got 183 reviews! Do I see 200 coming? That would be amaztory- I never thought that people would like this so much. D Well, review again and see you next chapter!

* * *


	23. Pony Rides

**Warnings: **Jealousy! Ooh! Scandal! gasp

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: Pony Rides

I left my rooms, decked out in the proper attire for a young noble woman going riding. I hated all the frills and the stupid split skirt; they made riding horses less enjoyable and altogether too difficult. I had put a pair of Owen's pants from years ago on under the stupid skirt, and I was fully prepared to leave the frills in the stable when we went riding.

I didn't care all that much if it wasn't proper for a Princess to go riding about in her brother's clothes, but I wasn't too concerned with protocol at the moment; after all, I had met Adrian with one of the most emotional kisses that I had ever witnessed at Court. The most the other ladies usually got was a kiss on the hand, and that was if they were lucky.

I shuffled through the palace hallways, hampered by the voluminous skirts of my riding habit. I nodded politely to everyone I saw, trying to pretend that I wasn't currently out of my father's favor.

Owen met me at the stables, waiting impatiently as I stashed the skirt and all of its frilly impracticalities in Owen's royal tack box. As soon as the skirt was safely hidden, I tucked my hair down the back of my shirt and took the reins of the gelding that Owen held for me.

"Why thank you," I said, mounting lightly.

He grinned. "No problem. It took you long enough to get here."

"Not really my fault," I protested, smiling. "We had a foreign dignitary arrive during Court."

"Ah, I see!" Owen let the reins slip through his fingers until his stallion could stretch all the way out. "And who might this foreign dignitary be, Elensar?"

"A certain King Adrian of Delran, actually." I loved the shocked look on Owen's face, because it was simply priceless.

"That bastard?" He brought his horse to an abrupt halt. "_Here_?"

"Yes, 'that bastard' is here," I snapped in reply, reining in my palfrey so as to better talk to him.

Owen pulled a disgusted face, "I don't like to think of him here, threatening my sister. Again."

"Owen!" I glared at him in exasperation. "He won't threaten me! At least, I don't think he will." I was trying to be reasonable, and see both sides of the argument, but Owen would have none of it.

"He kidnapped you once; what's to stop him from doing it again?" Owen glared at me angrily.

"He won't do it again." I returned, matching his glare with one of my best.

Owen sneered, an un-royal thing for him to do. "How would you know this? You seem to think that he could do no wrong."

I picked up the reins quickly, trying to keep from making a huge display of my annoyance with my younger brother, and nudged my palfrey into an anxious walk. "I know he wouldn't, because kidnapping would require an unwilling victim, and I," I let a melodramatic pause dangling between us, "I am by no means unwilling."

"My sister has turned into a hussy," Owen said, trotting past me, his tension leaking into his stallion and making the poor horse edgy as well.

"Excuse me?" I drew up along side him. "Why are you insulting me so?"

"You're my sister, the princess, not my sister, the slut. Is that clear?" Owen forced me into a sudden, awkward halt as he spun his mount around so that we were facing each other.

"Who're you to tell me what I can and cannot be?" My mare threw up her head, begging me silently not to choke her with the reins. I let slack into the reins and faced Owen, "I didn't ask for your approval, you know."

"So?" He looked at me sullenly, sulking. "I don't care if you didn't ask for my approval, because you won't get it."

"Owen…" I sighed, exasperated with his masculine pride. "Owen, you don't run my life. I do." Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Sometimes."

He almost smiled. "Elensar, he's not good for you, I know it. He'd hurt you, he'd chase after another little trollop the instant you weren't looking."

"No, he wouldn't. I know him, better than you do. I spent time with him, Owen, you haven't." I reached out to touch his arm, and he flinched away.

"What's happened, Elensar?" He stroked his mount's neck distractedly. "You used to tell me everything. We used to be best friends. Now…we're not."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend the underlying root of his anxiety. "Just because I don't tell you everything…"

I stopped, because there was no one who would listen to me; Owen was riding away from me at a flat gallop, and not looking back.

"Owen…why don't you ever listen to me?" I asked the air.

The air didn't answer.

I sighed, "Come, pretty pony, and let's go and chase after the silly boy." So we did.

I kicked the palfrey into a reluctant trot to get her used to the idea of movement, and then flew into a glorious canter. From there, the horse had her own ideas and surged into a ground-eating gallop; it wasn't fast enough to catch Owen, but we certainly weren't falling behind any longer.

We continued on in this reckless manner for quite some time; Owen's mount didn't seem to tire, and neither did my own. We just kept on going, seemingly to the edges of the world, even though it could only have been to the edges of our estate.

Finally, he stopped and turned. "Why are you following me?" His voice was strangled, and I almost pitied him.

"Because." I trotted the last few yards to him, closing the physical gap that had opened between us.

"That's not an answer." Both of our horses were breathing heavily.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"It is an answer, just not the one you were looking for."

"Fine." He huffed, almost feminine in his mannerisms. "I suppose it is, then. May I have a more complete answer?"

"No."

"Fine." Owen glared at me.

In solemn retribution, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He suppressed a smile. "You are incorrigible," He pronounced, equally serious.

"Thank you." I felt only slightly guilty that I had not actually bridged the abyss that had suddenly developed between us, but all of that was washed away when he smiled again.

"But of course, milady." Owen bowed to me from his saddle, inserting as many flourishes as he possibly could from such and awkward position. "Shall we carry on?" His horse took a few steps forward, as if agreeing with him.

"Yes, I believe that would be best." I gave the palfrey her head and walked beside Owen. "Did you enjoy your ride?" I asked him solicitously.

"Oh, yes, 'twas very invigorating." He grinned lightheartedly, so like the brother I was used to. "And yours? How did you enjoy your ride."

"Well, it was going nicely up until the part where my hair was mussed," I sniffed delicately, pretending that I was a simpering court lady who did not know what thinking was. "I rather enjoyed it, except for the speed. And the horses, I don't like horses much, you know, they smell quite dreadfully." I rambled on in that stream of think for quite sometime, until I was laughing so hard that I was having difficulties breathing. Owen too was doubled over in his saddle, his loud guffaw echoing through the air.

I wonder what the horses must have thought of us.

After collecting ourselves, Owen and I turned around and continued at a far more leisurely pace than that which had carried us out to the outer fringes of our property. We laughed the time away, joking as we had before I had been taken away. It was comfortable and enjoyable, and I hoped that we could stay like that forever…

As we arrived in the stable yard, Owen called over one of the grooms to take our horses, and then helped me dismount, as was proper. Alone, we probably could have done without all the formalities and extra service, but for the time being, it was simply nice not to have to do any work.

I picked up the riding habit from where I had stashed it and glared at it. "Stupid waste of cloth," I muttered in annoyance.

Draping it over one arm, I let Owen take the other and we strolled into the palace through the servants' hallway.

"Where to, Elensar?" Owen dropped my arm the instant we were out of plain sight.

"Um…" I studied the ceiling, searching for a destination. "My rooms, I think. I must change out of these clothes." I nodded emphatically. "I smell."

He snorted, very un-princely, in my opinion. "No, you just want to get ride of that thing." Owen pointed to my skirt.

"That too," I smirked.

"I knew it." He put on a haughty face. "I am just too smart for you, Elensar."

It was my turn to be unladylike and reply with a snort. "I seriously doubt that. I've got at least a year of knowledge on you, Owen. I mean, I can embroider a whole napkin set, can you?"

He frowned, perplexed but the sudden tangent out conversation had taken. "…No…" Then, his face lit up. "Can you duel a man?"

"Alas," I sighed, "That talent is lost to me." I pulled a face of distaste, "And I rather wouldn't want to have it, anyway."

"You're just saying that," He protested, playfully drawing a mock sword. "En guard!"

"Ah! No! Good sir knight, don't hurt me!" I pretended to cower against the nearest wall.

"Good?" Owen laughed manically. "I am the antithesis of good! I am…" He paused, searching for the right word. "…bad," he concluded sheepishly.

I giggled, but continued the charade. "Oh no, milord, don't hurt me! Please, I am just a simple woman, I wouldn't ever do anything mean to you!" I added a little squeal of terror at the end as punctuation.

"Oh ho, what is this I hear?" Owen cupped his ear in his hand. "Is that the voice of a Princess?" He feigned surprise, "Why, it is! I shall capture her and use her for my evil plans." Owen tried to force out evil laughter, but his regular laugh kept spurting out in bursts.

"Oh no! I must run away!" I turned, and ran, laughing as I tripped over the carpet. Owen gave chase, easily overtaking me as fell, but letting his advantage slip away as he stumbled over me. I laughed, scrambled to my feet and ran away again.

By the time I had reached my chambers, I was out of breath and Owen had taken to jogging occasionally to keep up.

"I give up," I said, leaning against my door, trying desperately to regain my breath.

"Hah. I win." Owen grinned lopsidedly.

"Shush." I brushed my hair out of my face and opened the door. "Good Prince, I bid thee adieu!" Slipping inside my room, I noticed the new outfit that had been laid out for me. "Sweet Saints," I breathed, "Servants anticipate _everything_."

Quickly, I stripped and launched myself at the tub of waiting water, splashing as I got in. "Clean!" I exclaimed, blowing bubbles in the water.

Soon, with the help of the servants who arrived in short order, I was washed, dressed and smelling more like human and less like horse.

"Thank you," I spun around, not caring that I was acting so giddy and immature. It was fun to break from the traditional role of solemn princess every once and a while.

Raquel stepped back, gave me a disapproving look for mussing my gown and replied in her soft way, "You're welcome, majesty."

Still in a jocular mood, I waltzed out into the hallway, where I found Owen waiting for me.

"Hello again, 'Lensar." He bowed stiffly.

"Don't I look pretty?" I whirled into him.

He nodded, "You look like quite the lady."

"Why thank you!" I fluttered my eyelashes. "What would you like to do?"

Owen thought for a moment. "Shall we go and see what our court is up to?"

"That sounds like as good of an idea as any," I answered, dropping the façade of the sophisticated court butterfly.

"Come, then," He walked off, and I followed. "We shall see if our foreign guest is still here."

I flushed, and grinned stupidly. "Adrian!" I giggled, but suppressed them when Owen shot me a dirty look. "Just because you don't like him doesn't me I can't," I justified myself.

"Whatever." He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless anyway."

"That I am." I nodded solemnly. "I'm a lost cause, a sunken ship…" I trailed off, mostly because Owen had thrown up his hands and run off. I suppose he had wanted me to be serious. "Oh well." I sighed and continued on toward the Great Hall.

As I reached the great hall, I could hear my father yelling at someone. I didn't know whom, but by the sound of his voice, I was glad it wasn't me.

I peered around the gilded frame of the doorway, and stared, my attention riveted on the scene unfolding before me.

**Author's Note:** No I did not just leave you with a cliffhanger. Why would I do a silly thing like that? ) I thank you all for being patient with me and my slow updates…and thank you for getting me to over 200 reviews! What fun! D

**Shout-Outs:**

_TinkerBell394587: _Wow, thank you! I'm glad you think that I write that well…to tell you the truth, I've always pictured this story set somewhere in Europe. I guess because a lot of fairytales originate there, and because it's just so pretty!

_Lilred-07:_ Adrian's back! Yay indeed! D

_Miss Piratess:_ So you're enjoying Elensar's little love life? Good! Confusion is always the best part of a story, to me. I mean, wouldn't it be so boring if we all knew from the very beginning that Elensar was going to fall in love/marry Adrian, and have nothing to dissuade us of this opinion along the way?

_Glaze:_ She doesn't know that she loves him because she's a teenager, and everyone knows that teenagers are stupid! Or at least unobservant, haha. P

_Lalaith:_ Yup, I do swimming. Our season started oh…in November, and we're just about through, I think. I hope.

_Fell4adeadguy:_ Bad timing? Lol…maybe a little.

_Pea:_ Thank you!

_Panemonium:_ No, Adrian didn't see them dancing. If Elensar has her way, he will. But the whole dancing at night thing is like the worst kept secret everywhere, but no one can actually prove it with witnesses or anything. Yeah…

_ElvisLivesAgain:_ I don't like sad endings. They are depressing. Happy ones are so much better. D

_Cheekychik:_ Are you so sure that she loves Markus? It could just be the crazy author introducing some more random characters just to be confusing…or it might not be. And thanks!

_Amelia:_ I like Adrian better than Markus too, and I still have no idea how the story is going to end. I gave myself too many choices when I introduced Markus, I think, so right now everything is open-ended and just having a good old time not going anywhere. Yeah. P

_HalfbludPr1ncess:_ Challenges are fun! I'm glad you like the vocabulary I use- words are just too fun to waste.

_Mistyqueen:_ Ah, the wonderful world of musical performance! Me and my tuba don't particularly like soloing, but everyone says we should…I bet you'll do better at your next competition, and good luck with the bass clarinet! Bass instruments are always better, and I'm only a little biased…)

_Ruler of the Disenchanted Forest: _I've read that version too…and yay for you since you like my version better! I do too! Hehe D

_DragonbladeGoddess:_ New reviewers are always nice, and welcome to my story!

_LindyLou78:_ And now, for your entertainment, even more suspense! Mwahha!

_Moonlight and Starlight:_ Good old LotR…gotta love it, and everything associated with it!

_Jaid Ziaen:_ Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Just don't be too sure about your assumptions on the state of Elensar's romantic interests…)


	24. A Challenge Proposed

**Warnings:** Angry fathers do not make for happy visits.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: A Challenge Proposed

Nobles and peasants alike stared with rapt attention at Father- and at Adrian. I clutched the inlaid gold so tightly that my knuckles turned a stark white and the designs dug into my palms.

Two kings stood there, facing each other; one knelt subserviently in front of the other. Two crowns glittered in the fading evening light. It was insane how alike in dignity and rank they were, and yet one bowed to the other.

My father looked down disdainfully on the top of Adrian's head, staring haughtily at the golden fillet that was nestled into pale locks. "So, King Adrian Theylell, you wish to court my youngest daughter?"

"No, sir." Adrian looked up, daring to meet the other monarch's eyes for the briefest of seconds. All my doubts rushed back, and I bit my lip nervously. Adrian continued, "I do not want to merely court your daughter, but to marry her as well."

I could have collapsed with relief, but instead, it seemed that I attempted to rip the frame off of the door with my bare hands. I was so delirious with sheer joy, that I almost missed my father's reaction.

He glared at Adrian, as a father would to a prospective suitor, and not as one King would to another. "Impudent young man." It was pronounced slowly, and with no small amount of disgust. The King turned to look at the assembled nobles and councilors arrayed before him. "What say you?" He asked them solemnly.

There were mutterings, many of them dissenting, although a few of the more romantic-minded young courtiers expressed their agreement.

"He does not know that she cannot yet be married," my sister Jeannette pointed out judiciously. "She is too young."

I could suddenly imagine myself pushing my traitorous sister off of a cliff, and I couldn't for any reason in my innocent little mind fathom _why_.

"Indeed she is; Princess Elensar has yet to achieve her majority." The King faced Adrian again. "Did you not know that?"

Adrian, still kneeling, replied proudly, "I will wait for her."

I stared in shock. I couldn't believe he'd said that. Did that mean that he…or that we…I didn't know, I was too confused. I wanted to rush to him and do…something. Something to let him know that I would be only too happy to have him wait for me. Just…something.

My father eyed him with a look of pure disbelief. "You kidnapped her before, and then proposed to her. It is to her credit that she did not acquiesce to you." He frowned, annoyed, "I do not believe that you would wait very well, King Adrian."

While this statement aroused uneasy titters from the assemblage, Adrian dropped his eyes in shame, cheeks burning; I felt my own fire up in response.

"I did, milord, and I am sorry. I acted rashly, and to you and to her, I offer my most sincere apologies." Adrian rubbed the fine cloth of his tunic between his fingers nervously.

"Hmm." The King turned once more to the others that were present, and asked them, "What say you?"

The majority was a resounding 'nay'.

"A challenge!" The idea was called out, and I suspected that it was from one of the non-noble spectators.

"Yes, a challenge!" The cry was taken up, and even from my vantage point from across the room, I could see Adrian blanch.

"What sort of challenge, milord?" His voice shook perceptibly as he queried, but Adrian still managed to look hopeful.

"If you love her, you will accept any challenge that I give you." Father smiled serenely, and suddenly I understood which side of the family that Evadne had gotten her damnably satisfied smile from. "Do you accept my challenge?"

Adrian looked away and I slowly felt my surety of his love start to waver again. Did he love me enough to take an unnamed challenge? Would he risk himself for me? For…us?

Adrian debated within himself for quite sometime, frowning and muttering to himself alternately. I wondered what he said. Every second that passed, I went slightly colder, slightly less hopeful…

Then he looked up, a determined expression on his face. "I accept your challenge, its rules, its stipulations and its consequences." He stood, facing my father with a confident gaze.

I half hoped that Father would say that simply accepting an unnamed challenge would suffice, but from the smile that so eerily resembled Evadne's, I knew we were doomed. That would have been far too easy a challenge for the hand of a Princess, even if she were the youngest.

Father's smile broadened into a grin, a delightfully wicked cast molding his expression. "You accept my challenge then. I see you do really want her." The King sat, and motioned for the scribes to continue their royal note taking. "Let it be known that whosoever wishes to have the hand of one of my twelve daughters, he must first discover the secret of the dancing shoes. These shoes, brought fresh every night to the royal sisters, we are returned in the morn utterly destroyed.

"No one knows how this happens, not even my daughters. I would like to know their secret, and will reward its discoverer by giving them the hand of my daughter, whichever one they choose.

"However," The King of Meridian paused to look ominously around, "However, the entrepreneur who seeks to complete this task has only three days and nights to complete this task. If he does not tell me the secret by sunrise of the fourth day, he will be executed." Father concluded his speech with a sharp nod toward Adrian. "This then, is your challenge."

Adrian had not wavered throughout the entire monologue, and he didn't now, either. "Yes sir."

I stared, open-mouthed. "But that's not fair!" I blurted out from my secluded position.

All eyes in the room took a sharp turn and focused on me.

"Elensar, how good of you to rejoin us," Father intoned dryly. "Please, come in."

I stepped in, feeling very gauche very quickly. Everyone was watching me and it was quite unnerving.

"And why isn't it fair, m'dear?" Father tugged at his beard. "Would you like to tell us something, perhaps?"

"You'll kill him, won't you?" I stalked across the room, brushing past Adrian to stand in front of my father, the King. "You'll make sure that he can't do anything, just so you won't have to marry me before my sisters." I glared angrily at him.

"No, I won't." He took my hands in his. "Elensar, please, be reasonable." He squeezed them with gentle affection. "You know I wouldn't."

"Oh but you would," I countered, "You've already set him an impossible task; you want him to die." Before he could protest again, I turned to Adrian. "Don't accept the challenge now, I pray you, don't."

I looked at him, and he at me, and I knew then that my pleas fell upon deaf ears. "I would do anything for you, my love, anything. I would die for you."

"Adrian, don't say that, it's not sensible! Please, don't die for me…" I trailed off, tears filling my eyes and burning in my throat. "Please don't die," I whispered, letting the words fall like feathers; no one heard them when they fell, especially not Adrian.

Adrian leaned down so that we were at eye level. "I won't, Elensar, I won't die. I'll solve this puzzle and we'll be free to love as we wish, just us…" I clung to him helplessly, hopelessly, knowing that he had no hope either.

"Elensar, tell me! Tell me what I don't understand. _Make_ me understand!" He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Yes, Elensar, why don't you tell him?" The chill in Evadne's voice froze my tears. I hadn't known that _she_ was present.

Adrian brushed his hand along my cheek, tracing the outline of my face. "What don't I understand?" He brought me close, so that I was flush against him, and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Will you not answer him, Elensar, and have your happily ever after?" Evadne's fine slippers slid over the floor with muted sighs.

I started to cry.

I was torn between saving Adrian's life and saving my pride. As much as I loved him, my pride was the only thing that I could truly call my own and I did not give it up easily. I didn't want to prove Evadne right.

"Don't die," I told him, despising the way my voice shook. I tried to be strong, to show him that I didn't need him if he was going to be stupid.

As far as I could tell, it wasn't working; I was crying harder and soaking Adrian's fine doublet with my plethora of tears. I held him, tightly wrapping my arms around him and trying to convince myself that I would never let go. I would not let _him_ go.

"Elensar let me go." He tried to pry my arms from around his waist. "Elensar, darling, it's getting hard to breathe." Adrian extracted himself out of my death grip. "Dear heart, I'll be fine." He attempted to reassure me.

It didn't work.

"Hah." I pulled away from him and looked at Father. "Why do you want to kill him for loving me?"

Father looked back silently at me, not answering.

"And you," I turned on Evadne, who was so emotionless even now, "You. Are you proud of me now?" I sniffled and felt the tears start to run again.

"Good bye, King Adrian." I walked away slowly, sedately. I did not run, and I did not take the cowards way out and end my torment quickly. I walked, and in a fit of masochism, I even stopped and looked back one more time at Adrian. He watched me, lovingly, confidently. If only I could be so confident.

I did not leave until a final echo reverberated throughout the cavernous chamber.

"King Adrian, you start your challenge tonight."

It was spoken. The death sentence.

Then, I ran.

**Author's Note:** And the snowball starts to roll faster…:grin: This was a kind of short chapter, but it was also one that I handwrote before typing, so I thought it was longer. Oh well. It's still one of my favorites. I think anything with Adrian/Elensar love is my favorite. I am such a romantic!

You know, I thought that after the swim season was over, I would have all this time to do whatever I want (i.e.: write/update), but _no_, now we jump right into graduation projects. Too much work! Or maybe I'm just lazy…P Probably that, haha.

**You Reviewed! I respond!**

_Lilred-007:_ Isn't suspense fun? P

_Jaid Ziaen:_ I like Owen. He's really quite fun! And if Elensar listened to Owen more often…well…then she might actually use common sense, and we can't have that! P

_TinkerBell394587:_ That's an interesting point; I suppose Owen does feel a little left out, what with his name being _normal_ and all. ) I didn't even notice that, and now I kind of wonder why I didn't give him an interesting/ornate name. Evadne is awesome, in a completely diabolical way though, lol.

_Glaze:_ But there was Adrian in this chapter! D

_Miss Piratess:_ Haha, cliffhangers are always fun to write, but awful to read. Speaking of cliffhangers…are you ever going to update The Other Princess?

_Dragonblade Goddess:_ I don't know if Owen would fit through the internet…haha. If I could send you a copy…I would. I would make lots and lots of Owens and give them to people everywhere! P

_LindyLou78:_ Ah! No Adrian/Evadne love! That would be so…heartbreaking! I don't know if I could even write that…or maybe I would, just to torture Elensar a little, since that is the favorite pastime of this story! )

_Cheekychik:_ Such sarcasm! P

_Mutiny666:_ The Court is an entity unto itself…and does whatever it wants, without rhyme or reason. It's kind of randomly there…I think.

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ Yay! You love the story:cheer:

_Vik:_ A cliffhanger indeed!

_Rainkisser:_ Thank you for reviewing multiple times on the beginning chapters- I probably wouldn't have updated until next week if you hadn't!

**Much love to all of you…**and let's hope that spring decided to come back to my house really soon so that it will be warm again!


	25. Deception is Like Fine Wine

**Warnings:** Sharp twists and turns can throw the entire plot in a new direction.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: Deception Is Like Fine Wine

I smoothed the heavy velvet of my skirt across my knees nervously, watching the fabric change color as the direction that the fibers went reversed. I left midnight blue streaks through the field of lighter, cornflower blue.

"Elensar," Alyssa appeared at my door. "Are you going to be alright?"

True darkness was fast approaching. I felt my heart race. "I-I think so." I swallowed, gulping down reservations and tears. It was a hard elixir to stomach.

"Hey now, you can do this. I know you can. It's only three nights." She sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand in hers.

I didn't dare start crying; tears would muck up all the hard work that Raquel had done to get my make-up looking absolutely perfect. "Yeah, three nights. Three nights of hell." I looked up at her, trying to smile as the tiny bit of humor I had forcefully injected into my words fell flat.

"Oh, darling, don't worry. You can do this." Alyssa chucked me under the chin, and I was suddenly five years old again. "I know you can."

"But Alyssa!" I whined like I was five, too. "I can't knowingly send him to his death! I just can't do that!" I felt a sniffle coming on, and hastily repressed it.

She had no response to that, except to hand the wine glass over to me silently. She trailed her cool fingertips across my cheek as she stood and left. "Protect us, Elensar."

Oh. So it was back to that. I clutched the bejeweled stem of the wine glass, very tempted to drink it all myself, and sleep the night away.

I had a choice: I could give Adrian the wine and keep our secret safe, or I could drink it all myself and be relieved of my problems for a night, but wake up with a killer hangover in the morning. I knew that Evadne had put enough into the drugged cocktail to knock out a grown man, so I knew it would be more than enough for me.

I deliberated over my predicament until I heard Evadne call us to the dance. I stared at the door, which Alyssa had left ajar, and waited until all of my sisters had passed. Then, I slipped out to follow, two goblets in hand.

Halfway there, I deserted my sisters. I knew the way there, and I had made my choice. I tiptoed to Adrian's suite of rooms, and knocked on the door.

He opened the door, a study in frustration. "Elensar?" Adrian looked suddenly very confused.

"Can I come in?" I pushed past him, and into the foyer. "I thought you might like some help- and a drink." I set the goblets down on a table, being excruciatingly careful to remember which one was mine.

"Help?" Adrian looked lost, an emotion that did not become him well.

"Yes, help. I do have ulterior motives, after all." I tried for a smile, and hoped that he was too confused to notice that it was a mangled twisting of lips, and nothing more. I couldn't believe that I was lying to him like this.

"God, Elensar. I can't do this." He reached for a glass, and I handed him the one that Evadne had made especially for him. "I just…can't." He downed half the glass in one swallow, no easy feat.

I wanted to agree with him, but I just…couldn't. "You can, Adrian. I know you can. I believe in you." I daintily took a sip of my own wine. "Adrian…" My voice broke without warning, and he looked up, a frown creasing his forehead.

"What is it, dearling?" His arm came around my shoulders and he pulled me to him.

"Nothing. Just…I need to sit down." He led me over to a loveseat, and sat down next to me, cradling my hands.

"What is it?" He asked me again, and again, I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even look at him.

"You're going to die." I blurted out, unable to deny that fact any longer.

Adrian simply sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I know, I figured." He bent down so that his forehead was pressed against mine. "I'm going to try though, for you, Elensar. I don't think I want to live without you anyway."

I reached up and slapped him. "No. You may love me, but not that much. I love you, too, remember? If anything, live for me, not love for me." I kissed him hesitantly to make up for the violent chastisement. "Adrian."

"Elensar." His mouth chased after me hungrily, and I started to wonder how long it would take for the drugs to take effect.

I pushed him away gently. "Run away. Just go. You'll find sanctuary in Delran; your people love you and would do anything to protect you. They need you…more than I do."

He looked up at me, aghast. "I can't do that, that would be cowardice!"

"No," I refuted, "It would be smart."

He sighed, and rested against me for a moment. "But I would have to leave you…"

"Take me with you," I responded instantly, knowing that it would never work. I would hate to leave, and hate him for taking me again.

"It won't work…" Adrian stifled a yawn, and promptly downed another draught of his wine.

"I know." I kissed his cheek, just barely brushing against him.

"Elensar?" He glanced up at me blearily. "Why are you all dressed up?" He sounded so pitiful that I felt my resolve start to dissolve.

Smoothing his hair out of his face, I replied, "Oh, just because…"

Adrian looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't protest either. "Elensar?"

"Yes?"

"What was in that wine?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Elensar?"

I couldn't speak. It simply wasn't possible. I couldn't admit to him that I'd drugged him. I couldn't let him know that I was working against him. I couldn't tell him. In fact, I didn't have to. He had figured it out on his own.

"Are you trying to kill me?" His anger, though muted by the wine, seemed to rouse him slightly from the stupor he was in.

"I don't know." When I said it, I knew it sounded stupid. It made me seem both cold and heartless, and at the same time, inept.

"Why," He yawned, "don't you?"

I started to reply, but Adrian's head had dropped to my lap, and he was snoring softly. I played with his hair, dallying for a bit in the hopes that he would wake, but he didn't.

Softly, I kissed the top of his head and stood, carefully setting his head back onto the loveseat's cushion. He would probably have a stiff neck in the morning. Oh well.

"Sleep well, Adrian." I carefully lifted the two goblets and walked back to my rooms, liberally partaking of the wine that I had left. At least I wouldn't feel guilty until the morning, when I was both hounded by my conscience and hangover.

Upon returning to my rooms, I deposited the wine glasses in a back corner of my study, hidden neatly behind several thick volumes of etiquette that my grandmother had given me once on my nameday. Not to be completely cliché, but I hated them and had conveniently "forgotten" to read them on several occasions. Where they hadn't served me well before, at least they were being useful now.

I grinned slightly, thinking how every princess in every story that I'd ever read would be so proud of me for those thoughts. "Go me!" I cheered softly. "I suppose," I continued, not bothered in the least that I was talking to myself, "I suppose that I should get on to the dance." With that said, I grabbed handfuls of my skirt in my hands and slipped out into the corridors.

I missed the hidden door twice because I looked too hard. Evadne had charmed the thing so that it just disappeared when one looked right at it. The only one who could look right at it and see it for what it was, a door, was Evadne herself, and she really didn't even have to look at it to find it. The rest of us usually followed her, therefore negating the need to actually find it on our own. She had, however, had the foresight to teach us all how to look for it and, subsequently, find it.

I knew the general area of where the door was; I just was having trouble finding out specifically where it was. So, having passed it several times, I breather in and out deeply several times, and let my mind water.

Almost instantly I saw it.

There it was, nondescript but still elegant. The designs on the door matched the paneling on the wall and except for a faint line that separated the two, there was no visible difference.

I reached for the door, groping for some sort of a knob or handle or something. Surprisingly, it sprung open at my touch, almost as if it had been expecting me.

"Thank you," I whispered, stealthily working my way into the secret passage. I heard the door softly _snick_ as the latch caught, and for a moment, my world was plunged into darkness.

Stifling a frightened squeak, I felt my way along the wall, carefully descending the steps as my foot found them.

"Foolish of you, to try and walk in the dark." I stopped. Whose voice was that?

"Hello?" I called out tentatively, trying to be quiet but still audible.

"Elensar, don't be daft." I saw a flicker of light spark into existence.

"_Markus_?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, hold this for me." He handed the cheerily flickering candle over to me while he tucked the flint back into his pocket. "Thank you." He grinned at me, my shock still etched all over my face. "Don't look so shocked, Princess." He took my hand gently in his. "Come on then."

"But…how?" My mind was not capable of coming up with a conjecture that would satisfy all the questions whirring around in my slightly drunk brain.

"Never you mind it, just follow me." He smiled jauntily and pulled me with him down the stairs and into the first forest.

As soon as we stepped under the canopy of silver leaves, Markus extinguished the candlelight that had cast a warm glow over everything. There was no need for the tiny flame anymore; the path was lined with lamps that outshone the candle by far.

I took a deep breath, and tried to sort out my thoughts that were in such disarray. Before I could ask any questions, however, Markus spoke.

"Elensar, we must hurry. You are late as it is, and if you do not get there in time, our way will darken once more." His grip on my hand tightened, and I threw all decorum away as I picked up my heavy skirts and trotted after him.

"I can't go that fast, Markus!" I protested weakly, clinging to his hand as I tripped over nothing. My dancing slippers were not made for running.

The look he gave me stopped all the objections I might have voiced. "Do not question, only follow."

I sighed, but did not question him again. We reached the wood of gold next, and there I was allowed a brief rest. My head had started to spin from the unaccustomed exercise, the wine, and the knowledge that I was working against Adrian and my own wishes. For a moment, I felt sick, but Markus tugging me upward banished all thought and worries except for haste.

"Haste makes waste," I recited the proverb breathlessly.

"Save your breath." He could hear how I was gasping for air as we ran. It didn't make sense, since I dance so often, but I supposed that running was a bit more exhausting that even a set of lively gavottes.

So I did.

By the time we had reached the periphery of the diamond-encrusted trees, Markus was practically dragging me along. He had increased our speed to such a clip that it was almost unbearable for me.

"Rest, Elensar, for a little while." He slowed down to a stroll. When I moved to sit on a fallen log, he stopped me. "Walk with me, Princess. We will cover ground and you will catch your breath."

I nodded, and continued on at a far more tolerable pace. The mad dash that had carried us through the first two woods had taken its toll on me, and I shook slightly. I tried covering it as best as I could, but Markus was perceptive enough to see how my hands shook as I brushed damp tendrils of hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but time was of the essence, and I could not let you fall behind." He took my trembling hand and gently kissed the back of it in apology.

"I believe I shall survive, provided that we can walk for a little while longer." My response evoked an amused chuckle out of him.

"Ah, Elensar, not to worry now. We shall be there soon." For all that our rush had taken so much time, he was right. The last enchanted wood was much smaller, apparently, than its predecessors. I had never noticed this on all of my myriad journeys here before, and I didn't want to bother questioning it now.

"You run a good race, Markus, although why the rush, I will never understand." I sighed, well rested now, and no longer unable to think straight.

He smiled at me thinly, not really humorous. "You may understand in time, Princess, and that time may be sooner than you anticipate."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He laughed, for real, "You'll see. But for now, don't question."

"Just follow," I finished, resignedly. "As always, I do believe I shall do just that."

"Elensar!" A glad shout from the lakefront suddenly captured my attention. "You are here! The others said you would come, but I doubted them. I don't know why I did…" Johan smiled down at me, exuding charm.

"Here, milady is where I leave you." Markus dropped my hand and bowed politely.

"Good evening to you, sir." I nodded regally towards him, and watched as he disappeared back into the diamond-strewn woods. I turned to Johan. "I'm sorry, my Prince, to have kept you waiting, but there were other matters that I had to attend to."

Johan, smiling as if he knew precisely why, nodded and held out his hand to me. "To the dance, then, my fair lady." He helped me into the swan-shaped vessel and then pushed off, leaping in at the very last moment.

It unnerved me how he seemed to _know_, but I did not press the issue. We slid across the surface of the water in silence that was broken only by strains of orchestral music that wafted out to us from the imposing castle that was our destination.

As Johan helped me out of the boat, I cast one last glance over my shoulder towards the faintly sparkling forest, looking for Markus, but seeing no one.

Johan, claiming my attention with prettily clichéd compliments, led me into the ballroom, and I was swept away in the music and the patterns that accompanied it, forgetting all of my doubts and fears.

**Author's Note:** Wow, time flies…I kept thinking, oh, it hasn't been all _that_ long since I last updated…I still have time to make any final changes etc, etc. But then, of course, I saw that it's been far too long, a fact of which rainkisser so helpfully reminded me of! Oh, and happy Spring Break to all of you who have it! Mine just started…yay!

To my reviewers… 

Lilred-07: Ooh, with cherries on top? Yum!

Miss Piratess: I don't believe that your warm fuzzy side was supposed to be pleased. I'm guessing that this chapter did nothing to appease that warm, fuzzy side either. :)

Fell4adeadguy: Indeed they do!

Rainkisser: Your reviews make me laugh…I mean, here I am, waking up on a Thursday morning with 8 new emails, and all of them unique little ways of informing that I will update _now_. Does writing absolutely have to make sense? I mean, I could still throw in a few unexpected twists and such…D

Aphrodite21: I like suspense, but only when I'm the one creating it! P

Rowenhood: Thank you! I'm rather of the opinion that the youngest princess's fate unfolds kind of like one of those origami fortune teller things, how about you? )

Panenmonium: Yay! You love it! D

Elvislivesagain: Thank you! )

Tamaran Girl: Aw, thanks so much! You make me feel all special and stuff! And good luck with the graduation stuffs…I did that last year, and I seemed to have survived okay, but good luck anyway! D

Annie M: Thank you much! I'm glad you like it!

CheekyChik: In your meditation, did you ever think that this would happen to Adrian?

Hannah: No, you're not the only one who doesn't like Adrian. A few of my friends who've read this don't like him too much either, and of course they're not afraid to tell me so. P But I'm glad that you like the story anyway!

TinkerBell394587: I don't know if you'd want to take lessons from Evadne…she's very nice, after all.

Athena Diagon Cat: He thanks you very, very much, because he knows that he'll need it. )

**I've got a recommendation **for all of you…it's a retelling of "The Little Mermaid", rewritten by CalliopeMused and re-titled _Lille Havfrue_. It's an excellent bit of reading, and I think you all should read it! It's really, really good.


	26. The Morning After

**Warnings:** Lying is not very nice.

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** The Morning After

I woke up the next morning, my head aching only slightly from the wine and lack of sleep. I had also partaken liberally of the high-class reds and whites that had been presented as the liquid refreshment for last night.

As was our usual morning routine, Raquel had supplied me with a pitcher of water by my bedside and a note that said something about my schedule of events. The first thing I had to do did not start until later that morning, so I lay in bed, perfectly content to be lazy.

After pouring myself a glass of water, I proceeded to count the dots on the ceiling tiles, a perfectly harmless pastime for a Princess, until Raquel came in.

"Milady, a brunch will be held in a half hour. Would you like to attend, or shall I have breakfast brought to you?" She fiddled with a loose string on her skirt.

"I think," I said, without thinking, "That I will have brunch with the others."

"Then you'd best get dressed, milady." Raquel whisked away into that closet of mine, returning mere seconds later with a proper day gown of light, summery yellow cotton. "Up!" She commanded, and I slowly crawled out from underneath my sheets. In a trice, she had my nightgown off and the day gown on, complete with the decorative corset lacings up the back tied off with a neat bow.

"Thanks, Raquel." I finger-combed my tangled hair tiredly, until another maidservant handed me a brush. "Oh!" I smiled and brushed out my long tresses, watching vainly as they tumbled down to rest in shining pools of chestnut-brown on my lap.

In a matter of a few more minutes, I was pronounced ready for civilized company, and sent away to eat.

As I strolled down the hallway, my spirits plummeted to the pit of my stomach, and they stayed there, fluttering around like butterflies. I realized that Adrian would most likely be attending this brunch. I remembered that I had drugged him the night before.

Oh dear. This could prove to be quite problematic. I considered turning around and going back to my rooms and having Raquel get breakfast for me, but that would probably raise too many questions. Going off to the kitchen to get my own breakfast wasn't even really worth considering; that would be not only conspicuous, but it too would raise far more questions than I wanted to answer. I figured that I might as well keep on going and have brunch with the others. It couldn't go too badly, right?

I was so doomed.

Step by step, I made my way to the solar where the meal was being hosted. Step by step, my strides grew smaller, slower until finally I was barely moving at all.

"Elensar?" I squeaked as Faelyn walked up behind me.

"Faelyn!" I forced my lips into a smile that looked anything but innocent. "Hi, how're you?" I giggled nervously, feeling like I would throw up if I opened my mouth again.

"Are you feeling okay?" She gave me a look full of sisterly concern. "You seem a little…jumpy."

"No, I'm fine, just dandy!" I seemed to be only a spectator as my mouth fielded Faelyn's questions with perky ease.

"Oh, alright then." She paused, giving me another look. "Are you going to the brunch too?"

"Oh yes, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I started to wonder at my own mental stability. What was I _saying_?

Faelyn looked askance at me. "Right. Well," She mustered a smile, "Come on then."

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked her, almost desperate for conversation, for something to take my mind off of the social faux pas that I would certainly commit.

"Oh yes, it was quite fun. It always is." She smiled impishly then. "Elensar, did you have fun?"

"Um…" Suddenly, I was no longer a spectator. "Sure."

"You know, he's probably going to be there this morning." Faelyn patted my shoulder. "The wine should have worn off by now."

"Please, Faelyn, don't remind me." I sighed, wishing that I could redo the entire night.

"Why not? I'm proud of you! You did the right thing." My sister gave me a real smile then, not one of the politely fake ones that she had been using.

"Did I?" I frowned. "I can't help but think-"

She interrupted me, "Of course you did the right thing! I always knew you could do it, you know."

"Really?" That somehow surprised me.

"Yes. You wouldn't betray us, Elensar, not you, not ever." Faelyn laughed lightly. "It was silly of me, of all of us, to ever be suspicious of you. You care about us, about dancing, too much to ever give it up." Her cerulean eyes practically shone with pride.

"Thanks, Fae." I hugged her awkwardly.

She grinned. "No problem. Now, let's hurry, everyone has probably eaten all the food and saved none for us!"

"They better not have!" I continued indignantly, "I had to walk all this way, all the way from my room to the solar, no less! It would be positively scandalous if they didn't save any food for us. And you! Your walk was far longer than mine was. We might've starved by now…" I trailed off into giggles.

Faelyn was laughing too. "That's what I love about you, sister. You always make for a good laugh."

I was too busy laughing to respond.

By the time we reached the solar, a whole two minutes had passed and I hadn't starved. Contrary to our worries, there was still food left on the table, just waiting to be eaten.

I picked up a strawberry-filled pastry and slid into the seat that was open next to Alyssa. "G'morning," I greeted her.

She daintily patted her lips with a napkin. "Hello, love. Sleep well?"

I nodded, "Oh, indeed." Taking a bite of the pastry, I reveled in the taste of fresh strawberries on my tongue.

Alyssa nudged me. "Oh look who's here," She chirped merrily. I looked where she was pointing and almost choked.

"Hide me. Please. Dig a hole and bury me in it, please. Now." I whimpered slightly and tried ineffectually to hide behind my water glass.

"Elensar, don't be daft." Alyssa giggled. "King Adrian, please, come sit with us!" She waved him over.

I could have died.

"Hello, Princess Alyssa, Princess Elensar." He inclined his head regally towards the both of us, but kept his gaze firmly fastened on Alyssa.

"How are you this fine morning?" Alyssa inquired of him politely.

"Apart from a slight headache, I'm doing rather well. I do believe that I drank a little too much wine last night." His response was the quintessence of polite formality.

My cheeks burned hotly as I nibbled at my tart.

Adrian took a sip of his water, and then addressed Alyssa again. "How do you fare?"

"Oh quite well. I slept wonderfully last night. I think that the new sheets I bought are the trick. Ieratian cotton, I believe. They're just so soft…" She sighed dramatically, emphasizing her point.

"I'm glad you slept well, Princess." He pronounced this gravely, as if it were a matter of utmost importance.

There was silence.

Alyssa was waiting for him to ask how I was doing, and Adrian was refusing to. I was waiting for my hole to appear so I could crawl in anytime. My throat was feeling stuffed full of strawberries, but I knew it wasn't, since I had barely eaten any of my brunch. It had to be tears.

Finally, Alyssa took it upon herself to break the pause, which had become very uncomfortable. "So, Elensar, how are you this morning?"

I stared at her mutely for several long heartbeats; I was utterly unable to comprehend what she was asking me. Then, with a start, I answered. "I'm rather tired. I kept having nightmares…they were quite awful, really."

"Really?" Alyssa shot a questioning glance in my direction. I snuck a look around her at Adrian. He was staring at me intently, but looked away when our eyes collided in midair. "What were they about, if I may pry?"

I gathered my wits about me and launched into my story. "Well, you see, it all started with me holding this fancy goblet. It had this liquid in it, dark and all, and at first I thought it was blood. For some reason, I tasted it, and then I realized it was wine." I warmed up to my tale. "Suddenly, there was another goblet in my hand, and I was sitting next to you, Adrian." I looked over at him and attempted to smile, but ended up with a grotesque facsimile. I continued, "I gave the other glass to you, and you drank it, and mumbled something and fell asleep. As I was leaving your rooms, I woke up…" I trailed off, hoping they would believe me.

Alyssa pretended to. "Oh that's terrible!" She reached around and gave me a big hug. She whispered angrily into my ear, "What are you doing."

I shrugged slightly and let my gaze wander over to Adrian.

"So, Elensar, are you saying that it was all a dream?" He stared at me levelly, showing absolutely no emotion.

I faltered for a second, and all my worries and insecurities must have been written in large, bold letters across my face. "Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

Adrian leaned over Alyssa and trapped my stare securely in a net of his eyes. "So you want me to believe that we shared a dream, last night, a dream in which you betrayed me?" He sighed. "I don't think I believe you, Elensar."

As he dropped my gaze, I felt an acute sense of hopelessness well up inside of me and threaten to spill out as tears. "You don't?"

"No." He smiled at me, in a mockery of all the sugary-sweet smiles that I had turned on him in Delran. "It wasn't a dream, Elensar, and you and I both know that." He shrugged. "I almost wish it was a dream, you know."

There was a pause as I struggled not to ask why, but lost in a matter of mere seconds. "Why?" I nervously took a bite of my strawberry confection to have something to do.

"You know Elensar," I cringed as I heard the droll cynicism return to his voice. It was almost as if the several months that we had spent together in Delran had never happened. It was as if he was pretending that he hadn't said he loved me. He said my name, and when he said it, it sounded like dirt. Like less than dirt. It made _me_ feel like less than dirt. "I said I loved you, you do remember that, don't you? Just yesterday morning, in fact. I declared my love for you before the entire court, Elensar." He chuckled bitterly. "I say I love you, and you drug me. I work to free you and you hinder me. Why, Elensar, why?"

I couldn't answer him. There wasn't anyway possible that I could. If I answered him, I would have to tell him everything. I couldn't do that. Faelyn had said that she knew that I would stay strong, she knew I could do it. Alyssa knew that I had my doubts, but she too expected me to stay strong. Evadne would gloat if I failed, she would revel in my inadequacy. She would rub it in my face. None of my sisters would ever trust me again. I would be the one who had failed. I would fulfill that goddamned prophecy.

I loved Adrian, though. I was sure of that now. There was no way that I couldn't tell him. I couldn't let him die. He was someone that I could trust, someone that I loved. I couldn't let him down too, could I? I couldn't let him die. I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything; I had to tell him the secret nighttime dancing, I had to tell him about the princes, the forests, everything. He was counting on me, he had trusted me. Could I betray him two more times?

I must have been sitting there for quite some time, because the entire room seemed to be waiting expectantly for me to say something.

"Elensar?" Adrian reached out to touch my hand, and I realized that he was kneeling next to me. "Elensar, why? Answer me, please, I just want to know why…" His voice cracked a little and the cold tones that I had heard in his voice earlier dissipated with a few words.

I couldn't answer him. I wouldn't give my sisters the satisfaction of knowing that I was a failure, but I also wouldn't let Adrian know. At least not there.

"Say something, anything." Alyssa leaned toward me, her imploring expression saying more than her voice.

I looked at both of them, and smiled strangely. "Can't," I mumbled, my response coming out as if it were being squeezed from the very pit of my stomach.

Adrian's face fell quickly, but resolved into a hard façade of cool reserve just as quickly. "Oh." He got up, and I grabbed at his fingers, but missed as he turned away from me.

"That was brave of you Elensar." Alyssa patted my knee.

"You didn't let me finish." I swallowed as my mouth was very suddenly devoid of any moisture.

Adrian glanced over his shoulder very, very slowly, and, equally leisurely, the rest of his body pivoted to face me again. "Oh?" He raised one eyebrow sardonically.

I stood, shaking slightly. He came to me, and I stood on tiptoe so that I could whisper in his ear. "I can't tell you."

He started to draw away, frowning. "That's not diff-"

I placed one finger on his lips, silencing him. "Now, not now," I murmured. "Wait for me tonight. Don't come and catch me this time; wait for me."

"Can I trust you?" He asked, his breath stirring the fine hairs that curled across my cheek.

Pressing my cheek against his, I replied, "You have to."

His arms encircled me in a gentle hug, and I smiled. "I will wait, then, be it for death or for you."

I drew back, stricken by the sinister quality of his words.

"Elensar, what are you doing?" Jeanette crept up behind me and grasped my elbow. "Elensar!"

As I extracted myself from Adrian's arms, I started to cry. I was so torn…who was I to be loyal to; the one I loved or my family?

Worry and pity flashed across almost every face present; it was inescapable no matter which way I turned.

I did the only thing that I could think of doing in a situation like that: I starting running again.

**Author's Note:** Why, hello again! Once more, I apologize for making you wait for an update, but school keeps getting in my way. First it was Frau preparing everyone for the biggest German test ever, and it was going to be so hard and we were all going to fail…etc. Then, we were swamped by New Standards testing, this time for math. Math is evil. Even now, my teachers seem bound and determined to give us as much work as possible in the last quarter, and I don't know why…but at least it means that I am (almost) through with my graduation project! XD

As for everyone who reviewed, you make my days that much better! Thanks bunches! Cookies for all of you!

**Yep, I gotta love ya…**

_Miss Piratess:_ Nope, Adrian's not dead…yet. Mwahaha. Do you really think I could get this professionally published? I would _love_ to, I know that much…)

_Lilred-07:_ We can't have Adrian dying, now, can we? Perhaps…P

_Rainkisser:_ I think I was waiting for my inbox to suddenly have an influx of _Review Alerts!_ to update, I don't know why…Maybe it's because they make me laugh, and make an awesome day even better! Do you have any chapters left to review, or did you review them all by now?

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ Good point about the shoes…I never thought about that. You would think that royalty of all people would get sturdy shoes. Hmm.

_Panemonium:_ Remember, Markus is Evadne's soldier-guy. He usually acts on whims for her. I don't know why the dancing is such a big deal. I'll have to think up an explanation for that now!

_Cerri:_ Thank you! I'm flattered that you liked my story enough to read it in such a short span of time! I want Elensar to fall for Adrian too, but I'm still undecided as to the ending…

_No-myridon:_ School is evil, without a doubt! Are you so certain that everything turns out well in the end? What if I decide to go against my very nature and become one of those writers who never has happy endings? I probably won't, so no real worries…:)

_Dragonblade Goddess:_ It took me a while to really make myself do that to Adrian. I would hate to have to do that to a real person, though…that would make me very unhappy…

_TinkerBell394587:_ I don't know how you hide a door. It might simply be magic. I'm guessing that Evadne just found it and started using it.

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ Well, thank you twice over for all the nice things you said! I appreciate them muchly!

**Well, that's all for now…**I hope you all review again, and I thank you in advance. I hope you liked this chapter!


	27. Waiting Takes Forever

**Warnings:** Wow, this was longer than I thought it was…

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**: Waiting Takes Forever

I ran to the practice ring, and, upon arrival, collapsed in a patch of shade created by an old tree. I smeared a few tears across my face with the back of my hand, and pretended that I wasn't going to cry any more.

For a while, I watched Owen sparring with Dhal, but eventually my brother delivered the fatal blow to his friend and the match was over. My tears and sniffles rushed back as soon as the hiss of steel on steel ceased; my distraction was gone and I was left to wallowing in my sorrows.

"Hey," Owen knelt beside me and chucked me under the chin, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything." I informed him miserably. "Everything."

He snorted derisively. "Everything can't be wrong, stupid. At least one thing must have gone right."

A tear slipped out. "I can't think of anything."

"Come on now," Owen glared at me, "That's not the happy, cheery Elensar that I know and love! Smile for me, 'Lensar."

"But what's there to smile about?" I burst out, flinging words and tears every which way. "Everything will never be okay."

A determined expression rooted itself onto Owen's face. "Right now, tell me one thing that's good."

I stared at him blankly, unable to think of anything. He waited patiently for several silent seconds. "Well…" I sniffed, "The strawberry pastry I had for breakfast was enjoyable."

Owen looked triumphant. "See? Everything's not all bad." He grinned. "Cheer up, sis."

"But I can't!" I practically wailed. "I've sentenced the man I love to death, and I can't do anything to save him! Well," I amended quickly, "I could do something, but that would be close to treason." I sighed heavily. "It's not fair."

"King Adrian." Owen spat the name. "He's not worth your time, Elensar, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times."

"It's not fair," I repeated stubbornly.

My brother raised a cynical eyebrow. "Your basis of comparison is…?"

Uncomprehending, I started to speak, but stopped mid word. "I don't know."

"See." He smiled again; that same self-satisfied smile that one might expect to see on a cat.

"I hate you," I told him affably.

"Love you too," He replied, smiling. "Cheer up, will you?"

I crossed my arms and belligerently stated, "No."

"Fine." Owen stood and offered a hand to help me up. "Mope then, see how fun that is."

"I will, thank you." I let him pull me up. "And I will enjoy it very much." I fixed my skirt primly, then surprised him with a hug. "Thanks, Owen."

He patted me awkwardly on the back. "Um…no problem." I gave him one last squeeze before he grunted in protest. "Elensar, I'd like to breathe."

"No, you don't need to do that…" I let him go.

I would have said more, but Dhal chose that moment to stroll over and join our conversation. "Why hello, Princess."

"Hello, Sir Dhal." I smiled politely. "I'm afraid it must be goodbye, as well, because I really must be off now!"

Prince and knight bowed simultaneously. "Farewell, then."

"Cheers!" Owen called after me as I scurried away. I turned around to wave for a moment, and then disappeared inside, feeling much relieved.

However, as soon as I stepped into the dim interior of my home, I felt the depression weigh in on me again. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself softly, sinking back against a wall. "I can't go on like this, it's just too much trouble!" I slid all the way down the wall so that I was sitting on the floor in a pile of skirts. "Help," I murmured, resting my head against the cool stone.

"Princess?" I shrieked as a hand touched my shoulder.

"What?" I looked up into Markus's worried face. "You."

"Yes, me," he replied mildly, seeming not to notice the distaste that tinged my voice. "Are you feeling all right, Princess?"

I wanted to say no, but the "Yes," just slipped right out.

Markus crouched at my side. "You're sure, now? You don't need an escort to your room or any other place, do you?"

My lips twisted into a wry smile as he obscurely mentioned the ballroom where he had taken me the previous night. "No, not at all, good sir. I feel fine."

"Like hell you do," he muttered, and promptly hauled me to my feet. "I think you could use some rest."

"What are you, my nanny?" I challenged him. "You think I'm not old enough to look after myself?"

He smiled grimly at me. "No, I think you're getting hysterical."

"Shut up." I folded my arms defensively across my chest. "I'm fine." I took a deep breath and smiled cheerily. "See? Fine."

"I still think it would be best if I escorted you back to your rooms." Markus's hand clamped tightly on my elbow. "Come, now, don't be difficult."

"Fine," I repeated again, and let him push me in the direction of my room.

Once we were there, the soldier shoved me into my study and instantly closed the door. He turned to face me, a dangerous expression on his face. "Princess, what in the name of all things holy and good do you think you're doing?"

I leveled him with my best blank stare. "Pertaining to…?"

He stalked over to me. "You're throwing away the trust of your entire family for your selfish desires. You can't know what you want! You're too young!"

"Do you know what you want?" I could feel the fear creeping up from my stomach, where it had been carousing scant moments earlier, into my throat, which tightened alarmingly.

"That's not important." He brushed off my comment easily. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I sighed, trying my very hardest to appear bored. "No. Not at all. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, sitting here in my study, talking to you. Do you know what I'm doing?"

Markus seemed slightly taken aback. "W-well," he sputtered momentarily. "Yes," he pronounced decisively, "You are ruining your life, and eleven other lives- the lives of your sisters! If you betray their secret, who knows what will happen to them?"

"They'll get married, have babies, and lead happy, normal lives, that's what they'll do!" I stood up so that I could add more emphasis to my words. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"No, of course not, but this is what they know, what you know, Elensar." He took one step closer to me, so that we were suddenly so close as to almost be touching. "It's your life, it's tradition, and it's never ending. Will you be the one to break the tradition? Will you?" He pulled back abruptly, and the gulf between us seemed bottomless.

"You know." I whispered it softly. "You know, and you haven't told. Why not?" I sashayed a little closer. "Is it because we princess aren't beautiful enough? Is it because we aren't perfect? Is it because we're all too fragile?"

"No." He word broke through my rant. "Not at all."

I gazed up from beneath my lashes imploringly. "Why?"

Markus turned away from me and murmured something.

"What?" I gently spun him around and tilted his chin up with a soft push. "Why, then?"

"You're all silly girls who think only of themselves." His intense stare pounced and captured my own, and no matter how I tried to break free, I simply couldn't look away from that arresting stare.

"How…how…" I trailed off, wondering if 'how dare you say such things' would sound far too cliché. "That's not very nice," I settled on.

"Is the truth ever nice?" He smirked sardonically at me.

I glared. "I'm not just a silly girl."

"Yes you are. What do you call all that dancing business? And you're gambling with Kind Adrian's life. That's not a very smart or rational thing to do, now is it?" Markus pointed these things out with positively no emotion in his voice.

"But- but…" I frowned. He was right. "No fair."

He seemed slightly surprised, not to mention confused, at my choice of response. "What's not fair about it, Princess? It's perfectly logical if you'd only _think_ about it."

"I don't like to think," I deadpanned, hoping to break the seriousness of the moment.

"Obviously," he replied, matching sarcasm for sarcasm.

A thought occurred to me, and I asked Markus, "If we're so silly, then, why haven't you told our secret? You know it, obviously."

He shrugged. "You have to learn. You all have to grow up." Then he sighed. "I'm Evadne's man, and it's she who pays my wages, so I mustn't cross her. As you well know, Princess, vexing the Eldest is not a wise thing to do."

I laughed softly. "Don't I know that well!"

"Yes, milady, you do." Markus started suddenly, and bowed. "I must be going, Princess, forgive me for my untoward conversation and departure." He saluted me, and then strode briskly out the door, leaving a nonplussed Raquel in his wake.

"Does milady need anything?" She asked me politely.

I gazed at her blankly for several seconds before her words registered. "Oh, no. Thank you, though."

Raquel curtsied and slipped out the door, leaving me to muse in silence.

I had a few hours left to debate which action I would take. Would I tell Adrian, or would I do what I had done the previous night and drug him. If I did incapacitate him, it would have to be through a different method than wine, since he might be expecting that. However, if he had believed me about last night being a dream to me, then I was relatively safe.

There were too many _ifs_ and unknowns for my taste.

I wondered if I should tell him. I wanted to, for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to be able to love him for a good long while yet, and if I enabled him to "discover" our secret, I could do just that.

Markus's accusation sent me spiraling off on to many other paths; saving Adrian would be selfish, but keeping the secret would be too. I realized with a dejected sigh that I had come to a stalemate in regards to my motives. Anything I did, I would do to benefit myself first and foremost.

I moved on to other patterns of thought. My romantic heart, full of the sometimes sentimental and almost always trashy romance novels that were my reading materials of choice, told me how wonderfully romantic that it would be to play the heroine and save Adrian, my knight in distress. It would be a cliché reversal of roles that would play out beautifully and we'd ride off happily into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Right. I turned back to the dilemma at hand; I had to find a way to save Adrian without feeling like I was betraying myself. The thing was, I couldn't think of one. I kept going in endless circles, feeling at turn faithful to my family and at other times faithful to Adrian.

It was confusing and it made my head hurt.

I rang a little bell that was conveniently within my reach.

"Yes, milady?" Raquel appeared at the door. "Do you need something?"

"Yes," I rubbed my forehead thoughtfully. "I'd like some juice or something. Something cool and liquid."

"Right away, Princess." She curtseyed and whisked herself away, disappearing with the quiet efficiency that I was getting so accustomed to.

A few moments later, she returned, bearing a glass and a pitcher on a tray. "Here, for you," She pronounced softly. "It's grapefruit," she offered helpfully.

I smiled, "Thank you!"

She curtseyed again. "You're welcome."

I took a long draught of the wonderfully cool and refreshing beverage, and sighed happily. "Just what I needed." As Raquel was about to leave, I called her back for one more request. "Raquel, could you tell people that I'm not available for visitors, and won't be until later this evening?"

"Of course I will, milady." She gave me a soft smile and nodded. "You're obviously very much in need of rest. You look rather pale."

I grinned, and it was a smile that was shared between conspirators. It was good to have an ally. "Yes, yes, I am feeling a little faint. Perhaps I shall lie down a while."

"I would highly recommend that, milady." Her eyes twinkled and she giggled shyly.

As she left, I walked over to one of my bookshelves and trailed a finger along the spines of the novels in search of something to read. I finally settled on a story about a young common girl who had to save her country by defeating emotions and overcoming the class system. She also managed to net a Prince for herself in the process, but that was just a sub-plot. This was one of my favorites.

I had just been really wrapped up in the story when Evadne swept in. I sighed; it was very hard to say no to my eldest sister when she was in one of her _moods._ "Yes, Evadne?"

"I figured you weren't really sleeping," She declared triumphantly.

I arched an insolent eyebrow. "Is that all."

"Oh do play nice, darling." She flounced over to my side and peered over my shoulder. "Reading about Liana again? You know," She started in on me, conversationally, "There really was a Syrlan at one point in time I heard. It was apparently quite the Kingdom."

This was suspicious. Evadne wasn't personable unless she wanted something.

"I'm at the exciting part, so would you mind skipping ahead to whatever it is you want?" I carefully slid a bookmark into the pages and deliberately set aside the book.

"You're no fun," She said sourly. "The others at least play along for a little while."

"Deal." I crossed my arms and slouched further into the chair.

"Fine." She huffed. "I want to talk to you about tonight. Now, before you interrupt me with a thousand and one questions, let me at least say three words." She frowned. "I know that you're planning on telling him somehow and I'd like to let you know tha-"

I interrupted her with a droll smile. "How do you know that?"

"Shut up." It really wasn't very ladylike of her to say such a thing. "Now, if you tell him, the world won't end, but out nightly charade will end."

"Oh come on, Evadne. Everyone and his brother knows what we do. It's the worst kept secret in the entire kingdom." I scratched my nose idly. "Seriously, Evadne, welcome to the real world. Everyone knows."

"But they can't prove it. Until they can prove it, we can go on doing whatever we want to." She leaned in conspiratorially, "Don't you like that idea?"

"Is this some kind of power trip?" I asked her. "You want to be Queen, but you can't, because Father's not dead yet, and so you could just be taking hold of power wherever you can."

Evadne looked furious. My day was officially made. "I can see that you either don't care or make no effort to sympathize with your family."

She had decided to play the infamous guilt card, since I was notorious for responding well to that ploy. I steeled myself and managed a rebellious, "So?"

Evadne was aghast, "So? That's all you have to say? _So?_ To your own kin? Dear sister, I am appalled at this lack of loyalty. I demand that-"

"Shut up."

The expression on her face intensified tenfold. "_What_ did you just say to _me_, young lady?"

"I told you to shut up." I hastily glanced away, to avoid a look that would surely have Medusa-like properties. "Because, um…well…" I took a deep breath and launched into a half-formed tirade. "All this dancing is suddenly seeming rather pointless. All we do is go dancing at night, enslave a few princes here and there and generally disrupt the country. Father has no way of marrying us off because we have the stupid challenge of the dance, and all we really are, all of us sisters, that is, are selfish, spoiled little girls who care only about themselves." I sat back, amazed at my long, spontaneous speech.

"You've been talking to Markus, haven't you?"

"Yes!" I glared at her defiantly.

"He always tries to convince all the aristocracy that everyone is equal, but really, it just isn't so." She laughed lightly. "He just has some odd ideas about how a country should be run. That's why Father gave him to me, you know. He figured that I could set him straight." Evadne smiled oh-so-sweetly at me. "Don't listen to him, it's really not good for you."

I grumbled sourly, "I'll listen to whoever I please."

"Silly darling." She patted me on the head. "You'll learn." My sister laughed again and asked, "I expect to see you at the dance tonight, with no one other than Johan. He's expecting you, you know. I think he's quite taken with you."

"He can't help but be taken with me." My hand inched forward, reaching for my book.

She tsked. "Don't be so conceited Elensar! Not everyone has fallen in love with you."

I flicked my gaze up to her for an instant. "You know what I mean. You made him that way. With your wine, or whatever it is."

"Oh that," she said, waving a hand as if she wasn't drugging the sons of kings. "That's just wine, really. It's all in their head. They think they've been put under a spell, and so they stay. It's quite simple, really." Her lips curved upward into a sadistic little smile. "I love it."

"You're sick. Get out of my room."

Evadne's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she looked like she would protest, but she just left quickly instead. That had been easier that I had expected. I went back to reading.

Raquel entered softly sometime later. "Milady, darkness has fallen. Is it your wish to be readied for bed now?"

"I'll do it myself, Raquel. Go to bed." I stood up slowly, stretching.

"Yes, Princess." She curtseyed out.

I waited until my entire suite was silent, and then I crept out. I saw the wine that Alyssa had left me sitting in two elaborate goblets on my dresser, along with a note that read, "_Do the right thing, Elensar. I know you can."_ I snorted derisively and went to the closet that was set into the wall. A tap on the back wall two handspans down and three across opened another panel in the wall and revealed a beautiful dress. I touched it and pulled back, afraid that I'd break it. Steeling my resolve, I gently pulled it out.

It was time.

**Author's Note:** Hey look! I'm updating on my own! Isn't it amazing? I don't believe it…My reviewers, per usual, are amazing people! I'm finally done with my evil critical paper, and I'm almost done with school…only twenty-some days left. I'm so excited! I can't wait for summer and warm weather…I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't too fond of it at first, probably because I kept going around in circles. I'm happier with the ending of this chapter…and I hope you are too.

Well, anyway…**time to say thank you to my reviewers**:

_Lilred-07:_ Thank you! And you're right…I probably won't kill Adrian. ;)

_Zagato:_ Thanks! XD

_TinkerBell394587:_ I'm thinking you're right…she does have some special tennis shoes. My guess is that they're gold. :P

_Miss Piratess:_ Thank you much:)

_ElvisLivesAgain:_ Will she tell him? I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out…mwahaha!

_Cerri:_ Thanks for recommending it! I appreciate it! I'm glad you think that the characters a real- usually I have trouble keeping them that way. :)

_Rainkisser:_ Well, let's see…I'm giving you now three un-reviewed chapters! Two from before and now this one! But don't think that just because I updated on my own this once means that I'll do it again! I just had lots of time right now…:P

_Dragonblade Goddess:_ Thanks:)

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ I would have started running earlier too…I probably wouldn't have gone to breakfast…lol.

_V:_ Thank you:D

_LindyLou78:_ I figured out how he gets the message! But…you'll have to keep reading…muahah:P

_Moonsea:_ Wow…two hours? I feel special! Thanks:D

_Jyska:_ Thank you muchly for your compliments! I'm guessing that I will have about three more chapters, making 30 total. But that's just a rough estimate…:)

**Well, until next chapter**, kiddos…au revoir.


	28. Shall We Dance?

**Warnings:** Trees can be very scary…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**: Shall We Dance?

I lifted the day gown I had on over my head and discarded it carelessly on the floor. I could pick it up when I got back. I felt the satiny fabric of the gown slip across my fingers like a whisper, caressing my palms like the faintest breath of wind. I opened my eyes and drank in the sight of the iridescent fabric; it was the color of the forests in summer, a rich, dark green that drew the eye and captured it in swirling hints of dark purple.

Reverently, I donned the ball gown, closing my eyes to let myself fully experience the silken fabric pour down my body like a cool river of fabric. My hands found their way through the streamlined black sleeves, appearing at the other end as if by magic. I reached around behind my back and tied the trailing ribbons with the ease that practice had brought me. The ribbons, in turn, tightened the bodice and accentuated the high empire waist of the gown. I spun around in front of my triple mirror, admiring myself from all sides.

I smiled at my reflection and swept over to the vanity, reaching for the cosmetics I knew were there. The shadows that lined my eyes were darkened with black ink that had been specially imported for the royal family from the deserts of Eeliae. I glanced at my reflection and admired the way that my eyes had taken on an exotic flair. Next, my questing fingers alighted on a jar of a scarlet gloss, and I spread that over my lips, taking pains not to smear it all over my face in the process. I pouted at myself in the mirror as I brushed a shimmering powder across my cheekbones; I looked better than I had ever looked before.

An intricate network of silver chains draped over my dark hair and caught behind my ears, giving me a halo of refracted candlelight. I added matching earrings and a necklace, smiled at myself again, and proclaimed my work complete.

I tiptoed across the carpet and picked up my latest pair of dancing slippers, slipping them on and tying them with practiced ease. The soft black leather conformed to my foot almost instantly, and I smiled in satisfaction; tonight's dancing would be less painful the other nights. The finely made shoes were embroidered with sliver beadwork in swirling patterns, and I chuckled softly to myself as the beads caught the light. As usual, the slippers matched my outfit perfectly- or perhaps my gown matched the shoes, I was never sure which.

My slippers whispered across the plush carpet, softly speaking in their own way. I picked up the two goblets, one in each hand, making sure that I knew which was which. The untouched wine was in my right hand, the tampered in my left.

I snuck out into the hallway, pushing the door open with my shoulder and moving only after I heard the latch catch. Making my way to Adrian's rooms was difficult in the dark, but I managed with time to spare. He greeted me at the door, and took the goblet I proffered.

"Hello, milady," He said gravely.

"Milord," I nodded, transferring the goblet from my left hand into my right hand. "I trust that your night is going well so far?"

Adrian smiled coolly. "So far, everything has been perfectly fine. I wonder if it shall stay that way?" His ambiguous remark made me catch my breath suddenly.

"Don't you trust me, Adrian?"

The rich, dark wine spilled onto the creamy carpeting, creating a burgundy stain. "No."

I sighed sadly. I had brought this on myself, but it still hurt. "Of course not." I stood. "You have to. So you will." I turned to him and raised my glass to him in a mockery of a toast, knowing full well that it was I who held the drugged wine.

"Are you sure?" He stood as well, and gently tipped the glass away from my lips.

"You will," I repeated, lowering my drink slightly. "Would you like some?" I asked him softly. "I would not drink it, for I fear that it is not pure enough for my feminine tastes, but perhaps you would like some." I held the cup out towards him, but he disdained it.

"I should think that it is not pure enough for me, then, either, if you could not drink it." A smile tipped the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Ah, but therein lies the problem. I may drink what I like, but you may not." I hated being cryptic.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "My tolerance for alcohol is low, I fear, so you are right there." Adrian peered at me quizzically, wondering what it was I was trying to tell him.

"I would drink naught but water, if I were you, and possibly not even that." I tipped my goblet of wine over the place where Adrian had spilled his earlier.

"The water here is simply not like the water at home."

I agreed with him politely, "Indeed, it is not."

His hand found mine and clasped it tightly. "What may I drink, then?"

I smiled wryly. "Drink in the wonders of the world, the beautiful things, the ugly things, the hateful things and the wonderful things. Drink in what you see, and save it for later."

Adrian brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it gently. "Then I shall drink in the sight of you, my love, in your beautiful gown and new-made slippers."

Blushing, I drew my hand away.

"Why, dear-heart, are you wearing such attire?" I felt his hand rest lightly on my shoulder, then slip down my arm and take my hand again.

"Questions explored are questions answered, but questions left alone fester and kill." I bit my lip, hoping he understood.

"I believe that you should go, Princess. It is not seemly for you to be here at this hour and alone." He smiled gently and whispered, "Go. I shall catch you."

I grinned at him; he knew what to do. I had almost made it to the door when I turned around and flung myself into his arms, holding him tightly. "I love you," I murmured into his shoulder.

"Go." Adrian pushed me off of him and propelled me towards the door. "I shall catch you."

The knob turned under my hand and I pushed the door open. Looking back quickly, I saw that Adrian was no longer standing there. I frowned, but crept out into the hallway and found that I was in time to join the procession of my sisters.

"You made it," Alyssa giggled, catching my eye. "I'm proud of you."

Maria touched my shoulder in a friendly way, "Good work, Elensar."

"Yes, wonderful," Lark and Wren congratulated me with one soft voice.

Johanna nodded and smiled, but said nothing.

Carmen and Carina were next, kissing my cheeks simultaneously. "You followed your heart," Carmen said, smiling softly.

Carina continued, "We thank you for it."

I grimaced inwardly; they had no idea what I'd done.

Isabel thanked me, followed by Jeanette who gave me a warm congratulations and a bubbly Faelyn who could not stop hugging me a praising me effusively.

Once Evadne swept up though, the others except for Alyssa slid back into the shadows. "Elensar," she started, looking me up and down. "I must say I did not expect you to choose this path, but I really do think that you have chosen well. Your family is whom you turn to, so it is right that you chose this way. Thank you, and I am very, very proud of you Elensar. You are a true Princess." She curtseyed somberly, and then walked away.

I looked at my feet, hoping no one said anything else to me. I was lucky; no one did. We reached the door and Evadne opened and led us through in single file, from oldest to youngest. Lark followed Evadne, and at her side walked Wren. The triplets came next, three abreast, Faelyn, Jeanette and Isabel sauntering side my side. Carmen and Carina stepped daintily after, steadying each other as they descended the steps. Alyssa led the way for the rest of us who did not have identical siblings; Johanna and Maria preceded me.

As we walked down the steps in near darkness, the hem of my dress suddenly snapped sharply across my shins and I stumbled slightly.

"Elensar?" Maria's pale face turned to look at me. "What happened?"

"Someone's stepped on my dress!" I blurted, unthinking.

"Don't be silly," Maria scolded me softly. "You're the last one."

I glanced over my shoulder fearfully, very suddenly very superstitious in the dark. "Of course. It must have been a…a…"

"Nail?" The words ghosted past my ear from behind me and I tensed. I hope that Maria hadn't heard them.

"On a…nail." I nodded and smiled weakly, but Maria had turned away to watch her own steps down. I dared to look over my shoulder again, wondering what I might see. No one looked back at me, just an empty staircase. I shivered. Was it Adrian, or was it Markus? The whisper had given nothing away.

I began to doubt whether Adrian had understood my instructions after all. I looked back again, and still saw no one. I choked back the thoughts of doom that filled my mind.

Everything was going to be fine, I told myself. No one would die, Adrian would be my knight in shining armor and we'd be living happily ever after by afternoon.

Or, protested my pessimistic doubts, Adrian is lying in his room, wondering what death is like. I'd be stuck in this horrid routine for the rest of my life, dancing till dawn and pretending nothing was happening by day. There would be no happily ever after…

We stepped into the wood of spangled silver, the soft lights gleaming upon us like stars. I picked up my skirts and hurried onward, glancing over my shoulder just in time to see a sprig of silver leaf break off all by itself and then disappear.

I stifled a scream.

"What is it now, Elensar?" Maria turned back to me, worry lining her forehead.

"The-the branch." I gibbered unintelligibly. "It's –it- I mean, um, broke! Yes it broke! Off and floated. Then it went away. Like, disappeared." I nodded. This was too much.

"Don't be such a goose!" Maria chided me. "That's impossible. You must be imagining things." She turned away again and pointedly struck up a conversation with Johanna.

"This is impossible," I muttered to myself, "And yet we are doing it. What's to stop a branch from breaking?" I decided that there was to be no more looking over my shoulder.

As we crossed over into the forest that was gilded with gold, I heard the sharp _snap_ of a breaking branch and spun around, hoping to catch whoever was doing that in the act.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

The branch waved at me, bobbing up and down and I gaped at it in horror; this was not happening!

"Maria!" I squawked and dashed up to her. "It did it _again!"_ I pointed in vain at the empty air.

"Elensar," she said, forced patience coloring her voice, "I don't see anything. You must be seeing ghosts already." She chuckled and touched my cheek. "They'll disappear soon enough, dear."

I hated it when she patronized me, but I nodded. "Right. Ghosts." I paused and thought for a moment before speaking, "But no one's dead yet."

"Key word is yet, lovey," she replied merrily, grinning at me.

I gazed at her in fascinated terror. How could she be so insensitive? It wasn't right. "Of course," I responded uneasily.

The path took us beneath trees that dangled with diamonds, glittering captivatingly above our heads. I promised myself that I would not look behind me this time, no matter what I saw or heard. I would not.

However, when the branch that was broken off tickled my neck I shrieked very loudly. Everyone stopped to turn and look.

"Elensar?" Alyssa moved to my side, wrapping her arms around me.

"The branch broke, I didn't touch it, I swear to the highest heavens I didn't!" I blathered on, making my excuses in wide-eyed fear. "And then it touched my neck and oh dear, I think I'm not feeling very well," I concluded, laughing hesitantly.

"Let's walk, sister," Alyssa cajoled, pushing me along. My other sisters turned around warily, many of them giving me a strange look. "Come on."

I kept as close as I could to my other sisters, until I saw the lake. Then I rushed ahead, as the others did, hurrying daintily down to our waiting princes.

"Princess Elensar?" Johan helped me into the swan-shaped boat. "You look a little peaky tonight."

I settled myself neatly on the seat opposite of him. "I just had a little bit of a scare coming through the woods tonight; twigs kept disappearing right before my eyes." I smiled tiredly. "I'm sure I'll be fine now."

"Of course you will, nothing out of the ordinary can happen now, can it?" Johan smiled comfortingly at me. "Nothing."

The boat chose that moment to rock sharply, and I could have sworn I hear a muffled curse.

"Nothing?" I queried weakly. Johan looked shaken as well.

"Um…" He obviously couldn't explain it. "Let's go. I think we might be a little late already."

"Yes, let's." I had to admit, I would be very glad to get out of that accursed boat.

The craft slid across the glassy water, moving slowly and awkwardly compared to the others that floated before us. My head dropped heavily into my hands and I groaned, "Not again."

"We seem heavier than usually," Johan said with a frown. "Perhaps it's the heat?" He ventured.

I snorted into my palms; the night was breezy and decidedly cool. "Yes," I agreed with him, trying to rationalize the seemingly impossible events. "The heat."

Finally, we docked on the other side of the lake and Johan handed me out of the elegant vessel, taking my arm as we walked up the steps to the ballroom. "You're shivering," He muttered, almost sounding guilty.

"I'll be fine." Johan answered with a noncommittal grunt and we hurried inside. My sisters and their partners were already there and had taken their positions on the floor, waiting only for the last two stragglers to arrive. We slipped into place, and the conductor brought his baton up with a sharp intake of breath.

Then, as we stood, tensed and ready, the music flowed out over the room in a graceful waltz. The notes poured over us, washing away any doubts we might have had and sending us swirling around the room in an ocean of silks and satins, velvets and laces.

Johan caught my hand with a smile, bringing it to his lips for the brief moment that we were together. I smiled back, undeniably happy to be doing what I had loved to do for so many years.

A cough as the music ended drew the collective attention of the entire room; Adrian stepped out from behind one of the arching plants along the sides of the room, looking haughtily around. "Hello, ladies, gentlemen." He bowed, and turned to Johan. "May I take this lady from you?"

Johan, ever deferential, acquiesced with out a moment's thought, relinquishing me to Adrian.

"Maestro," he called, "Shall we have music?"

**Author's Note:** You can't believe how sorry I am that this took so long! My time has just been taken up by the evils of school, the evils of family occasions and the evils of just life in general. Yep. Not a lot of time. But a big thank you anyway to all of you who reviewed! They make me feel so special! XD

**To all of you:**

_ElvisLivesAgain:_ Thank you! Well…this update isn't exactly tomorrow, but hey…at least I updated, right? P

_Miss Piratess:_ Excitement indeed!

_Lilred-07:_ Do you think she did the right thing:)

_V:_ Thanks! )

_Nadia:_ You have a point. I will definitely have to work on that section. Thanks for pointing it out!

_Dragonblade Goddess:_ Haha, she's becoming a rebel!

_Panemonium:_ Thank you, and I'm glad you liked that chapter so much. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but if it explains things a little, then that's excellent!

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ Yes, time for helping Adrian!

_Rainkisser:_ I told you you'd have to remind me the next time! P…But anyway, good luck with soccer and yay for finished music concerts! I just finished mine…and I am _so_ glad that it's over. Your jokes are interesting, to say the least. Very…um…thought provoking? Haha.

_Cerri:_ Yay for people loving this story! Lucky you…you must be out of (or almost done with) school now. I think it's…14 days now. :D

_ElvenSilver:_ Thanks for so many compliments! I had entertained the idea of getting it published…and if I work really, really hard I might. Hopefully. :Crosses fingers: Thank you again!

_Ancient Princess2815:_ Thanks:o)

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ I do need the constructive criticism, and thanks for telling me what you thought. I wasn't as happy with it as I had been with others. There wasn't really enough action in it for me, I think. Thanks for critiquing! )

_Leatusluna:_ I don't think hurry is part of my vocabulary…P

**Once more…**Thank you! A lot of you say that you love seeing that I've update…well I like seeing that I've got reviews! So keep it up! …Please? P


	29. Swansong

**Warnings:** The suspense might just kill you…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**: Swansong

The music rose around us like the waves of the sea, crashing over our heads and drowning all extraneous thoughts. The rippling of the sixteenth notes splashed us, and we were submersed in the long, drawn out fermatas. Adrian and I moved close to each other, perfectly in sync with the music and ourselves.

His arms came around me, warm and heavy, resting on my waist and drawing me closer to him. I rested my cheek on the brocade of his jacket and listened to his heart pounding as hard as mine was.

"Elensar, I trusted you. Now what?" He whispered into my hair, his breath stirring my elegant coiffure.

I turned my face up so that he could see the way that my lips moved. "We wait." I smiled grimly. "Wait."

The orchestra's creations swelled around as again in an uplifting crescendo, cascading down on us in torrents of triplets. Adrian and I spun apart and just as quickly we drawn back together, adhering to the age old pattern that the music set for us.

My sisters and their princes wove in and out, stepping between partners and spinning through couples. We all danced together, changing hands and partners many times, but always ending with our original partners.

Once, when I turned toward the wall, I saw Johan leaning stoically against the wall, his expressionless face refraining from emotion. I frowned slightly at him, and in response I received a small smile, but nothing more. Then Adrian captured me again, and I paid no more attention to my forgotten prince.

Song after song claimed us, and I could feel the soles of my slippers wearing thin once more. The cool marble of the floor kissed my feet and I shivered every time I stepped some place new. I could see by the frequent flinches of my sisters that their shoes were falling apart as well.

I knew that all of us would probably have blisters in the morning.

"Elensar?" Adrian worked his way through the dancers to the edge of the floor. "Let's go outside."

I nodded my assent, but before we went outside, I managed to grab two small goblets of wine. Silently, I handed one to Adrian and he drank it all without a word. I tasted my drink in small sips, preferring to savor it.

I waited for him to speak. I was getting better at waiting.

"Elensar…" He looked at me, sighed, ran a hand through his hair and started over. "Can I trust you?" He asked me solemnly.

"Of course," I replied promptly, for there was no other answer that I could even consider giving.

He tilted my chin upwards, into the light. "I don't know if I can, you know." Adrian's lips curved into a sharp shard of a smile. His fingers brushed lightly over my skin, leaving trails of cool on my cheeks. "You see, you have deceived me before. Are you doing that now?"

I stared at him, absolutely appalled. "No!" His calculating gaze cut me to the quick.

He leaned closer, and I only saw his lips form the words, "Are you?"

Equally softly, I murmured back, "I am sorry, dear Adrian." My palm rubbed across the soft bristles that were beginning to reappear on his face. I drew him to me, savoring each moment of contact that I had with him. "I am sorry," I repeated, slightly louder. "I wish that I had not been so foolish, to sacrifice love for…my flights of fancy." Our cheeks pressed together with a delicate caress of his rough jaw on my smooth cheek.

"Flights of fancy?" He whispered back. "This?"

I nodded, and he felt it even if he couldn't see it. "This is all illusion," I stated softly, "This is not real. It can't be."

"I'm fairly certain that it is real," Adrian retorted gently. "I would be rather disappointed if I wasn't really holding you right now."

I laughed gently at his jest and pulled away. "It is not real in that it has no bearing on the day-to-day welfare of my Kingdom. The people of Meridian do not benefit from this late night frolic; in fact, no one gains anything from this charade." I sighed. "I would fain give this useless game up for a life with you."

The King of Delran gazed at me pensively. "You speak well, my lady; you speak with truth and sense."

"Thank you." I met the eyes of one of the most powerful monarchs in the known world and quickly felt dwarfed by the aura of power that he had assumed. This King was not my king- this King was one who ruled well and was loved by the people.

Suddenly, the immense responsibility ebbed away, leaving simply Adrian in its place. I stared at him in awe, still shocked by his potential.

"Elensar, the music is playing." His rough, real hand was sliding into mine, bringing me back to myself. "Shall we not dance while we still can?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "But we shall have a lifetime to dance," I told him, but I let him lead me away anyway.

We danced through waltzes and a tango or two, followed by a pavan, a minuet and a beguine.

With each successive dance, Adrian and I spoke less and less and worried more and more. The evening was drawing to a close and that meant that ultimate test was soon to come.

As the music for the farandole quivered to a dramatic release, I stepped back from my king and traced every inch of him with my eyes. I wondered if this was the last night that I would ever see him alive. I hoped with all of my heart that it wasn't.

"Come," I took his hand in mine and pulled him towards the door. "It is time for the swansong."

"What?" Adrian looked confused. "The swansong?"

As I stepped back into the golden light of the ballroom, I pronounced softly, "The last dance."

"Oh." His hand gripped mine more tightly. "Which shall this be?"

The music answered for me as the beginning notes of a farandole drifted towards us. "Let's take our places." I gestured expansively to the loose circle that had formed. "Pick a spot."

We slid into place between Alyssa and Jeanette's partner, taking up the hands of the people beside us. On one side of me, Adrian gripped my hand so tightly that I thought it would fall off; on the other side, Jeanette's Prince, a man named Darius, clasped my hand in his own, slightly sweaty grip.

Then, the music really began, and we all danced. There was no alternative- you couldn't sit on the sidelines and simply watch, you had to dance. The music compelled you into spinning along, leaving you no choice but to leap from partner to partner, until you were lost to any thoughts except for those of the dance.

It took you over without asking, borrowing your body for several minutes of pure heaven. Suddenly, you could fly through the air without stumbling once; now, you could sink into the arms of your partner without worrying that they would drop you. Nothing went wrong during the last dance; it was perfect, as it always was.

We moved in perfect symmetry, the patterns that had been drilled into our heads flowing out of our feet and transmuting themselves into intricate steps that wove complicated patterns across the marble of the floor. Partners mattered no more; we all moved swiftly and gracefully from hand to hand, never noticing faces, only rhythms and the music.

When the last note of the farandole triumphed over noise and fell right into silence, we stood in our original positions again. I glanced at Darius, and then at Adrian, smiling at both in a slightly winded manner.

Adrian's face wore a nervous expression, hidden well enough to remain concealed from the others, but not from me.

"Soon," I whispered.

He touched my cheek lightly, and I caught his hand. "Elensar, I do not know…"

I silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Now is not the time, dear-heart. See," An expansive gesture from my hand included all of the dancers in the room, "They already move to sup. If we do not follow," I grinned, "We might not get anything."

"Wait- Elensar, wait. If I don't…make it through," his eyes clouded over with worry, "If I'm not the right man for you…well," The words came haltingly, seeming to stumble on their way out of his mouth. "Elensar, I love you. Always remember that." He sighed, and looked slightly relieved.

"I never doubted you." My hand found his. "I love you, how could I doubt you?" I smiled then, as warmly as I could. "Come, let us find out refreshment with my sisters."

"Of course, milady." Adrian offered me his arm and I took it delicately.

Our peers, being noble as they were, had waited politely for us to join them before the eating and drinking commenced.

I never knew where the food and drink came from, just that it was always there, no matter what. It was good food too; flaky pastries and rich wines filled our stomachs whenever we cared to take another from the platters and goblets that were being passed around. I supposed that Evadne had a full staff for our little underground palace; indeed, it seemed that way, for new servants brought out each different tray of culinary delights. Only a chef of the highest class could have prepared such food for us, and so there had to be one who made these things for us.

After helping myself to a cherry tart and a blueberry muffin sprinkled with sugar, I refrained from eating anymore, lest I burst like an over-stuffed chair. I settled for sipping wine every so often from a simple glass goblet.

I looked to Adrian, sitting at the head of the table as the guest of honor. He looked so tense as the object of everyone's scrutiny that I wanted to reassure him that all would be perfectly fine, even though it wouldn't be.

I knew how this worked; everyone but Adrian knew. I hadn't managed to tell him specifically what he was to avoid when we were dancing; I had only managed to vaguely communicate the basic gist of the thing. True to my advice, he drank only water from his glass, and watched with alert, if suspicious, eyes.

Finally, after several courses of delicious treats, Evadne clapped her hands once for silence, and then again for a servant.

A lone man walked out, holding an elegantly designed glass goblet on a golden tray. This one was much fancier than the ones that were on the table; the glassblower who had breathed life into this creation had been a truly talented. Streaks of green and silver had been etched into the glass itself and they chilled me to the bone. This glass had been made for the King of Delran and him alone; the country's colors indicted that clearly enough.

Adrian blanched when he saw his colors displayed across the crystalline exterior and reflected through the alcoholic interior of the glass. Quickly, he recovered, watching warily as the manservant stood stoically in front of him.

"For you, dear King," Evadne intoned sweetly. "You are the light of my youngest sister's life, King Adrian, and for such an achievement, I present you with this celebratory toast. You shall be hers forever, Adrian, just like you've both dreamed." Her lips slid into a smile that was quintessentially a victorious smirk. The Eldest raised her own glass in an ironic toast. "To you, King Adrian; may you delight Elensar forever."

Adrian took the glass that was presented to him. "To me, then," he murmured gravely, "Cheers, Evadne." His glass touched hers with a faint _clink_. He held his glass toward the rest of the table, and we all lifted our drinks in unison.

"To you, my love," I whispered faintly. I felt like crying.

Adrian's eyes glanced across mine with frightening apathy, and I suddenly wondered if he had forgotten what I had told him when we had first set out on this dreadful night. I hadn't mentioned it since, and suddenly, I doubted him.

Guilt and fear both twisted through my stomach at once, both augmenting each other and being horrible in their own right. I could barely swallow the miniscule sip of wine that I forced past my lips and onto my dry tongue.

_Remember, please, Adrian, remember._ I wished over and over again in my head that my one true love would remember everything I had told him, all the warnings and secrets and confessions of love. I wished with all my heart and soul that he would.

The beautiful glass was poised at his lips, the sparkling toxin within distorting the lower half of his face. He looked to me one last time, preparing to drink his death to spend a lifetime with me.

I hoped that he would see that there was another way. I whispered softly, pleading with the one person that could not hear me, "Don't, please don't."

Evadne's scorning smile grew wider as she heard my softly spoken words. She knew she had won. She knew it.

I hated her even more for it.

She would destroy the one thing that I loved the most in the world, and she would do it smiling.

I remembered what Johan had been like, before I had invited him with us. Like so many others, he had been determined to find out the secret of the Meridian Princesses no matter what the cost. He'd been the one, though, I had been sure of it. I was the last Princess to get my Prince, and I figured that it would all end before I had any real fun. He had laughed with me, and made me smile day after day as he tried to discover our secret. He had tried to woo it out of me with silly words and daft romantic notions; he had tried pleading, begging, everything to get me to tell.

Eventually, I gave in to the Prince who so desperately wanted to know. I thought that I would do him a favor. He was the youngest Prince of his country, after all, and I was the youngest Princess of mine. We were a match created by Destiny herself. I knew that, given the chance, I could learn to love Johan.

He was likeable and funny, polite to my father and bitingly sarcastic to everyone else. He had charisma and charm, and I adored him for lavishing it on me. I wanted to help this delightful young man who promised that he would ask my hand in marriage once he guess our secret of the shoes.

I invited him to the dance one night, at Evadne's behest. He discovered a brand new set of clothes in his closet that evening, just as I discovered a new gown in mine every time I planned on attending the nighttime ball. He had marveled over this, and I practically revered his innocent naiveté at something that was becoming so commonplace to me.

The night had unfolded similarly to this one with few exceptions, one of them being that Johan had walked with us undisguised through the woods instead of appearing in an almost magical fashion. Johan had danced with me, we had ended the night with a wildly exhilarating farandole and then we had gorged ourselves on the delicacies that the castle provided us.

After we had finished eating and had settled to drinking, Evadne had clapped twice, once for silence, once for wine. The glass had been strewn with the colors of the country of Johan's birth, in Aphetic maroon and white.

He had been pleased with the delicate creation, and had drunk happily to Evadne's toast, not knowing what the glass really held.

We had left him there that night, with all of the other partners, and when I had come again, it was not my Johan that met me at the shore of the lake. A stiffly formal gentleman and come and stolen the Prince that I could have loved and replaced him, all in one night.

Now, the same was going to happen to Adrian. "No, no, no!" I muttered angrily. "This is all _wrong_!"

"What is, my dear?" Johan was seated beside me, my gentleman.

"Everything!" I exclaimed, never taking my eyes off of Adrian. "Everything," I repeated, softly.

"Oh." Johan's voice took on the bored drawl of those who aren't really listening and don't particularly want to get involved. "I see. Is that all?"

I glared at him as best I could without looking away from my King. "Idiot," I muttered darkly.

"Yes, of course."

I sighed. Of course.

An impatient silence had descended over the table; Adrian till held the glass pressed gently upon his lips. His audience waited for him to drink.

His gaze suddenly swept over the table and locked with mine. He watched my expression for several long seconds.

I could only imagine the look of terror, guilt and anxiety mixed together with a little hope sprinkled in for good measure.

Grey eyes crinkled in a nearly imperceptible smile. Adrian dropped my gaze and looked instead to the glass.

"To truth," he said, without judgment. He let go.

The glass, so patiently worked and so beautifully designed, shattered into pieces on the floor. Pale white wine mixed with whatever cocktail Evadne had had prepared spilled across the floor in a flickering puddle of light refracted through glass shards.

Adrian deliberately wiped his mouth with his sleeve, refraining from looking at anyone but Evadne.

I think, in that moment, that Evadne hated me more than I had ever hated her.

**Author's Note:** Well, hello again! Summer is here (finally) and that means I have lots of time to write and update…isn't it great? Now I can stay up till all hours writing, talking, etc…I think summer is definitely my favorite time of the year!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did…tell me what you think of it, please!

I think I'm going to try and have this all wrapped up by the beginning of July, so that I don't have to feel bad about not updating when I'm traveling and without computers…bleh. That's the only bad thing about traveling…no computers.

Anyway, yay for summer!

**To those who reviewed:**

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ No, he's not very good at being sneaky, is he? Haha :oP

_Miss Piratess:_ Yes! Yay for Adrian!

_Lilred-07:_ Thank you! XD

_Fell4adeadguy:_ And here I gave you even more suspense to dance to…:-P

_ElvisLivesAgain:_ Ah! Thank you for all your compliments! I hope this chapter was good enough to overrule its lateness!

_Tinkerbell394587:_ I hope your finals went well…British Lit sounds like fun, but also like a lot of work…Perhaps Evadne might put insert addition problem here together, but who knows?

_Tortallan-Fairy-Tale:_ Yep, this is the grand finale. :)

_LindyLou78:_ I love invisibility cloaks. They're just so useful…:-P

_V:_ I didn't really think though how he became invisible, but it was probably an invisibility cloak. I'll explain it in the next chapter, I think.

_Panemonium:_ The branches play a very important part in the story…all will be explained in time!

_Tami:_ Thanks! I'm glad you reviewed now! I heart reviews.

_Cerri:_ You really think I could publish it? That is one of my dreams…and this is already fairly long! I've almost got 150 pages typed up, which is longer than anything I've ever written before. I'm so happy that you like my story so much!

_Glitterpoison:_ I don't think it was too odd of Alyssa to say choose us, partly because it's just what she's always done, and she doesn't particularly want it to change.

_Glaze:_ Of course I forgive you for not reviewing! At least you were reading it! As for the dancing being a tradition of the country, I was thinking that yes, other princesses before Evadne and Elensar have done it. I don't know why, but I thought it gave the dance more of a reason for being, I guess.

_Ficchick456:_ Yay! You like it! I shall try to update more and more, because now I am also burdened with days of nothing to do…

_Christine:_ Thanks!

**Well, happy summer** to all of you, and I hope that you still love the story…:-)


	30. To Truth

**Warnings:** torturing readers with lots of suspenseful scenes will probably get me in trouble one day…

**Chapter Thirty**: To Truth

Evadne's carefully constructed façade of pleasantry fell as the glass did, and her true emotions were written clearly across ever inch of her face. "You fools!" She hissed at us. "You guileless, pathetic idiots!"

Adrian's air of thinly veiled triumph bloomed into a wealth of confusion. "Evadne?"

Her icy eyes darted wildly around the table. "Quick! Everyone, hurry!" She stumbled towards the towering columns that framed the egress. "Don't sit there! Move!" My eldest sister hastily scrambled back across the glass-strewn floor, wincing as the shards cut into her feet through the sad remains of her slippers.

Twenty-four shock-frozen faces stared back at her, uncomprehending.

"Up!" She screamed, gesticulating wildly. "Get _up_!"

Adrian was the first to actively respond to her commands; he strode gallantly across the floor and grabbed my arm. "Listen to your sister. Follow her," He said gruffly, giving me a rough kiss on the cheek.

"But…what about them?"

"They'll come," he reassured me.

I informed him stubbornly, "I'm helping."

Adrian shrugged, "No, you're not. Get out of here this minute." Just as I was about to protest, he pointed to Johan, "Take him with you, and get the hell out of here." I received another kiss, and then Adrian said, "Don't worry about me, love, I'll get out."

"Right." I saw that I had no choice, really, as I leaned down over Johan. "Prince Johan, get up out of your chair and get to your boat," I told him.

"Of course, milady." Johan nodded sharply and we joined the stream of my sisters and their Princes who were hurrying out into the night. "Milady, take my hand and I will help you in," Johan gently took my wrist and handed me into the swan-shaped-craft, making sure I was seated before he joined me.

"Johan, what do you think is happening?" My fear and confusion crept into my voice and he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not sure. I think, milady, that we'd best get out of here as quickly as possible." He picked up the oars and began rowing as if there was no tomorrow.

I looked around and discovered that the other princes had similar thoughts to Johan; many boats were already well ahead of us, and only Evadne's boat lagged too far behind.

I didn't see Adrian anywhere.

I had no time to fret, though, as our boat suddenly bumped against the opposite shore. "Elensar, take my hand." Johan didn't wait for me to answer, but grabbed my limp fingers in his own and _pulled._

Fearfully, I took one last look over my shoulder, searching for Adrian.

Nothing.

I did, however, see Evadne with an absolutely petrified expression freezing her face, turning back from a last look at the castle. "Faster!" She screamed at her poor prince. He was rowing as hard as he could, but seemed to be gaining no ground.

Johan dragged on my hand, hauling me forward into the forest that glittered with diamonds. We stumbled through the brush, snapping branches and stepping on gemstones as we fought our way to the path we knew was there.

I could hear my sisters calling to each other worriedly, and I tried harder to make my way through the bracken. Johan gently pushed me aside and forged the path for me, breaking the foliage to make my way easier.

Suddenly, we were out on the track and engulfed in a swarm of silk-clad men and women.

"Elensar!" Alyssa swept over to me and wrapped her arms around me, lovingly smothering me in her puffy tulle sleeves. "Oh Elensar, I was afraid you hadn't made it!" She hugged me closer, pressing my head to her at quite an uncomfortable angle.

"Why wouldn't I have made it?" I mumbled into the pearls that edged the gown.

Alyssa looked at me strangely, and then I heard it.

It was a great rumbling, like the sound of stones falling. It was very loud, too, as if this avalanche of sorts was very close to where I was standing.

"Don't you feel the ground shaking? Can't you_ hear_ it?" Alyssa gestured wildly in the direction of the great ballroom where we had danced so many nights away.

I listened. I looked.

The avalanche grew louder, and I grabbed onto Johan for support. It terrified me to think that castle, which had been a part of my life for almost eighteen years now, was gone. I didn't want to believe that the luminescent cloud of dust rising from the ground was the place that I had just been dancing in. It couldn't be! Evadne would never let such a thing happen.

As I stared, shock paralyzing me, Evadne burst through the trees, sending diamonds flying, dragging her poor prince behind her. Her hair was disheveled now, and her fine gown was torn in some places; the hem was absolutely ragged.

"You _idiots!_" She shrieked. "What are you still doing here? Move! Run! Save yourselves!" Evadne lunged at Isabel, who was standing closest to the bank. "You _goose! Move!"_ She was angry, but with an undertone of fear.

She scared me as she swept past me, skirts kilted up as far as they could go, "Go!" She screamed again.

"Elensar, come on!" Alyssa tugged at my arm, and I turned and followed the aristocrats in their flight through the forests.

_Adrian…_my mind repeated his name over and over again._ I didn't see Adrian…_

I ran on, Alyssa on my right and Johan on my left. My feet ached with the abuse that they were taking, and my slippers ripped further. I felt each pebble, each fallen gemstone as I stepped on them, and with each one I winced.

My poor feet weren't used to this kind of work; they much preferred the carpeted or marble floors of the rich palace in which I spent my days. I fell several times, and Johan had to catch me and drag me the next few steps until I regained my footing.

I could see from the prints in front of me that my sisters' feet were bleeding and I supposed that mine were too. The bricks in the path were a mottled red-brown now, although they bordered more on red by the time the last of the dancers ran through.

Alyssa cried as she ran, and I could see her wincing with each step she took. The blisters that had formed on the dance floor that night were growing and popping as she ran, but she continued on.

We had no choice, when I really thought about it. If we stayed where we were, or in the ballroom, we certainly would have died as it collapsed around us. Even if we lingered in the forests, my intuition told me that harm would befall us there as well, although in what form, I knew not.

As my last sister, Wren, stepped into the forest that was alight with golden light, I found out what dangers would have been ours if we had stayed. One by one, the trees collapsed with creaking groans that went on forever but ended in great booming crashes. They all fell, one by one, shedding their glittering fruits with the clearest bell tones. The diamonds bounced across the bricks, and into one another, all the while shimmering innocently at us.

"Run!" Evadne grabbed the collective attention of our little herd, which had wandered at the sight of the jewels. They had mesmerized us, catching us in their seductive spell.

We ran on, and behind us, the massive trees continued their deafening descent into death.

As I stepped into the wood that was spangled with silver, I realized that I had fallen to the back. The trees shook the ground that stumbled across so hard, that I fell to my knees.

"Elensar, no you don't." Johan scooped me up in a single, graceful motion and set me on my feet. He was tired as well, but I more so. He had not spent the entire night dancing. Johan glanced at me, taking in the haggard expression on my face that I could not mask, and grabbed my hand, taking charge of me and pulling me behind him.

"Not too much farther," He muttered between ragged breaths. "Soon, Elensar. Soon."

He couldn't know how much farther. He hadn't traveled this way for a long time, so how could he know how much further it was? Did he remember?

I found that thinking took too much effort and raised too many questions for the present moment, so I stopped worrying and placed m trust fully in his judgment. "Soon…" I wheezed to myself, "Soon."

We hurried onwards, except that the mad sprint we had had before had tumbled into a lopsided, shuffling jog. I could hear people sobbing for breath, trying to suck in any air they could. I realized that I was doing it too. My throat hurt, and tears welled in my eyes. Desperation suffused my entire body.

I couldn't go onward. I couldn't. There was no way that I could. It wasn't possible. I would just fall right here and wait for the trees to come crashing down on me.

Then Markus was there beside me, catching me as I fell and running with me. Johan cast him a grateful look before focusing all of his attention on forward momentum. I clung to Markus, letting him carry me along, wrapping my arms around his neck and falling into exhaustion.

"Is everyone…here?" Evadne clutched at Aermil, her partner as of late. "Please," she gasped, "Tell me that no one is missing."

I looked around, fatigue clouding my vision. I couldn't see anyone missing. All my sisters were there, and all were matched with royals. There was something, though, something that plucked at my thoughts, as if trying to grab their attention.

"No one?" The Eldest practically fainted with relief.

I dug deeper into my mind's meanderings, following the little note of discord that was being unmercifully repeated over and over again. "Evadne…wait. There's someone…" My brow furrowed in concentration…trying to remember whom it was.

"Elensar?" Evadne's face was suddenly fraught with worry-lines. "Who? Who is it? I see you, and I see Johan. Who is…"

"Adrian."

"Oh, god." My sister's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a scream. "I've lost one."

Markus dropped me unceremoniously on the ground and melted back into the shadows without warning. I let a little moan escape my lips before I gave up and cried. "Adrian…" I clutched at the tatters of my skirts, wishing that I could rip them to show my sorrow like the actors did in plays. The people of the old world could have expressed themselves to their heart's content and beyond, but I just had to remain fully clothed for decency's sake.

Evadne's voice, when she spoke, was broken and caught on the smallest of words. "Come, my sisters. We must go. It is almost dawn." She turned around, determination setting her shoulders firmly square, and trudged up the stairs.

We filed, in order of age, up the stairs, taking each one deliberately and with heavy feet. Johan stood beside me, helping me as I stumbled, and encouraging me forward. As we, the final pair, stepped onto the last steps, the final, silver tree fell into place, barring the doorway to the ballroom, and our secret. Forever.

"Adrian…" I whimpered wretchedly. I let Johan navigate the stairs for me, trusting him not to let me fall.

This was not the triumphant homecoming that I had imagined; this was all…wrong. It was supposed to be happy. It was supposed be Adrian laughing and smiling and helping me up the stairs. There were so many things that it was supposed to be.

It was supposed to be a tale to tell our children when we grew old, a legend, a lasting romance, and overall, it was supposed to be wonderful. It was not suppose to end like this, so heart-breakingly awful. Johan was not the one to hold my arm. Not Johan, or Darius or Aermil for that matter, were meant to reveal our secret and marry one of my sisters. It was supposed to be Adrian.

He had done everything right until he had stayed behind. He had broken the enchantment that was upon everyone, he had finished our game! He had won! Now, he was gone, and it was all going awry.

The stairs gave way, one by one as the last foot left them.

But there was one more set of feet that needed to walk these stairs…

No. I wouldn't think of that.

I would remember, _I had to remember_, that happy endings were only for the good children. The magic children. They were not for me.

My feet felt the soft plush of the carpet before my mind knew what it was. I could feel each and every fiber on the sole of my feet, biting into the lacerations and reminding me of pain.

The halls of the palace were filled with silence, in the predawn hours. The servants let us pass, deferentially saying nothing. We said nothing. We were completely silent but for the muted swish of cloth on carpet.

As we arrived at my father's rooms, Markus was waiting there to open the door for us, with a sleepy herald in tow. All twenty-four of us, and my heart-broken thoughts wailed, _it should have been twenty-five,_ waited until the herald had all of our names and went in to announce us, one by one.

I knew my father would still be in bed, still wearing his nightclothes. He would not have shaved, nor eaten, only just woken up.

"Princess Evadne Kelledy…" Evadne, somber in mien and manner, stepped into the room.

He would be propped up against twelve embroidered pillows, one of them my handiwork. Mine was a picture of a unicorn rampant, gold thread stitched into a field of white.

"Prince Aermil L'Chambry…" Aermil entered, close on Evadne's heels.

Father would wonder what was happening. He would be confused at first, and then ecstatic as understanding set in.

"Princesses Lark Kelledy and Wren Kelledy…" The herald's voice carried into the hallway, echoing on the bare stone.

"Caliph Alfons le Leonie and Grand Duke Cheren de la Gauthier…"

The King would not be himself without his royal crown, at least not officially. He would still have that aura about him, though, that aura of power. He was a King, through and through.

The herald called again, "Princesses Faelyn Kelledy, Jeanette Kelledy and Isabel Kelledy…"

My father, the King, would be glad to know that his daughters could finally be paired off to eligible suitors that could bring wealth to the kingdom.

More names, "Princes Deccan Archaumbault and Darius Archaumbault and Lord Chancellor Veradyln D'Artagn."

My father, the father, would be glad to finally be able to see his daughters happily married to fine men, regardless of wealth or prosperity.

"Princesses Carmen Kelledy and Carina Kelledy…" Carmen made sure to go first, as was her right as the elder twin.

"Roya Palanis del Sol and Prince Menas Tierney…" The two men looked enough alike to be twins, but I knew that they were from opposite sides of the world.

"Princess Alyssa Kelledy…" Alyssa stumbled in, weariness covering her face like a badly cast plaster mask.

"Princep Teylen Tostyalvic…" A pale blonde man had entered even before he was called, and before the door shut again, I saw him steady Alyssa before she could fall.

"Princess Johanna Kelledy…"

My father would have had a serving boy bring in a glass of water and notify the kitchens that food was to be brought up immediately.

"Igemonas Paris Cassandri…"

He would have the tables near the big stained glass window that Alyssa's mother had ordered when she had reigned as queen. It was very pretty, representing all the elements in one, large, fragile circle.

"Princess Maria Kelledy…"

Father would wait for us all to be there before any questions were asked. There would be silence until the last person arrived in the room. Only then would the questions begin.

"Marquis Richard Coeur de Lion..."

He would have everyone's attention at all times, and no one would dare think to even so much as day dream. That was his royal demeanor showing through. It was just so compelling.

"Princess Elensar Kelledy…" Me. I stepped forward, and for a moment, I thought my legs would not hold me. Markus, ever the concerned servant of the royal family, held the door open for me and gave me a small smile.

I tripped slightly as I went through the great wooden door to my father's private chambers, catching my foot on the edge of his fine rug. It was one that my mother had installed. I kept my eyes on the pattern, hoping to force any stray thoughts from my mind.

"Prinz Johan von Koln…" The herald let his voice trail off as he announced the final guest.

Johan stood, resting his fingertips lightly on my elbow, letting me know subtly that he was there if I should need him.

"Girls, Your Highnesses," Father rumbled, looking at us each in turn. "There seems to be a matter that we need to discuss."

Markus slipped into the already crowded room and closed the door with a soft snick.

"I've a young man here," Father continued in his deep voice, "Who thinks he can tell me your secret. He says he can prove it." He chuckled then. "As if it _needs _proving. What with all these young men here, we've proof enough it seems." He sobered then, donning his kingly air again. "Still, I did say that there must be one to tell me, and he his here."

I glanced dully over at Markus, assuming that he would tell, especially since he had ranted at me just last night.

I didn't notice that everyone else was looking the other way.

**Author's Note:** It's almost one a.m. for me, so this might not be entirely coherent or concise. I just finished writing this chapter, and I am so very pleased with the ending part of it. The beginning is not so great…the first couple paragraphs took me about a week to write. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner- I thought I had my summer free, but instead I had to get up at six each morning for two weeks to go to Driver Training. I now can theoretically drive a car. Go me. I ended up, over the past two weeks subsisting on five hours of sleep a night or less…so I was in no condition to write. I'm sorry about that…but now that it's over…I can stay up until the time that I can write, and write a lot, which just happens to be nowish…early morning…I wrote most of this tonight (this morning?) and I hope you like it. I haven't checked it or anything, and I really wanted to get this up because it's been so long…okay, I'll shut up now. This must be getting boring.

Wow. Thirty chapter. And I was happy when I made twenty…

**Thanks to the best people in the world! **

_HolmesismyHomie:_ How about some more suspense? How would that work out for you:oP

_Lilred-07:_ I want to get it published! I just have no idea how (yet). I'm in the process of finding out how…Thank you!

_Tortallan-Fairy-Tale:_ I think I could use a nap too…:o)

_Glaze: _Even this chapter is not the last chapter…so yay for that!

_Glitterpoison:_ I totally love Adrian…he makes me so proud!

_Mistyqueen:_ Thanks for all the compliments! Now that I've got time…I will be able to go and write and all that fun stuff!

_V:_ Ooh thanks for your suggestions. I will definitely work on that scene some more…it is rather important after all.

_Panemonium:_ I haven't really decided how the King feels about Evadne…I guess we'll find out next chapter, won't we? Do you have any suggestions for it?

_Zagato:_ Thanks :o)

_ElvisLivesAgain:_ Lucky you! You can drive! No, this isn't the end. I can easily see three more chapters coming. I hope.

_Tamaran Girl:_ I liked the old Johan too…he seemed like a really nice person.

_Eleatie:_ Don't cry! Please don't cry! I'm glad that I can introduce you to one of my favorite fairy tales!

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ Thanks for the pretty flattery! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :oD

_Fireworksinmybackpocket:_ Thanks!

_Rainkisser: _bows to manager Somehow…your reviews always incite me to update. Maybe it's because of the style…demanding instead of asking. Hmm…whatever it is…it works! So yay for that! I think I've got this C2 thing figured out now too! At first I was so confused but now…I think I've learned how to you it! (Technology and I don't mix very often. And if we do, it's not well…) But it's not the end yet!

**You guys are totally the best** and now I think I'm going to go and get some sleep…happy reading to you all!


	31. Storyteller

**Warnings**: It's mushy. Ewwww. Ge-ross.

**Chapter Thirty-One**: Storyteller

"Indeed, I do."

"Holy _hell_," I gasped in shocked disbelief. The oxymoron seemed tailor-made to fit my feelings.

Maria glowered at me quickly, everything about her, from her posture to her mouthed words, telling me to "Shut _up_!"

My father's smile grew fat, like a cat that had been feeding on canaries for far too long. "Yes, my darling daughters, this man has stepped forth to spill your secret." Father's grin seemed to engulf his entire face as he turned to me, "It seems, my dear Elensar, that you have no worries."

All words failed me at that point, as did any sort of facial expression but one of disbelief. I stood there, looking stupid in the extreme, and stared at the man who lounged so indolently beneath that beautiful stained glass window.

"Hello, Elensar," he said, the sardonic edge that I had come to love tingeing his voice.

Still, I remained speechless, but my eyes assured me over and over again that what I was seeing was really real. Adrian was sitting there, so relaxed and with a drink in his hand, waiting patiently for me to respond to him.

I tried to form some manner of coherent words, but at that moment, my mind was still too busy working on the belief part that it had nothing to spare for something so lowly and menial as mere _words_.

After I had ascertained that it truly was Adrian- _Adrian__!-_ My mind focused on one single word and propelled it forcibly across my tongue, between my lips and out into the great wide world. "_Adrian_"

"Yes, my dear. Me." He grinned.

"But-" I decided suddenly that silence was best. It was too confusing otherwise.

Adrian's smile gave way to seriousness once more as my father spoke. "King Adrian has come to tell me his adventures, and what he thinks is the truth of your shoes. You shall tell me if the tale he tells is true." Father leaned back against his pillows, a contented expression dominating his face.

Adrian took one last sip of water before setting the glass gently down on the window ledge. "I have a tale to tell," He stated simply. "I came here, four days ago, seeking the hand of the Youngest- Elensar Kelledy. I came to catch her, like she told me to. Instead of receiving the warm welcome that I thought I would, I secured instead a challenge for myself. It was a challenge that many had failed at before me.

"I had three days to complete this challenge and thus gain the love of my life forever. I did not know how to best the challenge that I was given, for the challenge was this: discover a secret kept so well that it had been hidden for over twenty-six years.

"I knew not how to do that, for I am not one to discover secrets. I have ministers and lords who do that for me. I am a King; I keep the secrets, not to other way around. I was affronted by this challenge, of course, since I am a King. Kings are not supposed to be treated in such an undignified manner. Even still, I accepted.

"Why did I accept? I took this challenge because of the woman I love. To marry her, I had to discover the secret of the twelve dancing Princesses of Meridian. What a challenge!" Adrian chuckled softly to himself. "Indeed it was. I had three days to win, or my life was forfeit. If I lost, my country would lose as well- they would lose a King, a leader, a direction. They would lose valuable funds and an identity all their own. I could not lose, for if I did, I would lose my love, my life and my country.

"The first night, I slept through everything, completely oblivious to the timer that ticked the seconds of my life away. I woke in the morning to find a pile of shoes, worn through in the soles, waiting for me. I had failed once. I promised myself I would not do so again.

"The next night was different; Elensar came to me, bringing two goblets with her. I expected her to tell me to follow her, but instead she said 'Drink.' Drink I did, and soon, I realized that wine was drugged." I looked down at this part of the tale, avoiding Adrian's gaze. "I had been betrayed by the one that I was willing to sacrifice everything for. I slept, that night, like one dead, as if in a portent of my future. I had failed twice, now.

"Breakfast that morning was awkward, and the shoes that greeted me once more belied the cool nonchalance that I had hoped to convey. I knew that I was losing my grip on life; I knew that I had to succeed in the last night. My only problem was that I did not know how.

"Then, however, Elensar came to me at night, greatly troubled and again bearing the goblets of wine. This time, she did not insist that I drink them, but gave me such strangely coded messages that I could barely comprehend. As I listened to her, drop after drop of wine spilled out onto my carpet, staining it a deep red. It was good wine, and I was sad to waste it, but it was for the best." Here, Adrian gave a dramatic sigh that evoked a few laughs from his audience.

"I followed that woman," he continued, "I followed her through the halls of this very castle to a door that was so well hidden that I would not have found it on my own. All twelve sisters went through, the last one being my beloved. In the dark, I stepped accidentally on the hem of her gown, causing her to fright. Really, my dear," He looked at me lovingly, "I am quite sorry about that."

"It's fine, Adrian." My words came out sharper than I intended and as taut as bow strings.

'Ah, good." He smiled again, and I managed a small smile in return. "I followed them, hiding myself with the aid of one who also knew the secret, but was as bound by it as my lady love and her sisters. This friend helped me to steal through the forests after the girls unseen. I stole some things to mark my passage through these enchanted woods; first, where the trees had silver leaves, I snapped a branch off and kept it as proof." Adrian lifted a twig out of a pocket, and it glinted silvery-blue in the light from the window. "I frightened my lady once more as I stole this branch, and for that I apologize once more. I sincerely wish that I could have been completely silent, but alas, I was not." He sighed again and then rose from his seat. "For you, Elensar." He walked to me and tucked the leaves into my hair, a crown for me. "My Princess, he whispered so only I could hear.

"Next, we traversed a wood where the leaves of the trees dripped with gold. It was a most beauteous thing, and I am sad that it has been destroyed, but that is later. I took another token of my passing from this wood." With a flourish he pulled out the twig whose leaves were gilded with gold. "Here is more evidence of the truth of my words." Adrian turned again to me, and placed with sprig in my hair with gentle hands.

I blushed at this display of affection, slightly embarrassed at his fanciful flair.

Adrian smiled mischievously as he face his audience again. "From there, as you know, miladies, milords, I followed you into the trees that were shimmering with diamonds! How beautiful it was…" He smiled sadly, but spoke on. "Once more, I took a branch with which to prove my story true, and here, in my hand, I present to you the last of the jeweled flora." He held up the branch for all to see, letting it catch the light and throw it about the room in colorful patterns.

Adrian took my hand in his and pressed the precious plant into my palm. "From there," He raised his voice to carry, "We sailed across a crystal clear lake, making barely a ripple as we glided across. I hid in Elensar's swan-craft, making it much heavier than usually. She noticed, unfortunately, and I cursed myself for it. Once we were across, however, my guilt was forgotten as I lay eyes on the most beautiful castle that I have ever seen." For a moment, he seemed lost in thought, but he quickly brought himself back to the present.

"It was a splendid affair of the finely cut stone, shaped in a continuing pattern of swans and decorated with the diamond-plants. The stone was white- not a blemish to be found! I came to the entrance after the ladies and their partners had gone in, and for a song or two, I admired the craftsmanship of the castle itself, and the ladies who waltzed within. Upon my own arrival in the ballroom, the dancers stopped and stared. Taking my love from her partner, I called for music, and we danced.

"We danced for hours, or at least the span of many songs. Elensar and I spoke infrequently, choosing instead to savor the presence of the other, lest I fail one final time. When the call for the swansong came, we returned to the others, gracing them at long last with their presence. The swansong concluded as the feasting commenced! It is a wonder that these lovely ladies are not as fat as pigs with such rich food to dine on! Truly, it was the most savory fare that I have eaten. As the meal drew to a close, a glass goblet was brought out to me and filled with white wine so pure I could almost taste it from feet away. The glass was a work of artistry as well; blown glass with my own colors streaked through it! It broke my heart when I dropped it, just as my guide through the forest had told me to do. He knew so much, it was impossible not to believe him. Elensar, I am sure, had meant to tell me something of that nature, but it had gotten lost in all of the obscure connotations that she had spoken." Adrian nodded towards me regally. "I forgive her for that, because at least she tried." He smiled softly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"As soon as the glass smashed upon the floor, Princess Evadne leapt to her feet and demanded to know if _I_ knew what I had done. To tell you the truth, I had not known precisely what I had done, only that what I had done was the right thing. Then, of course, the castle proceeded to collapse around us, and I lost the lot of them in the ensuing confusion. Luckily, my guide found me, and as we raced through the forests ahead of the dancing sisters, I could hear their screams and the great crashes of the falling trees. I worried for them, and I prayed that they would get out safely.

"He took me up the hidden stair, and through the secret door and brought me to your chambers, and the girls with their partners soon followed after. I rested and told you, your Majesty, that I had completed your challenge. I showed you my evidence. Now, I await your judgment, and for my fate." Adrian sat down in his original place beneath the window, his telling done. The glass cast strange lights across his face, making him look sickly, and for a moment, my still stunned mind thought that he was dead, that _this_ was his fate.

Then Father spoke, dignified and somber. "Indeed, King Adrian of Delran, you have finished the challenge that I set forth before you. You say, though, that you had a guide. Who was it?"

Adrian glanced toward me again, and I felt someone shifting behind me. "Your guard, and the Eldest's. Sir Markus Aurelius, milord. He has known the secret since it first began, and yet he has told none but me."

"Rather," Markus rumbled behind me, "I have told none but him who have listened." He chucked to himself. "Really, oh King, you should not be so conceited. Of course I have told others."

Father looked from Adrian to Markus and back again. "Sir Markus, if I may inquire, why, then, did you not tell me? Why did you keep silent for so long?" Father's eyes were intent, and he did not look away as Markus answered.

"Your Majesty, just as the Princesses felt compelled not to tell, so did I. I was bound by the place, just as they and all of their princes were."

"Ah, I see." Father turned to Evadne. "My dear daughter, Adrian Theylell spoke of you knowing what he had done, even when he did not. Why did he do this? What did you know that he did not?"

Evadne tilted her chin up, radiating sanctimonious hauteur. "I created this one. It was my doing, guided by my guardsman, which built that castle. It was made from dreams and illusions, all of my childish fantasies." Her intonations took on a bitter chill. "He broke them, shattered them when he dropped that glass."

"Evadne," Father's voice was soft. "You are not a child. You are a woman grown, and you must take responsibility for-"

"I did!" She interrupted him angrily. "I took responsibility! I made sure that every single person was out of that castle before it fell! I kept up the illusions of reality until every last person was out. I didn't lose a single one…" Without warning, she started to cry. The tears dripped down her cheeks in clear rivulets, making them shine like porcelain.

I was pushed aside politely as Markus walked over to her and started murmuring to her. "I told you," he said, "I told you that this would happen one day. Remember, Evadne? I told you that it would hurt. Did you listen to me? Did you remember that?"

"Yes," she sniffled, wiping her wet cheeks. "I remember. I just didn't think that it would hurt so much." To the astonishment of all present, Markus enfolded Evadne in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she had calmed down. What was even more shocking was that she let him do it.

My strong, older sister was letting someone else help her for once, instead of insisting that she do everything alone. I was impressed.

"That," my father announced quietly, "is the secret, then. My heir-apparent has been working against me the entire time." He grinned as Evadne gaped at him. "Yes, girl, you," he said gruffly. "You'll take the throne when it's time. You and whoever you marry." Father laughed before continuing. "He shall be consort only; _you_ shall be Queen in your own right, daughter mine."

"B-but," Evadne stuttered, too overcome with shock to say much. "But I thought you wanted _Owen_ to be King!" Her face clouded with confusion. "You told me that you wanted Owen to be King because he was good in battle and had all the training necessary…" she trailed off into befuddled silence as the King laughed again.

"Girl, you've proven yourself. As you said yourself, you took responsibility. You didn't leave anyone behind. A Queen needs to be like that- like you. You shall have several more years to learn the finer points of things before you have to take over yourself, but you shall make a fine Queen in the end." Father beckoned her closer and whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear. It pleased Evadne, though, so it could have been _anything_.

Father patted her on the back and she glided over to where she had been standing before. Markus respectfully moved away from her and bowed as she looked at him. "We still have one more matter to discuss. King Adrian, as you have fulfilled the stipulations of my challenge, there is your reward to discuss. You said you wanted the hand of my youngest daughter in marriage; do you still feel that way?" Father asked Adrian seriously.

"With all my heart, sir." Adrian held my father's formidable gaze in silence for some time.

"You know she is not of age yet, so you will have to wait."

I bit my lip nervously, trying to keep as still as possible.

"I know, sir, and I will wait until she is old enough to be wed." His fingers twirled together; he was as scared (or impatient) as I was.

"Good." The King of Meridian's voice was soft and gravelly; I could tell that he was trying to hide his sentimental side from us. "Then you shall be married at Autumnal Equinox, in three months time."

I couldn't help but give a little squeak of delight as Adrian ran to me and swept me off my feet. He kissed me avidly, telling me without words how much he loved me. With one hand on either side of his face, I kept him there, not letting him pull away.

We were to be _married._

The arrival of the servants with breakfast interrupted us, but we sat next to each other on the cushions that had been laid throughout the room, holding hands as we dined on pastries. We were toasted by my father, sisters and our visiting nobility as they raised their mugs of hot chocolate into the air. We laughed together, Adrian and me, loving the absurdity of it all.

Later, at the public court, we were publicly and officially engaged in front of all the people who attended, noble and peasant alike.

Adrian and I faced each other, clasping hands tightly as Father told the people of Meridian that I was to be married to the King of Delran.

As soon as he finished speaking a great cheer went up, and Adrian leaned in to kiss me again.

I could tell it was going to be a long three months of waiting.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a chaotic couple of days…between packing, parades and parties, I have had almost no fun time. Packing isn't much fun when your destination just got bombed two days before you leave (that's right…London), the parade is really humid and you have to play a tuba in front of a couple hundred strangers, and the party has an average age of 50.

I am so glad to be able to post this chapter before I leave, since I won't have a chance to all of next week…I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July::waves little flags: Yay!

Thanks again to all the reviewers…you guys totally made my week bearable.

**To the nice people:**

_BR:_ Such nice words! Thank you! Here, have an update and a relief to the suspense…

_Mistyqueen_ I kind of like suspense…but it's also nice to find out what happens next!

_Miss Piratess:_ 'Evil sister of Doom' great…I'm sure that Evadne just loves being called that…:-P I'm glad you liked both chapters!

_Lilred-07:_ Of course it's Adrian! I couldn't really kill him…I love him too much for that.

_Virgo-valentina:_ Why, hello, new reader! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and reviewing! Welcome, and thank you!

_Glaze:_ Do you think the explanation for everything was enough, or even if there was one? Or should I put more of it in the next 1-2 chapters?

_V:_ No need to cry! Adrian is safe and sound!

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ Yep! He did:o)

_Fireworksinmybackpocket_ Haha, I rock? Sweet! And, as an added bonus…I even updated:oP

_ElvisLivesAgain_ Well get better soon from your surgery! Lol, pain killers can definitely make things better. Don't be in pain for too long…

_HolmesIsMyHomie_ Suspense indeed! I like your new alias…very spiffy.

_GlitterPoison_ It couldn't have been anyone other than Adrian sitting there. If it was someone else, I think I would have cried…

_Tami: _Yep, Adrian and Elensar get married. You think Johan and Elensar would have made a good couple? It definitely had potential…but I did have a storyline to follow so…no Johan and Elensar. It's nice to have someone who dislike Adrian sometimes. After all, he can't be perfect!

_LindyLou78:_ Yeah, it is almost over. I can't believe it…just over a year and I'm finally finishing this. Wow.

_Cerri_ In the original story, the drink contains an enchantment that makes the princes forget everything but dancing, and that was what was implied in this too. I don't think I ever outright said so, but the drink had a drug in it that would have made Adrian stay forever. Or whatever.

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ I would be happy to keep in touch with you after this! My e-mail is and my aim sn is 'griensleeves'. I do have another story that's slowly getting posted…it's called "Promises Broken" and is a Beauty and the Beast type tale, should you want to read more of my work. I'll also eventually be writing out a Cinderella tale…but that's a big eventually. :oP

_Duckie_ I will finish it soon! I promise! Just one or two more chapters and I'm done! I'm glad you like it!

**Once more, a big hug and some cookies** to all the stellar reviewers! Just a couple more chapters and then…the end::cry:


	32. The Burning Heart

**Warnings:** Planning weddings can get boring and writing them can make them even longer…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**: The Burning Heart

My sisters converged on me in the next few weeks, insisting on helping me plan my upcoming wedding. It wasn't that I disliked and spurned their help, but I was slowly becoming tired of the constant reminders of the entire ceremony.

"Elensar, do you like the Wyth silk for your dress?" Jeanette asked me, shoving a pale piece of fabric at me.

"Or," Faelyn bumped her out of the way, "Do you like the Lamaran satin better?" I looked at the swatch of cloth that was being practically pushed up my nose. I thought they looked the same, but apparently Jeanette and Faelyn didn't.

"Um." I ran my hands gingerly over both of the selections, hoping that the delicate fabrics wouldn't disintegrate beneath my touch. I noticed subtle differences; the silk was definitely lighter than the slippery satin, and the white satin had an intricate (if barely noticeable) pattern of flowers on it. "Um…" I said again, still indecisive. I knew September had a distinct possibility of being very warm, but the night would probably be slightly cooler, so I might be glad of the heavier cloth. "The Lamaran stuff," I finally decided.

Faelyn gave her sister a triumphant look. "See? I told you she'd pick the better material!"

Jeanette stuck her tongue out in a most unladylike manner, but laughed just the same. "So be it, then," she agreed, a better loser than Faelyn was winner. "Lamaran satin for a wedding dress."

They walked away together, bickering good naturedly over some other aspect of my dress, probably quite trivial, I was sure. I watched them for a time, wishing once more that I had had a twin, or better yet, _two_ twins with which to share everything with- secrets, dreams, dislikes, whatever. I reminded myself that I had something better, because I had Adrian, but it just wasn't the same.

I spent hours every day picking out which trifling thing I wanted. Which of the Delrina colors did I wish to wear as jewels, emeralds, onyx or diamonds? I picked emeralds, but Evadne insisted that there must be diamonds as well, whichever gemstone I chose. Did I want the bridesmaids to match my dress, or should they be set apart? Which style of lace should I wear? How should my hair be coiffed? What dowry gifts would I bring with me? Should the rings be of silver or gold?

Soon the choices were whirling about my head at a dizzying pace so fast that I couldn't keep up. I begged out of the happy tumult to get fresh air, citing a headache as my ailment. I escaped to the farthest garden that I could before the guardsmen turned me back.

"Does it really matter what kind of sash I wear?" I wondered aloud to myself. I was beginning to think that weddings were far too prissy for my taste, and royal ones even more so. I was sick of being asked my opinion on every little detail- or at least that's how it felt to me.

I knew that there were plenty of people making decisions that I never even knew about; I had passed the proof of that on my walk through the flora.

Great pavilions were being erected in the lovely Kellsington Gardens, which were famous for their nighttime array of flowers. There was one for the commoner that would show up; it looked like we were preparing to house an army, when reality we were simply sheltering a host of merchants, craftsmen and the rest of Camlate's population. Another tent would be placed on the great lawns for the nobility of Meridian and an adjacent canopy was meant for the aristocracy of Delran. Yet another pavilion would simply be for everyone and anyone who wished to attend, noble and laborers alike.

Currently, they were skeletal structures, the wooden frame acting like bones that were waiting for skin to cover in and life to fill it. All of that would happen in time, I knew, but I wished for the thousandth time that it would happen now.

I couldn't wait until September.

Plopping down on the grass in a whoosh of skirts and petticoats, I relished the feeling of the sun on my face. "I spend far too much time inside!" I commented to a passing butterfly, quite content to talk to those who couldn't respond. At least I could pretend that _they_ were listening to me.

"Hello, Elensar."

In my surprise at being addressed, I tipped over backwards and sprawled on the grass. "Owen!" I grinned happily up at him; I hadn't seen very much of him since my betrothal had been announced. For that matter, I hadn't seen much of anyone except my sisters and the wedding planners since the betrothal had been announced. "I've missed you!"

He gracefully settled onto the manicured grass next to me and smiled wryly. "It's not like I haven't tried, really."

"I know!" I pulled a face. "They've taken me prisoner, Owen," I whispered dramatically, "You've got to help me escape them!"

"'Lensar, you know I can't…" He shook his head sadly. "Alas, I am but a man! They have chased me with their needles and threatened me with work! They bested me, I'm sorry to say."

I laughed and hit him. "Like you were ever afraid of work."

Owen looked appalled. "But this was…needle work!"

I gasped, feigning horror. "No!"

"Yes!" Suddenly, the smile he had been trying to suppress burst forth. "It's so nice to just be together again, without all those girls around to bother us- you." Owen laughed and poked me. "With the amount of cloth I saw going in there the other day, I think you'll be wrapped up in so much _dress_ that you won't be able to move!"

"Oh dear…" I bit my lip in mock worry. "How shall I handle it?"

He patted my arm comfortingly. "Just try not to fall and make a fool of yourself, right?"

"Right." My smile fell away then and I was all seriousness. "Owen, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Will you…" I wasn't quite sure how to ask him, even if he was my own brother. It felt kind of awkward, and my words came out in a torrential rush, "Willyouwalkmedowntheaisle?"

"What?" Owen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I took another deep breath. "Will you walk me down the aisle?" I continued on quickly, not giving him a chance to answer, "Father's going to be presiding over the whole thing, so he'll be up there already and I need to have someone to escort me to the altar because it wouldn't be right if I didn't and- and- what if I fall? I mean, I'm sure if you didn't want to do it I could always find someone else to do it, like the Lord Chancellor or Duke Varring, but I'd really like you to do it and-"

Owen cut me off with a skeptical look. "Elensar? Don't worry, I'll do it."

I felt all my worries dissipate; even though Owen still didn't totally approve of Adrian, he would forget that because I was his sister. "Thanks, Owen." I leaned over and hugged him tightly. "It means a lot to me…"

He patted me awkwardly on the back, and I released him with a self-depreciating chuckle. "I know…it is your wedding after all."

"You know," I tried to keep my tones conversational and light, but I couldn't stop some of the panic from seeping in, "Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm getting married. It should be Evadne, if anyone!" A nervous giggle escaped my lips.

Owen's dry laughed echoed mine. "I can't believe it either! You're only a year older than I am, and I haven't even gotten one lady to even look at me yet!"

I snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Just you wait until the Ladies Ilea and Jana get here; they were eyeing you from all the way across the ocean!"

"Really?" Owen grinned happily, smoothing his hair self consciously.

"Yes, really! Although…" A wicked smirk curved my lips, "Once they see you, I'm sure they'll lose interest and go for someone much more…sophisticated." I paused, as if considering some other word. "Perhaps they'll go for someone much more handsome, too. We do still have all our foreign guests here."

My brother punched me lightly in the arm. "You know I'm the best looking man at court!" He struck a pose that sent me into fits of giggles.

"Boy, yes, man? No!" The laughter threatened to spill out again. "The Duke Dylutez, however…now he is a _man_!"

This time it was Owen who burst out with gales of mirth; the Duke Dylutez was the oldest courtier by far still in attendance upon my father's court. He had to be nearing his seventh decade, but often acted as if he were in his second. "Stop it, Elensar, or I'll tell your King!"

I smacked him, earning five sore fingers in the process. "Don't you dare! And don't tell the Duke, either, or I'll tell Carina that it's been you who's been eavesdropping on her conversations with Menas and not Carmen!" It was true; Owen gave me reports, usually by page, of Carina's romantic endeavors with her former dancing partner, Menas. I, in turn, happened to leave the documents lying around, positioning them as often as I could near Carmen. It was one of my only sources of amusement amidst the wedding furor.

Owen didn't even dignify me with a response, but just kept right on snickering at me.

I sighed, gave him up once more as a lost cause, and laid down to enjoy the bright sunshine while I could.

The next week was a flurry of activity, since the Lamaran-made satin had finally arrived in the post. I was subjected to endless rounds of fitting and styling and who knows what else. I accepted it all fairly meekly, trusting my sisters and the seamstresses to know what they were doing.

I was poked by a fair amount of pins, and practically strangled on numerous occasions by endless skeins of lace. The seamstresses and tailors positioned me as if I were a mannequin, requiring me to hold awkward poses for what felt like eternities. I suffered it all without too much complaint, and Owen's correspondences were a great help to relive my boredom.

"'O Menas,'" I declaimed loudly one morning while the cobbler measured my feet. " 'Menas, how I love you! You are my all, my everything! I don't think I would want to live if you left.' 'But,'" I continued on, deepening my voice to imitate Menas's low rumble, " 'My love! Sweet Carina, just say that you love me and I will stay forever by your side. I swear not to move an inch lest you grant me leave to!'" I parodied the sound of someone vomiting. "This really isn't suitable, Cari!"

My sister ran towards me, blushing furiously as she snatched the papers out of my hands. "E-_len_-sar!" She gasped, reading their content quickly. "Stop reading my personal conversations _right now!_ I don't know how you got these," Carina shot a dirty look at her twin, who had the grace to play along and look far too innocent, "But I don't ever- _ever_- want to hear you reading my private words again!" Her usually pale face was almost magenta with anger and frustration at my barely restrained giggles.

And so the days passsed, slowly at first, then more quickly as September approached. It suddenly seemed as if nothing was going to be ready in time, and all the fantasies we had constructed were only that, and nothing more substantial.

Adrian returned to our court in early September, arriving from Delran with a score of aristocrats. I had missed him while he was gone, but even when he came back, I barely had time enough to say but a few words or steal a single kiss.

The finishing touches were put on my dress only scant days before the ceremony itself; the stays that they would lace me into were a perfect fit, customized exactly to my torso. The white ribbons that were draped across the bodice of the gown lay in perfectly sculpted scallops, held in place by newly stitched designs carefully placed so as not to disrupt the rest of the dress.

Guests had started arriving in late August, and our palatial home at Camlate was beginning to have trouble finding the rooms and suites large enough to befit everyone's station. There were nobles from Delran, come with Adrian, and nobles from Meridian, who had made their way from country estates. We hosted the high-ranking officials of a dozen different countries, some including the princes that had once been enchanted. I couldn't say that I wasn't pleased with this overwhelming flood of blue blood, but it was quite daunting to think that I was important enough for them to come from eons away, just to see me.

I didn't think I wanted to see what would happen with my sisters' weddings, least of all Evadne's. As Crown Princess, there would likely be twice, or even _thrice_ as many Princes and Princesses, Kings and Queens and other assorted nobility in attendance upon her. The mere thought of her guest list made mine seem paltry in comparison.

My birthday celebration was a subdued affair over breakfast one morning in late September. The chill air had already invaded the nighttime hours, so we had moved our dining inside once more.

I had come last to the table, Raquel letting me sleep slightly later than she was usually wont to, and when I arrived, I was greeted with smiles all around and even a song. My sisters sang in perfect harmony with one another; the only discordant note was Father's gravelly, tuneless rumbling beneath their lilting soprano song.

"Well." I was slightly taken aback by this display because my family had not celebrated me so on previous birthdays. "Good morning." My dry lips curled into a delighted smile as Alyssa appeared next to me and took my arm.

"Come, sit with me, sister-dearest." She guided me to the empty chair at the head of the table and pushed me gently into it. "Happy birthday, Elensar!"

Spontaneously, I hugged her. "Thanks, Alyssa."

Alyssa bent her blonde head over the purse she kept tied around her waist as she searched for some item inside of it. "Here," she pronounced, grinning, as she pressed a small wrapped object into my unresisting hands. "Open it!" My sister prompted when I stared stupidly at it.

"Right," I agreed, nodding. My fingers worked clumsily to untie the delicate silver ribbon that bound the cloth covering my gift together. Finally, I extracted a delicately crafted silver ring that was inlaid with rubies. I gasped in sheer pleasure, exclaiming, "It's beautiful, thank you!" I hugged Alyssa again, but tighter than before.

"To remind you of your home," She said, by way of unnecessary explanation. Meridian's standard was the silver suns on a field of red, and the ring encompassed both colors.

"My turn," Owen announced then, shoving a larger package at me.

I caught it, grinning like a mad cat. The paper fell away under my eager hands to reveal a leather-bound book, gleaming in its newness. I opened it, only to find pages devoid of any markings at all: drawing paper, all bound into one. "It's lovely!" I told him, and meaning each word.

Faelyn was next, presenting me with her gift, then the rest of my sisters followed in a blurred succession of joy, wrapping paper, ribbons and tears. At last, Evadne stepped up to me, cupping an oddly shaped parcel in her delicate hands.

"As a Princess of Meridian, you are entitled to this." My eldest sister spoke softly, but her words could be heard by all in the still silence. Her long fingers peeled off the gauzy white cloth to reveal a carefully contrived cornet. It matched the ring that Alyssa had given me and the necklace that Lark had presented me with perfectly; the rubies were all the exact same hue and the silver was as pure as it could practically be. The woven band was placed on my head with solemn ceremony, but I could barely feel its weight.

"Thank you, Evadne," I whispered, awed at this display of dignity. "Thank you." There wasn't much else to say for becoming legally an adult, so those two simple words would have to suffice.

"Of course, Elensar, of course," Evadne replied, equally as soft; it was a special moment between us two who had never gotten on as well as we could have.

"Elensar…" My father touched my arm briefly from where he sat next to me. "There is not much else I can gift to you, not after eleven sisters and one brother, but I would give you something nonetheless." From inside his own purse, he produced a minute portrait framed in gilt.

I took the painting in my hand, marveling at the artist's skill and how he had caught my likeness so well. "It's me," I murmured questioningly, not understanding.

"It is something that I would have sent off to some high ranking prince or another, my dear. It was how I planned to auction you off, as dreadful as that sounds. I think that Faerenyl did an excellent job on it, don't you?"

"Yes," I breathed, still amazed at how lifelike I seemed in the picture.

My father spoke on, not bothering to watch my rapt expression. "I would have sent it off, just as I would have sent you off, but it seems you have beat me to it. Give this to your husband, if you will, or keep it for yourself; it matters not. What matters yet is that I give yourself to you, to do with as you please."

I understood, suddenly, what he was about. He was acknowledging me, and my choice. I leaned over and kissed my father's wrinkled cheek, gently clutching the painting in my palm. "Thank you," I said, again at a loss for words.

"You're welcome," Father said, smiling rather foolishly, "Although it was never truly mine to give."

I smiled, and deciding that there need to be a respite from the sentimentality, declared, "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

My family laughed, and we all settled into a happy camaraderie to eat our delicious food.

Later in the day, Adrian found me in my garden refuge.

"Elensar," he greeted me softly, startling me slightly.

I turned a smile upon him "Hello, love." I patted the ground next to me. "Have a seat, and talk to me!"

Adrian laughed and settled into the soft ground beside me. Nestling into his arms, I turned my face upwards for a kiss. He obliged me for a short time, before pulling away and sighing. "How I've missed you, Elensar!" A hand caressed my waist tenderly, the consistent movement relaxing me.

"And I you, Adrian." I watched the ground idly, admiring how green the grass was even in September.

"Just think!" I could feel his chest expand as he inhaled. "In two days time, we will be married, once and for all!"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

Adrian kissed the top of my head in acquiescence before murmuring, "Yes, indeed." His arms came around my tightly, then, encircling me with a protective barrier made of both flesh and love. "Elensar?"

"Yes?" I tilted my head backwards so I could look at him.

"Isn't today your name day?"

"Yes…" My eyes narrowed suspiciously; he was planning something, I was sure of it.

"Well…" The drawn out word only confirmed my thoughts, "I was thinking that perhaps we could go for a little hack in one of the unused parks. What do you say?"

I shrugged, "Why not?" Why not indeed? It would take my mind off of my nerves and yet still be fun because I was with Adrian.

"Come on then." He helped me to my feet and led me away. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning as he plotted.

We arrived at the royal stable hand in hand, just in time to catch one of the grooms before he went inside.

"Princess!" The boy exclaimed, startled. Then, in equal terror and discomfiture, "Your Majesty, King Adrian!" He gasped again, his blue eyes widening with shock. "How may I serve you, milord, milady?"

Adrian looked down his finely boned nose imperiously and informed the raven haired boy how he could serve us. "Bring us the finest two mounts you have: mine and Princess Elensar's." He waved a hand and the boy scampered off.

"You could have said 'please'," I grumbled at Adrian. "I'm sure it wouldn't have hurt. I always have to say please; if I don't, they take forever getting the horses," I added sullenly.

Adrian just smiled at me, his mouth dimpling at the corners.

After a relatively short wait, the grooms brought out our mounts, an older man holding Adrian's prancing grey and the original groom leading an unfamiliar chestnut mare.

"What…?" I looked at Adrian, and his grin was so wide that it seemed he had nothing but teeth for the bottom half of his face.

"For you, my lady love, for you." He only reeled slightly as I leapt at him, a squealing mass of exuberant girl.

"Oh, thank you, Adrian, thank you!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, telling myself that I would never let go.

"Elensar?" He asked, after a time.

"Yes?" My reply was somewhat muffled, since my mouth was buried in his shoulder.

"Do you still want to go for a ride?"

"Oh!" I let go of him immediately and walked over to my present. "Of course!" I patted the reddish coat reverently. "What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide, but think on it a bit, love. Let's go riding." Adrian swung easily onto the back of his stallion and waited patiently for me.

"Just a minute," I told him, rushing off to quickly change into the pair of pants that I kept in the stable. As soon as I was back, I let the groom help me into the saddle, and then we were off.

We rode for quite some time, exulting in the semblance of freedom that we created for ourselves. My mare seemed to glide over the ground, her long strides eating up the distance easily. I didn't care that the wind was messing up the modest braid that my hair had been in because it simply wasn't important anymore. Speed was important, and so was catching Adrian's grey.

Finally, Adrian stopped beside the lake that cut this particular park in half, and we walked along the gravelly beach for a while, letting the horses cool off from their run.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" He asked me, only slightly winded himself.

"Not yet…" I couldn't think of a name that would be worthy of this beautiful horse. "Or maybe…what about Antigone?" I named a character from the legends of one of the island nations that were scattered about the Willoway Sea. Antigone had been rebellious, but in a good way, and very strong willed; she rarely let anyone tell her what to do.

"That sounds good," Adrian agreed readily. "Antigone it is, then."

I smiled at him, glad of his approval. "I think we should head back," I said after some time of walking. We had been out for a long time, and there were still things to do for the wedding…I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter to life at the thought.

"Indeed," He said, nodding. "We've been out for long enough as it is." So, with great reluctance, Adrian turned his grey and I my Antigone and headed towards home.

As soon as we arrived in the stable yard, the grooms took our horses and a page dashed over to me. "Princess Elensar," he greeted me, bowing. "Your sisters wish you in your apartments immediately."

"Did they say why?" The butterflies flapped their wings uneasily.

"No, milady, just that you were wanted." The page bowed again. "They said that I was to escort you there as soon as you returned."

I sighed, "Of course." Turning to Adrian, I gave him a last, quick kiss and allowed the page to lead me off.

It turned out that they wanted me for more dress fittings, more approvals on last minute items, and a scolding for being out so long. I submitted wearily to all of their ministrations, knowing somewhere in the back of my mind that I wouldn't have such an escape again.

The next day, my last as an unmarried woman, and my first as a grownwoman, was spent being pampered to the nth degree. My sisters and a team of maidservants did everything imaginable to me: washing my hair with fine scented soaps and plying me with fine food and drink, and anything else completely wonderful. I went to sleep that night so relaxed that I was asleep before they finished tucking the covers in around my sleeping body.

The next morning dawned without my knowledge; once more, I was allowed to sleep late in deference to the day's activities. Soon enough though, the army of beauticians was back, and I was being bathed and pampered once more.

By noon, when the stopped for a lunch break, my hair had been put into an elegant coiffure, with half of it being swept up into a complex crown of braids and twists on my head, while the rest was curled and left to hang in cascading brown ripples down my back.

After we had a late lunch, my attendants hustled me back to my room, where they continued to fuss and dote on me. The under dress was slipped on over my head, its fitted form hugging my body snuggly. The lightweight fabric rested so gently on my skin that I could barely feel it.

Next, the slender skirt was wrapped around me and the cool satin felt like water sluicing across my legs. The connected bodice that had been hanging loosely on my shoulders was suddenly tightened and I gasped at the unexpected pain of the stays.

"Sweet life! Do you have to lace it so tightly?" I tried to twist around to see what exactly they were trying to do to me, but a pair of strong hands held me straight. I glared at the girl, who looked away but didn't release me.

"It's to shape milady's figure and to give her a waist," the woman behind me explained in rich accents.

"I've _got_ a waist," I grumbled, "And I rather liked it just the way it was."

"It is to _define_ and _accentuate_ milady's waist," the melodious voice amended.

I huffed, but gave in. "Fine." The stays were pulled tighter, and I gasped. I thought that my waist didn't need to be quite so defined as they were making it. My breath hissed in between my clenched teeth as the ribbons that arched up my back felt tension once more and squeezed my lungs into an even tinier space.

By the time my determined army had finished dressing me in the sleek gown, the afternoon was already starting to fade into cooler evening. A new set of girls trooped in as the sun sank below my window to paint my face. They darkened the edges of my eyes with kohl and lightened the lids with a creamy powder. My lips they painted a deep crimson with imported carmine, and my cheeks were rouged with the same substance, only diluted.

By the time that the sun had sunk far enough to have half disappeared, I was ready. My sisters bustled in, all eleven of them, looking almost identical in their svelte silver dresses and relatively simple hair styles. Each of them wore a crown to signify their royal status and carried (or clenched) a delicate bouquet of white chrysanthemums interspersed with various decorative grasses.

Evadne, as my oldest sister, clasped the emerald and diamond necklace set in silver around my neck. "Beautiful," she declared softly.

I looked at myself in the mirror and had to agree; the delicately crafted emerald drop with its silver filigree hung just above the plunging neckline of my dress, catching the light perfectly. The smaller diamonds were set into the silver and ranged across my neck cresting my collarbones in a striking white froth. I _glittered_. "Oh," I breathed, stunned, "This is _wonderful_."

Evadne only smiled in her way. Alyssa leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Good luck," to which I replied, "I'll need it."

A page wearing a scarlet tabard burst into the room, bowed and then informed us hastily, "It is time now! Hurry!"

The world spun around me. I wasn't ready for this! I was too young! Adrian was far too old for me, how could I ever have thought that this would work? What did I think I was doing? The delicately ground edge of my vanity bit into my tightly gripping fingers; the butterflies came back in full force and threatened to escape via my mouth.

I must have looked pale, because all of my sisters gave me a sympathetic glance before leaving to go and get the dowry-tokens that they would carry down the aisle with them. I would be the last to come, bringing only myself as a gift.

The latch slid into place as the heavy door closed behind Maria, who had been the last to leave. As always, they had gone in chronological order; Evadne, as the oldest, led while Maria, as the youngest besides me, ended the line.

I twiddled my fingers, waiting for my call to come. I paced, I played with my dress, I rearranged my flowers, I stared at myself in the mirror, all while I waited.

It took _forever._

I knew that Evadne would glide down the aisle on the arm of one of Adrian's lordlings, or perhaps a knight. The rest would follow her in a solemn procession, each carrying a jeweled box with a symbolic dowry-gift; Evadne would start with a gold coin on a velvet cushion, Lark would hold the cask with the orchestral music that had been composed by our own resident genius. Wren would bring with her a fine ruby and so on and so forth. The whole procession could take forever. Perhaps it was only half of an hour.

"Elensar, come on." Owen peered around the door at me. He did a double take. "Well I'll be damned!" Owen exclaimed happily. "Don't you look just amazing!"

"You think so?" I chewed nervously on my lip, hoping he was sincere.

"Of course," he assured me, grabbing my arm. "Now, hurry, it's almost our turn. Do you have the ring?"

I held up the ring that I had slipped on my thumb. It was still a little loose there, since it was a man's ring, but Adrian would have it soon and it would fit perfectly then.

"Let's go, then. Your music is coming." Owen looked dashing and far too mature in his red doublet, I thought, and I told him so. He just laughed at me and dragged me out of my room and down the hall.

We stepped up to the closed doors, which would open for us in mere seconds, but for now remained heavy wooden barriers against the outside world and my future. My fingers closed tightly around Owen's wrist and he grimaced slightly, but didn't protest otherwise.

The doors opened, and we stepped out in the candlelight.

Dusk had fallen hours ago, and now the night was a rich, deep blue that was sprinkled with shining silvery stars. The flames that wavered hesitantly on the candlewicks defined the path that led to the apex of a hill, which shimmered brightly with firelight. The faint silhouettes outlined against the sky moved slowly, as if through water. Orchestral music wafted lazily across the grassy park, alighting in the multitude of ears and pleasing all the senses. Cool air brushed against skin, and the rustle of fine fabrics were subtle undertones to the stately processional; the dying grass crunched underfoot with a percussive consistency.

I didn't glance around, just clung to Owen and watched my destination. I fancied that I could see him there, waiting for me among a host of my sisters and their escorts. The cool metal of the ring on my thumb grew warm as I fretted still.

The whisperings of the people who lined the path registered slowly, and it took me even longer to realize that they were talking about me. They were complimenting me, praising me and telling me how beautiful I looked. A few even tossed soft flower petals at me, white smudges in the soft light.

Owen and I walked onward, slowly nearing the bridal party. My vise-like grip on his arm grew even tighter and he glanced over at me worriedly. He frowned, and I shook my head slightly. I was fine. Really I was. I kept telling myself that, over and over again.

The dress seemed too tight, and I thought that I couldn't breathe. The breaths I did take came as ragged sobs.

"Shh," Owen murmured. "Shh."

I nodded. "Shh," I said, echoing him. My breathing slowed to a regular pace, and I composed myself once more.

Another step across the ground was another step closer to my destination. Was another step closer to Adrian. To my future.

I gulped; we stepped past Maria and the young Lord Nethal, and they both smiled slightly. Johanna stared straight ahead expressionlessly at Sir Larne, while he caught my eye and gave me a small nod. As we passed Alyssa, I saw that she wasn't even trying to hide her smile; her grin covered the entirety of her face, starting with her mouth and shining up through her eyes. I didn't see who had escorted her, and I couldn't remember from all the planning we had done. I just grinned shakily back at my sister. Owen and I walked past my sisters and the various aristocrats and knights of Delran at our torturously slow pace.

At long last we came to the end of the gauntlet: Evadne on my side and Lord Raven on Owen's. One more step was all that I had to take.

Owen let go of my arm and pushed me forward, taking the position of honor in front of Evadne and behind me.

"Adrian," I whispered, as his hand caught mine.

"Elensar," he replied, equally softly.

The King of Meridian began the ceremony is a timely manner, forgoing the fanciful frills that most royal weddings usually had. With his deep voice carrying easily across the fields, he told all present of his daughter and the king.

"There was one night, over a year ago, when a young and beautiful girl was stolen from her rooms by the bold actions of a young and rash king." That was what my father said by way of ceremony. He said many more things, I am sure, but I was too lost in my worries and Adrian to really notice.

I reminisced about sojourn in Delran, and about the first kiss I had shared with Adrian, the scented night enveloping us. The memories of fleeing from him surfaced, and I suppressed a smile at my brash stupidity. I had been so young, it seemed, so childish; of course, I was much more mature now, as grown up as I was now. I thought of that last night, with its final flight from my childhood; it had been panicked and chaotic, but still, it had been exhilarating and entirely worth it.

The smile that I had tried to hold back forced its way onto my lips, and I let it rest there, fondly thinking of my recent escapades for love.

Suddenly, Adrian was turning me towards him, and the veil was being lifted from my face. The night air, scented with nothing but impending frost, caressed my cheek, following Adrian's thumb. I shivered, and glanced up into Adrian's luminously joyous eyes.

A grin suffused my entire face as Adrian's mouth collided with mine in an awkward, passionate and all together wonderful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him towards me.

We had to say our vows after that first kiss and after Adrian had promised to love and care for me forever, I promised the same, my voice shaking uncontrollably as I choked down huge gasps of air. I was nervous again, terrified to be binding myself to a man, to anyone. Adrian clenched my hand in his, our rings biting into the flesh of our palms.

We kissed again, although with much more grace and control than the previous one. His breath was warm on my skin, as were his lips on mine. I could hear someone near us suppressing soft snorts of laughter, and I suspected Owen but refused to let it bother me.

Adrian took my hand in his as my father looked on proudly. "Elensar," he murmured, "I love you." The small gold band that had been around his smallest finger slipped neatly onto my fourth finger.

"I love you too," I whispered back, feeling the tears that were blurring my vision running down my cheeks. We were almost done, if only I could get the damn ring on his finger. Adrian guided my hands gently; helping me slid the ring over his finger and down to the base.

"Please," My father said as I looked up again. "Please, one more kiss to seal your pact."

It took three kisses to make a wedding official, and as Adrian captured my grinning lips in the most daring public show that we had had yet. I loved every second of it.

The noise started slowly, like thunder from far away. It built steadily and quickly, rising to my ears in a wonderful, dizzying roar.

The people approved! They cheered for us- for Adrian and me!

I kissed him harder, which elicited a greater roar from the assemblage. I laughed; I was married! There was, however, one final tradition to go through.

My siblings moved in to surround us, encircling us with a glowing candle light. Evadne set the first burning candle on the ground by my feet. As she rose, Lark knelt to place her light on the ground. Each sister in succession dipped and bobbed upward once more in turn, until they came to Owen.

He smiled at the crowd and waved, and I supposed someone waved back. Then, with elegance I had not thought him capable of, he delicately set the white, scented candle down on the ground, completing the heart-shape that Evadne had started.

Adrian and I were ringing by a burning heart, the ultimate symbol of love. I rose on my tip toes to press my lips softly to his cheek on last time before we stepped off to the reception ball.

As the applause grew louder from the crowd, we turned to face the people for the first time. We were both grinning, and as Adrian swept me off my feet in one singly, sweeping motion, I felt like my smile would rip my cheeks so it could spread even wider.

He whisked me across the flames easily, holding me tightly in his arms as if he would never let go. I looked back just once as he carried me down the hill and towards the tents that had been set up, and I saw the flicker of the fire dancing on the hill top, burning as if it would never go out.

I hoped that it blazed forever.

**Author's Note:** I am terribly sorry about the wait! My vacations went well, although there was no way the Southwest could equal London, but the food was definitely worth it. (I like Mexican food…:) Unfortunately, the resulting jetlag really wasn't, and that was part of the reason that I didn't write…

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter that took me forever and a day to write! It's extra long, though, so that should help make up for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to write the wedding, because I've only been to one wedding that I can actually remember, so I had to build off of that a bit. I hope I pulled it off!

Thanks for putting up with me everyone, you guys are really great! I love you all!

**To My Splendiferous Reviewers:**

_Athena Diagon Cat:_ cheers along

_Virgo-Valentina:_ I'm glad that they will have their happily ever after too…happy endings are my favorite. :)

_Glaze:_ I think that I will elaborate on the explanations in the next (final!) chapter, so you'll have to tell me what you think of them then…:)

_Lilred-007:_ Thank you! I'm amazed that I can inspire such emotion when I write…yay!

_Mistyqueen:_ Ah…band…I love it. I'm a sucker for happy endings too…I hope that your friends were okay!

_Tamaran Girl:_ Party! Fun:oP Anyway, the majority of your questions will be addressed and answered in the next chapter…I promise.

_Tami:_ I think it's very likely that Evadne was jealous, although of whom (or what) I haven't decided yet.

_GlitterPoison:_ Yes! They're married! celebrates

_HalfBludPr1ncess:_ Thank you so very much for your praise! I really, really appreciate it. Did you get and read Harry Potter yet? I liked it a lot…did you:D

_Fireworksinmybackpocket:_A muffin? A _cookie?_ A **motorbike**? Those are definitely incentives to update…:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

_Bookreader: _I'm planning on one more chapter now…I can't think why it would go longer.

_Eleatie:_ And there's _still_ more:D I saw the townies while I was there! I did, I did! Of course, I saw lots of other people too…but still…:)

_Twinkle toesies:_ Hello then! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and say thank you to her for me! Thanks muchly!

_HolmesIsMyHomie:_ I loved the Claidi books! And you think I sound like her? Wow! Thanks:oD

_Cerri:_ Thanks for reading and the compliments, and I'm sorry I made you wait!

**You guys are all wonderful** and I don't know how to thank you enough for reading and reviewing! There's only going to one more chapter now, so we're almost done…that makes me kind of sad, but also happy to get a resolution at last.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this insanely long chapter and remember to tell me how much you love/hate it!


	33. The Ever After

**Warning**: Mush! Mush! Mush! On with the huskies! Or…just romantic resolutions…

**Chapter Thirty-Three**: The Ever After

It took almost a month before Adrian and I returned to Delran after the wedding; we were held back by all sorts of official documentation and ceremonies that had to take place. Finally, however, we were waving farewell to my family from the deck of ship, holding on tightly to one another.

The voyage went as many of my other travels by sea had gone in most ways; I was sick for the majority of the journey, hurling the entire contents of my stomach into the open ocean day after day. It was different in one, notable way though; I had Adrian with me to keep me company and to hold my head as I said my goodbyes to breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I was so delighted to set foot in the Delrina port that I kissed Adrian right in front of the entire crowd of people waiting to greet us. They cheered us loudly as we pulled apart and staggered down the gangplank, losing our sea-legs in the process.

"Good people!" Adrian cried into the crowd, waving happily at the smiling faces. "I present to you today your new Queen, Elensar Theylell of Delran!"

The grin that split my face at the sound of my new name and title could have outshone the sun; the roar that reached my ears rivaled thunder. "Hello!" I addressed them, eschewing all pretenses of formalities. I had, after all, spent several days with them, lounging in the stocks, running away and whatnot. The quiet drifted over the assemblage slowly, like fog settling down. I waited until they were quiet so that I could speak without screaming myself hoarse after the first five words.

"I used to think," I began slowly, "That I would fall in love with some shining young prince who would sweep me away on a white stallion. I realized," I continued, looking adoringly at Adrian, "As I grew older, of course, that I didn't want one of those fops, I wanted someone who really could whisk me away. I found him, or rather," I slung my arm around my husband's shoulder, "he found me and captured me right away." I heard a few chuckles ripple across the still silence. "I love him, though, and he's caught me just as tightly. I'm proud to be Delrina now. Really." My impromptu speech trailed off into an awkward silence.

Thankfully, someone in the audience started to clap, and soon my thunderous welcome was back again. I grinned in relief and Adrian kissed my forehead lightly, his lips curved with suppressed mirth. "Wonderful words, darling."

"Thank you," I replied drolly, taking his hand as we walked into the mass of people. They closed in on us, surrounding us in friendly waves of admiration and well wishes. We waved and smiled as the path opened before us; the people who were closest reached out to touch us.

It was a new experience, being admired so, at least for me. By the ease with which Adrian comported himself, I guessed that he was used to it. The rest of the day seemed to swirl with myriad faces, greetings and cheerful well-wishes. It made me dizzy to think of it all; when I fell asleep that night, tangled in the silky sheets of Adrian's great bed, I dreamed not at all.

I stepped across the worn marble of the great hall, watching nothing but my destination. There was a shrine that had been set up, a great wicker leviathan wreathed in flowers and strung with jewels. Lord Raven waited for me there, waiting to bring one last duty upon my head.

It was almost two weeks since we had returned to Delran and the coronation was finally taking place. Anyone who was anyone of the Delrina nobility was there, and they were all watching me.

They were all watching me _not_ trip over my dress.

I bit my lip in concentration, hoping desperately that whatever angelic beings that guarded me were watching me now and making sure that the hem of that damn dress did not befoul my steps.

The entire way to the woven alcove, I cursed the tailors who had designed this dress. They had made the skirt so full and so…swishy that whenever I took a step, the entire confection would swing dangerously back and forth like a pendulum between my ankles.

It had already tripped me up once, the first time I had tried it on. I had been in great danger of reacquainting myself with the wall, and subsequently unconsciousness, until Adrian had caught me in his arms, laughing the entire time.

I shoved that memory out of my head, suppressing a smile, ironic smile. It would not do to appear happy at a ceremony of such dignity. I had to be…stoic. Statuesque. I giggled slightly; I couldn't imagine myself as a statue. I'd be far too pale.

Suddenly, I repressed the giggle into a serene smile as I recalled _where_ I was and _what _I was doing.

I stepped further, bringing each foot down on the floor with a definite thud. Step, step, step; thud, thud, thud.

Finally, I reached the imposing structure. I knelt slowly, being careful to let my full skirt fan out dramatically behind me.

"My wife, my love, will you consent to be my Queen?" Adrian spoke so that his words reverberated throughout the cavernous room.

"I will, with all my heart." My words were softer, but still they seemed to carry to the farthest corners.

"Then rise, and accept your place at my side." I felt the delicate diadem touch down lightly on my hair, lowered by Lord Raven's steady hands, and as soon as it was secure, I stood.

"My friends, councilors and people," Adrian greeted the aristocracy with a great sweep of his arm, "I present to you your Queen. Love her, for she is as much Delran's as she is mine." My husband slid one hand gently around my waist, pulling me flush to him. "Smile now," He instructed.

Lord Raven acknowledged me with a bow, and the aristocratic audience did the same.

My face, which had been frozen in a rictus of solemnity, glowed with a sunny smile that easily shattered the icy mask. Polite applause greeted my grin, but I didn't care; there could have been thousands cheering me or just one, so long as Adrian was by my side.

It was done, then, finished in a matter of minutes; the nobles dispersed to prepare for that night's celebrations, leaving Adrian and me alone but for our guards.

"I can't believe this," I giggled, touching the crown upon my head tentatively.

His hand caught mine and he kissed the palm tenderly in an extravagant gesture of affection. "Believe it, Elensar! You're my Queen now."

"Ah, but you're my King," I retorted, pulling him to me with one quick tug. "You've got to listen to me now," I told him seriously. "We've equal right in this kingdom, understand, Adrian?"

He chuckled. "Of course, dearling. But so long as I can do this," He paused to sweep me off my feet, "I appear to have the advantage."

I heard a muffled groan from the direction of a conveniently placed plant. "Guardsmen do not comment on the doings to the Royal Couple," I informed the shrubbery pointedly. "Vegetation should be advised to follow the same rules," I added as an afterthought; perhaps the poor man thought he hadn't been noticed…

"Elensar, you really shouldn't pay attention to them," Adrian told me, capturing my lips with his for a brief moment. "Just pay attention to…" He trailed off to trail kisses across my jawbone.

"To what?" I asked coyly, making use of his occupied status to twist around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Pay attention to y-!"

As soon as we separated, I gasped, "It's not nice to interrupt-!" He did it again, despite the mock offense I took at his actions, pressing his mouth aggressively on mine. This time, I did not try to shorten the kiss at all; I happily kissed him right back.

This time, several different bouts of coughing and other not-so-subtle noises interrupted us.

"_Fine_.." I declared. "We'll go some place _else_."

"Somewhere…private." Adrian murmured throatily in my ear, setting me on my own two feet once more.

I agreed whole heartedly.

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with the glaring morning sun. "Good morning, beautiful," Adrian whispered, greeting me.

I mumbled incoherently and rolled over, snuggling into the warm curve of him in the process.

"No, dear-heart, you've got to wake up."

"Don't want to."

"It's morning, Elensar…late morning." The loving touch of his fingertips brushed my cheek.

"What're you doing still in bed, then?" I grumbled, "You could at least get up and do your kingly duty and all…"

Warm lips brushed my neck. "Come on, love, we both have things to do." The mattress heaved as Adrian rolled over and got up. "Wake up, Elensar." I heard his footsteps cross the floor and the swish of his robe as he slung it around his shoulders.

Another rocking of the mattress and I rolled over, grinning. "Fine, fine I'll- Alasdair!" My eyes flew open as I realized what I was wearing, or rather, _wasn't_ wearing. I squeaked and wrapped the sheet tightly around me. "Alasdair, you know not to surprise me like that!"

"But…but…" His four-year-old eyes blurred with tears. "Mama?" He begged pitifully, holding his arms out to me.

"Oh, come here sweetie." I reached across the huge bed and pulled my son into my lap. "Mama loves you, don't you fret." I hummed tunelessly as I bounced him up and down until he giggled with delight. I deliberately ignored the bemused glance that Adrian shot our way.

"Mama?" Alasdair's blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, and I pushed it back behind his ear.

"Yes, Alasdair?"

His brown eyes were troubled. "You love me?"

I hugged him tightly, making sure to keep the sheet firmly in place. "Of course I do, baby, of course I do." I kissed his soft baby hair lightly, feeling the strands shift with my breath.

"'Kay," he mumbled, satisfied.

The bed sank as Adrian returned, dressed in his informal attire. He kissed my cheek and then Alasdair's. "Are you going to be good today?" He asked the boy.

"Yes, Papa." Alasdair nodded seriously, too seriously in my opinion. Even though he was only four, he had his moments of what seemed to be extreme age. "I'll be good for Mama. 'M a Prince, I hafta be good," he lisped with the awkwardness of children but with the clarity of an adult.

"That's my son, Prince Alasdair," Adrian nodded proudly, wrapping his arms around the two of us.

"And he's my son too," I added quietly, "My little Alas." I sank into Adrian's arms, cradling my dear little boy gently in my arms.

"My Mama," He declared, wriggling deeper into my lap and curling up there. "My Papa," he continued, looking up at us with his innocent eyes.

My life, I thought happily, my family.

My happily ever after.

**Author's Note**: Awwwwww! tear How cute is that? It was a good story…much fun to write, I must admit. Thanks for sticking with me all the way through this! It was quite an adventure! Well, before I get too sentimental, I just want to tell you, 'the end'! Also, I'm sorry that this didn't come sooner…I just didn't want to end it! I like it too much…:oD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was all mushy and fluffy and short…I like it. Part of the reason it took so long was that I wanted it to be just right…I forced a lot of my friends into helping me with that…so you can thank them if you like it! Or…blame them if you don't. :oP

But now…cries it's over! I'm so sad…and yet so happy…I better get on with thanking all my superb reviewers! Your words mean a lot to me, really. I mean it! I heart everyone of you. And like, omg…almost 400 reviews! Runs around in crazy circles of delight

**Hello I love you…**

_Athena Diagon Cat: _Thank you! I was so worried that the wedding part sounded stupid…but I guess not! Yay!

_HolmesIsMyHomie_ :)

_Lilred-07:_ I'm glad you liked this so much that you'll read it again (cause that'd be a lot of reading…:) and I'm so happy that you thought the last chapter was perfect…

_ElvisLivesAgain_ Aww, look! They do have a kid!

_GlitterPoison_ I totally took Mexican food back with me…yum! It's just not as good up north…glad you liked the chapter!

_Sai__-Chan:_ I feel special! And I totally agree with you, sarcasm is much fun. I wish I could use it so effectively in real life…hah.

_Truelove and Truelove:_ Fantabulous, eh? Thanks!

_Jenny UsPplz:_ Well…you know how secrets are…you tell one person and no one will ever trust you with a secret ever again? That's part of the reason why it's such a big deal to tell…also, it's family thing, I guess. I hope you like it anyway!

_Kirstie_ Yay! You enjoyed my story- and you thought it was written well! Double yay!

_Scoutcraft__ Piratess:_ Romance…:sigh: I'm such a romantic…and you updated your story! cheer

_Glaze:_ That last chapter was long…you think it took you forever to read…it took me forever to write! But I think it turned out well in the end…:)

_Archer:_ Ah! Compliments! Thank you much! I hopefully will get it published…someday

_Eleatie_ Ah…the happily ever after. My favorite ending in the whole entire world…it just gives me that warm and fuzzy feeling inside…:P

_Cerri_Hahaha wedding night…like I could write something like that! This is only rated…er…T? (I don't remember…lol) But yes, obviously a wedding night did occur cause…aww! Look! A little kiddie:oP

_Lola:_ Yum…cake! Well, thanks for the compliments and review! I really appreciate them! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

_Oceangurl24:_ Thank you very much for reviewing when you did! I was all set to get lost in my summer assignments and then you reminded me that I had an ending to write! Thank you so much…both for the review and the reminder!

**So, that's all folks,** but be sure to look for something new! I'm contemplating a retelling of the tale 'Catskin' and I've got a one-shot Cinderella coming soon…thank you very much for reviewing! If you have any questions that you'd like answered, you can always email me at or IM me at my AIM s/n _griensleeves_!

Once again…thanks for reading this! It's finally done…now for something completely different…or maybe not. Who knows?


End file.
